Primera gota de carmesí
by zoraidarose
Summary: Sango Tajiya ya ha perdido a más de lo que cualquier otro humano podría soportar. Pero el pasado de su familia está envuelto en secretos y un demonio teriántropo la ha marcado como su presa. Su supervivencia depende ahora de Miroku, un poderoso yokai que debe luchar contra el impulso de hacerla suya. Porque una vez que caigan las primeras gotas carmesí ambos estarán perdidos…
1. Primera gota de carmesí

**Hola chicos, aquí el primer spin off de esta serie de libros, los personajes principales como ya se habrán dado cuenta no son Inuyasha y Kagome sino Sango y Miroku, como lo dije antes esto se desvía ligeramente de la saga principal pero tiene muchos datos que serán importantes en los próximos libros, sin nada más que agregar a parte de la regla común de sin comentarios no se publica, les dejo a que disfruten de esta pequeña introducción. Bye.**

**Primera gota de carmesí**

La noche no es segura para los mortales. Sango Tajiya sabe muy bien lo que acecha en las sombras. Su mejor amiga, Kagome Higurashi, es medio yokai, y ya ha perdido a más de lo que cualquier otro humano podría soportar. Pero el pasado de su familia está envuelto en secretos y en oscuridad, y un demonio teriántropo ha marcado a Sango como su presa.

Su supervivencia depende ahora de un inmortal que se muere por saborearla.  
Se trata de Miroku, un poderoso y enigmático yokai que lleva siglos vagando por la tierra y que está obligado a proteger a esta seductora humana en peligro… aunque eso signifique destruir a los suyos. Sango puede despertar sus más profundas ansias, pero Miroku sabe que debe luchar contra el impulso de hacerla suya mientras se enfrentan juntos a la pesadilla… Porque una vez que caigan las primeras gotas carmesí, ambos estarán perdidos…

**Prólogo **

_Víspera de Año Nuevo, un año antes _

Aunque estaban en el sótano, Sango todavía podía oír los sonidos de la batalla afuera. Ella no sabía lo que los había atacado, pero no podían ser humanos, no cuando Kagome se veía tan asustada cuando les ordenó que bajaran. Si ella estaba atemorizada, entonces todos ellos debían tener miedo. Sonidos de estallidos por encima hicieron que Sango jadeara. El brazo de Randy se apretó alrededor de ella.

\- Todo estará bien - Su rostro decía que creía lo contrario. Al igual que Sango. Pero ella sonrió, tratando de convencer a su esposo de que creía la mentira, aunque solo fuera para hacerlo sentir mejor.

\- Voy arriba a ayudar a buscar eso - Su brazo la soltó.

Eso, era el objeto que había llamado a estas criaturas, lo que sea que fueran, a esta casa en el medio del gélido de la nada. Si podía ser encontrado y destruido, el ataque se detendría. Hacía cinco años, Sango no habría creído en yokais, onis u objetos que poseen poderes sobrenaturales. Ahora por haber escogido pasar el Año Nuevo con su mejor amiga medio-yokai en una casa llena de cosas en las que la persona promedio no creería, ella y Randy probablemente morirían.

\- No puedes ir allí, es muy peligroso - protestó Sango.

\- No iré afuera, pero puedo ayudar a buscar en la casa – le sonrió.

\- Iré contigo - Sango sabía que encontrar eso era la única oportunidad que tenían.

\- Quédate aquí. Los chicos están asustados - Sango miró hacia los rostros acurrucados en la esquina más lejana del sótano, ojos llenos de miedo. Prófugos o niños sin hogar que vivían con los yokais, su renta era pagada con donaciones de sangre. El único otro adulto en la habitación era Justina, e incluso su expresión normalmente imperiosa estaba temblorosa.

\- Me quedaré… Sé cuidadoso. Vuelve en seguida si esas cosas se acercan - dijo Sango al final.

\- Lo haré. Te lo prometo - Randy le dio un rápido beso.

\- Te amo - dijo ella mientras él abría la puerta.

\- También te amo - Él sonrió. Salió por la puerta y Sango la cerró detrás de él. Fue la última vez que vio a Randy con vida.


	2. Noche oscura

**Hey chicos, aquí el primer capítulo como tal espero que les guste y por favor comenten.**

**Noche oscura**

\- Creo que… Amber fue asesinada - Sango miró boquiabierta a su primo.

Ella estaba ya en su tercera margarita, pero no podía haberlo oído mal. Tal vez, no debimos ir a un bar después del funeral. Aún así Paul había dicho que no estaba preparado para hacer el shiva1. Su madre y su hermana murieron con un mes de diferencia entre ellas. Si ir por un trago hacía sentir mejor a Paul, ¿A quién le importaba lo que se suponía que hicieran?

\- Pero los doctores dijeron que fue su corazón – mascullo.

\- Sé lo que dijeron. La policía tampoco me creyó. Pero el día antes de morir, Amber me dijo que estaba siendo seguida. Tenía veintitrés, Sango. ¡¿Quien tiene un ataque al corazón a los veintitrés?! - gruñó Paul.

\- Tu madre acaba de morir de un ataque el corazón. Las enfermedades del corazón pueden ser hereditarias. Es extraño que alguien tan joven como Amber tuviera problemas del corazón, cierto, pero tu hermana estaba bajo mucho estrés - le recordó Sango suavemente.

\- No más que yo ahora ¿Estás diciendo que yo podría ser el próximo? - la interrumpió Paul con amargura.

\- Estoy segura de que estás bien, pero no haría mal que fueras a hacerte un chequeo - La idea era tan horrible que Sango ni siquiera quiso contemplarla. Paul se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando a su alrededor antes de hablar.

\- Creo que me están siguiendo, también - Su voz fue apenas un susurro.

Sango hizo una pausa. Durante meses luego de la muerte de Randy, ella había pensado que cada sombra era algo siniestro esperando para saltar sobre ella. Incluso más de un año después, ella todavía no había logrado sacudirse totalmente esa sensación. Ahora su tía y su prima habían muerto con un mes de diferencia, y Paul también parecía pensar que la muerte se alzaba justo detrás de él. ¿Era eso una parte normal del proceso de duelo? ¿Sentir que cuando la muerte toma a alguien cercano a ti, vendrá por ti después?

\- ¿Te gustaría quedarte en mi casa por unos días? Me serviría algo de compañía - preguntó ella.

De hecho Sango prefería estar sola, pero Paul no sabía eso. La cuidadosa inversión que Randy había hecho desapareció con la caída de la bolsa, dejándola con solo lo suficiente para enterrarlo y dar el pago inicial para una nueva vivienda, lejos de la mayor parte de su familia. Sus padres tenían buenas intenciones, pero en su preocupación, habían tratado de hacerse cargo de su vida. En el trabajo, Sango se mantenía a si misma distante de sus compañeros, y el aislamiento la había ayudado durante este largo y difícil año mientras ella lidiaba con la muerte de Randy. Aun así, si quedarse con ella ayudaba a Paul durante la conmoción inicial de su doble pérdida, ella con gusto renunciaría a su soledad.

\- Seah. Si te parece bien - Su primo lucía aliviado.

\- Claro. Vayámonos a mi casa antes de que tome más. Tú ya has bebido demasiado, nos iremos en mi carro y recogeremos el tuyo por la mañana - Sango le hizo señas al camarero.

\- Puedo conducir - sostuvo Paul.

\- No esta noche - Sango lo miró fijamente.

Paul se encogió de hombros. Sango se alegró de que él no lo hubiera discutido. Ella se hubiera odiado a sí misma si Paul tenía un accidente luego de ir a tomar unos tragos con ella. A parte de sus padres, él era la familia más cercana que le quedaba. Ella se hizo cargo de la cuenta a pesar de las objeciones de Paul y salieron al estacionamiento. Luego de ese incidente hace tres meses, Sango se aseguró de aparcar en un área iluminada, tan cerca a la entrada del bar cómo fuera posible. Como precaución adicional, a pesar de que Paul caminaba a su lado, ella mantuvo la mano en el repelente de spray que colgaba de su llavero. Ella tenía dos de esos; uno lleno de spray de pimienta, el otro con nitrato de plata. Los humanos no eran los únicos a los que les gustaba atacar de noche.

\- La habitación de huéspedes es pequeña, pero tiene una televisión - dijo Sango mientras alcanzaban su auto.

\- Quieres - Su voz se cortó en un grito mientras Paul era tirado hacia atrás, un hombre que apareció de la nada estaba detrás de él. Paul trató de gritar, también, pero un brazo se apretó fuerte alrededor de su garganta impidiéndoselo. Los extraños ojos parecían quemar mientras iban de Sango a su primo.

\- Otro - susurró, situando su puño a través del pecho de Paul. Sango gritó tan fuerte como pudo, levantando el spray de pimienta y enviando una ráfaga de líquido al rostro del hombre. Él ni siquiera pestañó, pero los ojos de Paul se hincharon cuando algo del líquido les golpeó.

\- ¡Qué alguien nos ayude! - gritó Sango otra vez, rociando hasta que el contenedor estuvo vacío. El hombre ni siquiera parpadeó mientras el rostro de Paul empezaba a ponerse azul. Ella agarró luego el nitrato de plata, descargando su contenido en cuatro frenéticas ráfagas. El hombre si pestañeó ante eso, pero en aparente sorpresa, luego se rió.

\- ¿Plata? Que interesante - Sango se había quedado sin armas y el hombre no había perdido ni una fracción de su agarre. Presa del pánico, ella apretó los puños y se lanzó hacia él… solo para caer al suelo un momento después sobre su primo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera? - gritó alguien del bar. Sango levantó la vista. El extraño se había ido. Un pastor alemán estaba sentado a unos metros, su boca abierta en una sonrisa perruna. Se giró y corrió cuando un puñado de gente del bar se acercó a ellos.

\- ¡Alguien llame al 911! - exclamó Sango, notando con horror que Paul no estaba respirando.

Ella colocó su boca sobre la de él, soplando fuerte… y empezó a asfixiarse al saborear el spray de pimienta. Tosiendo y jadeando, Sango vio a un hombre joven tratar de hacer resucitación a Paul y luego se cayó hacia atrás, asfixiado también. Ella presionó sus dedos contra la garganta de Paul. Nada. Casi una docena de personas estaban de pie sobre ella, pero ninguna parecía buscar sus celulares.

\- ¡Llamen una maldita ambulancia! - soltó ella, golpeando el pecho de Paul y tratando de soplar en su boca a pesar de que ella apenas podía respirar.

\- ¡Vamos, Paul! ¡No hagas esto! - A través de su visión borrosa vio el rostro de su primo volverse un tono azul más oscuro.

Su boca floja, su pecho sin movimiento bajo sus manos. Pero Sango continuó golpeando su pecho, ahuecando las manos alrededor de su boca para soplar dentro sin que sus labios entraran en contacto con más spray de pimienta. Ella no se detuvo hasta que los paramédicos llegaron, lo que pareció ser una eternidad después. Cuando la apartaron, Paul todavía no estaba respirando.

\- ¿Está diciendo que el hombre simplemente… desapareció? - El oficial de policía no pudo evitar su tono de incredulidad.

Sango luchó con el deseo de darle una bofetada. No estaba segura de cuanto más podía aguantar. Ya había tenido que llamar a su familia y darles la inconcebible noticia, luego se lamentó con ellos hasta que llegaron al hospital, luego le dio su informe a la policía. Con el que parecían tener tantos problemas en creer.

\- Como dije, cuando levanté las vista, el asesino se había ido – repitió por enésima vez ¿acaso ese idiota estaba sordo?

\- Nadie del bar vio a alguien allí afuera, señora - dijo el oficial por tercera vez.

\- ¡Eso es porque ellos estaban adentro cuando fuimos atacados! Mire, el tipo asfixió a mi primo; ¿Paul no tiene moretones en el cuello? - El temple de Sango se rompió.

\- No señora. El médico forense no lo ha visto todavía, pero los paramédicos no vieron signos de estrangulamiento. Dijeron que encontraron pruebas de paro cardíaco… - El oficial miró hacia otro lado.

\- ¡Él solo tiene veinticinco años! - explotó Sango, luego se detuvo.

Hielo se deslizó por su columna vertebral. _¿Quién tiene un ataque al corazón a los veintitrés?_ Le había preguntado Paul hacía unas horas, seguido con una declaración que ella había descartado inmediatamente. _Creo que estoy siendo seguido, también_. Ahora Paul estaba muerto… de un aparente ataque al corazón. Al igual que Amber y la tía Rose. Sango sabía que no había imaginado al hombre que había sido inmune tanto al spray de pimienta como al nitrato de plata. Ese que desapareció en un parpadeo… y el inmenso perro que había salido de la nada.

Claro, ella no podía decirle nada de esto al oficial. Él ya la miraba como si estuviera balanceándose en el extremo de la locura. No se le había escapado a Sango que cuando la trataron por el spray de pimienta, le sacó la sangre, presuntamente para chequear los niveles de alcohol. Ya le habían preguntado múltiple veces cuanto había bebido esa noche antes de salir del bar. Era claro que nada de lo que dijera, incluso dejando fuera lo sobrenatural, sería tomado en serio si el médico forense determinaba que Paul había muerto de un ataque al corazón. Bueno, ella conocía gente que le creería lo suficiente para investigar.

\- ¿Puedo irme a casa ahora? - preguntó Sango.

\- Seguro. Puedo arreglar que un coche patrulla la lleve - Un destello de alivio atravesó el rostro del oficial. Solo hizo que Sango quisiera abofetearlo más.

\- Llamaré un taxi - Él se puso de pie, moviendo la cabeza.

\- Aquí está mi tarjeta si recuerda algo más. - Sango la tomó solo porque levantarla y arrojársela a él luciría cuestionable.

\- Gracias – murmuro del mismo modo en que diría "muérete, idiota"

Ella esperó hasta que estuvo dentro de su casa para hacer la llamada. No necesitaba al taxista hablando de cómo su último pasajero balbuceaba sobre un asesinato por un hombre que podía haberse convertido en perro. Si la policía se daba cuenta que ella había dicho eso, podía olvidarse de que ellos le harían seguimiento a cualquier pista que les había dado, inclusive si ellos sí se daban cuenta que eso fue un asesinato.

En el tercer repique, sin embargo, una voz automatizada entonó que el número que ella había marcado había sido desconectado. Sango colgó. Eso es correcto, Kagome se había estado mudando porque un yokai loco la estaba acosando. Ella obviamente había cambiado su número, también. ¿Estaba Kagome todavía en el extranjero? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Sango habló con ella? Semanas, quizás.

Lo siguiente que Sango intentó fue el número que tenía de Inuyasha, el esposo de Kagome, pero ese, también, estaba desconectado. Sango rebuscó en su casa hasta que encontró una libreta de direcciones con el número de la madre de Kagome. El número era de hace más de un año así que no fue sorpresa que también estuviera fuera de servicio.

Frustrada, Sango arrojó la libreta de direcciones sobre su sofá. Ella había estado evitando contacto con el mundo no-muerto, pero ahora que necesitaba a alguien conectado a ello, no tenía el número actual de nadie. Tenía que haber alguien a quien pudiera contactar. Sango miró en su teléfono celular, buscando alguien que tuviera conexiones con Kagome. Cuando estaba casi al final, un nombre saltó hacia ella. Miroku. Ella había guardado el número de Miroku en su teléfono hacía pocos meses, porque él había sido el que la había pasado a recoger la última vez que vio a Kagome.

Sango dudó. Los rasgos esculpidos de Miroku, su piel pálida y penetrante mirada brillaron en su mente. Pon a Miroku en un anuncio de Calvin Klein y las mujeres se verían tentadas a lamer la página, pero el recuerdo de Sango de Miroku estaba irrevocablemente atado a sangre. Especialmente ya que la última vez que lo había visto, él había estado salpicado con ella. Ella empujó eso a un lado. Alguien había asesinado a Paul y Miroku quizás era su único enlace para llegar a Kagome. Sango presionó "llamar", rogando no escuchar la voz alegre y monótona diciéndole que el número ya no estaba en servicio. Tres repiques, cuatro…

\- ¿Hola? - Sango sintió alivio junto a un ligero mareo al escuchar el distintivo acento Inglés de Miroku.

\- Miroku es Sango. La amiga de Kagome - añadió, pensando en cuantas Sango probablemente conocía un yokai de cientos de años.

\- Parece que no tengo el número de Kagome y… estoy bastante segura que alguna cosa asesinó a mi primo. Quizás a mi dos primos y a mi tía también - Salió en un balbuceo que le sonó chiflado incluso a ella. Ella esperó, escuchando nada a parte de su respiración durante la pausa en la otra línea.

\- Este es Miroku, ¿no? - preguntó ella cautelosa. ¿Y si había marcado el número incorrecto de alguna forma?

\- Sí, disculpas por ello. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que crees que viste? - La voz de él fluyó de inmediato de regreso.

\- Vi a mi primo ser asesinado por un hombre que ni siquiera se movió cuando lo rocié con spray de pimienta y nitrato de plata. Luego lo siguiente que vi fue que un gran perro estaba parado donde había estado el hombre, pero corrió y la policía piensa que mi primo de veinticinco años murió de un ataque al corazón en vez de ser estrangulado - Sango notó su fraseo, pero estaba demasiado cansada para discutir sobre eso. Otro silencio llenó la línea. Sango casi podía ver la imagen de Miroku frunciendo el ceño mientras escuchaba. Él la asustaba, pero justo ahora, ella estaba más asustada de lo que fuera que había asesinado a Paul.

\- ¿Todavía estás en Fort Worth? - preguntó él al final.

\- Sí. La misma casa que… que antes. - Cuando la había dejado luego de asesinar a un hombre a sangre fría.

\- Correcto. Siento informarte que Kagome está en Nueva Zelanda. Puedo llamarla y darle tu número, pero tomaría un día al menos para que ella se pusiera en contacto contigo, si no es más - Su amiga y experta en todas las cosas inhumanas estaba al otro lado del mundo. Genial.

\- …pero resulta que estoy en los Estados Unidos De hecho estoy en San Luis. Podría estar allí más tarde, y echarle un vistazo al cuerpo de tu primo - continuó Miroku.

Sango contuvo el aliento, dividida entre el deseo de saber lo que había asesinado a Paul de la forma más rápida posible, y la sensación nerviosa de que Miroku hiciera la investigación. Luego se reprendió a sí misma. Las muertes de Paul, Amber y su tía importaban más que su incomodidad sobre quien la estaba ayudando.

\- Apreciaría eso. Mi dirección es… - admitió con sinceridad.

\- Recuerdo donde vives - la interrumpió Miroku.

\- Espérame alrededor del mediodía - Ella miró su reloj. Solo un poco más de seis horas. Ella no podría ir de San Luis a Fort Worth tan rápido así su vida dependiera de ello, pero si Miroku decía que estaría allí alrededor del mediodía, ella le creía.

\- Gracias. Puedes decirle a Kagome, Um, que… - intento hablar de nuevo.

\- Tal vez sea mejor si no involucramos a Kagome o Inuyasha todavía - dijo Miroku.

\- Ellos la han pasado muy mal recientemente. No hay necesidad de preocuparlos si es algo que yo puedo manejar - Sango sostuvo un bufido. Ella sabía lo que eso significaba. O si ella solo se había imaginado todo esto.

\- Te veo al mediodía - respondió ella, y colgó.

La casa parecía extrañamente tranquila. Sango miró por la ventana con un escalofrío, diciéndose a sí misma que el presentimiento que sentía era una reacción normal a la noche violenta que había tenido. Solo para estar segura, sin embargo, ella fue por cada habitación chequeando las ventanas y puertas. Todo cerrado. Luego se forzó a si misma a tomar una ducha, tratando de bloquear las imágenes de Paul con el rostro azulado de su mente. No funcionó. Sango se puso una bata y empezó a merodear por su casa una vez más.

Si tan solo se hubiera negado a salir a tomar un trago con Paul, quizás el todavía estaría vivo ahora. ¿O qué si ella hubiera ido inmediatamente por ayuda, en vez de quedarse en el estacionamiento? ¿Podría haber salvado a Paul, si ella hubiera salido con un montón de gente para asustar al atacante? Él se había ido tan pronto la gente respondió a sus gritos; quizás ella pudo haber salvado a Paul, si no se hubiera quedado allí rociando inútilmente a su asesino.

Sango estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ignoró los sonidos de golpeteos hasta la tercera vez. Entonces se congeló. Provenían de la puerta delantera. Salió de la cocina y corrió en silencio hacia su habitación, sacando una Plock de su mesa de noche. Estaba llena con balas de plata, las que quizás solo frenarían a un yokai, pero matarían a cualquier humano. Sango bajó las escaleras, forzando sus oídos a detectar cada sonido. Sí, todavía allí. Ese ruido extraño, como gemidos o arañazos.

¿Qué si era alguien tratando de forzar la cerradura? ¿Debería llamar a la policía, o tratar de ver primero lo que era? Si se trataba de solo un mapache husmeando y ella llamaba a la policía, ellos realmente desecharían cualquier cosa que ella dijera en el futuro. Sango mantuvo el arma apuntando hacia los sonidos mientras se acercaba a las ventanas delanteras. Si ella inclinaba su cuerpo solo un poco, podría ver su puerta delantera…

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó Sango en voz alta.

En su porche había una niña, con algo rojo en su atuendo. Estaba golpeando la puerta de una forma que parecía herido o exhausto o ambas. Ahora Sango pudo distinguir la palabra ayuda viniendo de ella. Sango bajó el arma y abrió de golpe la puerta. El rostro de la niña estaba manchado de lágrimas y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

\- ¿Puedo entrar? Papi está herido - balbuceó la niña. Ella la recogió, mirando a su alrededor en busca de un auto o cualquier otro indicador de cómo la niña había llegado allí.

\- Ven cariño, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está tu papi? - canturreó Sango mientras llevaba la niña dentro.

\- Papi está muerto - La niña sonrió. Casi canto, su voz cambiando a algo bajo y profundo. Los brazos de Sango sintieron un aumento instantáneo de peso, horror la llenó mientras veía a la niña transformarse en el mismo hombre que acababa de asesinar a Paul. Él la agarró cuando ella trató de correr, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- Gracias por invitarme a pasar - dijo él, su mano sobre la boca de Sango justo a tiempo para cortar su grito.

Miroku cerró su teléfono móvil, reflexionando sobre la conversación que acababa de tener. Sango Tajiya. Él ciertamente no había esperado oír de ella otra vez. Ahora ella creía que su primo había sido asesinado por algún tipo de hombre-perro… excepto que los hombre-algo no existían.

Podría haber otra explicación. Sango dijo que había rociado al atacante con gas pimienta y plata. Ella pudo haber fallado, cierto, pero no obstante, tal vez no. Si un yokai asesinó a su primo, él podría haber puesto en trance a Sango para que pensara que lo había visto transformarse en un perro— y que no había sido afectado por el spray de plata líquida. Los recuerdos de los seres humanos eran muy fáciles de alterar. Pero si Sango había sido testigo de un ataque de yokai, el asesino se preguntaría cómo había sabido ella del uso de la plata. Él podía optar por utilizar más que glamour para asegurarse de que Sango no repitiera lo que sabía. Eso era un riesgo que Miroku no estaba dispuesto a tomar.

Echó un vistazo a su cama con pesar. A pesar de que había dominado desde hace mucho tiempo el letargo paralizante que viene con la salida del sol, eso no significaba que él disfrutase conducir a Texas ahora. Ah, bueno. Era lo menos que podía hacer para asegurarse de que Inuyasha y Kagome no regresaran corriendo de Nueva Zelanda por lo que era, con toda probabilidad, sólo la crisis emocional de un ser humano que se había quebrado por demasiado dolor y estrés.

Recordó la mirada que Sango le dio la última vez que la había visto. Manchas de sangre salpicaban su ropa, el rostro de ella se había vuelto tan pálido como la propia piel marfileña de Miroku, y sus ojos color avellana sostenían una mezcla de repulsión y miedo.

_¿Por qué tuviste que matarlo?_ Había susurrado ella.

_Porque lo que él pensaba hacer_, había respondido Miroku. _Nadie merece vivir después de eso._

Ella no había entendido. Miroku sí, sin embargo. Demasiado bien. Los seres humanos podían ser más indulgentes con sus castigos, pero Miroku sabía que no debía mostrar a un violador, incluso uno en potencia, ninguna piedad ingenua. También recordó la última cosa que Sango le dijo cuando él la había dejado en su casa más tarde esa noche. _Estoy tan harta de la violencia en tu mundo_. Él había visto esa mirada en muchos rostros humanos, escuchado la misma resonancia lacónica en sus voces. Si Inuyasha no estuviera tan ocupado con todo lo que había sucedido últimamente, él le hubiera explicado a Kagome qué lo mejor que podía hacer era borrar la memoria de Sango de todas las cosas no-muertas. Tal vez Miroku lo haría él mismo, si Sango había comenzado a tener alucinaciones. Sin importar lo que fuera mejor, si su agarre a la realidad se había perdido, también eliminaría un riego si todo lo que Sango sabía acerca de ellos era borrado de su memoria.

Miroku llenó su morral con ropa suficiente para unos días y bajó las escaleras hacia el garaje. Una vez acomodado detrás del volante de su Porsche, se puso en gafas oscuras y luego hizo clic para abrir la puerta del garaje. El maldito sol ya se había levantado. Miroku le dio una mirada funesta mientras salía al amanecer. Humanos. A parte de saber delicioso, eran por lo general más problema que lo que valían la pena.

Sango apenas podía respirar. El dolor quemaba desde su pecho hacia su brazo derecho y parecía propagarse a través de todo su cuerpo. Las luces bailaban en su visión. _Estoy muriendo_...

\- ¿Por qué me rociaste con plata? - Preguntó una voz conversacional.

La mano se soltó de su cara y ella tomó profundas y dolorosas respiraciones. Algo del ardor abandonó su pecho, y sus ojos se enfocaron lo suficiente para ver que todavía estaba en el recibidor cerca de su puerta principal. Sango trató de empujar al hombre que la agarraba, pero estaba tan débil, que ni siquiera pudo levantar las manos. Si el desconocido soltaba su cintura, ella se desplomaría al piso.

\- Respóndeme. - Un nuevo destello de dolor acompañó a su demanda. Sango se las arregló para responder a pesar de que la opresión en su pecho le hacía difícil respirar.

\- Pensé que eras... un yokai. - El desconocido se echó a reír.

\- Equivocado. Insultante, también, pero interesante. ¿Qué sabes sobre los yokais? - Su arma estaba en la mesa a dos metros de distancia. Sango se hundió en sus brazos, esperando que él la dejara ir. Tal vez si lo hacía, ella podría llegar a la pistola.

\- Contéstame - dijo el desconocido de nuevo, sacudiéndola para ponerla frente a su rostro.

Sus ojos estaban iluminados con reflejos rojos, pero aparte de eso—y el olor débil viniendo de él, como si acabara de incendiar algo— parecía un estudiante universitario. Su cabello era de un marrón más claro que el de ella y estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Con sus pantalones acampanados y camiseta teñida2, podría haber pasado como un joven hippie. Pero él no era humano. Ojos verdes. Ella nunca había visto eso antes. Él no era un oni o un yokai, así que ¿qué era él?

\- Sé que los yokais existen - dijo Sango, respirando un poco más fácil a medida que el dolor aplastante en su pecho disminuía a un dolor punzante.

\- Cualquier aspirante a gótico podría tener plata líquida en su llavero y creer en yokais - dijo el hombre con desdén.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso. - Otra explosión de dolor acompañó sus palabras, casi doblando a Sango. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo a través del dolor, el hombre estaba sonriendo. Sango pensó en esta cara monstruosa siendo la última cosa que su tía y sus primos habían visto, y la ira tensó su columna.

\- Los yokais se originaron de Caín después de que Dios lo condenó a siempre beber sangre como un recordatorio de que había derramado la de su hermano, Abel. Son inmunes a las cruces, estacas de madera y luz solar. Sólo plata a través del corazón o la decapitación puede matarlos—y la decapitación es la única manera de matar a un oni. ¿Es eso suficiente? - gruñó. Él se rió como si estuviera encantado, soltando a Sango.

\- Muy bien. ¿Eres propiedad de alguien? - Se cayó como esperaba, pero se aseguró de caer hacia delante, más cerca de la mesa y la pistola.

\- No - dijo Sango, a sabiendas de que propiedad se refería a los seres humanos reservados por los yokais para propósitos de alimentación. Como comidas congeladas, pero con pulsos.

\- Ah ¿Un acuerdo más romántico? - Los ojos del desconocido brillaron.

\- Infiernos, no - contestó Sango, acercándose a la mesa con el pretexto de poner su bata de nuevo a su alrededor. Ella estaba desnuda por debajo de esta, pero la modestia no era su objetivo. Alcanzar la pistola lo era. Sin importa lo que esta criatura fuese, las balas podrían hacerle daño. Tal vez lo suficiente como para darle la oportunidad de huir.

\- No menciones ese lugar - comentó el hombre, haciendo una mueca.

\- Trae malos recuerdos. - Eso hizo que Sango se detuviera. Estudió al extraño más de cerca. Ojos rojos. Olía a azufre. Ni humano, yokai u oni.

\- Demonio - dijo ella.

\- Llámame Raum - Él hizo una reverencia.

Sango destruyó su cerebro para llegar a lo que sabía acerca de los demonios, pero la mayor parte de su conocimiento había salido de ver El exorcista. Incluso si tuviera agua bendita, que no era el caso, ¿arrojarla sobre un demonio, entonando, _¡El poder de Cristo te doblega!_ como en la película le haría daño de verdad?

\- Este Miroku con el que estabas hablando por teléfono antes - continuó Raum.

\- ¿Es un yokai o un oni? - El temor la invadió. A pesar de que ella y Miroku no eran amigos, no quería ponerlo en peligro.

\- Es humano - dijo.

\- Pero le dijiste lo que viste, por lo que debe saber sobre los yokais y onis. Si no eres propiedad o una novia, ¿cuál es tu asociación con los muertos andantes? - El demonio arqueó una ceja.

\- Yo, Um, sobreviví a un ataque de yokais hace unos años, así que traté de averiguar tanto de ellos como pude. En el camino, conocí a otras personas como yo. Compartimos información. Cuidamos el uno al otro. - Sango se cuidó de no decir nada que pudiera volver para herir a Kagome.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no tienes conexión real con el mundo no-muerto o alguien en él? - Raum consideró eso.

\- Eso es correcto - Ella asintió.

\- Entonces no eres de ninguna utilidad para mí. - Suspiró. Agonía golpeó su pecho, tan repentina como si hubiera recibido un disparo en el corazón. En medio del dolor paralizante, Sango logró decir con voz entrecortada una oración.

\- ¡Espera! Yo sí... tengo conexiones... - Igual de abruptamente, el dolor cesó.

\- Eso pensé. Sabes demasiado para no tenerlas. - Raum sonrió con satisfacción.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? - Un miedo diferente de lo que ella había conocido se deslizó por su columna. Estaba a merced de un demonio. No había peor posición en la que estar.

\- Te mostraré. - Raum se arrodilló junto a ella mientras ella retrocedía pausadamente. La mano de él se apretó contra su frente. Una explosión de luz dentro de su mente, luego, imágenes siguieron.

_\- Dame poder como el tuyo… - Raum dentro de un pentagrama, un hombre de pelo rojo en el otro lado._

_\- y puedes tener lo que quieras. - dijo el hombre pelirrojo, Raum puso sus manos sobre el hombre, que cayó gritando. _

_Otro destello y las imágenes cambiaron. Raum de pie delante del hombre, tendiéndole la mano. El hombre sacudiendo la cabeza y retrocediendo. Raum avanzando, luego, aullando de rabia cuando un pentagrama apareció a su alrededor. Llamas se alzaron desde el pentagrama, el fondo se vino abajo y Raum desapareció de la vista. Nada más que fuego por un largo tiempo, después, una serie de imágenes horripilantes, empapadas en sangre. Finalmente, una sensación de libertad. Luego docenas de imágenes de personas muriendo, hasta que al final, su tía Rose, luego, Amber, Paul... y ella misma._

\- Tu antecesor Nathaniel se retiró de un pacto conmigo. Se las arregló para encerrarme durante un tiempo, pero estoy de vuelta y quiero mi pago. - La voz de Raum se sentía como espectros en su oído.

\- ¿Cómo puedo hacer algo al respecto? - Sango sacudió su cabeza para borrar las imágenes terribles de esta.

\- Porque él tiene que estar escondido con los yokais o los onis. Yo no puedo entrar en su mundo, pero tú puedes. Encuéntralo por mí. Tráemelo, y yo te dejaré a ti y al resto de tu progenie en paz. - ronroneó Raum.

El resto de tu progenie. Los rostros de sus padres destellaron en la mente de Sango. Uno de ellos tenía que ser descendiente de Nathaniel, ya que ella y sus primos, obviamente, lo eran, y Raum tenía la intención de matar todos los restantes de la familia de Nathaniel en su búsqueda para encontrarlo. No podía dejar que eso sucediera.

\- Lo encontraré - dijo Sango. No sé cómo, pero lo haré. Raum trazó sus dedos a lo largo de los brazos de ella. Su piel se arrastró en repulsión.

\- Creo que lo dices en serio. Pero, como incentivo adicional... - Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de ella mientras que un nuevo dolor feroz estallaba en su interior.

\- Trata de no morir, ¿quieres? Solo acabo de empezar. - Ella pudo oírse gritar a sí misma, pero sobre eso estaba la risa indiferente de Raum.

_Continuara…_


	3. Marcas de demonio

**Hey hola, aquí este capítulo sale un poco cortito pero muy bueno, al menos eso espero. Ojala les guste y ya saben sin comentarios no hay capitulo nuevo.**

**Marcas de demonio**

Miroku arrugó la nariz mientras cruzaba en la calle de Sango. Algo apestoso le llegó del sistema de ventilación de su auto. Sus ojos recorrieron la calle, esperando ver un auto con un motor humeante o un techo siendo cubierto de alquitrán, pero no había nada. El olor empeoró mientras él se estacionaba en la entrada de Sango. Miroku metió la mano en su bolso, sacando dos largas hojas de plata que ocultó en cada manga. Luego se bajó y caminó hasta la puerta principal. Una vez allí, respiró hondo, cerca del marco.

El hedor de azufre llenó sus pulmones, lo suficiente como para ahogarlo si fuera humano. Miroku expulsó el aire con una maldición. Sólo una criatura podría dejar semejante olor a su paso. Sango Tajiya no estaba imaginando cosas después de todo, pero ella quizás no estaba viva para que Miroku le dijera eso. Él derribó la puerta de una patada y luego la atravesó, rodando para evitar cualquier ataque. Sango estaba desplomado en el suelo cerca de un sofá, pero Miroku no se apresuró a ver cómo estaba. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala, asegurándose de que no había nadie más allí. Nada más que el sonido de la respiración y latido de ella.

Revisó cada habitación y armario arriba y abajo, pero no encontró nada. Satisfecho de que no estuviese caminando en una trampa, Miroku fue a ver a Sango. Estaba inconsciente, vestida sólo con una bata con el cinturón desatado… y ella apestaba a azufre, como si se hubiera bañado en él. Los labios de Miroku se apretaron en una línea sombría mientras quitaba la bata. Se había preparado para encontrar lo peor, pero sorprendentemente no había signos de un ataque. Parecía como si el demonio hubiese llegado, la hubiese dejado inconsciente, y luego se hubiese ido. Miroku le cerró la bata y peinó hacia atrás el cabello caoba y húmedo que cubría su rostro, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

\- Sango, despierta. - Tomó varios intentos, pero luego sus ojos color avellana se abrieron, se enfocaron en él… y se ampliaron con pánico.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Está todavía aquí? - Miroku mantuvo el agarre sobre ella, suavizando su voz.

\- Aquí no hay nadie más que yo. Tú estás bien. - Sango dejó escapar un sollozo áspero.

\- No, no lo estoy. - Se subió las mangas de su bata para mostrar sus antebrazos. Miroku no pudo evitar maldecir al ver las sombras en forma de estrella en su piel. Sango estaba en lo cierto, ella no estaba bien. El demonio la había marcado.

Miroku se sentó en la tapa cerrada del lavabo en el baño de Sango. Ella había insistido en ducharse, a pesar de que él había tenido que llevarla hasta allí. Él se había ofrecido a ayudarla a lavarse, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Humanos. Como si este fuera un buen momento para que él se sintiese voyerista.

Sin embargo, él se negó a salir del baño, alegando que él no tendría su muerte en su conciencia si ella se resbalaba y rompía el cuello al tratar de salir de la bañera. Sango respondió amargamente que el demonio le dijo que ella estaba más allá de la muerte mortal después de haber sido marcada. Miroku no estaba seguro de que eso fuese cierto, por lo que él había tomado su bata, dejándola sin otra opción que sentarse en el suelo de baldosas y cerrar de golpe la puerta de la ducha.

Él podía ver su silueta borrosa contra el cristal ahumado. Oírla palpar el camino mientras ella pasaba por lo que deben haber sido todos sus jabones y champús. El aire se llenó de aromas diferentes, dominando la esencia persistente del azufre. Miroku cerró sus ojos. Tendría a llevar a Sango a un lugar seguro pronto. Era dudoso que el demonio se fuera sólo para regresar enseguida, pero ella no podía quedarse allí.

\- Necesito una toalla. - Miroku sacó dos, entregándole la más grande a través de la abertura que había abierto ella en la ducha. Una vez que la hubo envuelto alrededor de sí misma, él abrió la ducha totalmente, ignorando su protesta, y la levantó, usando su mano libre para frotar la toalla más pequeña contra su cabello escurriendo.

\- Yo puedo hacer esto por mí misma - dijo ella, empujándolo débilmente.

\- Bajo circunstancias normales, no lo dudo - respondió él, llevándola a su cama.

\- Pero un demonio casi te causa un paro cardíaco fulminante, luego forzó su esencia a través de tu cuerpo. Nadie podría estar sobre sus pies después de eso, así que deja de discutir y permite que te ayude. - Ella se apoyó en él, como si hubiera tomado todas sus fuerzas restantes soportar ese último rato de lucha.

Miroku mantuvo su brazo alrededor de ella, apoyándola a su lado mientras secaba su cabello con una mano y mantenía su toalla cerrada con la otra. Los párpados de ella revolotearon, su cabeza se inclinó para descansar en su brazo. Eso dejó la suave extensión de su garganta a escasos centímetros de la boca de él. Miroku contuvo un repentino deseo de trazar su pulso con su boca. Hacía más de un día que había comido, pero el hambre no era su única motivación. Un músculo se flexionó en su mandíbula. Había esperado que el tiempo suprimiera la extraña atracción que sentía hacia Sango, pero claramente, todavía estaba allí.

Había visto por primera vez a Sango cuando fue a la fiesta de Inuyasha hace más de un año. Miroku entró, y lo primero que había visto había sido una mujer de cabello oscuro con la cabeza echada hacia atrás riéndose por algo que dijo Kagome. La mujer miró en su dirección un momento después, como si lo hubiese sentido mirándola. Su boca todavía estaba abierta llena de risas, pero fue su mirada directa lo que lo atrapó. Eso, y el desconocido asalto que lo recorrió mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó a Inuyasha.

\- Lo siento, amigo. Esa es la mejor amiga de mi esposa. - Inuyasha siguió la mirada de Miroku y soltó un bufido.

Y con esas palabras, Sango llegó a estar fuera de los límites. Ella era humana, y Miroku tenía sólo dos usos para las mujeres humanas— alimentación o sexo casual. Ya que Sango era amiga de Kagome, permitirse cualquiera de los dos sería un insulto para Inuyasha. Miroku había ahogado esa extraña punzada cuando le había devuelto la mirada, pero ella ya se había volteado a sonreírle a un joven cabello leonado. Fue casi un alivio cuando Inuyasha le dijo que también estaba casada. Él realmente no tenía ninguna razón para darle una mayor reflexión.

Pero ahora Sango era viuda, vestida sólo con una toalla, y en sus brazos. Difícil ignorar la atracción que sentía hacia ella bajo estas circunstancias. Ella no es para ti, se recordó Miroku con severidad. Sin embargo, no hacía daño darse cuenta de que ella era encantadora. Su cabello parecía más oscuro estando húmedo, y su tez era rosa y crema. El olor áspero a azufre se había ido, dejando su propia fragancia de miel y jazmín alzándose a través de los otros perfumes cubriéndola. Mirándola vestida con la toalla, sus ojos cerrados y su boca ligeramente separada, era mucho más atractiva que cuando la había visto desnuda mientras había estado revisando si tenía heridas. Miroku obligó a su mentalidad volver a los negocios.

\- Vamos a tener que vestirte. Una vez que estemos en un lugar seguro, me pondré en contacto con Inuyasha. Le diré donde él y Kagome pueden recogerte y… - dijo.

\- ¡No! - Los ojos de Sango se abrieron de golpe.

\- ¿No? - repitió Miroku, sorprendido.

\- No les puedes decir. Kagome dejará todo para ir tras Raum, pero él es demasiado fuerte. Yo… yo he visto de lo que es capaz. No puedo dejar que luche contra él, y si ella sabe de esto, lo intentará. - Ella agarró su mano con más fuerza de lo que él pensó que fuera capaz. – Sango. No puedes andar por ahí fingiendo que no tienes marcas de demonio sobre ti. Tienes que encontrar una manera de quitarlas, y… - Miroku hizo su voz muy razonable.

\- Yo sé cómo quitármelas. - Las cejas de Miroku se alzaron. ¿Sabía?

\- El demonio quiere que encuentre a un viejo pariente mío llamado Nathaniel - continuó Sango.

\- Parece que Nathaniel empeñó su alma y luego se escapó sin pagar. El demonio cree que está escondido con yokais u onis. Si encuentro a Nathaniel y lo llevo a Raum, me quitaré estas marcas y Raum dejara al resto de mi familia en paz. - Miroku encontró su voz en medio de su asombro.

\- ¿Y si no entregas a este Nathaniel al demonio? - Un estremecimiento recorrió a Sango.

\- Entonces, la esencia de Raum sigue creciendo en mí... hasta que me convierta en un cambia-forma como él. -

_Continuara…_


	4. ¿Hacemos Un Trato?

**¿Hacemos Un Trato?**

Sango desvió la mirada de la carretera. Si ella no estuviera en tales circunstancias terribles, estaba segura de que su vida estaría pasando frente a sus ojos. Miroku conducía como alma que lleva el diablo, abriéndose paso entre los autos con vertiginosa eficiencia, sin cuidado por el límite de velocidad. Cuando ella señaló que si seguía a esa velocidad, pronto un policía lo detendría, Miroku se había limitado a sonreír y decir que tenía hambre de todos modos. Ella tenía la sensación de que él no estaba bromeando. Para evitar mirar al borrón de paisajes y autos que pasaban, estudió a Miroku en su lugar.

Su cabello era completamente negro, levantado en lo que parecían ser picos naturales en su coronilla para luego colgar en ondas brillantes hacia sus hombros. Las cejas del mismo color enmarcando ojos azul oscuro. Ambos tenían un intenso contraste con su piel, la cual tenía la hermosa palidez cristalina que lo marcaba como un yokai. Incluso sentado, era obviamente muy alto, pero su altura no se veía torpe en él como sucedía con algunas personas. No, Miroku se elevaba sobre la gente a su alrededor con una confianza enarbolada, sus largas extremidades moviéndose con gracia y precisión. Precisión mortal.

Un recuerdo destelló en su mente. _Sólo mantente con mis amigos mientras tu amiga y yo nos metemos en este asiento trasero, dijo el desconocido sonriente, agarrando a Sango. En el siguiente instante, él estaba en el suelo, con nada más que sangre roja donde su cabeza había estado. Miroku de pie sobre él, sus ojos destellando en rojo mientras pateaba el cuerpo del hombre lo suficientemente fuerte para abollar el auto junto a él. _Luego, el peor recuerdo de todos_. Miroku, cubierto de sangre, apartándola de lo que solía ser Randy. Se ha ido, Sango. Lo siento mucho... _

Ella apartó la mirada. Mejor mirar la ráfaga provoca náuseas del paisaje que a él. Después de todo, el zumbido de los autos fuera de la ventana no avivaba sus recuerdos como él lo hacía. Cuando estaba lejos de los yokais, podía pretender que Randy en verdad había muerto en un accidente de auto, como la familia de él creía. Pero cada vez que ella estaba alrededor de los yokais, tarde o temprano, los recuerdos de sangre y muerte que había tratado de suprimir salían a la superficie. Y ahora no tenía más opción que sumergirse en el último lugar donde quería estar… profundamente en el interior del mundo de los yokais.

\- Voy a tener que contratar a alguien para que me lleve a, ya sabes, los lugares donde tu especie pasa el tiempo - dijo, calculando mentalmente cuánto dinero podría conseguir en tan corto plazo.

\- Te agradecería si pudieras referirme a un investigador privado de yokais o cual sea el equivalente que ustedes tengan. - Miroku le dio una mirada de la que ella se estaba hartando rápidamente, del tipo que decía que él pensaba que ella estaba loca.

\- ¿Un investigador privado de yokais? Me estás tomando del pelo, ¿cierto? - repitió él.

\- Sé que tienen yokais asesinos a sueldo, ¿por qué no tendrían investigadores privados de yokais, también? No puedo simplemente poner un anuncio con la descripción de Nathaniel en él titulado "¿Ha visto a este estafador de alma?" - Replicó ella.

\- No, no puedes. Pero los yokais no tienen investigadores privados yokais. Si queremos encontrar a alguien, le pedimos a nuestro Maestro que contacte a otros Maestros para ver a quién pertenece esta persona desaparecida. Entonces, cualesquiera que sean los negocios son sorteados entre los dos Maestros. Tenemos asesinos a sueldo no-muertos para cuando los yokais quieren saltarse esa formalidad y no se preocupan por las consecuencias. Es inaudito que un humano contacte con otros Maestros yokais en busca de la propiedad de alguien, que es lo que Nathaniel tendría que ser. Y ningún Maestro yokai que se aprecie ofrecería su propiedad para que puedas llevarlo a ser sacrificado. - Las manos de Miroku se apretaron en el volante. Dijo en un tono tranquilo. Sango odiaba cuan casualmente Miroku se refería a los humanos como propiedad. Él no parecía ser consciente de que era insultante.

\- Entonces voy a contratar a un asesino a sueldo y sólo le diré que no mate a Nathaniel. ¿Qué le va a importar, si obtiene su paga, entregar a una persona viva o muerta? - Miroku murmuró algo en voz baja que fue demasiado rápido para que ella lo captara.

\- ¿Qué? - Le preguntó, con un filo en su voz. Él la miró durante tanto tiempo que ella estuvo a punto de gritarle que mantuviera sus ojos en la carretera.

\- Ningún yokai robará la propiedad de otro yokai por un humano, no importa lo mucho que ofrezcas. Eso comprometería una guerra, mientras que matar a algún tipo sin evidencia de quién lo hizo es mucho más sencillo. Tú podrías ser capaz de conseguir un yokai para que arranque la cabeza de Nathaniel por un precio, pero no conseguirás a uno que lo secuestre. -Sango sintió ganas de golpear el tablero en frustración. Tenía que haber alguien que pudiera ayudarla. ¿A quién más ella conocía que estuviese muerto?

\- Se lo pediré a Rodney. Él no es un yokai, es un oni. Rodney me conoce, así que tal vez estaría dispuesto a encontrar a Nathaniel sin que nadie sepa quién lo hizo o meterse con la política de los yokais. - dijo con una ráfaga de inspiración.

\- Rodney está muerto - Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Miroku.

Sango no dijo nada durante un largo rato. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada rechazando la idea de que el dulce y gracioso oni que ella había conocido estaba muerto. La decapitación es la única manera de matar a un oni, le había dicho a Raum más temprano. Ese conocimiento la hacía sentir enferma ahora. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué alguien asesinaría a Rodney?

\- Era un buen hombre. No es justo - fue lo que ella dijo después de que el silencio se extendió.

\- Ciertamente. - Miroku soltó un gruñido.

Sango no quería nada más que cerrar sus ojos y no tener que pensar en la muerte durante una semana. O un día, o incluso una hora. Pero a menos que encontrase a Nathaniel, la muerte de su familia se cernía en el horizonte.

Tendría que implicar a Kagome. Inuyasha era un Maestro yokai y un ex asesino a sueldo, por lo que tenía la experiencia de encontrar personas combinada con la influencia política en la comunidad de yokais. Era la única opción lógica… excepto que Inuyasha se sentiría obligado por honor a salvarla, si las cosas se ponían muy complicadas y peligrosas. _Mi esposo ya fue asesinado_, pensó Sango de forma confusa. _¿Cómo podría vivir conmigo misma si consiguiese que asesinasen al esposo de mi mejor amiga, también_?

\- Deberíamos estar en Springfield en unas horas. Una vez allí, nos detendremos en un hotel y… - dijo Miroku.

\- ¡Tú! - Sango se sentó erguida.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Las cejas de él se alzaron.

\- Tú - repitió ella.

\- Tú eres un Maestro yokai. Tú has rastreado gente en el pasado, Kagome me lo dijo, y yo no te importo, así que si las cosas se ponen demasiado peligrosas, tú saldrás sin conseguir que te maten. Tú eres la persona perfecta para ayudarme a encontrar a Nathaniel - Miroku no se molestó en darle una de esas miradas de tú-estás-loca, se salió de la carretera y se detuvo antes de que ella tuviese tiempo para preocuparse sobre el tráfico en sentido contrario.

\- No puedo dejar de lado todas mis responsabilidades para perseguir a un humano esquiva-demonios que nunca debería haber jugado con las artes oscuras en primer lugar. Lo siento, Sango. - dijo con los dientes apretados. La desesperación le provocó un arrebato.

\- ¿Lo sientes? Lo dudo. Sí, ya sé que estoy pidiendo un favor enorme, pero no espero que lo hagas por mí. Esperaba que lo hicieras por tu amigo, porque sabes que solo tendré un lugar para ir si no me ayudas. Pero bueno, tal vez tú le puedes decir a Kagome "Lo siento" si Inuyasha muere haciendo lo que tú no tuviste tiempo de hacer. Después de todo, es mucho más fácil decir que te importa que probarlo. - Él estuvo frente a ella en un parpadeo, su rostro tan cerca que ella no podía concentrarse en un rasgo distintivo. Pero no hubo necesidad de ver su expresión. El gruñido en su voz le dijo cuan furioso estaba.

\- Nadie sabe que me llamaste. Nadie sabe dónde estás. Yo podría tener tu cuerpo enterrado antes del atardecer, entonces no necesitaría preocuparme sobre Inuyasha poniéndose en riesgo a sí mismo por ti. Así que mejor no me retes de nuevo a demostrar que me importa mi amigo. - Los ojos de Miroku no eran de su natural color azul.

Eran rojo brillante, llameando con intensidad, y Sango no tenía que ser un no-muerto para sentir el poder filtrándose de él. Pero aun así, el instinto le dijo que Miroku no le haría daño, sin importar que tan enojado pudiera estar con ella. Si Raum solo la hubiese amenazado a ella, se arriesgaría sola, pero las vidas de su familia dependían de convencer a Miroku de que la ayudara.

\- Luego, después de que me entierres, puedes también encontrar a cada miembro de mi familia y matarlos. Porque eso es lo que Raum hará a menos que le dé a Nathaniel. ¿Cuántos asesinatos estás dispuesto a perpetrar en vez de ayudarme? - respondió ella.

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando? - Él se echó hacia atrás, había algo parecido a incredulidad en su rostro.

\- Chantajear implica que yo tenga algo que desees, pero no tengo nada... salvo la esperanza de que no causaré que nadie más que me importa sea asesinado. Tú has dejado claro que los seres humanos no significan mucho para ti, pero ¿no puedes entender eso? - Sango soltó una risa amarga.

\- Por suerte para ti, puedo - Miroku apartó la mirada, observando por la ventana a los coches que zumbaban pasándolos. Por último jaló la palanca de cambios fuera del aparcado.

Sango había ido directamente al cuarto de baño una vez que llegaron al hotel, recordándole a Miroku que había olvidado parar para que pudiera utilizar las instalaciones a lo largo del camino. Ella no había dicho una palabra, pobre chica. Sin duda también tenía hambre. Oyó el interruptor de encendido de la ducha y decidió pedir por ella en vez de esperar para preguntarle sus preferencias. Con el día que había tenido él se sorprendería si estaba despierta para cuando llegase la comida.

Miroku no había conducido directamente a su casa porque quería aclarar algunas cosas antes de que tuvieran audiencia. Había pedido solo una habitación en el hotel, queriendo estar cerca en caso de que el demonio de alguna manera los siguiera, lo que era poco probable. Sin embargo, no le hizo bajar la guardia cuando se trataba de demonios. Raum podría intentar emboscarlo y mantenerlo como rehén como incentivo para obtener más cooperación en el mundo no-muerto. Miroku no colocaría nada más allá de un demonio. Era algo bueno que fuesen tan raros, o la humanidad tendría mucho más de que preocuparse que de ocasionales trúhanes yokais o onis.

Él se deslizó fuera de sus zapatos, estirándose mientras se acomodaba en el sillón mullido. Era un buen hervidero en el que se había metido. ¿Cómo encontrar a Nathaniel sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que él lo estaba buscando? Si lo buscaba abiertamente, entonces Miroku sería el sospechoso más obvio cuando Nathaniel se presentara como desaparecido—y no le apetecía involucrarse en otra guerra de no-muertos. Por no hablar de que tendría que ocultar el hecho de que Sango estaba con él. Si esa información llegaba a Inuyasha, inmediatamente sospecharía problemas.

Pero nadie más conocía realmente a Sango. Pocos habían visto como lucía Sango, y de ellos, muchos estaban ahora muertos. ¿Quién iba a decir que Sango no era solo un dulce bocado con el que viajaba? Mientras evitase a Inuyasha, Kagome y al resto de sus amigos cercanos, existía la posibilidad de que pudiera encontrar a Nathaniel sin que alguien supiese que Sango estaba involucrada. Miroku no deseaba calcular los obstáculos de eso. No importaba que la sabiduría dijese que necesitaba evitar a Sango, por más de una razón, él realmente no tenía otra opción sino ayudarla.

La puerta del baño se abrió y ella salió, usando una bata con el nombre del hotel cosido en ella. Miroku asintió hacia el armario, indicando donde él había puesto su bolso. Ella sacó algunas cosas de este y luego se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio, como si se debatiera entre hablar o no.

\- A diferencia de algunos yokais, no puedo leer la mente, de modo que sea lo que sea, tendrás que decirlo en voz alta - Miroku arqueó una ceja.

\- Quiero que sepas que tengo la intención de pagarte por tu tiempo. Y reembolsarte por los gastos, como esta habitación de hotel - dijo ella, las palabras saliendo apresuradamente.

\- No. - Primero ella lo había manipulado, ahora lo insultaba. ""

\- ¿No? - Ella parpadeó.

\- Entiendo tu confusión, ya que parece que no oyes esa palabra a menudo, pero permite que me explique. Esto significa que **no soy tu empleado**. Esto significa que tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga para que yo pueda encontrar a tu codicioso pariente, y esto significa que **tus preferencias personales en la materia no son mi problema**. ¿Bastante claro ahora lo que significa? - dijo Miroku sin problemas.

Ella le dio una mirada que podría haber cortado el acero. Él notó con plácida diversión que sus ojos color avellana parecían más rojos con su ira, casi como la forma en que los ojos de un yokai se ponían en las primeras etapas antes de que cambiaran completamente de color.

\- En ese caso, me muero de hambre, así que espero que este hotel cuente con servicio de habitaciones y un buen bistec - replicó ella con una brusquedad apenas contenida.

\- Ya ordené algo por ti - Él dejó escapar una carcajada. En ese instante, sonó un golpe en la puerta. Miroku se levantó, haciendo una pausa para asegurarse de que sólo sentía a un humano en el otro lado de esta, entonces la abrió.

\- ¿Dónde le gustaría esto, señor? - Un joven uniformado le dio una sonrisa autómata mientras empujaba hacia adentro la mesita con ruedas

\- Junto a ella - dijo Miroku, y cerró la puerta. Dejó que el chico destapara los platos y recitara sus contenidos a Sango, quien parecía sorprendida por la variedad delante de ella. Luego, cuando se volvió hacia Miroku con una educada expresión expectante, Miroku lo golpeó con su mirada fija.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Exclamó Sango.

Hizo caso omiso de ella, enfocándose en la vena palpitante que lo llamaba. Una breve deslizada de sus colmillos en el cuello del muchacho produjo el flujo de la rica y nutritiva sangre. Miroku esperó antes de tragar, permitiendo a su boca llenarse del bombeo del pulso bajo sus labios en vez de chupar, formando un sello para prevenir que cualquiera de esas gotas rojas se escapase. Sango lo miró fijamente, la incertidumbre clara sobre sus rasgos. Miroku la miró, esperando que ella no hiciera algo tonto, como gritar. No lo hizo, pero su mano fue a su boca como si estuviera conteniéndose.

El hambre persistente en él se alivió después de su cuarto trago. Él se echó hacia atrás, atrapando las gotas de más que se filtraban con su lengua antes de cerrar los agujeros cortando su dedo pulgar con un colmillo y manteniéndolo sobre ellos. En segundos, su sangre sanó los pinchazos, haciendo que se desvaneciesen de la vista.

\- Entregaste la comida y te fuiste. No pasó nada más - dijo Miroku, presionando uno de veinte en la palma del muchacho. Él asintió con la cabeza, esa sonrisa artificial regresando a su rostro mientras el recuerdo de lo sucedido se evaporaba bajo el poder de la mirada de Miroku.

\- Tenga una buena noche, señor - dijo.

\- Muchas gracias. Llamaré cuando ella haya terminado la comida. - Miroku cerró la puerta.

\- Tú lo mordiste. Tu ni siquiera... simplemente lo mordiste - Sango estaba todavía mirándolo fijamente.

\- Tú no eras la única que tenía hambre - Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero... - ella todavía parecía confundida.

\- Viviste con Kagome e Inuyasha más de un mes; ¿nunca lo viste alimentarse? – se rio Miroku.

\- ¡Él nunca lo hizo delante de mí! - exclamó Sango, como si él hubiera sugerido algo absurdo.

\- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ello, porque no tengo intención de morir de hambre - Miroku puso los ojos en blanco. Sango miró la comida fresca en la bandeja.

\- Creo que he perdido mi apetito - murmuró. Él refrenó lo que habría sido una exasperada respuesta. No había necesidad de atacarla cuando había tenido un día realmente horrible.

\- Ponte cómoda en la cama. Voy a dormir en el sillón - dijo quitándose su camisa.

Él estaba desabrochándose sus pantalones cuando la expresión de Sango lo detuvo. Cierto, los seres humanos y su tonta modestia. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que él había estado cerca de los mortales promedio. Con los que él se asociaba estaban ya todos familiarizados con el estilo de vida y los hábitos de un yokai. Tendría que recordar lo que era y no era apropiado.

\- Yo te metí en esto. Yo usaré el sillón - ella dijo tercamente.

\- No. - Como si él permitiría que una mujer se metiera en un sillón mientras él estaba tendido en la cama.

\- Me sentiría mejor si… - Él casi puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

\- Yo no. - la interrumpió.

\- Y de nuevo voy a recordarte que ya que te estoy ayudando, lo menos que podrías hacer es no discutir conmigo sobre cada pequeña cosa. - Frustración y rebeldía compitieron en sus facciones, pero ella apretó su boca cerrada. _Bien por ti, querida._

\- Duerme bien, Sango - Tal vez esto no será una carga después de todo.

Ella se despertó con el sonido de un acento Inglés. Por un momento estuvo confundida. ¿Había dejado el televisor encendido? Luego los acontecimientos del espeluznante día anterior volvieron a ella. Paul, asesinado. Ella, marcada por un demonio. El dueño del acento, un yokai que no quería tener nada que ver con ella, pero que era la única esperanza de su familia.

\- Ah, estás despierta - dijo Miroku, cerrando su celular con un clic.

\- Ordené tu desayuno, teniendo en cuenta de que no tocaste tu comida anoche. Estarás encantada de saber que mientras dormías yo tome mi desayuno. Tal vez ahora seas capaz de mantener tu apetito. - Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

\- ¿Siempre te comes a los empleados de servicio? - Preguntó Sango, sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto. Pero no te preocupes por ellos. Siempre doy buenas propinas. - Un dolor agudo en el estómago llevó su atención a la cesta con los platos cubiertos y el delicioso olor que flotaba de ella.

De repente, hambrienta, Sango arrojó las mantas y se fue hacia el carro, tirando de la tapa de la bandeja más cercana. Panqueques. Cogió uno y se lo metió a la boca, cerrando los ojos en éxtasis. Delicioso. Se acabó demasiado pronto. Cogió otro, demasiado hambrienta para molestarse con el jarabe o los cubiertos, y lo metió en su boca. Mmmm. Delicioso. Más. Acababa de terminar el tercer panqueque cuando se dio cuenta de que Miroku la observaba. Él miró su plato, ahora vacío, luego los cubiertos sin tocar, y de nuevo a ella. Sango se sintió ruborizar. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había comido.

\- Yo, eh, tenía mucha hambre - balbuceó.

\- Eso parece. - Su boca se curvó con complicidad.

Como para acentuar el punto, otro dolor se clavó en su estómago, seguido de un retumbante y audible gorgoteo. Sango se obligó a arreglar la servilleta cuidadosamente sobre su regazo, coger un cubierto, y cortar el contenido de la bandeja siguiente – filete de pollo frito y huevos, ¡su favorito!- en trozos pequeños antes de tomar su siguiente bocado. Para ese momento, el ruido en su estómago había aumentado a casi un rugido. Miroku continuó observándola, esa media sonrisa todavía curvaba su boca.

\- Siempre disfruto viendo a una mujer con apetito saludable - dijo, diversión reflejándose en su tono.

Sango dejó las pretensiones y clavó dos trozos de carne frita a la vez, masticándolas mientras le daba a Miroku una mirada que lo retaba a hacer comentarios. Así que ella estaba un poco demasiado hambrienta como para comer como un pájaro, ¿a quién le importaba? Tal vez había pasado más tiempo del que pensó desde la última vez que había comido.

\- ¿Tienes un plan de cómo vamos a empezar a buscar Nathaniel? - Preguntó ella después de terminar toda la carne y los huevos. ¿Sería demasiado glotón pasar a la siguiente bandeja? ¡Al diablo! ¿Quién sabía cuándo tendrían oportunidad para otra comida?

\- Lo tengo - contestó Miroku.

\- Empezaremos con mi línea. A pesar de que no tengo a ningún tipo llamado Nathaniel dentro, pero ¿quién dice que tu antepasado no cambió su nombre? Recuerdas como se ve por lo que te mostró Raum, ¿no? - Sango se estremeció.

\- Sí. - Como si pudiera olvidar todas las imágenes horribles que Raum había forzado en su mente.

\- Bien. Tendremos una asamblea y puedes buscar entre la propiedad de mi gente. Ver si reconoces a alguno de ellos. – comento inflando el pecho.

\- Sabes, es muy grosera la forma en que sigues refiriéndote a los humanos, como propiedad. Soy humana, también, ¿recuerdas? - Algo brilló en su mirada.

\- Lo recuerdo bien. Es por eso que te presentaré a mi línea como la última pieza de mi propiedad. - Su boca se abrió.

\- ¡Oh, no, no lo harás! - Él agitó una mano elegantemente.

\- Tú no quieres que Inuyasha o Kagome averigüen en lo que estás metida, por lo que este es el mejor disfraz. No salgo con humanos, eso es de conocimiento público. Pero sí tengo otros usos para ellos, y nadie se cuestionaría que un yokai viaje con su propiedad. Raras veces vamos a ninguna parte sin uno o dos humanos, de hecho. - Su expresión la advirtió de discutir con él. Sango hizo una pausa. ¿Qué si esta era la forma de Miroku de librarse de ayudarla? Si ella se negaba a esta farsa, él podía abandonarla sin pensarlo dos veces. Tal vez él no estaba tan preocupado por mantener a Inuyasha fuera de esto como ella había pensado.

\- Bien - Sango se obligó a decir, pensando en sus padres. Un poco de vergüenza no era nada si terminaba salvándolos. Miroku parecía estar esperando a que dijera algo más. Sango cogió el tenedor y comenzó a comer la ensalada de fruta de la bandeja siguiente.

\- Bien - dijo al fin.

\- Estaremos en St. Louis, más tarde hoy. - Miroku cerró su móvil.

Esa era la última de las llamadas que tenía que hacer. Si bien no era común para él reunir a su gente para introducir a un nuevo humano como propiedad, había estado viajando la mayor parte del último año, así que muchas cosas que necesitaban su atención se habían acumulado. Sango había estado muy tranquilo los últimos tres días. Sospechaba que tenía que ver con la llamada que le hizo a su familia, diciéndoles que se tomaba tiempo libre para llorar por su primo en privado. De lo que Miroku pudo oír, no salió muy bien, ella no pudo explicarles que no los abandonaba en su momento de necesidad, si no que trataba de ayudarlos.

Sin embargo, su melancolía tenía que parar. Si Sango no entraba en su farsa, como su última propiedad en frente de su gente, Miroku podría contener los resultados negativos. Frente a otro yokai Maestro, que no fuera un aliado Eso podría ser mortal. Necesitas refuerzos, Sango, pensó. Y yo sé cómo ayudar.

Miroku bajó al primer piso, adivinando que encontraría a Sango en la cocina. Ella había demostrado tener un apetito voraz, independientemente de su estado de ánimo. En todas sus residencias había un cocinero para asegurarse de que los miembros humanos de su línea estuvieran bien alimentados. Henry, el chef de su casa de St. Louis, había estado aún más ocupado desde que Miroku llegó con Sango.

\- Sire - dijo Henry a Miroku.

A Miroku le divertía la reacción de Sango. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero el endurecimiento de sus hombros era inconfundible. Su título entre los miembros de su línea ponía incómoda a Sango. No le molestaba a Miroku. Después de todo, había tratado con mucha más formalidad cuando era humano.

\- Henry - Miroku asintió al joven antes de tomar asiento junto a Sango en la mesa de la cocina. Por el aspecto de su plato, ella había estado comiendo lasaña, con mucho ajo.

\- Ah, Henry, delicioso. Tomare un plato para mí. - Sofocó una sonrisa. Kagome le había dicho mucho a Sango sobre yokais, pero no todo. Miroku sacó un diente de ajo salteado de su plato y se lo comió, asegurándose de gruñir con felicidad fingida.

\- ¿No te hace enfermar? - Preguntó Sango en sorpresa.

\- Puedo comer alimentos sólidos. Solo que no lo prefiero la mayoría del tiempo. - Él mantuvo su expresión en blanco.

\- No eso. Ajo. ¿No hace enfermar a los yokais? - Sango agitó una mano.

\- En realidad no. Es una de las razones por las que disfruto visitar Italia. No hay sitio donde no te encuentres con una vena condimentada con ese delicioso sabor. - Miroku se humedeció los labios. Sango lo vio y palideció, empujando su plato hacia atrás. Era todo lo que él podía hacer para contener la risa.

\- Tengo un regalo para ti - dijo él, como si no hubiera notado su reacción.

\- ¿Por qué? - La sospecha nubló su mirada. Ella realmente necesitaba trabajar sus habilidades de actuación. Ningún nuevo humano en su línea usaría ese tono con él, especialmente con otras personas alrededor.

\- Ven - Él se levantó.

\- Sire, ¿todavía quiere la comida? - Preguntó Henry. Miroku le tendió la mano a Sango. Hizo una pausa.

\- Mantenla caliente para mí - le dijo a Henry, y endureció su mirada hacia Sango. Tómala, le dijo en silencio.

Ella deslizó su mano en la de él. Su carne estaba caliente, casi febril, excepto que no había brillo en sus ojos que hablara de la enfermedad. No, estaban brillantes por la irritación por su juego de poder. Miroku ignoró eso, estrechando su mano y jalándola de la silla. Él no la dejaría ir una vez que ella estuviera de pie, tampoco, a pesar de su tirón.

\- Vamos a mi cuarto, cariño - dijo, asegurándose de que su voz fuera fuerte y clara.

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron. Ella había dormido en su propia habitación desde su llegada, porque los demonios no podían entrar a residencias privadas, incluso si Raum se las había arreglado para seguirlos por varios estados. Pero eso no había hecho que hubieran dudas entre la gente de aquí respecto a su estancia con él. Para su crédito, Sango no farfulló un rechazo indignado. Ella apretó los labios y se dejó llevar por las escaleras. Si él no lo supiera mejor, hubiera pensado que su temperatura subió un grado en solo el tiempo que le tomó llevarla a su habitación.

\- Hay límites en cuanto a lo lejos que estoy dispuesta a llegar con esta actuación. - Una vez dentro, ella cerró la puerta y luego retiró su mano.

\- Nómbralos. - Él no mostró su irritación ante la insinuación de ella de que él utilizaría las circunstancias para meterla en la cama.

\- Se necesitaría menos tiempo para enumerar las cosas que si haría. - Por la forma en que su boca se abrió y se cerró, ella no se esperaba esa respuesta. Al final, dijo.

\- Entonces enuméralas, y te diré si tienes que agregarle algo. - Esa mirada desafiante estaba de vuelta en sus ojos. Miroku sonrió para sus adentros. La ira era buena para su espíritu. Era mala para su plan si ella no podía equilibrarla con su sentido común, pero el tiempo demostraría si Sango era tan inteligente como encantadora.

\- Está bien. Obviamente, estoy dispuesta a dormir en tu cama cuando las circunstancias lo requieran. Puedo actuar servil si es necesario, pero no esperes eso una vez que estemos a solas. Puedo actuar cariñosa e incluso besarte para hacer que las cosas parezca real. Pero se detiene allí, y no voy a permitirte beber de mí. - Ella irguió los hombros, su oscuro cabello crujió con el movimiento.

\- ¿Con todo ese delicioso ajo en tu sangre? Creo que lloraré - Miroku no pudo contenerse.

\- Te estás burlando de mí. - La mirada de ella se entrecerró.

\- Un poco. - Él se permitió una sonrisa.

\- ¿Terminaste? - ella levantó su barbilla, al igual que sus hombros. La sonrisa de Miroku se ensanchó. Si supiera ella cómo su postura agresiva hacía sobresalir sus pechos aún más tentadoramente, dudaba que la mantuviera. Y estaba lejos de él decir una cosa tan impropia en voz alta. Miroku empujó a un lado ese pensamiento, porque daba lugar a otras reflexiones que era mejor no explorar.

\- En cuanto a tus límites, eso debería ser suficiente, aunque es necesario que superes tu aversión a estar cerca de mí. Los yokais son a menudo cariñosos en público con su propiedad. Si debo inclinarme cerca de ti, o poner mi brazo a tu alrededor, se vería raro si saltaras como si hubieras sido apuñalada. - Sango tuvo la gracia de lucir desconcertada.

\- Lo siento. Trabajaré en eso. -

\- En efecto. - Él no pudo evitar la sequedad de su tono.

\- Y aunque que confieso que fue muy divertido verte atragantar de ajo los últimos días, no es necesario tener miedo a que te muerda. - Mucho alivio cruzó su cara lo que lo hizo debatirse entre estar divertido y sentirse insultado. ¿Había ella estado a punto de invertir en un collar de plata?

\- En cuanto a cosas que van más allá de los besos, no necesitas preocuparte acerca de eso, tampoco. Nunca me han faltado compañeras de cama, así que no hay necesidad de mendigar por las sobras reacias. - prosiguió, evaluándola con una mirada.

Ella inhaló, sus ojos color avellana luciendo más verdes con su ira. Tenía que ser un truco de la luz, pero una vez más, le recordaba a un yokai. La evaluó otra vez con su mirada, más lentamente esta vez. Lástima que no era yokai. Si fuera así, quizás olvidaría que Sango estaba bajo la protección de Inuyasha. Quizás olvidaría que no debía mezclar placer con negocios, y quizás probaría si ella había superado o no su dolor por ese pobre hombre que fue roto en pedazos.

Miroku dio un paso más cerca, algo dentro de él se encendió cuando se dio cuenta de que la respiración de ella cambio. Se hizo más rápida, al igual que su ritmo cardíaco. Dio otro paso y entonces su olor cambió también, esa fragancia a miel y jazmín volviéndose más fuerte. Con su siguiente paso, estaba a un pie de distancia, capaz de sentir su calor del cuerpo en el aire a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, más marrones que verdes ahora, y su boca -llena, deliciosa- se separaba muy ligeramente. ¿Sabría a miel y jazmín, si él la besaba? ¿O tendría un sabor más rico, más oscuro, como la profundidad de su espíritu que veía en sus ojos?

Abruptamente él giró sobre sus talones. Sango no era un yokai, por lo que no tenía sentido preguntarse esas cosas. Encontrarían a Nathaniel y se lo entregarían a Raum. Luego, una vez que esas marcas de demonio se hubieran ido, ella se alejaría de él, para pronto morir como todos los humanos. Y él no iba a pasar por eso otra vez.

\- Tu traje para esta noche está en el tocador - dijo, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

_Continuara…_


	5. Propiedad

**Propiedad **

Sango respiró hondo y trató de actuar indiferente. Era bueno el calor que hacía en este hotel, o con lo que llevaba puesto se estaría congelando. Un encargado había tomado su abrigo tan pronto como Sango entró en el Salón de Baile Khorassan con Miroku. Era una sala enorme, adecuada para más de dos mil, y sin embargo estaba casi llena. El tamaño de la línea de Miroku era asombroso. Entonces una vez que se quitó el abrigo, a pesar de que estaba en medio de tanta gente, las cabezas se volvieron. Sango levantó la barbilla y se negó a temblar. Vamos, miren. Han visto más piel en la playa, no es tan impactante.

Excepto que esto no era una playa, aunque lo que vestía parecía inspirado en un bikini. Su parte superior era un bolero diáfano, y los pantalones, por pura coincidencia parecían sacados directamente del conjunto de Mi bella Genio. _Los yokais son pervertidos, hasta el último de ellos_, había dicho Kagome en muchas ocasiones. Si esto era el atuendo estándar apropiado para un evento de no-muertos, entonces Kagome estaba totalmente en lo correcto.

Sango había esperado un comentario de sabelotodo de Miroku cuando ella había bajado las escaleras en ese ridículo atuendo. ¿Por qué no iba a parecerle divertido? Él era el que había conseguido este atuendo de chica de harén para que se lo pusiera. Pero él solo la había mirado por menos de un segundo y luego le tendió su abrigo, remarcando que hacía frío afuera.

Por supuesto que lo hacía. No se suponía que febrero en St. Louis fuera apacible. Si Miroku tuviera un corazón, ella llevaría pantalones y un suéter. Él no llevaba poca ropa, con un largo abrigo negro sobre una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro que le quedaba tan bien que tuvo que ser diseñado a la medida. Con su oscuro aspecto llamativo, Miroku casi goteaba elegancia innecesaria, y allí estaba ella, como una copia de una Sherezade.

Así que lo menos que podía haber hecho era tomarse tiempo para apreciar cómo le quedaba el traje que le había impuesto que luciera. O notar lo que se había hecho en el cabello y como se había maquillado de una manera halagadora, si ella se lo dijera a sí misma. Podía estar siendo presentada como propiedad, pero se aseguraría de que la gente supiera que esta propiedad era de gama alta, maldita sea.

Sin embargo, Miroku apenas la miró entonces o durante los veinte minutos de viaje en coche al hotel Chase Park Plaza. No habló, tampoco, excepto para intercambiar algunas palabras con el conductor. Si no le hubiera abierto la puerta del coche cuando entró y salió del vehículo, ella hubiera pensado que de alguna manera se había vuelto invisible. Para colmo de males, le había dejado casi tan pronto como entró en esta enorme sala. Sango había agarrado una copa de champán de un camarero para parecer ocupada, en vez de quedarse ahí parada como una estatua._ ¿Por qué te importa que Miroku sea frío contigo? _Una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza. _No me importa_, le dijo Sango.

Si era posible escuchar una mofa interna, ella lo hizo. La ignoró, concentrándose en la gente a su alrededor en lugar de en su idiota interior. Tan pronto como lo hizo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. Demasiadas caras pálidas. Esos movimientos rápidos y deliberados. Carne fría a su alrededor colmillos en todas partes. Todos los ojos brillantes... Un pánico familiar comenzó a elevarse en ella. Sango trató de aplacarlo, pero se levantó sin piedad, asfixiándola en los recuerdos.

\- Tengo que salir de aquí - murmuró.

Miroku levantó su cabeza. Había estado en la habitación, hablando con alguien, dejándola rodeada por las criaturas de sus pesadillas. Yokais en todas partes. La sangre seguiría. La muerte seguiría. Siempre lo hacía. Los recuerdos se espesaron hasta consumirla. Ese terrible aullido cada vez más cerca. Todos los otros gritos. Estamos atrapados, y están viniendo. Algo la agarró del brazo. Sango tiró de él asustada, pero el frío agarre no cedió.

\- Suéltame - gritó.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? - Murmuró alguien.

Sango no podía entender por qué la persona sonaba tan despistada. ¿Por qué no corre nadie? ¿No se dan cuenta de las cosas que vienen tras ellos no pueden ser asesinadas? Ese agarre se apretó y uno nuevo se colocó sobre su boca. Ella luchó, pero no pudo liberarse. _No hay esperanza. Estamos atrapados en el sótano, y están viniendo. En cualquier momento, la puerta se abrirá de golpe, una figura grotesca saltará hacia mí. No. No. ¡NO!_ Agua fría se esparció sobre su rostro. Ella parpadeó, tosiendo un poco, y se las arregló para mantener la mano levantada y bloquear la mayor parte la segunda salpicadura helada.

\- Basta. - Miroku se cernía sobre ella, una mano debajo de un grifo abierto. Ella parpadeó una vez más. El frente de ella estaba empapado y estaba temblando, agazapada como una pelota en el suelo de un baño. Y no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

\- Otra vez no - se quejó ella. Miroku cerró la llave del agua y se arrodilló delante de ella.

\- Sabes dónde estás ahora. - Era una afirmación.

\- Como a tres millas de Villa Locos con el pie en el pedal, diría yo. – Ella apoyó la cabeza en el armario que había a su lado, dándole un ligero golpe de pura frustración.

\- ¿Esto ha ocurrido antes? - Miroku hizo un ruido que sonó como un suspiro.

\- No desde hace meses. Desde que... - Una mirada deliberada cruzó su rostro.

\- No desde que me viste matar a ese tipo, - terminó por ella.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sufrías de trastorno de estrés postraumático? - Ahora que el episodio había pasado, se sentía avergonzada.

\- Dije que no había ocurrido en un tiempo, y ¿no era esa la menor de mis preocupaciones cuando te vi de nuevo? - Sango levantó las muñecas para dar énfasis. Las marcas del demonio estaban ocultas por anchos brazaletes de plata y oro, pero ambos sabían lo que había debajo de ellos.

\- Acabo de arruinar el plan para esta noche, ¿verdad? No puedo creer que dejase que esto sucediera. - Se quejó ella.

\- Si hubiera estado prestando más atención, habría previsto esta posibilidad. Vamos a dejarlo ahora. Podemos arreglar la forma de echar un vistazo a los otros después. - Miroku le rozó la cara con una de las toallas de papel.

\- No. Estamos aquí. Vamos a hacer esto. Voy a estar bien si… (_esto suena tan patético_) voy a estar bien, siempre y cuando no me dejes sola otra vez. Estar sola alrededor de todos esos yokais sólo me recordaba demasiado a esa noche. No sé si es posible, en este tipo de cosas - Sango tomó la toalla y se secó bajo los ojos. Su máscara estaba probablemente en todas partes.

\- No voy a dejarte sola. - Algo brilló en su rostro, demasiado rápido para que ella pudiera traducirlo.

\- Por favor. - Le tendió la mano. Ella puso su mano en la de él.

\- Mi maquillaje está arruinado. - Entonces alcanzó a verse en el espejo.

\- Tonterías, te ves hermosa. De hecho, he recibido ya proposiciones para ti dos veces. - Había un filo en su voz. Sango no podía decir si era diversión o molestia. Decidió no preguntar.

\- Estoy segura de que eso va a cambiar después de mi pequeño episodio psicótico. Por lo general, deja una mala impresión. Esto nos lleva a un punto, por cierto. ¿No te preocupa que en el futuro, alguien de tu gente vaya a decirle a Inuyasha o a Kagome, "Hey, reconozco la morena. Ella es la demente que pertenece a la línea de Miroku" y entonces seas marginado por tu papel en esto? - La mirada Miroku se cerró en la suya, con esos ojos cobre oscuro tanto distantes como insondables.

\- No. Debido a que los dos sabemos que no tienes intención de ver a nadie en el mundo de los yokais, una vez que esto termine. - Sango miró hacia otro lado. Sus ataques de pánico habían disminuido sólo después de que ella hubiera cortado los lazos con Kagome y cualquier otra persona que no fuera humana. De ninguna manera iba a estar de nuevo a merced de sus recuerdos, sin saber nunca cuando su mente iba a engañarla haciéndole creer que estaba de vuelta en esa terrible emboscada en la víspera de Año Nuevo.

\- Ves lo que estar alrededor de los de tu clase me hace. No quiero vivir así, y sé cómo hacer que se detenga. - Su mano aún estaba enroscada alrededor de la de ella, su agarre frío, seguro y con una fuerza subyacente que era completamente inhumana.

\- Bien, entonces… Vamos a ver si podemos apresurar ese día para ti. - dijo al fin.

Sango estaba sentada a su derecha en la vistosa mesa en el Salón de Baile, sin saber que ésta era la razón por la que discretamente muchos la miraban boquiabiertos. Sin duda ella pensaba que se debía a la forma en que había gritado y caído en shock antes. No se daba cuenta de que tal ataque sólo cosecharía leves intrigas entre los miembros de la línea de él. ¿Un humano histérico? ¿Quién no había visto eso antes?

Pero lo que su gente no había visto era una mujer con latido sentada a su derecha en un evento formal. Ese lugar indicaba algo mucho más alto que el de mera propiedad, pero la izquierda era reservada para Alten, el yokai más antiguo en su línea. Miroku había tenido la intención de que Sango se sentase detrás de él, como era más adecuado para la propiedad… incluso la propiedad favorecida. Sin embargo, mientras que eso habría sido prudente, y probablemente incluso suficiente para su TEPT6, él se encontró poco dispuesto a soltar mano.

Y eso significaba problema en todos los idiomas que él conocía. Si había un Dios, Nathanial estaría entre la gente de aquí y Miroku lo entregaría al demonio esta noche. Miroku pondría un lazo sobre el idiota y le desearía a Raum buen provecho, siempre y cuando eso significase que Sango saliera de su vida inmediatamente. No podía permitirse a sí mismo preocuparse por un humano. No de nuevo. Sin embargo, el cínico en él no se sorprendió de que, después del proceso cuidadosamente largo de la introducción de Sango a los cientos de personas, vivos y no-muertos de su línea, ella negó con la cabeza con decepción.

\- No está aquí - susurró ella. Miroku se tragó una maldición. Correcto. Sería demasiado fácil si estuviera. Alten se inclinó y le entregó un CD.

\- Finanzas - dijo.

\- He estudiado los números. Todo parece ir bien, con excepción de Turner. Él no pagó su segundo trimestre consecutivo. - Miroku ausentemente siguió recorriendo los nudillos de Sango. Su piel era aún más caliente de lo que debería ser. ¿Podría haberse enfermado? Tal vez no debería haber tratado de irritarla a salir de su depresión con los trapos ridículamente escasos que llevaba.

\- Mmmph - gruñó. Alten lo miró fijamente.

\- Por segundo trimestre consecutivo - repitió. Miroku rompió su atención hacia el otro yokai. Sí, correcto, la negativa de Turner a pagar el diez por ciento de su salario era un problema. Cada yokai se lo debe al maestro de su línea.

\- Turner - gritó.

\- ¿Tienes una razón para faltar a tu diezmo? - El yokai de cabello rubio llegó a través de los otros para pararse delante de la mesa. Él dio la reverencia apropiada, pero cuando Miroku capturó el aroma de Turner y vio el motín en su expresión, exhaló un suspiro mental. Turner estaba a punto molestarlo de una manera horrible.

\- No le pagué mi diezmo, porque quiero mi libertad de su línea, señor - dijo Turner, enderezando los hombros.

\- ¿No muerto por sólo cuarenta y cuatro años, y piensas que estás listo para convertirte en maestro de tu propia línea? - Miroku le miró, su paciencia disminuyendo a cada segundo.

\- Sí - dijo Turner. Luego, incluso con más arrogancia.

\- Libéreme para ser mi propio maestro. No quiero pelear con usted, pero si niega mi solicitud, yo le desafío. - Estúpido. Imprudente. Tonto.

\- Un exceso de confianza como este es el por qué exactamente no estás listo para dirigir a tu propia línea todavía. Tu temeridad hará que te maten, y entonces todos los que hayas creado se quedarán sin protección. Por eso rechazo tu solicitud de libertad, Turner, y si sigues adelante con tu intención de retarme, te prometo que te vas a arrepentir. - Por el rabillo del ojo, Miroku vio a Sango mirando entre él y Turner.

Él la miró y vio que su rostro estaba pálido. Ella quizás no sabía mucho acerca de la sociedad vampírica, pero estaba claro que entendía que, a menos que Turner tuviera un repentino destello de inteligencia, las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse sangrientas. Esto podría ser desastroso para la reñida calma que había demostrado en las últimas horas, rodeada de muchos más no-muertos que vivos. Miroku volvió su mirada a Turner. Turner miró a su alrededor, y luego su mano fue a su cintura, donde había un cuchillo de plata.

\- Te desafío. - Muy lentamente, Miroku soltó la mano de Sango.

\- De acuerdo con mis leyes, debo responder a esto. Haré que Alten espere contigo en el auto. Esto no debería llevar mucho tiempo. - Luego se inclinó, con la boca casi rozándole la oreja.

\- Me quedo. - Se echó hacia atrás para ver su rostro.

\- Eso quizás no sea prudente… - Todavía estaba muy pálida y sus uñas cavaban surcos en su pierna, pero su voz había sido fuerte.

\- Si siento que perderé el control, me iré, pero hasta entonces, me quedo. - Mujer obstinada. ¿Nadie tiene ningún sentido común esta noche?

\- Si ella se quiere ir, llévala al coche y espérenme allí. - Miroku se levantó, dándole una mirada penetrante a Alten.

\- Como desee - Alten rápidamente enmascaró su sorpresa con un asentimiento. La gente no decide levantarse e irse en medio de un duelo. En especial, no la propiedad.

Si él estuviera siendo lógico, habría hecho que Alten llevara a Sango al coche ahora. En su lugar, estaba invitando a más especulaciones sobre Sango, tanto por su lugar a su derecha como por dejarle discutir con él públicamente. Nadie tiene sentido común esta noche, pensó Miroku cansadamente. Y yo menos que todos. Empujó a un lado ese pensamiento y puso su atención en Turner. Tendría que hacer un ejemplo de él, o sería inundado por demandas de otros yokais jóvenes pensando que estaban preparados para lo que no podían manejar.

\- Retira el desafío, o tendrás suerte si te dejo vivir. - Miroku se quitó la camisa y la puso en su silla, sin apartar los ojos de Turner.

\- No. - Turner negó con la cabeza. _Que así sea, entonces_.

Sango no podía apartar los ojos de los dos yokais dando vueltas entre sí, incluso cuando su sentido común le gritaba que no mirara. Ella y Alten seguían sentados en la mesa, pero el resto se quedaron atrás junto a las paredes, dándole a Miroku y Turner la mayor parte de la habitación, para su inminente lucha. Las puertas principales estaban custodiadas y al personal de cáterin le dieron rápidamente una mirada verde para que no notaran el abrupto cambio en la atmósfera de la fiesta. Incluso estando en un hotel público no se podía evitar el duelo. Para hacer las cosas peor, Miroku estaba desarmando mientras Turner tenía un gran cuchillo de plata.

\- ¿Por qué a Miroku no le está permitido tener un arma? - Ella se inclinó sobre el asiento vacío hacia Alten. Susurró.

\- Le está permitido. Él simplemente ha decidido no usarlas - El yokai pareció sorprendido de que ella le hablara, pero respondió en voz baja.

\- ¿Por qué? - soltó Sango. Docenas de cabezas se giraron en su dirección. Incluso Miroku detuvo su depredador paso para lanzarle una única mirada que lo decía todo.

Bien. Supuso que no era un apropiado comportamiento de "propiedad" preguntarse ¡por qué Miroku iba a luchar desarmado contra un yokai que tenía un cuchillo malditamente grande! Algo borroso, luego una mancha roja apareció bajo el pecho de Miroku. De alguna manera los dos yokais estaban a varios metros de distancia de donde habían estado hacía un momento y el cuchillo de Turner tenía una mancha roja. Sango jadeó. Había acuchillado a Miroku demasiado rápido como para que ella lo viera.

\- Abandone el duelo y deme mi libertad - dijo Turner, agitando el cuchillo mientras comenzaba a girar otra vez.

\- Esa fue tu mejor oportunidad para matarme, pero fallaste. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que vas a estar sosteniendo ese cuchillo hasta que te lo quite? - Miroku rio, un sonido frío que era más terrorífico que divertido.

La herida en el pecho de Miroku se cerró antes de que el terminara de hablar, pero la mancha continuaba. Era tan vívida contra la palidez de los suaves músculos de su piel. Como escarlata contra la nieve. Los ojos de Miroku brillaban con fuego verde, encontrando la igualmente brillante mirada de Turner. Sango no pudo detener la avalancha de imágenes mentales. Ojos rojos brillando a través de la menguante luz. Yokais por todas partes, salpicados de sangre y suciedad. Ella se dejó caer, aterrizando sobre algo oscuro y pegajoso. La mancha cubría el suelo, ampliándola hasta la cocina…

\- No - susurró, empujando las memorias. No ahora, no aquí. Alten miró hacia ella con dureza, pero esta vez, Miroku no desvió su atención de Turner. Otro borrón de manchas terminaron con Turner tirado sobre su espalda, Miroku de pie sobre él, sosteniendo el cuchillo de plata.

\- ¿Perdiste algo? - preguntó Miroku, contoneándolo.

Turner ahora también tenía sangre sobre él, una X roja permanecía sobre su pecho mientras los cortes sanaban. La X estaba directamente donde su corazón debería estar. Sango se estremeció. La advertencia no pudo ser más clara. Los recuerdos continuaban adentrándose en ella. La sangre luce diferente en la oscuridad. Casi negra. La luz roja de la mirada de un yokai que pasaba brilló sobre una gran masa deforme frente a ella. ¿Qué era eso? Sus manos fueron hacia su cabeza, presionando contra su sien como si pudiera forzar físicamente sus recuerdos hacia atrás. No. Ahora.

Turner embistió, nada más que el movimiento de rayas pálidas llegó a sus ojos. Miroku giró rápidamente, más rojo aprecio en Turner como si fuera magia. Otro borrón de piel, un grito, y Turner se tambaleó hacia atrás, agarrando su estómago. Algo espeso y húmedo cayó al suelo. Sango curvó sus manos en la camisa de Miroku para evitar gritar y caerse de su silla. Las manos y muñecas de Miroku estaban completamente rojas, sin mencionar el cuchillo, pero él seguía allí de pie casi casualmente, esperando mientras Turner se doblaba de dolor, inclinado hacia adelante.

\- ¿Duele un poco, no? Una cosa es que te corten en pedazos, pero otra tener las tripas desbordando de ti. Tienes que ser muy fuerte para poder luchar con esa cantidad de dolor. Tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, pero aun así quieres ser maestro de tu propia línea. - Preguntó Miroku.

\- Nadie… es lo suficientemente fuerte - Turner logró decir, poniéndose finalmente derecho. Su estómago había sanado, pero tomó varios segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que Miroku lo hubiera matado varias veces, si hubiera querido. Miroku arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Es eso? - Arrojó el cuchillo a los pies de Turner.

\- Aséstame el mismo golpe, y si puedes atravesar con ese cuchillo mi corazón antes de que me haya recuperado, te ganas tu libertad. - Sango tomó aliento horrorizada. ¿Estaba Miroku loco? ¿Por qué nadie más hablaba de lo demente que era esa sugerencia?

La cabeza rubia de Turner pareció fundirse con la negra de Miroku mientras se lanzaba de un salto hacia él, en un intenso movimiento. Durante unos frenéticos momentos, sus cuerpos eran rápidas salpicaduras rojas, hasta que Turner retrocedió con la empuñadura del cuchillo clavada en su pecho, donde la X roja había estado. Miroku parado sobre él, una mano a través de su estómago, algo rojo y de aspecto blando cerca de sus pies.

\- Ríndete o giraré ese cuchillo - dijo Miroku amenazadoramente. Turner miró hacia la hoja que sobresalía de su pecho y después dejo caer su cabeza.

\- Retiro mi reto - dijo con aspereza.

Sango sintió un abrumador alivio instantáneo. Después vomito sobre la camisa de diseñador de Miroku. Se deslizó dentro del coche. Su abrigo, la única prenda que llevaba encima de sus pantalones. Sango estaba esperando en el asiento del copiloto, luciendo como si quisiera que la tragara la tierra.

\- Lo siento, llevaré tu camisa a lavar en seco - dijo ella tan pronto como Miroku cerró la puerta.

\- Eso está bastante bien. La tiré. - Él dejo escapar una breve carcajada.

\- ¿No hay manera de describir esta noche sin usar la frase montón de mierda, ¿no? - Preguntó ella secamente. _Mi querida Sango, no tienes ni idea_.

\- Esto cambia las cosas - dijo él al final.

\- Nadie va a creer que tu eres simplemente de mi propiedad después de esta noche. - La expresión de ella pasó rápidamente de amargura a aceptación, después forzó una sonrisa.

\- Lo entiendo. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Ahora sé donde no buscar a Nathaniel, y eso es un comienzo. Oh, y no tienes de que preocuparte. Seguiré sin incluir a Inuyasha. Encontraré otra manera. - Miroku continúo mirando hacia ella, sin parpadear. Esta era la oportunidad para librarse de ella. Tenía que aceptarlo. Era lo mejor.

\- No te dejaré sin ayuda. - En lugar de eso, se encontró diciendo.

\- Seré mucho mejor con quien me refieras. Actuaré de manera obediente. No vomitare en sus ropas… - Gratitud cruzó por su rostro.

\- Es bueno saberlo, ya que seguiré siendo yo. - Él resopló.

\- Pero acabas de decir que ya nadie creerá que soy tu propiedad. – exclamo Sango sorprendida.

Ciertamente no, pero eso no era culpa de ella. Era culpa de él. Él la sacó fuera cuando había entrado en pánico, cuando cualquier maestro que se aprecie hubiera enviado a alguien a calmarla. Luego se había aferrado a su mano, la había sentado a su derecha, obedecido su demanda de quedarse durante el duelo, había estado a punto de ser asesinado al ser distraído por ella, y se precipitó a su lado cuando vomitó en su camisa. Ciertamente, no había ya oportunidad de que su gente creyera que ella era simplemente de su propiedad.

\- Tendremos que jugar a una atontada pareja, en vez de al yokai y su propiedad. Esto requerirá mayor actuación de parte de los dos, pero nada que viole tus limites. – murmuro, pero sono mucho menos resignado de lo que debria estar.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que eso sería sospechoso, porque tu no sales con humanas. - Ella parecía confusa.

\- Complicará las cosas, pero si encontramos a Nathaniel pronto, la falsa podrá pasar como un capricho pasajero. - O estupidez pasajera, para ser más exacto.

\- Gracias. - Ella tocó su mano. Los dedos de ella eran tan calientes en comparación con su fría piel. Solo otro recordatorio de su humanidad.

\- De nada - dijo él con firmeza.

Tonto, se azotó a sí mismo. Él no estaba haciendo esto por compasión, obligación u honor, como Sango quizás creía. Él se había ofrecido a ayudarla por segunda vez por la asombrosamente estúpida razón de que no quería dejarla ir. Incluso ahora, su esencia y cercanía seducía sus sentidos. Era la mayor estupidez el sentirse tentado por una mujer que él no podía morder o follar. Quizás su próxima idea brillante fuera afeitarse con una sierra con cadenas.

Empujó eso a un lado. Sí, sentía una atracción inusual por ella desde el principio, pero eran sólo las circunstancias las que la hacían extra tentadora. Sango estaba prohibida, por lo que en consecuencia, él la quería. Añade el peligro, la incertidumbre, y la proximidad, y no era de extrañar que él la deseara. Pero nada podría resultar de eso. Porque ella era humana, sólo unos pocos latidos la separaban de la tumba. Tan frágil, pensó mirando hacia ella. Tan fácilmente destruible… Miroku desvió la mirada. Distancia era lo que ahora necesita. Distancia, y un demonio, escurridizo y cabrón llamado Nathaniel.

\- Mañana dejaremos Nueva York. Sé de un maestro de otra gran línea que podemos mirar después. - Los dedos de ellas se deslizaron de su mano.

\- ¿Nosotros sólo iremos de yokai Maestro a yokai Maestro mirando su gente? - El tono de voz de Sango decía que eso era similar a buscar una aguja en un pajar.

\- Para empezar. Una vez que haya agotado mis líneas amigas, vamos a tener que tratar distintas medidas. - Algunas que serían más peligrosas que rebuscar a través de sus aliados, pero él no expondría a Sango al mundo oscuro de los yokais nunca más, si podía evitarlo.

Para el momento que llegaron a la casa, Miroku se sentía en control nuevamente. Sango había tratado de hablar una o dos veces con él durante el viaje, pero él había mantenido sus respuestas cortas. Pronto ella se calló. Una vez dentro, la llevo a su habitación… el único lugar donde todos esperarían que ella durmiera, después de la exhibición de esta noche… después se fue a la ducha sin otra palabra. Cuando salió ella ya estaba dormida, enrollada en su lado de la cama.

Él le dio una última mirada antes de sentarse en una silla y cerrar sus ojos. Dormir era lo que necesitaba, se sentiría mejor al día siguiente. Cuando se quedó dormido, sin embargo, siguió soñando con Sango… solo que su cabello era rubio, sus ojos eran marrones y su cuello había sido cortado de oreja a oreja.

_Continuara…_


	6. Fuente Carmesí

**Fuente Carmesí **

\- ¡TÚ! - Sango jadeó cuando vio el hombre pelirrojo que los esperaba en el recibidor. Desgraciadamente no era su pariente Nathaniel a quien había reconocido.

\- Cuando dijiste que venías a verme, pensé que iba a ser otra aburrida visita social, pero me equivoqué, ¿no? Mírate, a hurtadillas de Inuyasha con la mejor amiga de su mujer. Estoy impresionado. - Koga parpadeó, obviamente sorprendido de verla a ella, también. Después su mirada turquesa se deslizó hacia Miroku, y empezó a reír.

\- No te rías, Koga. Estamos aquí por unos negocios, sin embargo sí, no quiero que Inuyasha se entere. - Miroku cruzó sus brazos.

\- Un silencio como ese tendrá un precio, compañero. - La maliciosa sonrisa continúo en los labios de Koga.

\- No tengo duda - replicó Miroku con un tono irónico. Sango todavía no podía creer que Miroku involucrara a Koga en esto. El Sire de Inuyasha no tenía una buena reputación la mayoría de los días, y lo peor, él estuvo a punto de matar a varios de los soldados de Kagome.

\- No confíes en él, va a ir directo a Inuyasha y Kagome - murmuró ella.

\- No si Spade hace valer mi tiempo, muñeca - La mirada de Koga se asentó en ella, sin ofenderse por la acusación.

\- ¿Quién es Spade? - repitió Sango, mirando su alrededor. Después recordó. Claro, así es como Inuyasha llamaba a Miroku, también.

\- Mi alias, que usualmente uso con los humanos - dijo Miroku, aunque Sango ya lo había descifrado.

\- No sé por qué sigues insistiendo en ser llamado por ese otro nombre. Yo lo olvidé tan pronto dejamos de ser prisioneros, pero tú elegiste recordártelo diariamente. - dijo Koga, negando con la cabeza.

\- Me mantiene centrado - replicó Miroku a la ligera.

\- ¿Prisioneros? - Sango echó una mirada a Miroku. ¿Era un antiguo convicto? ¿Cómo alguien podía mantener a un yokai prisionero, de todas formas?

\- ¿No lo sabías, muñeca? Fue como nos conocimos, en el viaje a las Nuevas Colonias Penales del Sur de Gales. El honorable Barón Miroku de Mortimer aquí pensó que era **muy** indigno ser tratado como un criminal común, como yo, Inuyasha y Timothy. Imagina su horror una vez que llegamos y el supervisor solo se dirigía a él por el nombre de la herramienta que usaba en vez de por su título. No tiene sentido que él insistiera en ser llamado de esa manera, una vez que se convirtió en yokai. - ronroneó Koga.

La tensión en la mandíbula de Miroku decía que no estaba cómodo con el tema, pero Sango estaba intrigada. Ella no tenía ni idea que Miroku había sido ambos, un prisionero y un noble. De alguna manera, explicaba algunas cosas. Miroku apestaba a peligro, cierto, pero él tampoco nunca le dejaba tocar la manilla de una puerta o un coche, abriéndola como un rayo para ella. Luego su insistencia en dormir en una silla, aun cuando era su cama de la que estaba siendo echado y ella nunca escuchó que él subiera su tono de voz. Añade eso al aire regio que irradia, y ella debería haber adivinado que el provenía de circunstancias diferentes a las de Inuyasha.

\- ¿No estás interesado en escuchar que te voy a ofrecer a cambio de tu discreción, Koga? - Preguntó Miroku, cambiando fríamente de tema.

\- Por supuesto. - Koga sonrió.

\- Mi propiedad en Cayo (Florida), tú llevas tiempo admirándola. Te la prestaré por la próxima década. Eso debería ser más que suficiente para asegurar tu silencio. - Sango dejó escapar un sonido conmocionado que ambos hombres ignoraron.

\- Tentador, tentador, pero… nop. No es lo suficientemente bueno. Ese bestia de Inuyasha estará realmente enfadado conmigo si descubre mi participación en lo que sea que andas con ella, por lo que tendrías que darme la casa para pagar el precio. - respondió Koga.

\- Idiota, codicioso - dijo Sango repentinamente. Koga echó una relajada mirada en su dirección.

\- oh… Y ahora mis sentimientos están heridos. Eso te costará el barco, también. - Miroku le disparó una mirada a Sango que hizo que cerrara su boca con fuerza. Codicioso IDIOTA, le gritó silenciosamente a Koga.

\- Solo si tengo tu silencio y cooperación dejando a Sango observar a tu propiedad buscando a una persona que nos llevaremos, sin preguntas, si ella encuentra a quien está buscando. – acepto Miroku muy calmado, aunque sango quería castrar a Koga con un cuchillo oxidado.

\- ¿Podré saber que hizo esta persona? - Las cejas de Koga se levantaron.

\- No, no lo sabrás - La sonrisa de Miroku era más bien sus dientes desnudos. _Él nunca aceptará_, pensó Sango, viendo la astucia alrededor de los rasgos de Koga. Pero de repente el yokai sonrió.

\- Sí que amo esa casa, Miroku. Hecho. - Sango dejó escapar el aliento con alivio y culpabilidad a la vez. Ahora ella podía añadir una casa y un barco a lo que a Miroku le costaba ayudarla, todo porque ella lo había manipulado. Ella tenía que encontrar alguna manera de pagarle, aunque eso supusiera pagar a plazo durante los siguientes treinta años.

\- Eres bienvenido a empezar con quien tengo en la casa, y seguir desde ahí. No tengo que decirte lo lejos que están algunos de los míos, pero les haré saber que tienen que darte toda su cooperación. - Koga se irguió.

\- Y tú no mencionarás que reconoces a la humana con la que viajo. - Añadió Miroku con un tono cortante.

\- No, pero estoy interesado en ver cuánto tiempo puedes mantener el secreto. ¿Necesitas un lugar donde quedarte mientras estas en la ciudad? - Koga le dio una mirada a Sango que le hizo sentir como si hubiera perdido todas sus ropas.

\- Gracias, ya he hecho los arreglos en otro sitio - respondió Miroku para el alivio de Sango. Cuanto antes estuvieran lejos de Koga, mejor. Era atractivo, pero había algo frío y despiadado en él. Sin darse cuenta, ella se encontró a sí misma cada vez más cerca de Miroku. Miremos a su gente y larguémonos de aquí.

\- ¿Koga, si puedes dirigirnos? - Como si Miroku hubiera escuchado su directiva mental, le tomó la mano.

Quince minutos después, Sango estaba maldiciéndose a sí misma, frustrada. De la docena de hombres, humanos y otras cosas, que vivían en la casa de Koga, ninguno era Nathaniel. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Raum se impacientara y empezara a amenazar a su familia otra vez? ¿O cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que las marcas de demonio se manifestaran más dramáticamente en ella? Hasta ahora, los únicos cambios que ella había notado eran un aumento de su mal humor y el hambre constante, pero ella sabía que eso era solo el principio. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que las marcas la convirtieran en el mismo tipo de monstruo que era Raum?

\- Dile a cualquier que tengas en la zona que nos encuentre en la Fuente Crimson esta noche. Nos dará la oportunidad de ver a más de ellos sin despertar sospechas. - le dijo a Miroku Koga cuando se iban.

\- Tenía otros planes pero la situación me llama la atención. Los veré allí, compañero - Koga echó otra especulativa miraba a Sango antes de asentir.

\- Lo siento mucho por la casa. Por favor, déjame rembolsártelo. Tengo un plan de pensiones, puedo aprovecharlo - Sango esperó a que estuvieran a kilómetros de Koga antes de hablar.

\- No. - La sola palabra fue seca. Miroku ni siquiera quitó la vista de la carretera cuando la dijo.

\- ¡Pero esto no era lo que yo pretendía! - exclamó ella, la tensión de los últimos días afilando su voz.

\- No tenías ni idea de lo que implicaba cuando me involucraste, pero yo sí, y estuve de acuerdo, sin embargo. - Miroku la miró, breve pero profundamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa si nos lleva meses encontrarlo? - Más culpabilidad se amontonó sobre ella. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Ella no podía soportar la idea, al principio, ingenua al asumir que encontraría rápidamente a Nathaniel si simplemente entraba en el mundo de los yokais. Miroku tenía miles de personas en su línea. ¿Cuántos de otros yokais maestros tendrían miles de personas por todo el mundo?

\- Entonces nos llevará meses encontrarlo - respondió Miroku, sin emoción en su tono.

\- Estoy en esto hasta el final, como te prometí. - Y ella quizás no tenía meses antes de convertirse en un monstruo.

Su antiguo sentimiento de impotencia se convirtió en rabia. Cuando encontrara a Nathaniel le haría pagar por la situación en la que la puso, a su familia, e incluso a Miroku. Después la rabia fue sustituida por miedo. Está sucediendo incluso ahora. Cada día, un poco de mí es remplazado por algo más. La comprensión la aterrorizaba.

\- Quizás esta noche tengamos suerte - dijo, forzando un optimismo que no sentía en su voz.

\- Tal vez - agregó Miroku. Él también sonaba como si no se lo creyera.

Los nudillos de Sango estaban blancos mientras apretaba los puños. La esencia de su ansiedad llenaba el taxi, envolviendo el olor a perfume rancio y el persistente olor a vómito en el asiento trasero. El taxi dio otro bandazo en el tráfico, pasando muy cerca del coche que había estaba luchando por el mismo carril. Sango palideció, su piel parecía casi del color de la de Miroku.

\- ¿Podría ser un poco más suave conduciendo? - le dijo Miroku al conductor, Pobre chica, esta era su primera experiencia con un taxista de Nueva York. Por la expresión de Sango, le gustaría que fuera la última.

\- ¿Qué dijo? - replicó el conductor con un pobre acento Inglés. No le extrañaba que el hombre tuviera problemas en escucharlo, con lo alta que estaba su radio. Miroku reconoció el acento del conductor.

\- ¿Possa-o ir devagar guiar, por favor? - dijo hablando despacio. El conductor le dio una amplia sonrisa que revelaba una escasez de cuidado dental reciente.

\- Oh, ¿fala portuguesa? Nenhum problema - exclamó, levantando el pie del acelerador con moderación.

\- ¿Qué lengua es esa? - Preguntó Sango, distrayéndose lo suficiente como para aflojar sus nudillos.

\- Portugués. - Ella lucía impresionada.

\- Sigo queriendo aprender más idiomas, pero lo único que sé es algo de español de la escuela. ¿Cuándo aprendiste portugués? – pregunto realmente emocionada.

\- Cuando estuve en Portugal - respondió él, divertido al ver la expresión en su rostro.

\- Oh. - dijo ella suavemente.

\- Nunca he estado en otro continente. Ni siquiera he estado fuera de América, excepto por… - Su voz se marchitó y sombras aparecieron por su expresión. _Por Canadá_, Miroku terminó mentalmente. _Donde tu marido fue asesinado_.

\- Recuerda tu parte esta noche. Quizás te tenga que dejar por un rato, si lo hago pégate a Koga. - dijo Miroku, más para quitar su atención sobre aquello que porque se olvidara.

\- No confió en él - dijo ella a la vez.

\- No deberías, pero él no te hipnotizará o se alimentará de ti. Y ya que vamos a un sitio lleno con diferentes tipos de yokais, eso hará que estar con él sea más seguro que con ninguno, excepto yo. - Miroku dejó escapar un resoplido.

Él no pensaba que hubiera ningún peligro real para Sango, pero sin embargo quería que ella estuviera alerta. Ninguno de los dos sacó a colación la otra posibilidad… que con estas circunstancias, ella podría tener otro ataque de pánico. La mejor esperanza de encontrar a Nathaniel era exponiendo a Sango al mayor número de no-muertos y los de su propiedad a la vez, pero mientras eso era eficiente, también era peligroso para su estado emocional. Había una manera de evitar eso, sin embargo.

\- Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, Sango, pero podría ayudarte con eso. No necesitaría ni morderte para hacerlo. La simple sugerencia de que estés calmada cuando estás alrededor de yokais u onis… - Miroku eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

\- Absolutamente no. No te atrevas a meterte con mi mente. Lo digo en serio, Miroku. - ella desvió su atención del tráfico para mirarlo.

\- Si esa es tu decisión. - _Mujer testaruda_. Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo es - dijo ella, todavía mirándolo.

\- Prométeme que no lo harás. - El olor áspero del miedo, la ira y la desconfianza se arremolinaba alrededor de ella. Muy lentamente, Miroku sacó uno de los cuchillos de plata de su chaqueta. Ella más pálida cuando lo vio, pero él ignoró eso, usando el cuchillo para cortar una fina línea en su palma.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa un juramento de sangre para mi especie, verdad? - Preguntó, manteniendo su mirada.

\- Por mi sangre, Sango, te juro que nunca manipularé tu mente. - Una línea de color carmesí se aferró a la hoja aun cuando la herida se cerraba. Miroku mantuvo la mano muy por debajo de la ventana que los separaba de la línea de visión del conductor. Sólo Sango podía ver lo que había hecho, y su olor cambio, incluso mientras el color volvía a su rostro.

\- Te creo. - Miroku guardó el cuchillo, limpiando la escasa cantidad de sangre en sus pantalones.

Ellos eran lo suficientemente oscuros para que nadie se diera cuenta. Bueno, ningún humano, un yokai u oni lo olería, pero no le importaría. El taxi se sacudió al detenerse. Miroku tendió un billete de veinte, a continuación, estaba fuera abriendo la puerta de Sango antes de que ella terminara de bajar la mano para tirar de la manilla.

\- No hay necesidad de que sigas haciendo eso, puedo hacerlo - murmuró ella, luciendo avergonzada.

Ella metió un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás, el color en sus mejillas se oscureció muy ligeramente. Fue una respuesta tan hermosa y femenina, sin la cautela que normalmente tenía con él. Aunque él hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquier mujer (ninguna cantidad de tiempo podría borrar la estricta etiqueta con la que fue criado) Miroku se encontró disfrutando de su reacción.

\- Solo porque una dama pueda, no significa que deba - bromeó él, disfrutando al ver como el color en ella aumentaba mientras apartaba la mirada. Cristo, ella era preciosa.

Él deslizo su mirada sobre ella, incapaz de hacer algo por evitarlo. Debajo de su abrigo, Sango llevaba un suéter de cuello alto y una falda larga negra, sus botas se asomaban por debajo de los bordes y guantes cubrían sus manos. La única piel visible en ella era su rostro y su cuello. Miroku se encontró mirando fijamente su pulso con un hambre que no tenía nada que ver con sangre. ¿Cómo sería su sabor, si pusiera su boca allí? ¿Y cómo sabría ella en cada otro lugar donde él pusiera su boca? Sango tiritó, devolviendo su atención al hecho de que estaban parados afuera en la acera cuando deberían estar dentro buscando a Nathaniel.

\- Por aquí - dijo él, extendiendo su brazo. Ella puso su mano en él con otro temblor, sin encontrar su mirada. Algo bueno, también, porque probablemente sus ojos se pusieron verdes con lujuria.

\- ¿Cómo es ese lugar? - preguntó ella, todavía mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Es exactamente como pensarías que es un bar de yokais, si no creyeras en yokais. - Miroku forzó su control de vuelta.

\- ¿Eh? - Eso la hizo mirarlo.

\- Ya verás. - Él gruñó.

_Estoy demasiado bien vestida_, pensó Sango, mirando a la gente dentro de la Fuente Crimson. Los clientes tenían una veta decididamente gótica, con ropa de color negro como una aparente necesidad. Ella se sentía fuera de lugar en su jersey azul, aunque la falda y botas eran negras, por lo menos. El cuero y vinilo también parecía estar en todas partes, junto con diversos collares góticos, aretes, piercings y tatuajes. Miroku la llevó a través de la densa multitud de gente bailando. Tuvo la precaución de mirar a todo el mundo que pasaba, esperando que uno de ellos fuera Nathaniel. Pero no estaba preparada para la sonrisa llena de colmillos dirigida a ella cuando rozó a un bailarín cuya piel era tan cálida como la suya. Sorprendida, Sango le tocó el brazo de nuevo. Carne caliente y viva, eso es correcto. La sonrisa del hombre se amplió, mostrando más colmillos.

\- ¿Quieres bailar con el no-muerto, hermosa? - canturreó él, moviendo las caderas.

\- Pero tú no eres un yokai. - Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

\- Sí, lo soy. - Sango miró al hombre, sus colmillos falsos, y la gente alrededor de él. _Exactamente como pensarías que un bar de yokais sería, si no creyeras en yokais_. Miroku tenía razón. En este lugar parecía que todos los malos estereotipos de no muertos cobraban vida. Incluso había algunos ataúdes apoyados arriba en el escenario detrás de donde la banda tocaba.

\- Disculpa - dijo, rozándolo para pasar delante de él.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - Miroku esperó unos metros por delante. Tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Que tienes un sentido del humor enfermo, al decirle a Koga que trajera a su gente de aquí. Y que estás demasiado bien vestido, también. - respondió ella.

Miroku tampoco llevaba ni un ápice de cuero o vinilo. En vez de eso, llevaba una camisa manga larga, color crema y unos pantalones que eran de una especie de tela gruesa, de aspecto caro. Su abrigo largo que llegaba al suelo sólo le daba un aspecto más elegante. Se maravilló que todos los aspirantes vestidos de cuero no tenían idea de que el hombre vestido con tal clase era en realidad la criatura que ellos trataban de imitar.

\- Es el punto de encuentro perfecto. ¿Quién pensaría que los yokais reales frecuentan un lugar como éste? - Él se inclinó, con la boca casi rozándole el oído.

Miroku no retrocedió después de que habló. Sango no estaba seguro si estaba esperando a que ella respondiera, pero su mente quedó en blanco de repente. Él cabello de él descansó contra la mejilla de ella, oscuro y sedoso, y sus labios estaban tan cerca de su oído que el más mínimo movimiento los conectaría. Él también era tan alto, que ella no podía ver más allá de sus hombros, y con los bordes de su abrigo rozándola, sentía que si daba un paso más cerca sería tragada por él. La idea era de alguna manera tentadora.

Sango se echó hacia atrás, confusión, culpa y miedo compitiendo en ella. ¿Se debía este tren de pensamiento imprudente, a la esencia de demonio creciendo dentro de ella? ¿Lo inhumano en ella se sentía atraído por lo inhumano en él? Tenía que ser. Miroku era un yokai, la misma criatura que le provocaba ataques pánico, y además de eso, Randy había muerto hacía sólo un año... Miroku la miró hasta que Sango tuvo que apartar la vista. Su mirada era demasiado conocedora, demasiado intensa. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que parecía como si él hubiese tomado un respiro profundo, pero por supuesto eso era imposible. Los yokais no tenían necesidad de respirar.

\- Koga está por aquí - dijo, dando la vuelta. Su voz sonó más baja. Gutural.

Ella lo siguió, manteniendo los ojos sobre sus hombros mientras maniobraba entre la multitud. Koga estaba sentado en una cabina abierta, con dos mujeres a ambos lados de él. Sango sintió su antigua angustia derretirse, sustituida con incredulidad. Incluso en una habitación llena de personas que pretendían ser yokais, Koga destacaba. Negras botas con cadenas entrecruzadas adornaban sus piernas, del mismo color que los pantalones de cuero que se sumergían bajo sus caderas. Y aparte del collar tachonado de esclavo que Koga llevaba alrededor del cuello y los piercings perforando a través de sus pezones, era todo lo que llevaba encima.

\- Divino, ¿verdad, muñeca? Vamos, mira. No me molesta. - Koga le sonrió, pasándose una pálida mano por el pecho.

Sango arrancó su mirada lejos, pero no porque había sido paralizada en admiración. Claro, Koga tenía un abdomen que podría usarse como una tabla de lavar y su rostro era extrañamente hermoso, pero también tenía monstruo escrito todo sobre él. ¿No podían sentir esas mujeres la amenaza que emanaba de él? Si ella se hubiese encontrado a Koga en un callejón, habría corrido como el infierno, sin importar la cantidad de piel hermosa que mostrara.

\- Te ves como una película porno de Drácula de bajo presupuesto - logró decir.

\- No hablemos de él. Al igual que el demonio, Sesshomaru puede aparecer si lo hacemos - Miroku se echó a reír, pero Koga hizo una mueca.

La palabra demonio la puso seria de inmediato. Así es, ella no estaba aquí para centrarse en Miroku, o Koga, o cualquier cosa, excepto la búsqueda de Nathaniel. La vida de su familia dependía de ello, al igual que su humanidad. En respuesta, su estómago soltó un gruñido, a pesar de que habían pasado sólo tres horas desde que había comido. Koga arqueó una ceja, escuchándolo aún sobre la música bombeante. Miroku miró hacia ella, escuchándolo también y, a continuación, hizo un gesto hacia la cabina de Koga.

\- Espera aquí mientras veo si hay algo para que comas. - Una lenta sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Koga. Sango no quería quedarse sola con él, pero insistir en seguir a Miroku sonaba demasiado pegajoso. La morena a la izquierda de Koga se deslizó hacia atrás, dejando un espacio para Sango. Ella se sentó, concentrándose en buscar en los rostros de los hombres en el club, no en el yokai a su derecha. O en el que iba camino a la barra.

\- Qué divertido - Koga arrastró las palabras.

\- ¿Qué? - Sango no lo miró cuando respondió.

\- Miroku, te va a buscar comida, como si fuera un sirviente - replicó Koga.

\- Los Yokais Maestros no hacen eso, muñeca. Me hace preguntarme aún más sobre ustedes dos. - Sango miró, dándose cuenta de que a ninguna de las mujeres reclinadas sobre Koga parecía impórtales que él dijera yokai. Tal vez eran humanas que le pertenecían. O tal vez las había dejado en trance para que no les importara.

\- Estamos, ah... él es... no es asunto tuyo. -¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer, decirle a Koga que Miroku estaba con ella sólo porque ella le había obligado? ¿O cómo la esencia demoníaca le había convertido en una comedora compulsiva? Tenía que ser. Normalmente, cuando estaba estresada, comía menos, no más. Además, si esto no era algo sobrenatural, tendría que haber subido cinco kilos la semana anterior.

\- Sólo está siendo cortés. Deberías seguir el ejemplo - decidió Sango.

\- Y ángeles vuelan fuera de mi culo cuando me pedo. Dejando todas sus tendencias caballerescas a un lado, no he visto a Spade ser así de atento con un humano en casi ciento cincuenta años. - Koga soltó un bufido. Sango seguía negando con la cabeza sobre la cruda imaginación de Koga cuando el resto de lo que dijo la atravesó.

\- ¿Con qué humano fue así de atento hace ciento cincuenta años? - A pesar de que preguntó, deseó no haberlo hecho. Por un lado, no era su asunto, y por otro, estaba empezando a sonar como un yokai, con "humanos" esto y "humanos" aquello. Tenía que alejarse de este mundo. Volver al suyo, donde no había nada más que humanos entre los que distinguir.

\- ¿No te ha hablado de ella aún? - Los ojos de Koga brillaron.

\- ¿Ella quién? - No pudo evitarlo.

\- Ah, ah. No es mi historia para contar, muñeca. - Chasqueó Koga.

\- Entonces no deberías haber sacado el tema, ¡maleducado! - le espetó, su temperamento encendiéndose de forma instantánea. Las dos cejas de Koga se alzaron. Sango luchó por controlarse. Esto no era ella. Era la maldita marca del demonio. Tenía que centrarse en las prioridades. No importaba lo que hubiera pasado entre Miroku y una mujer hace un siglo atrás.

\- Lo siento, Koga no nos presentó. Soy Sango. Encantada de conocerte. – Para distraerse de la inexplicable rabia aún latente en ella, se volvió hacia la morena a su derecha.

No menos de ochenta personas de la gente de Koga pasaron a través de la puerta de la Fuente Crimson. Un número impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que Koga los había convocado sólo a principios de esa tarde. Además de eso, Miroku contó a varios yokais que no eran de la línea de Koga, además de unos pocos onis, y decenas de humanos con un aroma distintivo de no-muertos que los marcaba como propiedad de alguien. Pero Sango no había reconocido a su familiar entre ellos. A las tres de la mañana, el olor a cansancio y desánimo que emanaba de ella era palpable.

\- Nos vamos en breve - le dijo Miroku. Sango asintió con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, sus hombros caídos.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien esta noche - añadió, tratando de levantar su estado de ánimo, incluso mientras se maldecía a sí mismo.

No estaba aquí para ser un maldito animador, después de todo. Sin embargo, la voluntad de hierro que Sango había exhibido, haciendo retroceder el TEPT que él notó se había presentado más de una vez, le impresionó. Sango era una mejor sobreviviente de lo que se daba crédito. Con el tiempo, sería capaz de vencer su ansiedad en torno a yokais y onis por completo. Pero ella no quiere, se recordó. Una vez que Sango se deshiciera de esas marcas, no tendría necesidad de hacerlo, porque nunca se asociaría voluntariamente con un yokai u oni de nuevo.

\- Tengo que comer antes de irnos. Quédate aquí con Koga. - El pensamiento agrió su estado de ánimo. Se puso de pie.

No esperó su respuesta, pero tristemente se dirigió a la pista de baile. Incluso tan tarde, estaba lo bastante llena para que pudiera elegir entre las personas para alimentarse. La Fuente Crimson no se cerraba hasta el amanecer, que estaba todavía a unas horas. Miroku sacó sus pensamientos lejos de Sango y se concentró en el festín de movimientos delante de él. Una mujer joven no esperó que él tomara su decisión. Se acercó, sonriendo mientras movía sus caderas como una serpiente frente a él.

\- Hola, hermoso - canturreó ella. Miroku la evaluó con una mirada. Humana y saludable, ella serviría. No se sentía detallista en este momento.

Dejó que lo llevará más profundamente en medio de los otros bailarines, devolviéndole la sonrisa cuando la atrajo hacia sí, encajando su cuerpo con el de ella. Ella jadeó cuando él comenzó a moverse, balanceándose y doblándola a tiempo con el pulsante ritmo. Lujuria emanaba fuera de ella, y le lanzó una mirada seductora mientras empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa, arrastrando sus manos por su cuerpo una vez que estuvo abierta.

Miroku le permitió explorar durante un minuto. Entonces le dio la vuelta, su tibia espalda calentando su pecho, su pulso —tan cerca de su boca— saltando de emoción. Se frotó, felinamente, contra de él, dejando escapar un gemido cuando le echó el cabello hacia atrás y le acarició el cuello. Él siguió bailando mientras la sostenía, sin preocuparse por mostrar sus colmillos en esta multitud, o por inclinar la cabeza hacia la garganta de ella. Cualquiera pensaría que era un acto, la misma pantomima que se había interpretado esta noche en innumerables ocasiones. Y ella nunca sabría que había sido real, una vez que terminara hipnotizándola. Justo antes de que hundiera sus dientes en su cuello, sin embargo, un fuerte silbido hizo que levantara la cabeza.

\- Pensé que querrías saberlo. Sango acaba de huir. - Koga estaba de pie junto a la barandilla sobre la pista de baile, haciendo un gesto casi perezosamente hacia la salida.

_Continuara…_


	7. Mordida caliente

**Mordida caliente**

Su corazón latía con fuerza y el pánico vibraba justo debajo de la superficie. Sango aumentó su ritmo, deseando que de alguna manera pudiera escapar de sus sentimientos. La peor parte era, que esto no tenía nada que ver con su TEPT. Ella no pudo dejar de ver como Miroku marchaba hacia la pista de baile, contemplando a la gente de la misma manera en que un depredador ve a su presa. Luego, esa mujer de pelo negro pavoneándose, saltando en seco en el aire frente a él. Y él había ido con ella. Comenzando a moverse de una manera que la palabra baile ni siquiera comenzaría a describir. La boca de Sango se había secado y las palmas de las manos le comenzaron a sudar.

_A medida que los botones de la camisa de Miroku se abrían y su carne pálida y dura era revelada bajo la iluminación fluorescente, su pulso empezó a latir con fuerza, también. Sus músculos ondulaban con cada nueva inclinación y balanceo que hacía, ese aura de peligrosidad sustituido por cruda, y abrasadora sensualidad. Y cuando había hecho girar a la mujer, su pelo negro deslizándose hacia delante para cubrir su rostro y se inclinó hacia su garganta, calor puro, y adulterado se estrelló contra Sango. Fue tan feroz, tan inesperado y abrumador, que tembló en su asiento – sólo para ser sacudida de su trance por la risa baja de Koga. _

_\- Estás llena de sorpresas, ¿no es así, muñeca? - Por la expresión en el rostro de Koga, él sabía exactamente lo que ella había estado sintiendo y lo que lo había inspirado. _

Así que había corrido como el infierno. Mejor que Miroku pensara que estaba loca a que se diera cuenta de la verdad, como Koga lo había hecho. Una parte de ella reconoció que los lugares que pasaba parecían borrones. No tenía idea de a dónde iba. Lejos era lo suficientemente bueno en este momento. A esta hora, el tráfico era bastante ligero por lo que no era necesario hacer una pausa antes de cruzar las calles, o tal vez no le importaba que causara a los coches pisar los frenos. Edificios tan altos, calles estrechas, y concreto sin fin. Se sentía como si estuviera en un laberinto que poco a poco iba cerrándose a su alrededor. Incluso el cielo de la noche era sólo visible en pequeñas ranuras entre los edificios se asomaban desde arriba. Un agarre de hierro se cerró alrededor de su codo. Sango se apartó, pero el agarre no se soltó. En cambio, fue arrastrada contra un cuerpo duro, alto, con los pies balanceándose en el aire por la rapidez con la que había sido agarrada.

\- ¡Suéltame! - Dijo sin aliento. El rostro de Miroku estaba muy cerca. Había dejado su chaqueta atrás en el club y, obviamente, no se había detenido a abotonarse la camisa, tampoco, debido a que su musculoso y desnudo pecho se apretaba contra el suéter de ella.

\- Estás bien, Sango. - dijo con firmeza.

\- Nadie viene persiguiéndote. Estás a salvo. - Por supuesto. Miroku pensó que estaba en medio de otro ataque de pánico. Eso era cierto en parte, sólo que era por una razón diferente.

\- Estoy bien ahora. Yo sólo... necesitaba alejarme de allí - dijo ella, su respiración seseante. Los ojos de Miroku se redujeron y relajó su agarre, pero no la dejó ir. Sango trató de ralentizar su respiración, rezando para que su ataque anterior de lujuria no se elevara en su cabeza otra vez.

\- Ya veo. - Todavía no la dejaba ir. Sango se movió experimentalmente. Su agarre se aflojó más, pero sus brazos se quedaron dónde estaban.

\- Esta ciudad es tan sofocante. Sólo edificios, más edificios y más edificios. ¿Hay algo vivo por aquí? - Sango trataba de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, para distraerla de lo que sentía al estar en los brazos de Miroku.

\- Quiero decir con vida, como árboles y hierba… - Sus labios se curvaron aún más mientras ella se quejaba por su elección de las palabras.

\- Sé lo que quieres decir - la interrumpió, todavía con esa media sonrisa.

\- De hecho, corriste en la dirección correcta, si eso es lo que estás buscando. Ven. - Los brazos de él, finalmente la soltaron, pero puso una mano ligeramente sobre su espalda. Sango caminó junto a él, dividida entre la urgencia de decirle que se abotonara la camisa y su propio disfrute al capturar destellos de su pecho desnudo.

\- ¿No tienes frío? - Preguntó ella al fin. Ella tenía. Había dejado su abrigo en la Fuente Crimson. Afortunadamente, su suéter era grueso y no se había quitado los guantes largos. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien viera las marcas demonio en ella, después de todo.

\- En realidad no - replicó Miroku.

\- Los yokais no reaccionan al frío como los humanos. Puedo sentir el frío, por supuesto, pero no causa la misma sensación en mí. Diría que deberíamos volver a buscar tu abrigo, pero estamos ya a más de la mitad de camino al hotel. - Sango miró el letrero de la calle siguiente y jadeó.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos corrí? - Un estremecimiento de una naturaleza diferente corrió por su columna vertebral.

\- Alrededor de una docena de manzanas. - La expresión de Miroku era dura y compasiva al mismo tiempo. No debería ser capaz de correr tan lejos en los escasos minutos que habían transcurrido. Un corredor olímpico tendría dificultades para hacerlo, y ella no era corredor olímpico. Las marcas de Raum estaban manifestándose incluso más de lo que se había dado cuenta.

\- Oh, mierda - le susurró Sango.

Miroku no respondió con ningún cliché reconfortante inútil, por lo que ella estuvo agradecida. Había escuchado suficiente de esas frases bien intencionadas después de que Randy murió. ¿Por qué no podía la gente reconocer que de vez en cuando, la vida sólo apestaba? ¿No se daban cuenta de que a veces el silencio era más reconfortante que la expresión más sincera de simpatía o un intento de mostrar el significado más profundo detrás de todo esto? Más adelante, el horizonte de los edificios se rompió y una vasta extensión de espacio abierto y árboles encontró su mirada.

\- Central Park. Nuestro hotel se encuentra justo en la siguiente calle, de hecho, no tan lejos si tienes mucho frío. Con toda la nieve, no se puede ver todo lo vivo que hay todavía en el parque, pero ahí está. - dijo Miroku, empujándola ligeramente hacia adelante. Sango no se había dado cuenta de que se había detenido.

\- Es perfecto. - Sango sonrió, algo de la ansiedad se escapó de ella.

Ella dejó que Miroku la guiara por el parque, maravillada de que no sentía el más mínimo miedo. En circunstancias normales, sería el colmo de la estupidez pasear por aquí en la oscuridad, o altas horas de la madrugada. Sin embargo, no había nada normal sobre tener un yokai a su lado y marcas de demonio en la piel. Asaltantes potenciales cuidado, pensó con ironía. Miroku no había conseguido antes su cena. Probablemente se comería a la primera persona que se acercara a ellos de forma amenazante.

\- ¿Qué edad tenías cuando moriste? - Preguntó ella, saliendo del camino a favor de caminar en la nieve.

\- Treinta. – Miroku siguió detrás de ella, sus pasos sonando mucho más seguros que los de ella en la oscuridad.

\- Tendré veintiocho en mi próximo cumpleaños. - Sango suspiró.

\- Y yo tendré doscientos cincuenta y siete en mi próximo cumpleaños - dijo Miroku, una veta de algo que ella no podía identificar en su voz.

\- Te ves muy bien para ser un hombre tan viejo - Dándole otra mirada, Sango no pudo dejar de reír.

\- La adulación te llevará a todas partes, cariño. - Él sonrió, su sonrisa un destello travieso y blanco, en la noche.

Ella tuvo que mirar a otro lado rápidamente, porque si no, su mirada permanecería demasiado tiempo en todas las pruebas de su declaración. Miroku sí que se veía bien. Demasiado bien, sobre todo con la camisa flotando detrás de él, mostrando un pecho que parecía tallado a luz de la luna. Su cabello largo y negro también susurraba en la brisa, turnándose en ocultar o revelar su rostro, pero no le fue difícil ver sus ojos. Sus profundidades brillaban con manchas verdes, atrayendo su mirada a pesar de que sabía que era peligroso seguir mirando.

Sango se sentó, pretendiendo dibujar algo en la nieve, ignorando el frío que se filtraba a través de su larga falda. Llevaba medias y botas hasta las rodillas debajo de su falda, pero eso no era suficiente para protegerla de la tierra congelada. Sin embargo, mejor temblar por el contacto con la nieve que revelar el temblor que había barrido a través de ella mientras miraba a Miroku. Esto no eres tú, se recordó. Son sólo las marcas de demonio. El crujido de la nieve anunció que Miroku estaba caminando hacia ella. Sango no miró hacia él. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y se maldijo a sí misma por ello.

\- Sango. - La voz de Miroku fue más baja, y dijo su nombre en una manera que hizo que su corazón se acelerara aún más.

Sin embargo, mantuvo su atención en el patrón al azar que había elaborado, incluso cuando sintió que él se arrodillaba a su lado. _Son sólo las marcas demonio, sólo las marcas demonio..._ La mano de él se deslizó por su espalda. Escalofríos la recorrieron y no tenían nada que ver con el frío. Luego, el hombro de Miroku rozó el suyo, seguido por su pierna tocando su muslo mientras se movía aún más cerca. En todas partes que le rozó, su carne se sentía como que estaba vibrando. Sango mantuvo la cabeza baja, con el pelo cubriendo su rostro, su mano temblorosa mientras seguía ciegamente trazando sus dedos a través de la nieve. _Son sólo las marcas demonio, ¡sólo las marcas demonio!_ Miroku le apartó el pelo hacia atrás con una ligera, y cariñosa caricia. Ella quería que sus dedos se sintieran sin vida y fríos, pero no lo hicieron. Se sentían fuertes, flexibles, y conocedores. Al igual que él se dio cuenta exactamente de cómo estaba reaccionando a su toque.

\- Sango... - Su voz era tan profunda, y el aliento que había usado diciendo su nombre le tocó la mejilla en una caricia propia.

Sango cerró los ojos. Todo en ella quería volverse hacia Miroku y abandonar el último delgado hilo, de control que tenía. La necesidad creciente en su interior tenía que ser de la marca del demonio. Nunca había sentido una atracción tan fuerte hacia alguien antes, ni siquiera con Randy... Randy. Asesinado porque ella había pensado que sería divertido pasar la Víspera de Año Nuevo con yokais. Y ahora aquí estaba, a escasos catorce meses después, a punto de arrojarse a los brazos de un yokai. No. Ella no se dejaría.

\- Debes tener hambre. - La culpa y el dolor habían arrojado un cubo de agua helada muy necesario en sus emociones.

\- Interrumpí tu cena al salir corriendo, así que permíteme que te recompense por eso. - Sango se echó el pelo hacia atrás, capaz de encontrar los ojos de Miroku sin los mismos escalofríos de necesidad de antes.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él en ninguna forma, excepto como yokai —y ella no se dejaría arrullar por otra falsa sensación de seguridad acerca de lo que el mundo de los yokais conllevaba. Dejar que Miroku la mordiera sería la mejor manera de recordar lo que era, un yokai que vivía en un mundo lleno de sangre y muerte. Los ojos de Miroku estaban de color verde, iluminando su rostro con un brillo esmeralda brumoso. Sango no quería saber si habían estado así antes de su oferta, porque sabía qué otra cosa podría haber elaborado tal respuesta.

\- ¿Quieres que te muerda? Hace unos días, te llenaste de ajo tratando de evitar esa misma cosa. - le preguntó, bajo y áspero.

\- Has dejado claro que no me dejarás pagar nada del dinero que has perdido ayudándome, por lo que darte sangre es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿no? - Sango mantuvo su mirada desafiante mientras inclinaba su cuello. Dolería ser mordida. Sabía eso por experiencia. Había sido como Sango había conocido a Kagome, cuando Kagome la rescató de un yokai tratando de beber de ella hasta matarla. Un poco de dolor ahora recorrería un largo camino hacia recordarle el por qué tenía que mantenerse alejada de Miroku —y todos los no muertos— una vez que encontrara a Nathaniel.

\- Levántate y aléjate de mí, Sango, o tomaré tu oferta - La voz de Miroku era muy suave. Su mirada cubrió la de ella, ese resplandor verde penetrante. Ella sabía que no estaba usando su poder sobre ella, porque su mente se sintió clara, pero se sentía atraída de todas formas. Tenía que poner fin a esta atracción desconcertante que sentía por él. Ahora, antes de que fuera más fuerte. Si tenía suerte, tendría un ataque de TEPT en el acto.

\- Adelante, **yokai** \- respondió ella, igualmente suave.

La boca de Miroku estaba en su garganta antes que la última palabra saliera de ella. Su piel era tan cálida, incluso en el aire gélido. Había tenido la intención de morderla rápido, para darle lo que ella buscaba… repugnancia. Sabía que era su objetivo cuando la desesperación y la ira sustituyeron el aroma embriagador del deseo emanando de ella. Ese deseo casi había deshecho a Miroku. Había conseguido el primer indicio de él, en el club cuando le había susurrado al oído, pero se desvaneció tan rápido, que no estaba seguro. Pero estuvo seguro hace unos minutos. El aroma de Sango y la forma en que reaccionó a su contacto lo confirmó, arrasando con su fuerza de voluntad y atrayéndolo a pesar de que su sentido común le advirtió que se detuviera.

Entonces su enfadada oferta para que se alimentara de ella, motivada por un deseo evidente de verlo como nada más que una bestia. Casi se la arroja de vuelta en su cara, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Era la solución perfecta. _Deja que sienta rechazo. Hazle a los dos un bien._ Pero ahora, sintiendo su pulso vibrante bajo su boca, no podía ser duro con ella. No pudo hacer nada más que deslizar sus labios sobre su piel hasta que la rigidez en sus miembros fue sustituida por otro tipo de tensión. No pudo detenerse de inhalar su esencia de miel y jazmín, salada por su enojo residual, pero profundizándose mientras su mano vagaba por su pelo. Él la apretó más cerca, abriendo la boca para chasquear la lengua en su garganta.

_¡Ah, querida, sabes justo como pensaba que lo harías! Oscura y exuberante, y dulce. _ Él siguió arrastrando su boca sobre su cuello, buscando donde era más sensible. _No allí_, sin embargo, dio lugar a un escalofrío delicioso corriendo a través de ella. _No ahí_, pero hizo que desenroscara las manos de los puños apretados que había sostenido en sus costados. Su lengua se movió otra vez, probando un nuevo lugar… y Sango jadeó, arqueándose contra él. _Sí. Allí_.

Miroku cerró los ojos, absorbiendo su aroma con otra profunda inhalación. Luego deslizó sus colmillos en su cuello, saboreando su estremecimiento de placer cuando el veneno que contenían se fusionó con su carne, borrando el escozor de romper la piel y produciendo una falsa sensación, agradable de calor. Tan pronto como tragó su sangre, sin embargo, supo que algo andaba mal. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Como si fuera un yokai levantándose de la muerte por primera vez, Miroku no pudo dejar de tragar de nuevo. Y otra vez, y otra vez.

Sango envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Miroku, perdida en las sensaciones que nunca esperó. Cada profunda succión, le enviaba placer punzante, seguido por olas de calor. El frío que había tenido era sólo un recuerdo. Ahora ardía de adentro hacia afuera, sus antiguas reservas olvidadas, retorciéndose contra Miroku en una combinación de necesidad y éxtasis. Él tiró de ella más cerca, luego, rodó sobre ella cuando aún esa proximidad no parecía ser suficiente. Los jadeos de Sango se convirtieron en gemidos al sentirlo presionándola con una maravillosa y hambrienta urgencia.

Sus caderas alineadas con las de ella con su siguiente succión. Luego se frotó contra ella, el duro bulto en sus pantalones sensualmente amoldándose entre sus piernas. El calor generado en sus entrañas superaba el fuego corriendo por sus venas. Ella clavó las uñas en su espalda en el siguiente giro de sus caderas, meciéndose con él para sentir más de esa increíble fricción. Un dulce mareo la llenaba mientras él succionaba con más fuerza en su cuello, sosteniéndola en un agarre que no podía romper —y que no quería.

\- Miroku - susurró, sus ojos parpadeando, la copa de los árboles y las estrellas entrando y saliendo de su visión. Él arrancó la boca de su garganta, de alguna manera acuclillado a varios metros de ella en el instante siguiente. La repentina ausencia de su peso, y ese exquisito sentimiento de su cuerpo presionando al de ella la dejaron confundida. Ella se acercó a él, sólo para que su gruñido la detuviera.

\- Aléjate. - Sus ojos ardían en rojo mientras la sangre goteaba de su boca. Ella buscó su cuello. Un lento goteo se encontró con sus dedos. Palpitaba con el mismo dolor exigente que sentía entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo...? - Se dirigió hacia ella, y luego se echó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza, que chocó contra un árbol. Se inclinó con un ominoso crujido.

\- Corre… ¡Huye de mí ahora mismo, o voy a beber de ti hasta la muerte! - dijo Miroku con fuerza. El hambre salvaje en su mirada, finalmente penetró a través de la bruma de mareos y lujuria. Se las arregló para ponerse de pie, todavía sujetando su cuello y sintiendo la humedad entre los dedos. La mirada de Miroku fija ahí, su boca tirando hacia atrás en una mueca que revelaba colmillos tan largos como afilados, su rostro parecía más animal que humano.

\- Vete - Ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó tambaleándose.

Pronto estaba de vuelta en el camino, en lo que esperaba que fuera la misma dirección por donde entraron. El hotel estaba en la calle siguiente, había dicho Miroku. Un ruido de choque dirigió su mirada hacia arriba. Estaba oscuro, pero podía distinguir algo grande saltando imposiblemente alto de un árbol a otro. ¿La estaba siguiendo Miroku? Un miedo enfermizo le sacudió el estómago, cubriendo la calidez sensual que hacía tan poco tiempo la había llenado. ¿La estaba cazando?

\- ¡Más rápido! - gruñó la inconfundible voz de él.

Sango hiso caso omiso de sus persistentes mareos y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, llegando a la misma parte del parque que reconoció como el lugar por donde habían entrado. Ella miró a su alrededor con desesperación, escuchando más ruidos de ramas sobre ella. Entonces corrió hacia lo que ella esperaba fuera la calle que Miroku le había señalado anteriormente.

Una embestida a través de la calle reveló la señal que había estado buscando. El Plaza. Sango rebuscó en el bolsillo de su falda, feliz de haber colocado la llave de su habitación allí en vez de en su abrigo al comienzo de la noche, y cruzó las puertas adornadas. Mantuvo su cabeza abajo, sosteniendo su cabello sobre el lugar manchado de sangre en su cuello, y logró llegar a los ascensores sin que ninguno de los empleados llamara a la policía. La hora probablemente ayudó; las pocas personas que Sango pasó lucían somnolientas cuando las miró.

Para el momento en que el ascensor se abrió en su piso, esa previa y acalorada necesidad se había ido y estaba disgustada consigo misma. Ella prácticamente le había rogado a Miroku para que la tomara allí mismo en la nieve. ¿Era por eso que él había sido arrojado a un frenesí de alimentación? ¿Su lujuriosa reacción lo había enloquecido empujándolo más allá del control normal que un yokai tenía? ¿Y que estaba mal con ella, respondiendo como una ninfómana a la mordida de un yokai? Sí, había pasado más de un año desde que había tenido sexo, pero eso no explicaba la intensidad de su reacción. Sango seguía azotándose a sí misma cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación. Se apoyó en ella cansada, y luego arrugó la nariz. ¿Qué era ese olor?

\- Hola. - Raum dio vuelta en la esquina de la habitación. El demonio estaba en la puerta antes de que ella pudiera abrirla de un tirón, el olor a azufre que emanaba de él casi la asfixia.

\- AL fin solo - Raum sonrió.

Miroku utilizó lo último de su fuerza de voluntad para asegurarse de que Sango llegara al hotel. Cuando la vio cruzar las puertas de cristal, no pudo frenar más los efectos de su sangre. La magia negra en ella, inmediatamente adictiva, unió su realidad con las alucinaciones, y el presente con el pasado. Miroku se cayó del árbol, apenas registrando el impacto de la tierra. Ramas desnudas se agitaban con el viento mientras él e Inuyasha pasaban, siguiendo los surcos que los carruajes dejaban en la sucia nieve. Eran a lo sumo de esa misma mañana más temprano. Miroku se inclinó hacia delante, instando a su caballo más rápido.

Rodó por el suelo, oyendo sus propios gemidos mientras trataba de alejar los recuerdos. No. No quiero ver eso otra vez. No otra vez. Se puso de pie y empezó a correr. Los árboles se transformaron y parecían alcanzarlo, sus ramas se convirtieron en esqueletos que se agachaban y le golpeaban a su paso. Luego, los árboles se espesaron, transformándose en el bosque de Argones, de aquel día hace un siglo y medio atrás.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero ver esto otra vez! - dijo Miroku, apretando los dientes. Corrió más rápido, tropezando con piedras grandes que sobresalían de la tierra y que de alguna manera no había visto. Esto no era real. No era real. ¿O lo era? ¿Y si estaba de vuelta allí? ¿Y si no era demasiado tarde para salvarla?

\- ¡Giselle! ¡Ya voy! - gritó.

_Inuyasha vio la rueda primero, torcida en su lado al borde de la carretera. Por un momento, Miroku se sintió aliviado. Su carruaje había sufrido un accidente, por eso Giselle se había retrasado. Pero luego lo olió. La esencia de la sangre y la muerte. Miroku saltó de su caballo, saliendo como un rayo hacia el carruaje sin siquiera tocar el suelo, sin importarle que estuviera volando por primera vez. Inuyasha voló más rápido, agarrándolo por detrás derribándolo al suelo. _

_\- No, amigo. Déjame ir en tu lugar. - Miroku lo lanzó lejos, su mano fue a su cuchillo, cuando Inuyasha se dirigió hacia él una vez más. _

_\- Tócame otra vez y te mataré - gruñó, dando vueltas y corriendo en la dirección donde la esencia de Giselle era más fuerte… y donde los otros fuertes y viles olores se entrelazaban con el de ella. _

_Él no se detuvo a revisar al lacayo tirado en un cúmulo en el borde del bosque. Un trozo de material se aferraba a la zarza espinosa un poco más allá el lacayo. Miroku se precipitó en el bosque, siguiendo los apestosos olores, preso del terror al ver las múltiples huellas en el barro y la nieve. Ella había corrido, pero había sido perseguida. La tierra esparcida de un punto lo hizo frenar. Apestaba a sudor, sangre, terror y lujuria. La rabia explotó en él al ver los pedazos de pantaletas de una mujer esparcidos, la huella circular de botas, a continuación, una impresión más grande de un cuerpo pegado a la tierra, sangre y otras manchas en el centro de la misma. Miroku dio la vuelta, rastreando el olor de la sangre hasta llegar a una salpicadura grande en la cima de una colina. Todo en él tenso mientras miraba por la pendiente empinada. _

_Una mujer pelirroja estaba tirada al final, su vestido medio desgarrado, su cuerpo magullado retorcido e inmóvil. Por una fracción de segundo Miroku sintió un alivio enorme. No era Giselle, su cabello era rubio. Tal vez esta pobre chica había estado viajando con ella… El entendimiento le llegó de golpe. Se dejó caer por el barranco, un llanto desgarrado salió de él cuando le dio vuelta a la mujer. El rostro congelado de Giselle por el dolor, le devolvía la mirada, su cabello rojo por la sangre empapada en él, con la garganta cortada, abierta hasta el hueso. _

\- Me mentiste - dijo Raum, chasqueando con el tipo de desaprobación que se usaría con un niño.

\- Me dijiste que Miroku era humano, aun cuando es ese yokai con el que estabas rodando en la nieve, llamándolo por ese nombre. - Sango miró a la puerta, esperando que Miroku apareciera mágicamente de alguna manera. Pero sólo estaba el demonio delante de ella, su cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta de nuevo, usando una camiseta Ozzy Osborne sobre sus pantalones.

\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? - ¿Raum la había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo? Él obviamente había estado espiándola en el parque, por lo menos. Raum arqueó una ceja.

\- No creíste que te soltaría sin correa, ¿verdad? Estas… - le agarraron los brazos y las marcas debajo de sus guantes.

\- tienen muchos usos. Te hubiera llamado antes, pero el yokai siempre estuvo ahí. Me alegro de que finalmente haya desaparecido. ¿Tuvo una bebida demasiado caliente de ti, eh? - Sango tenía demasiado miedo para sentirse avergonzada por lo que el demonio había visto.

\- No le has hecho nada a mi familia, ¿verdad? - _Por favor, no._

\- Lo haré. Ha pasado una semana. ¿Qué avances tienes para reportarme? - dijo Raum sin rodeos.

\- No es tan fácil como pensé que sería - comenzó a decir Sango. Raum la soltó.

\- Bueno, mataré a tu padre - dijo en un tono alegre, alcanzando la manija de la puerta.

\- ¡Espera! - Sango lo agarró, pánico brotando en ella.

\- Encontraré a Nathaniel pronto, ¡lo prometo! Por favor, no hagas eso. - El demonio lo consideró, una pequeña sonrisa todavía se cernía sobre sus labios.

\- Disfruto tanto de la mendicidad. Aunque sería más divertido si estuvieras cubierta de sangre cuando lo estás haciendo… pero hay alguna aquí, ¿no es cierto? - Raum tiró su cabeza a un lado con un puñado de su pelo, oliendo muy cerca de su cuello.

\- Apestas a yokai. ¿Es así como pagas mi generosidad? Te ofrezco a ti y a tu familia un indulto, pero derrochas tu tiempo alimentando a yokais en lugar de encontrar a Nathaniel. Estoy comenzando a cuestionarme tu utilidad. - Sango parpadeó para contener las lágrimas por el agarre de Raum. Probablemente le faltaría un trozo de su cabello cuando la soltara.

\- ¿Qué crees que quiere el yokai, a cambio de su ayuda? - Mintió, pensando rápido.

\- Estamos cerca. Tenemos una buena pista y nos acercamos a Nathaniel. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo. - Raum la soltó. Como ella había previsto, había varias hebras de su cabello todavía enrolladas alrededor de sus dedos.

\- Una prórroga ¿Y supongo que quieres que no mate a nadie de tu familia durante esta prórroga? - reflexionó.

\- Así es. Por favor - añadió, el odio quemando dentro de ella por la alegría de él por encima de su angustia.

\- Pero tengo que castigarte por tu lentitud - dijo Raum, como si esa fuera la única conclusión lógica.

\- Sin embargo, estoy de buen ánimo, así que te daré una elección. Escoge al miembro de tu familia que quieres que muera. Puede ser cualquiera, incluso un primo segundo o tercero. O aumentaré el efecto en esas marcas. - Sango miró a sus muñecas. Ella no podía ver las marcas, pero parecía que palpitaban en presencia de Raum. No quería nada más que quitar su sello de ella, no amplificarlo, pero lo que le ofrecía no era opción.

\- Adelante. - Sango se quitó los guantes y luego deslizó sus manos hacia el agarre de Raum.

\- ¿Estás segura? **Esto va a doler**. - Él sonrió.

\- No espero nada menos. - Ella se preparó incluso mientras se encontraba con su mirada. Las manos de Raum se cerraron sobre sus muñecas. Sango se prometió a sí misma que no gritaría, pero una vez que empezó, fue imposible no hacerlo.

\- ...el cuerpo de un hombre blanco, de veinte a treinta años, sin identificación - Miroku escuchó las voces como si vinieran de muy lejos.

\- Causa preliminar de la muerte parece ser una herida de arma blanca. El cuchillo está aún incrustado en la garganta de la víctima... - entonó una mujer.

_¡Mierda!_, pensó Miroku, escuchando los múltiples latidos de corazón y los vacilantes pasos a su alrededor. Debió haberse desmayado y tomado por un cadáver. Por los sonidos, habían demasiados testigos para que se levantara, agradecerles por su tiempo, e irse lo más malditamente lejos posible. Ahora que estaba consciente, la plata quemaba en su cuello y su cabeza le explotaba con un clamor verdaderamente horrible. El dolor por la plata lo esperaba, el dolor de cabeza era un misterio. ¡_Es una resaca!_, se dio cuenta con asombro, notando cuan perezoso y enfermo se sentía el resto de él también. _Pensé que había experimentado lo último de esto cuando era humano._

Pero al menos tenía la mente clara y dolorosa como los golpes en la cabeza podían ser. La sangre de Sango le había hecho alucinar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que se le ocurrió que tenía que sacar el veneno de él. Que es cuando se enterró un cuchillo en la garganta, manteniendo la hoja dentro e impulsando su sangre a salir por la herida. Sólo cuando se drenó a si mismo sintió que lo peor de las alucinaciones lo dejaba, pero parece que fue también cuando se desmayó.

Y ahora estaba siendo fotografiado, le estaban tomando las huellas, y lo procesaban como una víctima de asesinato. ¿Por qué no podían los ciudadanos de Nueva York volverse y no preocuparse cuando se tropezaban con un cuerpo? Todo el mundo tenía que ser un buen samaritano hoy en día. Le tomó una hora estar tendido allí, esperando que los policías terminaran con él, hasta que Miroku fue metido dentro de una bolsa de plástico y llevado en una ambulancia. Esperó hasta que la ambulancia estuviera bastante lejos del parque antes de rasgar el plástico grueso con un colmillo y abrirlo.

\- ¡Jesús! - Un paramédico con el rostro pálido delante de él lo miró fijamente, conmoción y horror competían en su rostro. Miroku tiró del cuchillo de su garganta, se lo guardó en el pantalón, y le dio al tipo una sonrisa fría

\- Ni de cerca, amigo. - La ambulancia se desvió mientras el conductor miraba hacia atrás con la misma conmoción. Miroku puso los ojos en blanco. Pobre tipo chocarían si no era cuidadoso.

\- Ve el camino. Tú no viste que me levanté. No sabes lo que me pasó. - dijo, dejando emanar el poder de su mirada.

\- No sé - los paramédicos murmuraron al unísono.

Miroku se subió a la parte delantera y luego salió por la puerta lateral, sin molestarse en decirles que hicieran una parada. Un salto rápido hacia el tráfico y estuvo de vuelta en la acera, en dirección a El Plaza. Estaba ansioso de regresar con Sango. Había tomado mucho de su sangre durante los efectos iniciales parecidos a una droga. Ella parecía estable cuando llegó al hotel, pero ¿que si había entrado en estado de shock desde entonces? Las miradas extrañas de la gente que pasaba le recordaron que estaba cubierto de sangre y sin camisa. Bien, eso llamaba demasiado la atención. Miroku se metió en el hueco más cercano y agarró a la siguiente persona que pasaba caminando.

\- Calma. - dijo, mirando a la joven con la mirada iluminada.

\- Dame tu abrigo. - Ella se lo entregó sin decir una palabra. Miroku se lo puso. Eran varias tallas más pequeñas. Sin embargo, cubría lo que necesitaba y no lo usaría por mucho tiempo.

\- Adelante - le dijo Miroku.

Llegó a El Plaza tan pronto como pudo, sin revelar su velocidad sobrenatural. Una vez dentro, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso de los ascensores y prefirió las escaleras. Un limpio lanzamiento lo tuvo volando por las diferentes plantas en un borrón difuso, llegando al piso diecinueve años en cuestión de segundos. El hedor de azufre le llegó, tan pronto como abrió la puerta de la escalera. Un demonio había estado en este piso. Miroku voló el resto del camino, sin importarle ya que pudieran verlo. Entró a su habitación de hotel y rodó cuando golpeó la alfombra, el mismo cuchillo de plata que había estado en su garganta ahora agarrado a su mano.

\- ¿Sango? ¡Sango! - Gritó. Ella apareció en la puerta del dormitorio, sangre aún manchaba su cuello, su rostro más pálido de lo que normalmente era.

\- Regresaste - dijo, balanceándose. Miroku la atrapó antes de que golpeara el suelo.

_Continuara…_


	8. Dragón rojo

**Dragón rojo**

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron. Miroku se inclinaba sobre ella, un profundo ceño fruncido arrugando su rostro. Sangre cubría el frente de él e incluso se aglomeraba en su cabello. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido la última vez que ella había estado tan cerca de él, debería haber estado preocupada por su proximidad a su garganta. Pero en este momento, no podía convocar la fuerza para preocuparse de ser mordida.

\- Te ves como el infierno - murmuró ella.

\- ¿Qué te hizo él? - Miroku no sonrió.

No quería hablar de ello. Ella había pensado que era agónico la primera vez que Raum forzó su esencia en ella, pero esta última ocasión le hizo darse cuenta de lo que la palabra dolor realmente significaba. El hotel había enviado a seguridad a su cuarto. Ella había tenido que mentir y decir que se torció el tobillo… como si eso explicaría los varios minutos de gritos. Los que ellos habían oído, de todos modos. Raum había cubierto su boca después de que se aburrió de escucharlo.

\- ¿Qué hizo? - repitió Miroku, con mayor énfasis esta vez. Sango cerró los ojos.

\- Él aumentó la dosis en las marcas - dijo ella, tratando de mantener el horror del recuerdo fuera de su voz.

\- Él no estaba contento con mi progreso. - Miroku murmuró algo bajo y feroz, demasiado rápido para que ella lo captara.

\- No debimos quedarnos en un hotel… Debería haber elegido una casa particular donde los demonios no pueden entrar. No pensé que nos seguiría hasta aquí, pero es obviamente más inteligente de lo que pensaba. Nos vamos, Sango, tan pronto como nos aseemos - terminó él.

\- No importa a dónde vayamos. - Era muy agotador hablar. Ella se había quedado despierta sólo por la preocupación sobre donde estaba Miroku. Cuando él no volvió al amanecer, ella se preocupó de que algo le hubiera sucedido. Ahora su energía estaba totalmente agotada. Lo qué Raum hizo se sintió como que casi la mató.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Una ligera sacudida le hizo abrir los ojos.

\- Vamos, no te puedes dormir todavía. -Tomó todo su esfuerzo agitar su muñeca hacia Miroku.

\- Él me puede rastrear a través de las marcas. Así que no importa a dónde vamos. Él me encontrará. - Miroku no dijo nada. Sango cerró los ojos otra vez. Se sentía como si sólo los hubiese cerrado por un segundo, pero entonces el chorro de agua tibia los hizo abrirse de una sacudida. Ella estaba en la ducha. Estrechada en los brazos de Miroku, eso parecía. Y él le había quitado sus botas y ahora estaba quitando su falda.

\- ¿Qué? - logró decir.

\- Tengo que quitar tu sangre de los dos. No es seguro de lo contrario. - dijo él sombríamente.

Si ella no se sintiese como si hubiera sido atropellada por un camión, habría protestado. Pero en este momento, siempre y cuando no se tuviera que mover, no le importaba lo que Miroku hiciera. La mano de él se ahuecó alrededor de su frente, y luego más agua corrió por su cuello. Sango cerró los ojos.

\- Lo siento - Salió en un susurro. Miroku los giró, y el chorro de la ducha pasó por encima de su estómago después. Él debía de haberle quitado su suéter, también, por la sensación de ello. ¿Tenía su sujetador todavía? Una agotadora mirada hacia abajo reveló que lo tenía. También su ropa interior.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? - Su rostro estaba en el hueco de la garganta de él, por lo que su voz vibraba contra ella.

\- Cómo actué cuando me mordiste. No fue mi intención. No sabía que haría difícil para ti detenerte… - Tal vez fue porque ella todavía estaba consciente sólo a medias, que respondió con la verdad.

\- Cristo, ¿qué es lo que crees que pasó? - Sango sintió su mano rozar su rostro.

\- No eras tú, era tu sangre. La esencia de las marcas de Raum la convirtió en una especie de droga para los yokais, eso parece. Sentí los efectos tan pronto como tragué, pero lo que está en tu sangre es tan poderoso, no pude parar. He oído hablar de sangre alterada siendo vendida en el mercado negro a los yokais jóvenes y estúpidos buscando emoción, pero no me di cuenta... - La voz de Miroku se apagó. Luego él la sacudió hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - La intensidad de su rostro fue suficiente para despertarla del todo.

\- Eso es, Sango. Tu sangre cambió después de que Raum te marcó. Así es como vamos a rastrear a Nathaniel. A través de su sangre. – dijo como si hubiese descubierto la forma de convertir la paja en oro.

\- ¿A quién iría yo si estuviera buscando un poco de Dragón Rojo? - Miroku se dirigió al salón de Koga sin esperar a que el mayordomo lo anunciara.

\- Yo digo, Miroku, verdaderamente has volteado en una nueva página desde que empezaste a follar a esta, ¿no? - Koga apagó la tele con un resoplido.

\- No hables de ella de esa manera - gruñó Miroku enseguida.

Sango se mostró complacido de que hubiese corregido la grosería de Koga, pero la lenta sonrisa de Koga confirmó que sabía la verdadera razón detrás de la respuesta de Miroku. Él se maldijo por su reacción posesiva. Una cosa era actuar como si Sango fuera suya mientras estaban en público. Otra muy distinta era sentirse de esa manera, sin embargo. Miroku se sentía como si estuviera en arenas movedizas cuando se trataba de sus emociones por Sango. Cuanto más luchaba, más profundo se hundía.

\- Cada vez más curioso - Koga arrastró las palabras. Miroku dio a Koga una sola mirada.

\- En busca de Dragón Rojo, ¿no? - Dijo Koga, su ceja arqueada diciendo que él había olvidado el asunto... por ahora.

\- No recuerdo hablar acerca de un dragón - susurró Sango.

\- Cazando al Dragón es una expresión para la búsqueda de un alto narcótico. Los yokais llaman a su droga Dragón Rojo, porque es sólo a través de la sangre adulterada que podemos vernos afectados por un estimulante químico. - Miroku la miró.

Aunque ahora él sabía que el estimulante en el Dragón Rojo no era químico en absoluto. Los yokais que lo buscaban o no les importaba que ingrediente les daba el subidón, o sabían no reflexionarlo públicamente. El consumo o la venta de Dragón Rojo eran en contra de la ley de yokais. Después de todo, yokais fuera de control y alucinando amenazaban el secreto de la raza, y nada era de más interés para el mundo no-muerto que mantener su existencia en secreto.

Sango no tenía ni idea de lo peligrosa que era su sangre. Si los Guardianes de la Ley se enteraban de que era una droga andante, no le darían la oportunidad de encontrar a Nathaniel y desprenderse de las marcas. La matarían sin dudarlo un instante. Y si los proveedores de Dragón Rojo descubrían que Sango era otra fuente para su ilícito y altamente costoso comercio, ellos volverían su existencia un infierno viviente. Un músculo latió en la mandíbula de Miroku. Maldito fuera si permitía que cualquiera ocurriera.

\- No puedo decir que tengo aquí justo ahora. Muy difícil de conseguir, por supuesto. Lo intenté una vez. Fue divertido por alrededor de una hora, pero luego me dio los sueños más podridos, más un dolor de cabeza al día siguiente… ¡un maldito dolor de cabeza! ¿Por qué querrías jugar con ese veneno, Miroku? - continuó Koga, con un movimiento de su cabeza.

\- Tengo mis razones - contestó Miroku.

Sango miró a sus pies, arrastrando los pies inquieta, pero sin decir una palabra. _Muchacha lista_. Él confiaba en Koga en muchas cosas, pero no esto. La mirada color turquesa de Koga lo evaluó. Miroku mantuvo su rostro impasible. Si Koga no podía dirigirlo a una fuente, él iría a alguien más que pudiera. El Dragón Rojo podía ser raro e ilegal, pero había formas de encontrarlo. Había formas de encontrar cualquier cosa, si uno estaba dispuesto a buscar lo suficiente.

\- Te diré de quien yo obtuve el mío. No puedo prometer que el tipo este todavía distribuyéndolo, eso fue hace unos años. En cualquier caso, su nombre es Black Jack, y en el momento, frecuentaba los juegos con apuestas altas en el Belaggio - dijo Koga al fin.

\- ¿El Belaggio en Las Vegas? - aclaró Miroku.

\- Es la Ciudad del Pecado, después de todo. - Koga se encogió de hombros.

\- Así es. ¿Esa oferta de una habitación sigue en pie, amigo? - Ese músculo latió en la mandíbula de Miroku de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué? - Espetó Sango.

\- ¿No sientes cariño por mí, muñeca? Supongo que eso es por las historias miserables que Kagome debe haber contado sobre mí. A las mujeres les gusta exagerar. - Miroku le tomó la mano y le dio un ligero apretón, pero Koga solo rió.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no trataste de chantajear a Kagome para que tuviera relaciones sexuales contigo amenazando de muerte a algunos de sus soldados? - Preguntó Sango, haciendo caso omiso del apretado agarre de Miroku en su mano.

\- Ah, ¿eso? Sí, lo hice. - La sonrisa de Koga era descarada.

\- Eso es motivo más que suficiente para no me agrades. - La mano de Sango parecía entrar en calor, mientras su esencia se agudizaba con la ira.

\- Sango… - Miroku la giró para a que se enfrentara a él.

\- Confía en mí en esto. - Ella lanzó otra mirada amotinada a Koga, pero asintió.

Agradecido de que ella no diría más, a pesar de que Koga había estado deliberadamente molestándola, Miroku presionó un beso en la frente de Sango. Tan pronto como sus labios tocaron la piel de ella, sin embargo, ella se quedó inmóvil. Y él también. Besarla se sintió como una cosa natural a hacer, ni siquiera había pensado antes de actuar en el impulso. Pero ahora el recuerdo de la última vez que su boca había estado en ella cruzó por su mente.

Miroku no pudo detener la llamarada de calor en su interior. Algo de la respuesta de Sango podría ser racionalizado como la reacción normal que cualquier ser humano tendría que una mordedura de yokai cuidadosamente colocada. No todo de la misma. Ni siquiera la mitad de la misma. A pesar de su aversión hacia el mundo de los yokais, su TEPT y el dolor que todavía la ensombrecía por su marido muerto, Sango lo quería. Y a pesar de su humanidad, el creciente peligro en el que se encontraba, y su propio sentido común, él la quería a ella, también. Tanto que quemaba. Los labios de Miroku lentamente dejaron la piel de ella, su calor todavía persistente en ellos. Cuando captó la fragancia profundamente floreciendo de ella, fue lo único que pudo hacer para no presionarlos a su boca.

\- ¿Van a necesitar esa habitación ahora? - Koga preguntó con ironía. A Sango no le hizo gracia el comentario de Koga. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

\- Segunda planta, tercera puerta a tu izquierda. ¡Colchón Elástico, también! - gritó Koga. Miroku cruzó hasta Koga en un pestañeo, deteniéndose justo a tiempo, a pesar de que sus manos estaban enrolladas en puños.

\- ¿Estabas a punto de golpearme, Miroku? - Koga preguntó, la incredulidad sustituyendo la diversión en su rostro.

Miroku relajó sus manos. Nunca había actuado de tal manera sobre un humano en todos los siglos que había conocido Koga. En realidad, nunca había actuado de tal manera sobre nadie, yokai o humano. Tenía que hacerse con el control de sí mismo cuando se trataba de Sango. Las situaciones en las que estarían rastreando a Nathaniel no permitirían respuestas necias y posesivas como ésta.

\- Sé que es tu naturaleza actuar de esta manera, Koga, pero trata de frenarte cuando estás cerca de Sango - Miroku logró decir en un tono muy tranquilo. Koga se puso de pie, sus movimientos lentos y deliberados, luego, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Miroku.

\- No sé lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos, pero está empezando a preocuparme. Andar furtivamente a espaldas de tu mejor amigo. La búsqueda de Dragón Rojo. Tu temperamento rechinando sobre cualquier percepción de desaire a ella. Haz una pausa, amigo. Este no eres tú. - No, no lo era, y Miroku lo sabía. Pero no podía hacer una pausa. El tiempo se agotaba en más de un sentido.

\- No te preocupes por mí - contestó, tocando las manos de Koga brevemente antes de alejarse.

\- Sé lo que estoy haciendo. - Él se dirigió hacia la dirección en la que Sango había ido… que era por la puerta principal, no por las escaleras hasta la habitación con el colchón elástico… cuando la voz de Koga fue tras él.

\- Estoy empezando a dudar de eso, Miroku. - él no respondió. Él estaba empezando a dudarlo, también.

Sango se frotó las marcas por debajo de sus mangas largas. En medio de su vergüenza, confusión y frustración, también estaba hambrienta. Maldito Raum y Nathaniel. Si no fuera por ellos, sus primos y su tía aún estarían vivos. Ella estaría en casa, tratando de reconstruir su vida en forma normal tanto como pudiera. No aquí, fuera de esta monstruosidad de casa, propiedad de un idiota no-muerto. Había sido tan cuidadosa manteniéndose alejada del otro oscuro mundo, sin embargo, ninguna de sus precauciones parecen haber hecho ninguna diferencia, porque allí estaba ella, maldiciendo a un yokai, mientras que inexorablemente estaba atraída por el otro.

Miroku tenía que saber que se sentía atraída hacia él. Kagome le dijo que los yokais podían oler las emociones en los humanos, como la ira, el engaño, el miedo… o el deseo. Miroku no habría siquiera necesitado sentidos no-muertos en el parque, pero ella esperaba que él estuviese demasiado drogado para registrar totalmente lo que pasó. Ahora ella había arruinado toda posibilidad de que Miroku pasase eso como algo mal recordado. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Él le había dicho que esperara muestras casuales de afecto, como parte de su acto. Esperaba que Miroku pensase que sólo iba a por un Premio de la Academia con su respuesta a su beso en la frente.

Sango se frotó las marcas de nuevo, deseando poder removerlas raspando y terminar con ello. No es que serviría de nada. La esencia de Raum seguiría siendo bombeada a través de ella con cada latido de su corazón. Estas marcas eran sólo su "correa", o su forma de un sistema de rastreo demoníaco. Si Nathaniel estaba marcado de manera similar… y en base a las imágenes que Raum le mostró, lo estaba… ¿por qué el demonio la necesitaba en absoluto? ¿Por qué él no podía solo rastrear a Nathaniel de la misma manera que la había rastreado a ella?

Se volvió a retomar su andar... y chocó con Miroku. Había llegado sin que ella lo hubiese oído, y ella, tan distraída, había caminado directo hacia él. Miroku la estabilizó con una mano fría en cada brazo. Su mirada color de tigre estaba cubierta. Él abrió la boca, luego se detuvo, como si tuviera algo desagradable que decir y estuviese eligiendo sus palabras. Sango, estaba tan ansiosa por cortar una discusión humillante sobre su reacción de antes hacia él que balbuceó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¿Qué pasa si Nathaniel está bloqueando a Raum? Nathaniel tiene estas, también… - le tendió las muñecas.

\- …pero Raum me necesita para encontrarlo. Eso no tiene sentido, a menos que Nathaniel descubriera una manera de rebatir las marcas, aunque sea sólo lo suficiente para quitarse a Raum de encima de su cola. - Lo que fuera que Miroku había estado a punto de decir, eso logró distraerlo. Frunció el ceño, sus ojos rastrillando sobre sus muñecas cubiertas.

\- Tienes razón. O Raum está mintiendo acerca de ser capaz de rastrearte a través de ellas y sólo nos sigue en vez de eso. La posibilidad cambia lo que había planeado, pero vale la pena investigar. - Sango se preguntó cuál había sido el antiguo plan.

¿Qué pasa si Miroku iba a decir que no podía seguir ayudándola? ¿Que su obvia atracción lo hacía demasiado incómodo, o que sus rechazos se enfriarían más debido a la necesidad? Él debía pensar que ella era un tipo especial de estúpida con la forma en que seguía haciéndole insinuaciones amorosas a él a pesar de que él había dejado en claro que esto era sólo negocios para él. Sí, Miroku había respondido en el parque, pero él había estado también medio enloquecido por los efectos en su sangre.

Añade eso al general carácter pervertido de los yokais, y Sango esperaba que Miroku hubiera actuado de la misma manera, incluso si ella hubiera sido una oveja. Ella debería dejarlo alejarse. Ella lo había manipulado en algo que ya le había costado mucho, tanto en tiempo como en dinero. ¿Cómo podía seguir usándolo, aunque fuera por una buena causa? Ella no era mejor que Raum o su pariente vendedor de alma.

\- Esto se está convirtiendo en mucho más de lo que acordaste y no es justo. No era justo para empezar, pero yo estaba tan asustada entonces, yo… yo no estaba pensando. Lo estoy ahora, sin embargo, y no puedo dejar que sigas ayudándome. - Sango se enderezó.

\- ¿Crees que puedes alejarte y manejar esto por tu cuenta? - Él la miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

\- Sé mucho más que antes, para empezar, y tal vez... tal vez incluso podría contratar a Koga para que me ayude. Has demostrado estar a la venta con toda la cosa de alojamiento-por-silencio antes, y… - añadió, odiando la idea, pero dispuesta a intentar cualquier cosa para soltar del gancho a Miroku.

\- No podrías permitirte la lealtad de Koga. Y si no hubiera sido su amigo desde hace siglos, tampoco yo podría. Hemos hablado de esto antes, Sango. Yo no soy solo tu mejor opción, yo soy tu única opción. - Miroku la interrumpió.

\- Ya prometí que no iría a Inuyasha. Tú no querías ayudarme para empezar, así que buenas noticias, he recobrado mis sentidos y eres libre. - La frustración hirvió en ella.

\- No has recobrado tus sentidos… los has perdido por completo, por lo que voy a ignorar todo lo que acabas de decir. - Miroku se acercó hasta que se alzó sobre ella, el rojo ardiendo en sus ojos.

\- No me trates con condescendencia - le espetó ella. Sus cejas se arquearon.

\- Estoy siendo práctico. Has perdido una gran cantidad de sangre y luego Raum te atacó otra vez. Es lógico que esos dos eventos dejaran tu ingenio menos que... óptimo. - La ira de Sango dio paso a la rabia, alimentada por todas las otras emociones que no se dejaría expresar.

\- Vete a la mierda - espetó.

\- Yo **no te estoy preguntand**o, **te estoy diciendo** que me voy, y no me estás siguiendo. Punto. - Los ojos de Miroku brillaron peligrosamente.

\- Inténtalo. Veamos qué tan lejos llegas. - Ella apretó los puños… sólo para sentir dolor hincando en las palmas de sus manos.

Sorprendida, Sango miró sus manos. Y gritó. Amarillentas uñas como dagas salían de imposiblemente largos dedos, sus puntas horribles y afiladas dejando sangrientas medias lunas en sus palmas. No eran sus manos. Eran las manos de un monstruo…

_Continuara…_


	9. Bombas de sal

**Bombas de sal**

Por un segundo, Miroku solo miró fijamente a las manos de Sango. Él nunca había visto tal cosa antes, no en todos sus siglos. Luego la horrorizada y presa del pánico expresión en el rostro de ella lo hicieron entrar en acción.

Él tiró su abrigo, envolviendo las manos de ella en él, capturando el exceso de gotas de sangre que se escurrieron después de que esas grotescas uñas perforaran su piel. Él no podía arriesgarse a que alguien se topase con su sangre y descubriera que era una droga. Luego él barrió a Sango en sus brazos. Ella estaba todavía mirando fijamente a sus manos aunque ellas estaban ahora atadas en su abrigo. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y ásperos jadeos salían de ella. Ella estaba en shock, él se dio cuenta. No era raro; la vista de sus manos lo había conmocionado a él, y no estaban brotando de los extremos de sus brazos.

Miroku la llevó al interior, susurrando calmantes tonterías más para distraerla que en cualquier creencia de que lo que él diría la haría sentir mejor. _Segunda planta, tercera puerta a la izquierda_, Koga había dicho. Miroku tomó las escaleras de a tres y entró en la tercera habitación a la que llegó, cerrándola de una patada. Luego se sentó en la cama, sosteniendo a Sango, todavía susurrando una serie de confortables promesas que él no tenía idea si sería capaz de cumplir.

Él estuvo agradecido cuando ella se echó a llorar, porque esto significaba que el shock había pasado. Él había estado preocupado de que esta última cosa podría quebrar a Sango. Solo había tanto que una persona podía tomar, después de todo, y justo había sido la semana pasada que él pensó que ella se había quebrado por el estrés, antes que él supiera sobre sus marcas de demonio y la amenaza a su familia. Dios mío, si él fuera Sango, él lloraría, también. Y posiblemente se estacaría a sí mismo.

Miroku la sostuvo más fuerte, recostándose en la cama, tirando de la manta alrededor de ellos ya que ella estaba todavía tiritando. Él cambio de posición para enrollar su cuerpo más cerca alrededor del de ella. La cabeza de ella estaba metida contra su pecho, escondiendo su rostro, y sus hombros se sacudían con sollozos que ella estaba ahora tratando de ahogar.

Él deseaba poder hacer algo más por ella que el lamentable consuelo que estaba proporcionando. ¿La había ayudado en absoluto desde que ella vino a él? No se sentía así, y sus manos ciertamente parecían ser una irrecusable evidencia de su fracaso. ¿Qué parte de Sango pagaría después si él continuaba fallando, deformándose en una monstruosidad por la esencia de demonio continuamente creciendo en ella? _No dejaré que eso pase_, se prometió Miroku, sus brazos apretados alrededor de ella. Su desgraciado pariente Nathaniel había encontrado una manera de vencer a Raum por varias generaciones. Miroku era un muy antiguo yokai Maestro; maldito fuera si fallaba donde un humano había tenido éxito.

\- Todo estará bien - le dijo a Sango, y quería decirlo esta vez.

\- Tienes un sentido de optimismo delirante, ¿lo sabías? - Ella hizo lo que sonó como un sofocado bufido.

Valiente, encantadora y testaruda Sango, haciendo un chiste cuando debería estar sin sentido con horror sobre sus circunstancias. Miroku se rió incluso cuando algo crujió en su corazón que él supo sería permanente. Esto no era solo lujuria lo que sentía. Esto iba muchísimo más profundo que eso.

\- Es mi vergonzoso secreto - le dijo a ella, pasando sus labios por el cabello de ella y sin importarle que eso no debiera sentirse también como lo hacía.

Ella suspiró, un agitado, ronco sonido. Su anterior estremecimiento se había reducido a un recurrente temblor y sus sollozos habían sido remplazados con un ligero hipo. Miroku se maravilló que eran menos de diez minutos desde que ella había visto por primera vez sus manos. Maldita mujer fuerte.

\- Eso hace un abrigo, dos camisetas, una casa, y un bote que te he costado… Dios, Miroku, sálvate. Aléjate - ella murmuró.

\- No. - Él se recostó contra el alto cabecero, todavía manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

\- Esto no es tu… - comenzó a quejarse.

\- ¿Podrías discutir conmigo más tarde, querida? Estoy bastante hecho polvo ahora. - Diciendo esto, él cerró sus ojos, silenciosamente deseando a que ella no siguiera luchando con él… no se levantara, tampoco.

Él quería seguir sosteniéndola así. Esto era la fuente de la mayor satisfacción que él había sentido en más de un siglo, aunque él también había dicho la verdad acerca de estar cansado. El sol estaba alto y él no había dormido aparte de un par de horas inconsciente por la sangre perdida y las drogas. Sango también tenía que estar exhausta. Ella no había dormido en absoluto después de que él había drenado su sangre y luego Raum ejecutó su obra malvada en ella.

Ella no dijo nada. Miroku esperó, tenso por dentro, aunque sus miembros estaban relajados. Ella todavía tenía su rostro agachado contra su pecho, su cabello color caoba derramado sobre él, sus manos todavía envueltas en su abrigo bajo la manta. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, pero ella permaneció calmada, y no trató de irse. Gradualmente, su respiración perdió la congestionada irregularidad de sus previas lágrimas para llegar a ser lenta y uniforme.

Él no se relajó completamente hasta que no supo que ella estaba dormida. Entonces él se permitió quedarse dormido, un brazo todavía envuelto alrededor de ella, su otra mano ahuecando su cabeza hacia su pecho. Sango se estiró, bostezando, sus ojos todavía cerrados. El grande y duro cuerpo junto al suyo cambio de posición, tirando de ella más cerca mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible. Ella se envolvió a si misma alrededor de él antes de que su lentamente retornante consciencia tomara nota de la situación.

_Estás en la cama con Miroku_.

Los ojos de Sango revolotearon abiertos. El rostro de Miroku estaba solo a centímetros de distancia, sus brazos rodeándola, sus piernas enredadas en las suyas. Esas eran las buenas noticias. Las malas noticias era que sus pechos estaba presionado contra el de él y su muslo descansaba entre las piernas de él, apretado contra su entrepierna. Ella no podría estar más cerca de él a menos que ellos fueran ensamblados juntos, y la maraña de mantas alrededor de ellos decía que ellos habían estado así por un tiempo.

Miroku estaba todavía dormido. Incluso aunque su corazón comenzó a golpear ante su íntima proximidad, ella no pudo evitar tomarse un momento para quedarse mirando. Su cabello era tan negro contra su pálida piel, varios mechones largos cayendo sobre su mejilla. Sus cejas eran igualmente oscuras y espesas, curvándose sobre los ojos cerrados que estaban enmarcados por ennegrecidas y largas pestañas. Su nariz era un puente recto entre dos altos pómulos, su boca llena lo suficiente como para ser sexy, y lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser nada más que masculina.

Sango recordó cómo se sentían esos firmes y ágiles labios presionados a su frente. Luego cómo su boca se había sentido cuando él la había arrastrado por su cuello tan sensualmente y exhaustivamente antes de que él la hubiese mordido, y un muy negado dolor comenzó a palpitar dentro de ella. Ella estaba aprisionada con un abrumador deseo de besarlo, para saber cómo se sentirían esos labios contra su boca.

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron, asustándola, porque ni un musculo en él se había movido antes en advertencia. Sango brincó hacia atrás con culpabilidad, temerosa de que él sabría ya sea de su esencia o de su expresión lo que ella había estado pensando, pero sus brazos se endurecieron, previniendo su escape. Ella estaba capturada entre esperar que él la soltara y esperar que no lo hiciera mientras lo miraba fijamente, atrapada dentro del círculo de sus brazos. Los ojos de Miroku comenzaron a volverse rojos. Sus labios se separaron, enseñando las puntas de los colmillos…y eso solo hizo que el zumbarte calor dentro de ella creciera.

¿Él la quería, también? ¿O eran esas señales de hambre de una naturaleza diferente? Después de todo, como podría él querer a una humana demoníacamente deformada… Sango jadeo cuando su mirada se posó en sus manos, liberadas del abrigo de Miroku en algún momento mientras ella dormía. Ausentes estaban los odiosos largos dedos y las uñas como garras. Eran las suyas de nuevo. Normales.

\- ¡Miroku, mira! - Ella exclamó, ondeando sus manos entre ellos. Los ojos de él volvieron a su natural color de mar y él la soltó, sentándose derecho para examinar sus manos.

\- Es como si nada les hubiera sucedido nunca - dijo él contemplativamente, dándoles la vuelta en su agarre.

El alivio la inundó tan completamente que ella casi se sintió mareada. Una amplia sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Ella no era un monstruo. No todavía. Todavía había tiempo para salvar a su familia y a ella misma. Y al mismo tiempo, su estómago dejó salir un gemido que se extendió en un siniestro rugido. La frente de Miroku se levantó y su boca se torció.

\- Quizás es tiempo de conseguirte algo de comer. - Una hora después, Sango vaciaba su tercer plato, ignorando a Koga, quien la observaba con una especie de perpleja fascinación.

\- ¿Donde la pones? ¿O eres una de esas muchachas que vomita? - preguntó él finalmente, su mirada turquesa descendiendo sobre ella.

Ella le disparó una mirada furiosa, pero no respondió. Quizás un día, ella le preguntaría a Miroku como él alguna vez vino a ser amigo de alguien como Koga. Si Koga tenía otro lado además de imbécil rudo, ella no lo había visto todavía. Aun así, incluso él no podría arruinar su humor. Ella miró sus manos de nuevo mientras tomaba otro bocado de comida. Ella nunca había pensado que la vista de ellas, con sus dedos justo un poco torcidos de habérselos fracturado cuando niña y sus uñas constantemente mordisqueadas, la harían tan feliz. Miroku volvió a entrar en la cocina. Él había estado reservando su vuelo y coche de alquiler, aunque ellos todavía permanecerían esta noche donde Koga. Con su mejorado humor, eso incluso no la molestaba ya más.

\- Ah, y aquí está el Barón DeMortimer otra vez - dijo Koga, haciendo girar su copa de vino. Algo espeso y rojo estaba en ella. Sango se había estado diciendo que era vino para no estar asqueada. La boca de Miroku se apretó ante la mención de su antiguo título.

\- Nos disponemos a irnos en la mañana - le dijo a Sango. Ella miró hacia la ventana. Koga no tenía un reloj cercano, pero estaba muy oscuro afuera. La mañana podría estar solo a pocas horas de distancia. Koga hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Viajando tan cerca al amanecer? Debes estar bastante urgido por encontrar tu droga ilícita. - Esa nota de desafío estaba en su voz. Sango lo ignoró. Koga estaba pescando por información, pero él no iba a obtenerla de ella.

Miroku lo ignoró, también. Él fue al asiento junto a ella, sentándose con una fácil gracia que pareció como si su cuerpo de alguna manera se acomodara a sí mismo en el asiento. Sus dedos ociosamente golpeaba el borde del mostrador mientras sus ojos oscuros la observaban.

\- ¿Terminaste? - Sango miró hacia abajo.

\- Sí. - Oh, así que su plato estaba vacío de nuevo… y un cuarto realmente sería demasiado.

Ella lo enjuagó y lo puso en el lavaplatos, apretando sus dientes ante el comentario de Koga de que él tenía otros humanos que podían hacer eso. Pero ella no contestó bruscamente con una cáustica respuesta, recordándose a sí misma que ellos se iban a ir pronto y que Koga solo disfrutaría su muestra de temperamento de todos modos. No fue hasta que Miroku cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él que Sango se inquietó con lo que las siguientes pocas horas podrían traer, con ellos dos solos en una habitación y su atracción hacia Miroku volviéndose más obvia cada minuto.

Randy. Pensar en él la hacía sentirse tanto nostálgica como culpable. Ella todavía amaba a Randy, todavía lo extrañaba, pero de alguna manera Miroku había logrado meterse debajo de su piel en una manera que ella no parecía ser capaz de ocultar. Sí, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que ella había tenido sexo, pero Miroku no era el primer hombre atractivo con el que había estado. ¿Porque era él el único que la apasionaba tan intensamente? ¿Porque ella se sentía tan atraída a él, tanto física como emocionalmente?

El Corazón de Sango comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Qué si Miroku la quería, también? Si las otras veces que él la había mirado fijamente con calor en sus ojos, ¿no había sido la lujuria de la sangre? Miroku despreciaba las relaciones con humanos, pero él admitió tener sexo con ellos. ¿Podría ella hacer eso? ¿Dormir con un yokai que pensaba que su humanidad la hacía indigna de algo más que sexo casual? La idea era humillante.

¿Y aun así podría ella decir no si Miroku comenzaba a tocarla de la manera en que lo había hecho en el parque? ¿Besar más que su garganta con esa conocedora y apasionada boca? Había sido difícil para ella controlar sus antojos últimamente cuando se trataba de comida. ¿Este deseo se mostraría más poderoso que su orgullo, cuanto extrañaba a Randy, y su intención de dejar todo lo sobrenatural atrás una vez que ella se quitara esas marcas? Sango no quería averiguarlo.

\- Pienso que la comida me sentó mal - mintió, y ella se apresuró hacia la seguridad del baño.

Miroku esperó hasta que estuvieron bien dentro de su vuelo antes de decirle a Sango su cambio en los planes. Ella había estado lo bastante nerviosa una vez que vio que no estaba en un vuelo comercial, sino en un avión a hélice bimotor en su lugar. No necesitaba disgustarla con el resto del itinerario antes de que necesitase saber sobre este.

\- No estamos yendo a las Vegas. Estamos yendo a la casa de tus padres en Virginia - le dijo.

\- ¿Por qué? - Sango pareció anonadada.

\- Ellos son tu familia más cercana, y no me daré el lujo de tomar la palabra de Raum de que él no matará a uno de ellos en un intento de motivarte a apresurarte. Los demonios no son de confianza, por decir lo menos. – ella estaba de acuerdo ¡pero presentarse ahí con Miroku sería descabellado!

\- Pero no podemos decirle a mis padres sobre esto. Mis padres no están en el mejor estado de salud, sin mencionar que ellos no saben nada sobre yokais, demonios, o cualquier cosa paranormal. - Miroku ondeó una mano.

\- No lo harán. Tú me presentarás como tu nuevo novio y les dirás las buenas noticias de que ellos están siendo enviados a un crucero. - Sango simplemente lo miró fijamente por un segundo.

\- Mis padres son judíos, y mi tía y primos acaban de morir en menos de unas pocas semanas entre ellos. Ellos no van a ir a un crucero; ¡apenas estarán terminando con el Shiva! – chillo, ¿Qué no entendía? ¡No podía presentarles a sus padres!

\- Ellos irán una vez que yo cambie sus mentes… y antes de que protestes, ¿qué es más importante? ¿Sus vidas, o tu aversión a que use el control mental en ellos? - Su boca se abrió y se cerró, como si estuviera a punto de comenzar con varios argumentos, pero luego desechó cada uno. Miroku pareció, divertido a pesar de la gravedad del tema. Se veía bastante atractiva de esa manera.

\- Está bien - dijo ella finalmente.

\- No me gusta, pero tienes razón. Su seguridad es más importante. - Uno de las posibles discusiones evadida, ahora lo que realmente le molestaría.

\- En caso de que Raum no esté siguiéndote por tus marcas, es importante que nos deshagamos de él siguiéndonos por el camino normal. Lo cual es por lo que no estaremos en este avión cuando aterrice. - dijo Miroku, desenganchando su cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¿Qué? - Sango jadeó, mirando alrededor con repentina agitación.

\- De ninguna manera. Le temo a las alturas. Si piensas que puedo ponerme un paracaídas y hacer paracaidismo, estás loco. Vomitaré y luego me desmayaré antes de que yo pueda incluso jalar el cordón. - Miroku no dijo nada, pero la expresión en su rostro… la falta de cualquier paracaídas en el avión… debe haberla puesto al tanto.

\- Oh diablos no - dijo ella, palideciendo.

\- Es la mejor forma para descubrir si Raum está mintiendo sobre las marcas. Yo ya he hipnotizado a los pilotos para que crean que estuvimos en el avión todo el tiempo y luego desembarcamos con ellos en las Vegas. Y no tienes que inquietarte sobre jalar un cordón conmigo. - contestó Miroku, desenganchando su cinturón de seguridad a pesar de que ella golpeaba sus manos.

\- ¡Has perdido el juicio! Salpicarte en el suelo no te matará, seguro, ¡pero yo seré nada más que una mancha donde sea que aterrice! - Sango no parecía confortada en absoluto.

\- No te dejaré salpicarte. Tenemos que hacerlo ahora; estamos volando sobre el área correcta. - dijo él, cogiéndola cuando ella se aferró al asiento en protesta.

\- Esto es demasiado. No hagas esto, Miroku, no hagas esto - Ella argumentó mientras él la arrastraba hacia la puerta, deslizándola abierta y sujetándolos a ambos en el repentino vacío de viento.

\- Agárrate de mí y cierra tus ojos - respondió él, posando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Sango lo maldijo, pero ella lo sostuvo con el agarre de los condenados. El copiloto de pie, listo para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos y luego olvidarse de su salto, justo como Miroku le había inculcado antes. Miroku miró al suelo brumoso debajo de ellos, buscando el punto de referencia natural que confirmaría su localización. El corazón de Sango martilleaba contra su pecho, su esencia de miedo envolviéndolo y su respiración demasiado acelerada, él deseaba que ella no le hubiese hecho hacer un juramento de sangre contra ponerla en trance. Una vez que él encontró lo que estaba buscando, Miroku jaló a Sango más cerca y saltó fuera del avión.

El aire se precipitó pasando a Sango demasiado rápido para que ella succionara lo suficiente para gritar. Se sentía como si todos sus órganos se levantaran en su interior, haciendo su amenaza anterior sobre vomitar una posibilidad real. El soplido de la velocidad y el vacío sin fin debajo de ella eran terroríficos. Si ella pudiera arrastrarse dentro de la piel de Miroku y aferrarse más fuerte a él, lo haría. Solo la sensación de los brazos de Miroku alrededor de ella, duro y constante, le impedía perder el conocimiento. Entonces algo de ese ascenso repugnante en sus entrañas comenzó a ceder y el rugido del viento se hizo menos ensordecedor. Ahora podía respirar lo suficiente para gritar, así que lo hizo, en estruendos cada vez más largos.

\- Estamos bien, no hay necesidad de gritar. Podrías incluso abrir tus ojos ahora, si quieres. - Sobre eso, ella oyó a Miroku hablar. Ella lo hizo, mirando hacia abajo… y luego cerró apretados con otro grito. Miroku los tenía silbando a través del aire, paralelos al suelo, aun tan alto que los carros se veían pequeños en contraste. ¿Estaba loco, diciéndole que mirara a eso?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más? - se las arregló para rechinar.

\- Solo unos segundos más. - Incluso alterada como estaba, a Sango no se le escapó notar que Miroku sonaba algo entretenido. Seguro, ríete de la humana que no puede volar, Sr. Yokai Maestro. Solo espera hasta que estemos en el suelo.

\- ¿Ves? Estamos aquí y estás perfectamente a salvo. - Después de lo que parecieron horas, Sango sintió un pequeño tirón.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y abrió los ojos un poco. Sus zapatos, rodeados de césped, encontraron su mirada. Hermoso, sólido y maravillosamente plano césped. Miroku la dejó deslizarse de sus brazos, pero tomó un par de momentos antes que la sacudida dejara sus miembros lo suficiente para que estuviera de pie por su cuenta.

\- ¡Como te atreves de reírte de mí en el camino abajo! - Tan pronto como lo hizo, lo empujó lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo dar un paso atrás.

\- Ahora, Sango - Miroku sostuvo una mano conciliadora, pero esa expresión entretenida no dejaba su rostro.

\- No me vengas con "Sango" No me importa cuán viejo, poderoso, o fuerte seas. Si vuelves a hacer algo como eso de nuevo, te apuñalo en el corazón. Hijo de puta, ¡no puedo creer que me tirases de un avión! - espetó ella.

\- No "**te tiré"**. Salté contigo. Muy diferente. - Miroku aún se veía como si estuviera peleando contra su risa.

Quería golpearlo, pero la pequeña parte de ella que no estaba acurrucada en una bola interna por su reciente caída libre, reconoció la lógica detrás de sus acciones. No había manera de que Raum la rastreara en una forma normal, con Miroku volándolos a varios pies del suelo luego de saltar de un avión. Sango sabía que los yokais podían volar, pero ella no se había dado cuenta la extensión de esa habilidad. Ella solo pensó que ellos podían tomar pequeños impulsos fuera del suelo. No doble como un helicóptero con colmillos.

\- ¿Ahora a dónde? - dijo ella, tratando de calmar su todavía acelerado latido.

\- A casa de tus padres, por supuesto. Tengo un auto esperando por nosotros por el monumento. Luego iremos a mi casa. - señalo un lugar hacia la carretera.

\- ¿Tu casa en St. Louis? – pregunto curiosa.

\- No, Sango. Mi casa en Inglaterra - Miroku sonrió.

Casi veinticuatro horas después, Miroku vio los familiares bordes altos que cercaban el perímetro de su propiedad en Durham. Él empujó suavemente a Sango a su lado. A pesar de que ella se quedó despierta el vuelo entero desde Virginia a Inglaterra (volando en un jet comercial, para su preferencia) ella finalmente cayó dormida en el automóvil desde el aeropuerto. Alten condujo, así Miroku podría colocarla más cómodamente en su regazo, pero ella insistió en que no estaba cansada hasta que se quedó dormida.

\- Estamos aquí - le dijo a Sango. Ella parpadeó…y entonces sus ojos se ampliaron mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada.

\- ¿Esta es tu casa? - preguntó ella.

Miroku escuchó la conmoción en su voz y suprimió una sonrisa. Sus bienes solían ser mucho más grandes, pero como viajaba tanto, vendió varios acres en el siglo pasado y solo conservó su casa solariega por razones sentimentales. La casa principal era considerada de tamaño promedio en su juventud, pero se hizo más grande bajo los estándares modernos. El primer segmento fue construido a principios del siglo XVII, y luego diferentes generaciones de DeMortimer le añadieron por los siguientes doscientos años. Cambió de manos a principios del siglo XIX cuando Miroku era un yokai nuevo en Australia, pero una vez que la reclamó a mediados de mil ochocientos cincuenta, le agregó dos alas nuevas. Luego él la había renovado cada pocas décadas más o menos. El resultado era una mezcla de arquitectura gótica y conveniencia moderna.

\- Debes ser asquerosamente rico. - Sango giró su mirada a Miroku.

\- La heredé, al principio. Perdí todo cuando fui enviado a Nuevo Gales del Sur, por supuesto, pero con el tiempo, me las arreglé para recuperarla. - Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Creí que los barones eran una pequeña clase de la aristocracia. Supongo que recuerdo mi historia mal. – Ella aun parecía incapaz de conciliarlo con la finca en la que estaban.

\- Baronía era sin duda el nivel más bajo en el rango de la nobleza en mis tiempos, pero barón era también un título de cortesía dado al hijo mayor. Mi padre era el Conde de Ashcroft, el título que heredé después de su muerte. Pero para entonces yo era un yokai, así que nunca me sentí bien usando conde como mi título. Eso estaba destinado para un hijo vivo, algo que ya no era más. - Miroku no pudo evitar que los recuerdos engrosaran su voz.

La última vez que había visto a su padre fue en la celda de la cárcel, poco antes de ser enviado a las colonias. Su padre no le había dicho nada. Solo se paró allí, su una vez orgulloso marco encorvado, y lloró. No en vergüenza del destino de su único hijo siendo transportado por las deudas que no podían ser pagadas, sino por culpa. Sango estuvo callado por otro minuto.

\- no quiero saber cómo luce esa casa que le diste a Koga por mí. No me extraña que sigas diciéndome que no me dejarás pagarte. Probablemente no podría, incluso si te doy cada centavo que tengo. – se quejó de pronto.

\- ¿Pararías de preocuparte por eso? Koga probablemente me la ofrecerá en una apuesta por algo en los próximos años, entonces la ganaré de nuevo. O él querrá un favor y la intercambiara de regreso por mi asistencia. Su pérdida no es permanente. - Miroku tiró sus recuerdos de nuevo al pasado.

\- Me dirías eso incluso si no fuera verdad, ¿no? - Ella le dio una sonrisa insípida.

\- Tonterías. Eso es como los yokais son. Si quieres algo, tiene un precio, pero luego regresa de nuevo. - Si, lo haría, no es que lo admitiera. Alten detuvo el auto en el frente de la casa, saltando hacia fuera para sacar sus bolsos del maletero. Sango miró lejos.

\- Nunca me pediste que pagara un precio - ella casi susurró.

Miroku sintió algo estrecharse en su interior mientras miraba el perfil de ella. Oh, quiero tantas cosas de ti, Sango. Demasiadas para decirte ahora mismo.

\- No eres un yokai - fue todo lo que dijo.

\- Si lo desea - Alten abrió su puerta. Miroku salió y extendió su mano a Sango. Ella la tomó, después la dejo ir auto-consiente una vez que estuvo fuera del auto.

\- Me iré ahora. Alten se quedará contigo por los siguientes días. - La encaminó a la puerta frontal, que estaba abierta por su sonriente ama de llaves, Emma. Entonces le dejó saber a Sango la última parte del plan.

\- ¿Te vas? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? - La boca de Sango cayó.

\- No dejes la casa bajo ninguna circunstancia, y no importa que, no invites a nadie entrar. - Miroku se inclinó, bajando su voz.

\- ¿Volverás? - Ella aún tenía esa mirada de sorpresa en su rostro, pero debajo había algo más. Dolor. Frustración compitió con otra emoción más profunda en él. ¿En verdad creía que él había llevado hasta aquí solo para abandonarla? ¿No lo conocía lo suficiente en ese momento para darse cuenta que él no haría eso?

\- Si, volveré - dijo él, su voz áspera.

Entonces él hizo lo que había querido hacer por más tiempo del que admitiría. La atrajo hacia él, inclinando su cabeza atrás y cubriendo sus labios con los de él. El jadeo sorprendido de Sango abrió sus labios, y él deslizó su lengua en ellos. Sabían incluso mejor que su piel, y cuando indago más profundo, golpeando su lengua con la de él y aprendiendo las curvas de su boca, su sabor fue como a vino —oscuro, embriagador, y dulce. En ausencia de los efectos narcóticos de su sangre, pero de alguna manera igual de potente para él.

Miroku la dejó ir y giró. Si no se detenía ahora, estaría cargándola directo a su cama, y no haría eso por el resto de sus planes. Subió a su auto y condujo, dejando a Sango mirando detrás de él. Sango le dio a Alten una mirada mordaz mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. Si ella no hubiera insistido que había lugares a los que el yokai no podía seguirla, él se hubiera colocado en el mostrador mientras ella orinaba. Según Alten, Miroku le había dado instrucciones de que no estuviera sola mientras él no estaba. En absoluto. Así que tenía una sombra constante ya fuera Alten o Emma, excepto en el baño… y Sango estaba empezando a fingir la necesidad de viajes allí solo para tener un par de minutos de privacidad.

Sus sentimientos colgaban de un péndulo. Una parte de ella estaba irritada de que Miroku hubiese dispuesto protección para todo el día. Si él estaba tan preocupado sobre algo pasándole a ella, entonces ¿Dónde estaba? La otra parte fue conmovida porque él se tomara su seguridad tan enserio— Sin embargo, ¿era eso por su amistad con Inuyasha y Kagome, u otra razón? Preguntándose sobre sus motivaciones hizo un viaje emocional como el Sombrerero Loco10*, y sus estados de ánimo ya estaban fuera de control por su período llegando dos días atrás. ¿Por qué Miroku la había besado antes de irse? ¿Para mantener las apariencias ante Emma y Alten de que ella era su novia? Era tradicional para las parejas besarse el uno al otro de despedida, después de todo, y ellos estaban posando como una pareja. Nada sobre ese beso debería parecerle inusual, excepto que no podía parar de pensar en ello.

¿Miroku estaba solo fingiendo? Ese beso no se sintió falso. Fue hábil, demandante, intenso, y…prometedor. Como si Miroku estuviera dándole un vistazo de cómo sería estar en la cama con él. ¿O era solo la práctica del beso de alguien con cientos de años de experiencia y significa no más para Miroku que otra actuación que había hecho en frente de su gente? Y la pregunta más aterradora: ¿Qué quería ella que fuera? Sango hizo correr el agua así Alten no adivinaría que ella solo está metida allí para escapar de él. Preguntándose si quería que Miroku estuviera actuando o preocupándose como el infierno de sus emociones. Ella había tratado de pensar en Miroku de una manera desinteresada en los últimos días, pero no había funcionado.

Si ella fuera honesta, admitiría que sentía una poderosa atracción incluso desde la primera vez que lo vio en la fiesta de Kagome. Sango había estado hablando con Kagome cuando de repente se sintió obligada a mirar hacia arriba. Un extraño descansaba en la puerta, su cabello negro espolvoreado con copos de nieve y su intensa mirada lacerando la de ella. Mientras lo miraba, el más raro temblor onduló a través de Sango, como si algo importante estuviera a punto de pasar. Pero entonces Randy la llamó por su nombre y Sango volvió a la realidad de golpe, sacudiéndose su desconcertante reacción hacia el oscuro extraño.

Ahora, un año después, ese extraño tirón no había desaparecido. Si algo, era más fuerte. A pesar de como ella no quería verse involucrada en el mundo yokai, una gran parte de ella quería estar involucrada con un yokai en particular. Tan pronto como ese pensamiento surgió, sin embargo, la culpa lo siguió. Ya Randy no era la última persona que había besado. Sí, Sango sabía que eventualmente Randy no sería la última persona que le hiciera el amor, tampoco. ¿Pero no era muy pronto para estar pensando sobre alguien más, y especialmente un yokai? Era una guerra de yokais lo que había matado a Randy, así que en una manera, ella estaría durmiendo con el enemigo.

_Pero fuiste realmente tú quien lo mató_, su culpa se burló de ella. _No solo lo arrastraste a una casa llena de yokais; también dejaste que Randy dejara el sótano durante la batalla mientras tú te quedaste a salvo abajo_. Sango lanzó el jabón a través de la habitación, agradecida de que no golpeara nada excepto la bañera. Si encontraba a Nathaniel y se quitaba las marcas, podría evitar más personas que amaba de murieran por ella. Podría volver a esconderse del mundo yokai y todas las emociones que Miroku despertaba en ella, pero no podría esconderse de la verdadera culpable de la muerte de Randy: ella misma. En el siguiente instante, Alten reventó a través de la puerta, sus colmillos fuera, sus ojos de iluminados de verde y un largo cuchillo en su mano.

\- ¿Qué está mal? Escuché una conmoción. - gruñó él, acechando alrededor del baño.

\- Nada está mal. Tiré algo de jabón, eso es todo. Mira lo que le hiciste a la puerta. - Su corazón, que había empezado instantáneamente a martillear, ahora empezó a ralentizarse. Fragmentos de madera ahora cubrían el piso donde Alten había roto la cerradura. Su mirada cayó en el jabón, abollado descansando cerca de la bañera tamaño Jacuzzi.

\- Oh - dijo él.

\- Lo siento. Sonaba como si estuvieras en peligro. - La cara de Sango se incendió. Al menos ella había estado parada completamente vestida en lugar de estar en cuclillas en el inodoro con sus pantalones abajo.

\- ¿Podrías, uh, irte ahora por favor? - Alten puso la puerta en el marco, dejándose así mismo fuera.

\- La arreglaré una vez que hayas terminado - dijo él, tan calmadamente como si algo muy extraño no hubiera pasado.

Sango no dijo nada. Miró a sus muñecas, siempre cubiertas con camisas de manga larga. No podía permitirse seguir esperando a Miroku, y tampoco su familia. El crucero de sus padres duraba tres semanas, y cinco días de eso ya habían pasado con ella haciendo nada. Si Miroku no regresaba el día siguiente o así, tendría que empezar a buscar a Nathaniel sin él. Sango apenas había comenzado con su merienda, cuando Alten ladeó su cabeza.

\- Alguien está aquí. Escucho un auto. - dijo él.

Su tenedor traqueteó en su plato. Saltó, ignorando la advertencia de Alten de dejar que Emma viera quien era primero, y casi corrió al frente de la casa. Tomó un minuto, debido a su enorme tamaño y el hecho de que la cocina estaba en el segundo piso cerca de la parte posterior. Todavía, Sango no podía racionalizar teniendo a Emma poniendo la mesa del comedor cuando ella era la única comiendo sólidos. Emma había llegado primero a la puerta. La yokai de cabello sal y pimienta sonrió a Sango antes de ver de nuevo abajo a la larga entrada.

\- Es Miroku - dijo Emma.

Sango protegió sus ojos contra los últimos rayos de sol poniente, que brillaba directamente detrás del auto rodeando la curva final. Ella no podía ver quien estaba en él, con la oscuridad creciente y las ventanas tintadas, pero ella tomaría la palabra de Emma. Si Sango no pensaría se vería demasiado pegajoso, ella estaría esperando en la entrada en lugar de la puerta… ¡pero demonios, habían sido cinco días! Cinco días sin una llamada, sin una palabra, y sin buscar a Nathaniel mientras ella estaba encerrada en el equivalente de un Alcatraz dorado. Ella tenía cada intención de darle a Miroku una pieza de lo que pensaba de eso. El auto se detuvo y Miroku salió, luciendo tan afable y guapo como para provocarte un infarto. Él le sonrió mientras se acercaba, su oscura ceja alzada.

\- ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar en mi propia casa, Sango? - Ella abrió su boca… y fue golpeada a un lado. Aturdida, Sango miró arriba para ver a Emma-dulce, pequeña, de voz suave Emma… mostrando sus colmillos.

\- Vete de aquí - siseó Emma. Ahí fue cuando Sango notó el olor, agrio y flotando débilmente desde la puerta. Los dientes de Miroku se descubrieron en su propio gruñido mientras la piel de su cara parecía derretirse hasta que se formaron los rasgos de Raum.

\- Déjame entrar - Raum dijo, cada palabra con un furioso gruñido. Emma azotó la puerta, cortando la visión de Sango de la cara llena de rabia de Raum. Alten la empujó hacia sus pies sin una vez desviar su mirada de la de Emma.

\- Envía las bengalas - dijo Alten.

Emma corrió en dirección al salón principal. Sango miró alrededor, esperando por que apareciera Raum en cualquier momento. Extrañamente suficiente, no lo hizo. Afuera, un aullido sobrenatural parecía traquetear las ventanas. Era suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Sango golpeara en una marcha más grande mientras las marcas de sus muñecas se sentían como si estuvieran encendiéndose.

\- No te preocupes. Ese es un demonio corpóreo allí fuera, así que él no puede entrar a menos que alguien lo invite. - Alten tocó su brazo. La piel del yokai era fría a través de la manga de su blusa, su agarre suave pero inquebrantable.

\- Pensaba que eso era solo un mito yokai - respondió Sango con voz temblorosa, absorbiendo esta información. Eso debería ser el por qué Raum se disfrazó a sí mismo como una pequeña niña cuando fue a su casa por primera vez, y ella lo invitó a entrar. Lo cargó, incluso.

\- ¿Ahora qué? No podemos sentarnos y esperar que se vaya. - Alten no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Varios retumbos lo siguieron, sonando como si estuvieran todos alrededor de la casa. Fuera, Raum gritaba, tan alto y fuerte que Sango se cubrió sus oídos.

\- Bombas de sal… Siempre escuché que la sal quemaba los demonios. Supongo que es verdad. - dijo Alten con satisfacción.

\- Sé que puedes oírme Sango - rugió Raum desde afuera un minuto después.

\- ¡Déjame entrar ahora mismo o mataré cada persona relacionada contigo! Sé dónde está tu familia. ¡No puedes esconderlos de mí! - Sango se adelantó, pero el agarre de Alten se volvió de acero.

\- Está mintiendo. Los demonios siempre mienten. - dijo rotundamente.

Ella se mordió el labio, dividida. ¿Qué si Raum no estaba mintiendo? ¿Qué si parada allí era la misma complacencia cobarde que había mostrado con Randy aquella noche, y resultaría las mismas consecuencias letales? ¿Y que estaba pensando Miroku haciendo de su casa una trampa de armas con bombas a la medida de un demonio? Obviamente no habían logrado matar a Raum. Solo hicieron que se enojara más hacia una locura que podría resultar en la muerte de sus padres. Afuera, Raum continuaba gritando sus amenazas. Sango se estaba poniendo más desesperada. Antes, ella tenía un acuerdo con el demonio. Ahora parecía que todas las apuestas estaban fuera.

\- Tengo que salir con él. Tengo que decirle que todavía voy a darle lo que quiere. - dijo Sango, tirando de su brazo.

\- No vas a salir allá. - Alten no se movió.

\- ¡No sabes cómo era nuestro trato! - Sango gritó, tirando más fuerte de su brazo.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que maten a mi familia! - Alten no discutió con ella. Él solo puso su mano sobre su boca y la levantó con la otra, cargándola, pateando, por las escaleras. Ella podía escuchar todavía a Raum gritando sobre todo las horribles, tortuosas maneras en que mataría a sus padres a menos que Sango lo dejara entrar. Ella no podía, sin embargo. No podía ni hablar.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que hagas algo imprudente - dijo Alten, ignorando los gruñidos furiosos y apagados de Sango contra su mano.

Casi treinta minutos después, Raum bruscamente quedó en silencio. Sango escuchó el chillido de los frenos de un auto, entonces el sonido de la puerta del frente abriéndose de golpe. Miroku llenó el marco de la puerta en el siguiente instante. Su cabello negro despeinado, como si hubiera estado corriendo, y sus ojos rojo brillante. Él asintió hacia Alten, quien finalmente quitó su mano de la boca de Sango y su brazo de alrededor de su cintura.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! - Ella movió a Alten a un lado y entonces fue hacia Miroku, abofeteándolo en la cara tan fuerte como pudo.

_Continuara…_


	10. La ciudad del pecado

**La ciudad del pecado**

No fue la bofetada lo que enfureció a Miroku. Tan pronto como vio a Sango amordazada y sujetada por Alten, más bien sintió que se lo merecía. Ni siquiera estaba preocupado de que ella lo golpeara frente a Alten. Alten suponía que Sango era su novia, así que una disputa entre amantes no era un motivo de inquietudes en cuanto a su liderazgo dentro de su línea. Pero lo que hizo disparar la ira a través de Miroku fue la fuerza detrás de su golpe – fuerza que ningún ser humano debería tener. Y el dolor en su rostro se combinó con el olor de su propia sangre. Una mirada lo confirmó, sus manos se habían transformado, garras curvas sustituyendo sus uñas y dedos torcidos. Maldito demonio pagaría por lo que había hecho. Rápidamente, antes de que Alten lo notara, Miroku empujó a Sango sobre la cama y le puso las manos sobre la cabeza, ocultándolas entre las almohadas mientras su cuerpo cubría el de ella.

\- Vete - le dijo.

\- Mantén vigilados a nuestros huéspedes. - Alten salió, sabiamente cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Sango se había quedado sin aliento cuando él la había aplastado contra la cama, luego el olor de su ira se elevó y su carne se sentía como si lo estuviese hirviendo. No había estado imaginándolo antes, notó Miroku sombríamente. Su temperatura si se elevaba cuando estaba molesta, y en ese momento, ella estaba furiosa.

\- ¡Suéltame, Miroku! ¡Lo digo en serio! - Le soltó las manos y bajó de ella, poniendo un dedo en sus labios en el gesto universal de silencio. Luego asintió con la cabeza hacia las manos de ella. El rostro de ella palideció cuando las vio.

\- No podía dejar que las viera - dijo Miroku, tan bajo que quizás ella no pudiera oírlo. Si lo hizo, porque asintió una vez. Su mirada se iluminó y luego apartó la vista de sus manos, como si no pudiera soportar verlas.

\- Sango. Puede que no sea permanente. No lo fue la última vez. - Miroku tomó suavemente las deformadas manos, haciendo caso omiso de sus intentos por liberarse.

\- No importa. Lo que importa es lo que le has hecho a Raum. Nunca dejará mi familia en paz. Lo has molestado demasiado. - Ella parpadeó rápidamente y luego su rostro se endureció.

Miroku se levantó y se acercó a la tele, encendiéndola y subiendo el volumen muy alto. El demonio se había ido tan solo al verlo, lo que era digno de mencionar. Las bombas de sal debían haber herido a Raum lo suficiente para que huyera de una pelea con un yokai Maestro, la cuál Miroku habría disfrutado. Aún así, Miroku no quería arriesgarse a que Raum oyera por casualidad lo que tenía que decirle a Sango, si el demonio todavía acechaba cerca. Se recostó en la cama, acercándose a Sango para que pudiera oírlo por encima de la tele a todo volumen y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para ignorar la sacudida que le provocaba su olor que decía que tenía su período.

\- Ahora sabemos que Raum no estaba mintiendo sobre rastrearte a través de las marcas. Lo que significa que te habría seguido si hubieras ido conmigo. Ya que era una posibilidad, te dejé aquí, tanto para ver si el demonio te encontraba, como para evitar que Raum averiguara lo que estaba haciendo. - dijo Miroku.

\- Será mejor que tu plan sea sorprendente, o después de las bombas de sal, mi familia estará muerta, si Raum los encuentra - dijo Sango, el miedo y la ira seguían afilando su tono.

\- Ahora sabemos que Raum es un demonio corpóreo, no sólo un humano poseído. Un demonio corpóreo no puede entrar en una residencia privada a menos que sea invitado, no puede moverse durante el día, y pueden ser heridos por la sal. Un ser humano poseído pilotado por un demonio puede ir donde le plazca, siempre que le plazca, y no tiene aversión a la sal. - Él encontró con su mirada, queriendo que ella viera la intensidad en la de él.

\- ¿Eso es algo bueno o malo sobre Raum? - Preguntó ella. En realidad, era algo malo, porque sería mucho más fácil deshacerse de un humano poseído, pero Miroku iba informarle eso ahora.

\- Antes de que puedas matar a tu enemigo, tienes que saber lo que tu enemigo **es **\- replicó Miroku, eligiendo sus palabras.

\- Ahora sabemos lo que es Raum, lo que significa que estamos un paso más cerca de matarlo. En cuanto a tus padres, están en el medio del océano. Raum no querrá estar en cualquier lugar cerca de toda esa agua salada, incluso si supiera donde están, que no lo hace, o te habría echado en cara su ubicación exacta. - Sango se mordió el labio, levantando su mano para cepillarse el pelo hacia atrás y luego hizo una pausa en disgusto cuando alcanzó a ver sus manos. Las envolvió en la colcha sin decir una palabra, y encontró su mirada sin ese anterior brillo en los ojos.

\- No pueden estar en ese crucero para siempre, Miroku, y Raum todavía puede rastrearme cada vez que quiera. Entiendo que necesitabas saber qué clase de demonio era, pero a menos que nunca vea a mis padres, estarán en terrible peligro cada vez que esté cerca de ellos. Deberías haber hablado de esto conmigo en lugar de decidir que dejaríamos de buscar Nathanial y que iríamos tras Raum en su lugar. - Él arqueó las cejas.

\- Seguiremos tratando de encontrar a Nathanial, pero una vez que lo hagamos, estaremos en una posición de fuerza para negociar con Raum. No dependiendo de su buena voluntad de que no te matará a pesar de que cumpliste tu promesa. - Él no podía correr ese riesgo.

Su tiempo lejos de ella había servido a varios propósitos; descubrir la verdad acerca de sus marcas, determinar el tipo de demonio que era Raum, y confirmar la forma en que Miroku se sentía por ella sin su presencia nublando su juicio. Estas tres preguntas habían sido contestadas ahora indiscutiblemente. Sango era más que un capricho momentáneo. Ella era especial. Cuando estaba con ella, despertaba cosas en él que no había sentido en un siglo y medio, y había comenzado desde el primer momento en que puso los ojos en ella. En cuanto a que Sango fuera humana, bueno... ella no permanecería siéndolo, si tenía algo que decir al respecto.

Así que después de que Raum le quitara las marcas, Miroku tenía la intención de matarlo. El hecho de que nadie que él conociera tenía la menor idea de cómo matar a un demonio corpóreo era algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con Sango. Si Miroku no podía descubrir ninguna información concreta sobre como despachar a un demonio, empezaría con la decapitación y trabajaría su camino hacia abajo desde allí.

\- Cuando encontremos a Nathanial, quiero que te vayas - dijo Sango en voz baja.

\- Raum sabrá que tú preparaste las bombas sal. Querrá venganza, y si puede rastrearme, sabrá el segundo en que encontremos a Nathanial. Luego probablemente tratará de matarte. No te necesitará más. - Raum no necesitaría a Sango tampoco, y ella sabía eso tan bien como él. Incluso si el demonio no tenía un rencor contra ella… y Miroku dudaba eso después de hoy… Raum podía matarla sólo por diversión.

\- Tengo un plan para eso también - dijo.

\- ¿Qué? - Los ojos avellana de ella se estrecharon.

Si Alten o Emma pensaron que era extraño que ella bajara con toallas envueltas alrededor de sus manos, ninguno dio ninguna indicación de ello. Sango esperaba que al igual que antes, sus manos se transformaran de nuevo a la normalidad. De lo contrario, tendría que encontrar una solución más práctica para mantenerlas cubiertas además de las toallas con monogramas de Miroku.

Ella rogaba que no fuera permanente, y por más razones que el hecho que cualquiera viera cómo de monstruosas eran. Si era permanente, incluso si ellos derrotaran a Raum, ahí se iba la esperanza de algún día ser madre. ¿Cómo iba a acunar a un niño con el miedo de que las garras cortaran su piel? ¿Cómo podía siquiera arriesgarse a quedar embarazada, si tenía esencia demonio dentro de ella?

La vista de las dos personas extrañas en el vestíbulo sacó a Sango de sus deprimentes reflexiones. Uno de ellos era una mujer rubia que estaba de pie cerca de la chimenea, parecía admirar su enorme tamaño. A pesar de que era alta, si hubiera decidido caminar dentro de la chimenea, habría encajado fácilmente. El otro era un hombre joven con la cabeza rapada y tatuajes que cubrían sus brazos como mangas.

\- Sango, ellos son Francine y Chad. - Miroku asintió hacia ellos.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlos - dijo Sango, caminando hacia ellos. Por costumbre, comenzó a extender su mano y luego se sonrojó y la dejó caer a su lado. Ellos lazaron miradas hacia sus toallas, pero no hicieron comentarios. Una vez más, Sango maldijo a Raum, las marcas, y su pariente largo tiempo perdido por comenzar todo este lío.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerte, también - dijo Francine. Chad hizo eco de eso mismo, dándole una evaluación de pies a cabeza a Sango, que la hizo sentir como una mujer en lugar de una monstruosidad andante.

\- ¿Quieres esperar, o deberíamos empezar ahora? - Luego Chad miró a Miroku, y palideció un poco ante cualquiera que haya sido la expresión de Miroku, y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Vamos a empezar. Emma, por favor, cierra todas las cortinas. Alten, trae el maletín del Sr. Higgins, y luego, enciende cada tele y radio de la casa. Alto. - dijo Miroku.

El ama de llaves no fue a las ventanas, sino que tomó un mando a distancia y comenzó a presionar botones. Las cortinas empezaron a cerrarse. Controladas mecánicamente, pensó Sango, sacudiendo la cabeza. A su madre le encantaría eso, por no hablar de todas las otras actualizaciones costosas que la casa de Miroku contenía. Alten llevó una maleta a la habitación y la dejó a los pies de Chad. Miroku asintió hacia Emma y Alten, que entendieron eso como su señal para salir.

Mientras que los dispositivos de TV y otros empezaron a sonar desde todas las habitaciones, Chad abrió la rígida maleta y empezó a sacar objetos fuera de ella. Sango no pudo evitar mirar curiosamente por encima de su hombro. El interior de la caja era hecho a la medida, porque las piezas más grandes salieron de sus propios soportes contorneados y acolchados. Chad empezó a poner los objetos en una bandeja de acero brillante. Uno parecía un taladro eléctrico de forma extraña, a continuación, un paquete que contenía varias largos palillos de metal, pequeñas botellas oscuras, una cuerda, una especie de pedal, una navaja, una botella con atomizador, guantes quirúrgicos, algo que se parecía a un protector quirúrgico cuadrado, y ¿algo que parecía un juego de acuarela?

\- Creo que es el momento de ser muy específico acerca de tu plan - dijo Sango. Miroku se sentó en el sofá, indicando el lugar junto a él. Ella se sentó también, pero rígida, poniendo sus manos envueltas en su regazo.

\- Chad y Francine son demonólogos - dijo Miroku, manteniendo la voz baja. Sango no creía que fuera posible que Raum pudiera escuchar nada con todo el ruido, aún si todavía estaba cerca.

\- También son yokais, así que han estado estudiando demonios y personas afectadas por ellos durante bastante tiempo. Tanto tiempo, de hecho, que ellos son los que una vez ayudaron a un tipo con marcas de demonio en sus antebrazos... - Sango contuvo el aliento. Nathanial.

\- ...fue por lo que tuve que dejarte aquí. Si el demonio podía rastrearte a través de esas marcas, alguien, en algún lugar, tenía que saber cómo anularlas. Así que necesitaba tiempo para localizar a los mejores expertos en demonología, y tenía que hacerlo sin que tu demonio fuera capaz de seguirme - Miroku continuó, con la mirada fija.

Ella había estado en lo cierto. Nathanial si se las arregló para anular las marcas —al menos lo suficiente para que no sirvieran nunca más para rastrearle y, posiblemente, lo suficiente para que las marcas no siguieran convirtiendo a Nathanial en un monstruo. Tenía sentido. Si Nathanial se había transformado totalmente en una especie de bestia, eso lo habría hecho mucho más fácil de encontrar. Las personas tienden a notar a un monstruo entre ellos, incluso personas hastiadas de eso como los yokais y ghouls.

Sango estaba tan emocionada que puso los brazos alrededor de Miroku, sus raras manos cubiertas con la toalla y todo. Pensó que la había dejado sin razón, pero había estado fuera tratando de encontrar a las personas que habían ayudado a Nathanial a darle a Raum la patada. Tal vez había esperanza para su familia y ella después de todo.

\- Miroku - dijo entrecortadamente, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para decirle lo agradecida que estaba. Él deslizó sus manos por su espalda, y luego poco a poco, la alejó.

\- No me debes nada. No necesito reembolso o gratitud para ver esto hasta el final. Hice una promesa. No hay nada más que requiera que hagas para que la mantenga. - dijo, mientras algo pasaba a través de su rostro. Sango se echó hacia atrás, herida por sus palabras. ¿Era esta la manera de Miroku de recordarle que las cosas eran estrictamente negocios entre ellos, por lo que debía despedirse de las miradas y flashes calientes?

\- Correcto - dijo, pasando rápidamente la vista lejos de él en el sofá. Luego la calma adormecida que la había ayudado a través del funeral de Randy y los meses de tratar con el TEPT vinieron al rescate, cubriendo su dolor. Miroku estaba haciéndole a ella y a su familia un favor increíble. No iba a pasar por mucho más tiempo de mal humor por haber sido rechazada. Podía no querer su gratitud, pero él la iba a conseguir, y su cooperación.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - Preguntó ella, orgullosa de que su voz fuera uniforme y calmada.

\- Chad va a tatuarte. - Miroku le dio una mirada que no pudo leer.

\- ¿Qué? - De todas las posibles respuestas, esa no se la esperaba.

\- Para simplificar la explicación, las marcas son esencialmente símbolos permanentes que representan el poder de un demonio. Lo que vamos a hacer es cubrirlas con nuestros propios símbolos permanentes de poder. Estos símbolos desviarán el lazo del demonio contigo, o al menos lo silenciarán a niveles que el demonio no debería ser capaz de reforzar… a menos que entres en contacto con él de nuevo y te vuelva a marcar. Así que no hagas eso. - dijo Francine, viniendo a sentarse junto a Sango.

\- No pienso hacerlo. - Sango no pudo detener su risa.

\- Puedo hacerte símbolos de prevención, también. Los que están en mis brazos son hechizos de protección. Me los hice cuando era humano. Impiden que demonios incorpóreos sean capaces de poseerme. ¿Quieres alguno de esos? - Chad seguía arreglando las cosas, pero aún así habló a pesar de que no levantó la vista.

\- ¿Los necesito? - Era demasiado que asimilar.

\- Lo dudo - respondió Francine.

\- La posesión demoníaca es rara, y es llevada a cabo por demonios menores tratando de cruzar. La mayoría de las personas nunca entran en contacto con demonios, pero cuando éramos humanos, los necesitábamos. Luchábamos con demonios, y ellos respondían. - Sango tragó saliva. Teniendo en cuenta lo enfurecido que Raum había estado antes, el pensamiento no era reconfortante.

\- Sólo unos minutos más. - dijo Chad.

\- Entonces te tendremos marcada. - Chad comenzó a mezclar varios paquetes de polvo con el contenido de algunas de las botellas pequeñas, con el ceño fruncido ante la masa húmeda y negra en el plato.

\- Vamos a tener que hacer unas pruebas antes de comenzar los tatuajes. Quítate las toallas y dame tu brazo. - dijo.

\- No. - Dijo Miroku antes de que Sango pudiera comenzar a pronunciar una negativa. Su oscura mirada era ilegible.

\- Las toallas se quedan. Tendrás que trabajar alrededor de ellas - continuó.

\- Mientras que las marcas no lleguen a sus manos, eso debería estar bien - Chad lucía como si quisiera discutir, pero Francine se encogió de hombros.

\- No es el procedimiento adecuado - murmuró Chad.

\- Los artistas son siempre un poco temperamentales, y Chad era un artista antes de convertirse en demonólogo o yokai. - Francine sonrió a Sango.

Sango le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer, un poco tímidamente. Francine tenía un aura cálida y acogedora su alrededor. Hacía que su ocupación (y el que fuera un yokai) pareciera muy en desacuerdo con su personalidad. ¿O no? Francine era el primer demonólogo que Sango conocía, y, en verdad, ella no conocía tantos yokais. Estaba el que trató de comerla cuando conoció a Kagome, por supuesto, y Kagome que era mitad yokai. Después, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Mencheres el sire de Koga, Tate, un grupo de guardias con los que nunca intercambió un verdadero hola... y ahora Emma, Alten, Francine y Chad. Menos de una docena, se dio cuenta. No eran muchos para formarse una opinión acerca de toda la especie, si estaba siendo justa. Pero aún así, esa Víspera de Año Nuevo, había visto lo feo que podía volverse el mundo nomuerto.

\- Sango. - Miroku dijo su nombre como si no hubiera sido la primera vez.

\- Lo siento ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga? - dijo, dando a su cabeza una pequeña sacudida.

\- Siéntate en el piso y pon tu brazo sobre la mesa, mangas arriba - dijo Chad.

Sango se sentó, tratando de enrollar la manga de su brazo derecho, teniendo cuidado de que las toallas no se cayeran. Tratar de obtener control sobre cualquier cosa con sus manos en garras envueltas era difícil, por decir lo menos. Después de un segundo, Miroku subió la manga por ella. Chad y Francine intercambiaron una mirada, pero no dijeron nada. Chad miró por encima de las marcas expuestas, silbando bajo.

\- Es profunda - dijo al fin, trazando sus marcas en forma de estrella sobre la piel.

\- Tendremos que afeitarte y esterilizar la zona - Chad continuó, enjabonando y luego afeitando la parte interna de su antebrazo con unas pocas pasadas rápidas y exhaustivas.

Después con un chorrito de la botella junto a él, cogió uno de los palillos de metal con puntas afiladas. Luego metió la punta del palillo en el panel que se parecía a un set de acuarela de un niño, pero en realidad era el lugar para dejar la tinta, o eso parecía. A continuación, Chad la introdujo en medio de su marcado antebrazo lo suficientemente fuerte para romperle la piel. Pellizcó, pero no tan fuerte. Más como uno de esos análisis de sangre en los que debes pincharte el dedo. Francine y Chad estaban mirando muy fijamente a ella, sin embargo, como una gota de su sangre se mezclaba con la oscura tinta... y luego la negrura se desvaneció ante carmesí.

\- Tenemos un problema - murmuró Chad.

\- ¿Qué problema? - Preguntaron Sango y Miroku, al mismo tiempo. Chad tomó la gota de su sangre con el dedo, llevándola hacia su boca… y su brazo fue agarrado por la mano de Miroku.

\- Si pruebas su sangre… Te mataré. - dijo Miroku, en voz muy calmada.

\- Tienes una muy buena reputación, pero no voy a tolerar amenazas - Francine se puso de pie ante eso.

\- No habrá amenazas, siempre y cuando no trate de probar su sangre otra vez - Miroku la interrumpió, su tono agradable y letal al mismo tiempo.

\- Igual que el otro yokai - dijo Chad, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué otro yokai? - Sango se inclinó hacia delante. Miroku limpió la sangre de los dedos de Chad, luego, con una ceja arqueada, los roció con la solución de la botella y los limpió de nuevo.

\- El yokai que estaba con ese humano, el que tenía marcas como las tuyas - respondió Chad, sonando un poco molesto.

\- Se volvió loco, sobre que nosotros no degustáramos la sangre del humano. Me había olvidado de él hasta ahora. - Miroku encontró su mirada, pero Sango ya sabía que no debía decir nada.

Sin embargo, interiormente, zumbaba con emoción. Eso verificaba que el yokai que llevó a Nathaniel a Chad y Francine hacía tantos años, obviamente, sabía que la sangre de Nathaniel se había convertido en una droga con las marcas. Al igual que la suya. Rastrear a Nathaniel a través del comercio del Dragón Rojo iba a funcionar. Tenía que ser así.

\- ¿Recuerdan el nombre del tipo? Miroku preguntó.

\- Él era un yokai joven en el momento. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo - Tanto Chad como Francine sacudieron la cabeza.

\- Debe haber sido su propiedad. No es de buena educación tratar de alimentarse de la propiedad de alguien, ni siquiera de una gota. - dijo Miroku, desechándolo como si no fuera nada.

Él no confiaba en ellos como para que supieran. Sango sintió un escalofrío de temor. Había estado tan concentrada en las marcas convirtiéndola en un monstruo, que no se había detenido a pensar en cómo su otro efecto secundario podría ser peligroso. Miroku podría no querer tener nada que ver con los efectos de la droga en su sangre, pero otros podrían quererlo. Dragón Rojo era comprado por los yokais como una sustancia para drogarse, y aquí Sango lo tenía corriendo a través de sus venas.

\- Como he dicho, tenemos un problema. Su sangre se sobrepuso ante la mezcla de la tinta, lo que significa que todo lo que tatúe sobre sus marcas será inútil. Tenemos que aumentar la dosis en la tinta. Bastante. - continuó Chad.

\- Bien, entonces hazlo. Haz lo que sea que hiciste con mi... con ese otro humano que tenía marcas como estas. - dijo Sango.

\- Va a quemar - dijo Francine en un tono compasivo. Si le impedía a Raum rastrearla y posiblemente evitaría que se deformara en un monstruo, podría arder como el infierno y todavía lo haría.

\- Está bien. Vamos a acabar de una vez - respondió Sango firmemente. Francine le dio unas palmaditas.

\- Chad, utiliza la sal de Jerusalén - dijo ella, su tono volviéndose más enérgico y eficiente.

\- Esto cambia el precio. - Chad tomó una pequeña botella de su maleta y le dio a Miroku una mirada significativa.

\- Que sea la última mención que haces del precio frente a ella. - Sango se encogió en culpa aun cuando Miroku espetó.

\- Chad - dijo Francine de una manera ligeramente castigadora.

\- Mis disculpas. Vamos a resolver tales cuestiones una vez que todo esté completo. Lo importante es hacernos cargo de nuestra adorable niña aquí. - Luego sonrió a Miroku.

\- Absolutamente - dijo Miroku, aún con un borde afilado en su voz. Sango quería que la tierra la tragara, pero se negó a que su vergüenza se mostrara. No me importa lo que diga Miroku, voy a encontrar una manera de pagarle, se prometió.

\- ¿Qué es la sal de Jerusalén? - Preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

\- La sal es un arma natural contra los demonios. La sal de Jerusalén, es aún más poderosa, porque proviene del lugar donde todas las grandes religiones del mundo convergen. Entonces es especialmente elaborada allí y se mezcla con, bueno, con cosas que no puedo decirte. Pero debería servir para cubrir el poder en tus marcas. - concluyó Francine con una sonrisa.

\- Listo - dijo Chad un minuto más tarde. Metió otra vara de metal en su nueva creación de tinta, a continuación, clavó la punta en el antebrazo de Sango. El fuego crepitó por su brazo, tan inesperado e intenso, que Sango no pudo evitar gritar y tirar de su brazo hacia atrás. Le habían dicho que dolería, pero no se había preparado para este tipo de agonía. Era tan malo como cuando la había marcado Raum.

\- Se está volviendo negro - dijo Chad en satisfacción, mirando a la gota de sangre que perlaba su brazo. Entonces su mirada se desvió a Miroku.

\- Tendrás que sujetarla mientras hacemos los tatuajes. - Sango trató de impulsar su atención más allá del dolor de fuego en su brazo. Ni siquiera parecía posible que viniera de una herida tan pequeña, que era poco más que un pinchazo de una aguja.

\- Tatuajes ¿Cuántos? ¿Algunos esquemas? - Preguntó.

\- Voy a hacer un patrón lleno sobre ambos brazos. Tomará un par de horas. - Su esperanza se desvaneció con la respuesta de Chad.

Se estremeció mientras Chad tomaba el taladro eléctrico de aspecto extraño que ahora sabía que era la máquina de tatuajes. Horas, siendo sostenida mientras experimentaba el mismo tipo de dolor que la había llevado casi a la locura cuando Raum se lo infligió durante sólo unos minutos. Sango pensó que vomitaría, pero no había otra opción.

\- Voy a necesitar un trago primero - dijo ella, inhalando profundamente. _Tal vez una botella entera. O una conmoción cerebral_. Cualquier cosa para adormecer el dolor.

\- Sango. Me hiciste hacer un juramento de sangre, pero puedes liberarme de el. Permíteme facilitarte esto. No tienes que sentir nada. - Miroku se arrodilló a su lado, intensidad acechando en su mirada.

\- No. No te quiero controlando mi mente. - Estuvo confundida por un segundo, pero luego su significado hizo click.

\- Y yo no quiero sujetarte mientras estás en agonía durante horas. Si no me hubieses hecho jurar por mi sangre que no te hipnotizaría, ni siquiera preguntaría. - respondió rotundamente Miroku.

\- El otro tipo con las marcas como las mías, ¿Lo manejó por su cuenta? ¿O el yokai lo colocó bajo su control mental? - Ella se volvió hacia Francine.

\- No pudo ser hipnotizado. El yokai lo intentó, pero no funcionó. - La expresión de Francine fue cautelosa. Debido al efecto de las marcas, Sango se dio cuenta con una sensación de hundimiento. La inhumanidad en Nathanial había crecido a tal punto que incluso el poder de un yokai no podía crear una brecha.

\- El yokai que estaba con él era joven, dijiste, y yo soy un Maestro. Puedo hacerlo. - respondió Miroku.

Él tenía plena confianza en su voz. Sango vaciló. No era sólo el dolor a lo que ella temía, a pesar de que la quemadura en su brazo aún latía suficiente para que el miedo fuera muy real. Incluso si la parte lógica de ella se daba cuenta de que era necesario, sujeta mientras era, en esencia, torturada durante horas por un yokai podría provocarle un ataque de TEPT tan seguro como que ella respiraba. Incluso ahora, el familiar sentimiento de pánico crecía en ella. Parecía inevitable que ella perdiera el control de su mente de una manera u otra, ya fuera por revivir esa horrible noche, o por la fuerza de los ojos de Miroku.

\- Confía en mí, Sango - dijo él, muy suavemente.

Respiró hondo. La idea de ceder el control de su mente era algo que odiaba ferozmente. Ya su TEPT le había costado bastante de eso. Pero... confiaba en él. Por extraño que fuera, ella confiaba en Miroku más que nadie en su vida ahora mismo. Además, había querido mostrar su agradecimiento a Miroku. Bueno, evitar que la retuviera durante horas mientras tenía un severo ataque de pánico parecía lo menos que podía hacer.

\- Muy bien. - Miroku sonrió, y la visión de eso la distrajo de todo lo demás por un segundo.

Era atractivo, incluso con su expresión cautelosa normal, pero cuando sonreía, quitaba el aliento. Lástima que no sonriera más a menudo. Sus ojos cambiaron, convirtiéndose en rojos en el siguiente instante. El primer instinto de Sango fue mirar hacia otro lado, porque sabía que sería diferente de cualquier otro momento en que lo había visto de esta manera, pero no lo hizo. Miró directo a sus ojos mientras su color se volvía aún más brillante.

\- Puedo sentir que me resistes. Déjame entrar, Sango. Todo está bien. Estarás a salvo... - Su voz sonó más profunda. Casi vibrante.

Sus párpados de repente se sintieron más pesados. Miroku seguía hablando, pero sus palabras se volvieron ininteligibles, desdibujándose. Su visión se redujo hasta que parecía que lo único que podía ver era el hermoso resplandor color rubi de sus ojos. Su poderoso resplandor ya no la asustaba. Eran tan hermosos... Ella parpadeó. La cara de Miroku estaba justo en frente de la de ella, su expresión intensa. Resignación se elevó en ella.

\- No está funcionando - dijo, armándose de valor para lo que estaba por venir.

\- Ha terminado. - Una sonrisa suavizó el rostro de Miroku.

Sango miró a sus brazos. Intrincados patrones cubrían las marcas desde sus muñecas a los codos, como encaje negro cosido a su piel. No había dolor, ni siquiera una punzada. Francine y Chad se habían ido, pero ella estaba frente a la chimenea con los brazos extendidos sobre la mesa, con algo así como vaselina esparcida sobre ellos.

\- Wow, eres bueno - sopló Sango.

\- No tienes ni idea. - La risa de Miroku mantenía un trasfondo travieso. Fue entonces cuando también notó que las toallas estaban fuera y sus manos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. ¿La había curado esto?

\- ¿Crees que se ha ido? ¿Todo ello? - Con todo su corazón, esperaba que la esencia del demonio en su interior hubiese sido expulsada.

\- He probado una gota de tu sangre antes de sacarte del trance. Sigue estando alterada. - Miroku se puso serio.

\- Tal vez no va a empeorar ahora. Luego, cuando entregue a Nathanial, todo habrá pasado. - La decepción la atravesó, pero ella la empujó lejos.

_Y tú podrás irte lejos_, añadió en silencio a Miroku. Ambos serían capaces de volver a lo que sus vidas eran antes de este lío. De alguna manera, la idea no era tan reconfortante como solía ser. Miroku abrió la puerta de la Suite Cherry, encantado de ver la reacción de Sango. Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras ella caminaba en el interior, mirando las ventanas que iban del suelo al techo, sala de felpa roja con su círculo de sillones, el comedor con su extravagante barra naranja, y los dos grandes dormitorios. La suite era fácil de ver de un vistazo, incluso con su tamaño. Las cuatro salas estaban separadas por cortinas en lugar de puertas, y las cortinas estaban abiertas. El mayordomo depositó sus bolsas, marchándose después que Miroku le aseguró que no era necesario que guardara la ropa por ellos.

\- Esto es increíble. Tiene que ser carísimo. - dijo Sango tras unos minutos. Luego, esa familiar mirada culpable brilló en sus ojos.

\- Si no hubiera sido una traición a tu confianza, cuando te tuve bajo mi control, te hubiera obligado a no preocuparte nunca más sobre mis finanzas. Se supone que debo estar aquí en busca de entretenimiento ilícito a cualquier precio, ¿recuerdas? No lo parecería escatimando en mi alojamiento. - dijo Miroku divertido.

\- Nadie te acusará de escatimar cuando vean este lugar - murmuró Sango, entrando en la habitación de invitados con bañera de hidromasaje de gran tamaño y la enorme cama redonda de cuero.

En verdad, Miroku no tenía intención de llevar a nadie a su habitación, pero no se lo diría a Sango. Ella estaría horrorizada si supiera que había elegido esta suite porque quería que ella estuviera rodeada de la más enorme opulencia durante su primer viaje a Las Vegas, aunque fuera en circunstancias difíciles. Y Sango realmente estaría horrorizada si supiera que lo único que había estado tentado de implantar en su mente era el deseo de no regresar a su vida humana después de su encuentro con Nathanial. No lo había hecho, sin embargo. Lo que él quería de ella no podía lograrse mediante engaño, o nunca sabría si era real.

\- ¿Qué deseas del servicio de habitaciones? - le preguntó, sin molestarse en preguntar si tenía hambre. Por supuesto que tenía.

\- Una hamburguesa con queso extra grande, patatas fritas grandes con mucha salsa ketchup, sopa de pollo, galletas con chispas de chocolate y pastel de chocolate - dijo Sango en seguida, dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio principal.

_Y yo tengo la intención de disfrutar de un largo trago de quien sea que lo traiga_, agregó Miroku mentalmente. Después de volar de un continente a otro, y los deliberados vuelos zigzagueando por todo el país, diseñados para deshacerse de cualquier demonio que tratara de seguirles, habían pasado dos días desde que dejaron su casa en Inglaterra. Habían estado en vuelos, en taxis, o en aeropuertos todo el tiempo, por lo que no había tenido una comida decente. No había querido dejar a Sango sola el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una… y los aeropuertos eran grabados exhaustivamente en la actualidad. Sango asomó la cabeza fuera del dormitorio, una mirada tímida en su rostro.

\- Yo iba a tomar una ducha, pero, eh, no hay una zona de baño separada. La ducha está fuera y es de cristal, así que... simplemente no vengas hasta que haya terminado, ¿de acuerdo? - Miroku ocultó su sonrisa. Él sabía sobre la ducha abierta de cristal transparente en el centro de la habitación cuando reservó esta suite. De hecho, la había elegido específicamente por ello. En algunas cosas, él no estaba por encima de hacer trampa.

\- Por supuesto. También puedes querer echar una siesta después de comer. No vamos a ir a la Belaggio, hasta casi la medianoche. - Ella suspiró, pero asintió, y cerró las cortinas de la habitación completamente.

Miroku estaba cansado y afectado por el cambio de horario, lo que significaba que Sango tenía que estar agotada ya que no tenía la ventaja de ser un yokai Maestro. A pesar de que ya no era solo un humano. Miroku se preguntó cuánto de eso se había dado cuenta ella y había decidido no hablarlo, y cuanto aún ignoraba. Él se había dado cuenta rápidamente de que el apetito voraz de Sango combinado con su incapacidad para aumentar de peso se relacionaba con sus marcas. Su temperatura, siempre unos cuantos grados más caliente que un ser humano normal, se disparaba cuando estaba enfadada. Después, su velocidad esa noche cuando corrió desde el club. Las marcas de mordidas en su cuello que se curaron por completo en un día.

Los tatuajes. La piel de Sango debería haber tenido costras durante días después de tal extenso trabajo, pero después de una hora o dos de enrojecimiento, volvió a ser suave como la seda, curando incluso más rápido de lo que su cuello lo había hecho. Él también notó que ella había manifestado los cambios en sus manos sólo cuando estaba muy enfadada. Luego, cuando se calmaba, sus manos volvían a la normalidad. Sango no había tenido un incidente desde Inglaterra.

Eso podría ser por los tatuajes evitando que la esencia de Raum creciera en ella... o podría ser debido a que no se había enfadado demasiado desde entonces. Miroku no tenía previsto que ella perdiera el control de su temperamento a corto plazo, tampoco. Tenía la intención de mostrarle a Sango que había más estando con un yokai que lo que había visto esa horrible Víspera de Año Nuevo. Así, finalmente vencería sus miedos sobre el mundo no-muerto… y se uniría a él.

Había perdido a la mujer que amaba antes, pero no se permitiría perder a Sango. Una vez que encontrara su miserable pariente y obligase a Raum a quitar las marcas de Sango, la convertiría en un yokai. Entonces la muerte no podía robársela como le había robado a Giselda. Y una manera de aliviar sus reservas sobre el mundo no-muerto era mostrarle los placeres que ofrecía. Sango ya le quería, en conflicto con ello sin embargo. Miroku tenía la intención de demostrarle que su atracción ya no podía ser ignorada. Sería caballeroso darle más tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo con sus sentimientos por él, pero no tenía tiempo. Se estaban acercando a Nathaniel, y una vez que lo encontraran, su tiempo habría terminado.

Por lo tanto, si la forma más rápida para derrotar sus reservas sobre el mundo no-muerto era a través de su atracción por él, él explotaría esa debilidad con gusto. Pronto acabaría su período… algo que no le molestaría en circunstancias normales, pero su sangre era demasiado peligrosa ahora… y sería capaz de completar su seducción. Pronto, querida, le prometió, escuchando abrirse el grifo de la ducha e imaginando que el agua goteaba por su piel desnuda. Muy pronto.

Sango sentía sus sentidos sobrecargados. En primer lugar, la increíble suite del hotel. A continuación, el viaje al Strip, viendo las luces cada vez más cerca, hasta sentirse como si estuvieran conduciendo en la boca de un gigante brillante. Miroku hizo que la limusina los dejara a un par de manzanas del Belaggio para caminar el resto del camino. Sango no sabía si era algún tipo de medida de seguridad, por lo que el conductor no sabía dónde estarían, o porque él quería disfrutar de la vista.

Era sin duda sorprendente. Todas las luces de neón, las multitudes, el ruido y la vibración a lo largo del Strip enviaban un mensaje casi palpable de que las inhibiciones no tenían cabida aquí. Un área de juegos para adultos, había oído llamar a Las Vegas, y el deslumbrante despliegue de opciones de entretenimiento, incluso a la medianoche, parecía estar de acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó Miroku al entrar a Belaggio.

\- Pregúntame más adelante, cuando esté menos abrumada. - Sango sacudió la cabeza.

Él le dio una de esas sonrisas pícaras que ella había empezado a disfrutar mucho más de lo que debería. Si no fuera por la seriedad de su objetivo esta noche, ella se sentiría como si estuviera en una cita. Una cita muy, muy extravagante. Aparte del hotel, Miroku insistió en comprarle un vestido nuevo, zapatos, bolso y joyas, todo ello sin dejarle ver los precios. Era su traje para esta noche, había dicho con una de sus sonrisas. Por supuesto, su traje nuevo era mucho más acorde con la camisa Armani de Miroku y sus pantalones a la medida. Demonios, el reloj de él tal vez costaba más que su conjunto en su totalidad.

Sin embargo, Miroku llevaba su ropa y accesorios con una elegante falta de confianza, sin la actitud de superioridad que suele ir acompañando a alguien con su cuenta bancaria. Sango había salido con unos pocos tipos ricos antes de Randy, pero la mayoría de ellos habían parecido tan impresionado con sí mismos, que no parecían interesados en ella, salvo para el sexo o para decorar su brazo. Miroku, incluso en estas pretendidas circunstancias, era atento y encantador. Añade esto a su extraña combinación de valentía, crueldad, y la lealtad, y los sentimientos de Sango estaban yendo mucho más allá de la atracción física.

Si tan sólo no fuera un yokai, pensó. Luego se dio una bofetada mental. Si Miroku no fuera un yokai, no estaría aquí con él, porque ella necesitaba ayuda de un yokai para encontrar a Nathanial. Tenía que dejar de estar atrapada en la ilusión y centrarse en la realidad. Miroku la llevó más allá de la entrada entre las máquinas tragamonedas, mesas de dados y repartidores de blackjack*13 hacia la parte posterior del casino llamado Club Privé. Sango se sorprendió de cómo la atmósfera pareció cambiar de hedonismo alegre a una avaricia con estilo en el espacio de unos pocos metros. Después de un educado intercambio cortés con la anfitriona, entraron en la sala decorada de colores dorado y morado. Tenía varios puestos, camareros atendiendo el servicio, y por lo menos dos partidas ya en marcha.

\- Pídeme un whisky, por favor. Será un momento. - Miroku hizo un gesto hacia la barra.

\- Simplemente no quieres que vea la cantidad de dinero que vas a cambiar por fichas, o voy a tener un ataque al corazón, ¿verdad? - Sango miró a la ventana discretamente situada en la esquina.

\- Chica lista. Pero no todo está en tu cuenta. Creo que me siento con suerte esta noche. - Él se rio. Podría haber leído tanto en esa última frase, ya que fue acompañada por una curvatura pecaminosa de su boca, pero ese era un camino que sería mejor no recorrer.

\- Voy a buscar tu trago - dijo Sango. Y otra para ella misma. Uno fuerte.

Unos minutos más tarde, Miroku volvió con una bandeja de fichas de diferentes colores. Sango ya había terminado su whisky, pero decidió no tomar otro. Como era costumbre para la cita de alguien que estaba interpretando, ella estaría de pie un rato esta noche, permaneciendo tras Miroku mientras él jugaba. No había necesidad de invitar al balanceo con demasiado alcohol.

\- Lleva esto a la mesa para mí, ¿puedes? Y continúa trayendo más. - Miroku cogió su brazo y luego le entregó el vaso a una camarera que parecía haber aparecido por arte de magia.

Miroku pretendió estudiar su mano delante de él, a pesar de que había memorizado sus cartas a primera vista. Estaba realmente concentrado en Madox, el jugador frente a él. El ejecutivo petrolero era bueno en ocultar su reacción, pero era humano. Su pulso podría permanecer admirablemente estable y se las arreglaba para no sudar, pero su olor lo traicionaba. Cuando se jugó todo en esa mano, el olor de Madox se convirtió en una mezcla de almizcle y naranja podrida. Al igual que cada vez que había faroleando.

Los párpados de Madox se entrecerraron, como si estuviera lo suficientemente aburrido como para quedarse dormido mientras esperaba para ver si Miroku doblaba o no.

\- ¿Qué hacer? - reflexionó en voz alta. Miroku dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado, como si luchara con la decisión.

Detrás de él, podía sentir la tensión de Sango aumentar hasta que su aura casi crujía con ansiedad. Su aroma a jazmín y miel se había agriado en las últimas dos horas, viéndole perder una mano tras otra. Ella no sabía que estaba perdiendo deliberadamente para tender el cebo a los otros jugadores. No se lo había dicho porque necesitaba que su reacción fuera auténtica o hubieran despertado sospechas en los jugadores que observaban.

Pero para su crédito, Sango permaneció en silencio, a pesar de que interiormente debía de estar gritándole que doblara su mano. Pobre chica. Con su conciencia aguijoneando por cada libra que él gastaba, ella debía estar enferma por la cantidad que había entregado a sus oponentes hasta el momento. El aroma a cítricos maduro en Madox aumentó, pero no tanto sus movimientos nerviosos, mientras esperaba que Miroku se retirara o apostase.

\- ¡Mierda!, iré con una explosión. Voy. - declaró Miroku, deslizando sus fichas restantes en el centro de la mesa. Sango tomó una respiración audible.

\- Doble pares de corazones. ¿Y usted, señor Mortimer? - Madox sonrió y volvió sus cartas hacia arriba. Miroku puso sus cartas sobre la mesa con una sonrisa lobuna.

\- Escalera de color de espadas. - Una acre de decepción flotó fuera Madox. Los espectadores alrededor de la mesa aplaudieron mientras Miroku se cobraba la gran pila de fichas. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Sango ceder un poco su agarre en la parte posterior de su silla.

\- Ves, querida. Te dije que me sentía afortunado esta noche - Miroku se giró, tomando la mano de Sango y besándola.

Ella dejó escapar un leve resoplido, dándole a su mano un rápido apretón. Entonces, Miroku sintió cambiar la energía de la habitación, llenándose con la vibra inconfundible de un no-muerto. Miroku soltó la mano de Sango y se volvió casualmente hacia la fuente. Un yokai se encontró con su mirada, o su poder estaba disfrazado como el de Miroku, o era un nivel menor de Maestro. A juzgar por la apariencia, había tenido unos treinta años cuando fue convertido. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, peinado hacia atrás en un estilo que mejor hubiera sido abandonado en los años setenta, y su atuendo era un costoso error.

Por la forma en la que las camareras lo saludaron, él también era un visitante común. Miroku inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento, y luego volvió su atención al montón fichas de vuelta a su bandeja. Él vendría. El yokai tenía que sentir curiosidad por conocer al hombre que acaba de desplumar a uno de los habituales.

\- Buenas noches - dijo el yokai, tomando el asiento que Madox acababa de desocupar.

\- Parece que falta un jugador. - Miroku tomó notas mentales sobre el otro yokai. Débil acento sureño. Probablemente, más joven que yo en años no-muertos, pero no demasiado.

\- Ciertamente. Espero que nos acompañe. Me parece que tengo un segundo aire a pesar de la última hora. - Detrás de él, el olor de Sango cambió. Ella debía haber reconocido que el recién llegado no era humano, también. Miroku no apartó la mirada de los ojos azul hielo del hombre, a la espera. Si el yokai no lo quería en lo que consideraba su territorio, ahora sería el momento de hacérselo saber.

\- Juraría que todavía es temprano por cómo me siento. Dame cartas, Jackie, y Sam, tráeme una bandeja. Mi cantidad habitual. - Pero el yokai se limitó a sonreír. El repartidor barajó las cartas mientras que el gerente traía una bandeja de fichas. Doscientos mil, señaló Miroku. Muy respetable para una cantidad "habitual".

\- Soy Henry - dijo Miroku, utilizando el nombre con el que se registró en su habitación.

\- BJ - respondió el yokai, estirándose para alcanzar expertamente las cartas delante de él.

Miroku tomó las de él también, no mostrando ninguna reacción al observar los dedos pálidos que se envolvían alrededor de esas cartas. El dedo meñique izquierdo de BJ no estaba, pero en el derecho había un grueso anillo de oro con un "21" estampado en diamantes. _Tenía que ser Black Jack. Koga, compañero, te debo una_. Miroku se echó hacia atrás, deslizando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sango.

\- No te importa esperar un poco más, ¿verdad, querida? - Su cuerpo estaba más tenso de lo normal y sus pies tenían que estar doloridos, por estar allí de pie durante dos horas con tacones altos, pero Sango no dudó en su respuesta.

\- En lo absoluto. Me encanta verte jugar. - Miroku casi se echó a reír. Con sus frugales tendencias, Sango no podía despreciar esto más, pero su tono fue firme y seguro. Ella incluso se inclinó, rozando sus labios en la garganta de él.

\- Tal vez podamos encontrar algo más que hacer después de que hayamos terminado aquí, porque no estoy cansada, de ningún modo. - Su voz era ronca y seductora al mismo tiempo, un ronroneo bajo que parecía acariciarle de adentro hacia afuera.

Sólo la había escuchado de esa manera una vez antes, cuando gimió su nombre en el Central Park mientras bebía de ella. Combinado con el tacto sedoso, caliente de los labios en su piel, fue suficiente para hacerle parar cuando se suponía que estaba inmerso en el nuevo juego. Miroku quería oír su voz así otra vez. Cuando estuvieran juntos en la cama. Los ojos de Black Jack se encendieron con interés por Sango. Miroku lo vio y se detuvo antes de enseñarle los colmillos con posesividad instintiva. En lugar de eso lanzó algunas fichas y pasó la mano a lo largo de Sango una vez más, encontrando la mirada del yokai con desafío. _Mía_.

Los labios de Black Jack se curvaron y ladeó la cabeza en reconocimiento. Uno de los instintos más fuertes de los yokais era el territorialismo. Ningún yokai iba a tolerar que alguien comiera con los ojos algo de su propiedad —a menos que la propiedad estuviera siendo ofrecida. Sango, Miroku había indicado claramente, no lo estaba.

\- El Rey gana, primera apuesta para BJ - dijo el repartidor.

Miroku se obligó a relajarse. El objetivo era tener a Black Jack a gusto, no amenazarle en un simple vistazo. Había olvidado lo que era estar afectado por estar enamorado, la ausencia normal de control, los altos y bajos emocionales. Era más arrollador incluso que la dosis más potente de Dragón Rojo, en su opinión.

\- Vamos, amigo, dame más suerte - dijo Miroku al repartidor mientras las cartas eran repartidas. Él podría haber enviado la misma petición al destino sobre Sango.

Cuando Miroku se puso de pie y anunció con ironía que había terminado por la noche, Sango se sintió tan aliviada que podría haber vitoreado. Si tenía que verlo jugar y tirar a la basura otra cantidad asombrosa de dinero, vomitaría. BJ, el yokai que esperaba desesperadamente fuera Black Jack, había derrotado a Miroku tres veces seguidas, la última consiguiendo dejar a Miroku sin fichas. Si bien entendía que tenía que parecer un gran apostador, con un presupuesto ilimitado, también quería sacudir a Miroku. ¿No podía ser un poco más inteligente acerca de sus apuestas? ¡¿Quién podía apostar todo con sólo un full house compuesto de tres y dos?!

\- ¿A dónde se dirigen ahora? - preguntó BJ recogiendo perezosamente sus ganancias.

\- ¿Todavía no estás cansada? - Miroku se volvió hacia ella, deslizándole las manos por su espalda.

\- La noche no termina hasta que sale el sol. - Eran las cuatro de la mañana y ella estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero asintió.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo. Salvo que prefiero pasar las horas que quedan en la cama contigo. - Miroku la atrajo hacia si, inclinándose para darle a su oreja un ligero pellizco que hizo estallar la piel de gallina en sus brazos.

Con sus manos aun acariciándole la espalda, sus cuerpos lo suficientemente cerca como para una lenta danza, y su boca cerniéndose sobre su oído mientras hablaba, Sango pensó que el escalofrío erótico que la recorrió era comprensible. Por lo menos su reacción se vería auténtica para BJ, eso era seguro.

\- ¿No quieres, humm, divertirte un poco primero? - ¿No era el objetivo sacarle información a BJ, si era de hecho Black Jack?

\- En efecto. Se llama juego previo. - La risa de Miroku fue una caricia seductora. Miroku tenía que pensar que ella era la mejor actriz del mundo, o sabría que la aceleración repentina en su pulso y el apretón en su vientre no tenían nada que ver con que BJ estuviera mirando.

\- BJ, fue bueno conocerte. Tal vez te veré mañana. Volveré para recuperar mis pérdidas. - dijo Miroku, abrazándola todavía más cerca.

\- Bueno, entonces, nos vemos aquí - dijo BJ arrastrando las palabras. Sango le daba la espalda a BJ, por lo que no podía ver su expresión, pero frunció el ceño a Miroku. _¿Por qué nos vamos? ¿No era éste el hombre?_

\- Vamos, cariño - dijo Miroku, besándola suavemente en los labios.

Miroku la llevó fuera del club, hacia la entrada. Incluso a esta hora, el casino estaba bastante ocupado. No fue hasta después de que la limusina del hotel los recogió y se encontraban en los ascensores privados del Red Rock que Sango le hizo la pregunta que había estado dándole vueltas durante media hora.

\- ¿No era él? - Miroku le dio una mirada de complicidad mientras el ascensor se abría en su piso.

\- Oh, lo era, sin duda. – sonrió satisfecho.

\- ¿Y bien? - indicó ella.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué nos fuimos? - Él mantuvo abierta la puerta de la habitación, esperando hasta que estuvieron en el interior y hubiera hecho un barrido rápido del lugar para responder.

\- Porque ahora nuestro amigo está curioso, cómodo, y feliz ante la perspectiva de liberarme de más libras cuando volvamos a reunirnos - respondió Miroku.

\- No debiste haber apostado todo en esa última mano - murmuró Sango. Él se rió entre dientes.

\- Mi pobre querida. Tendrás pesadillas sobre eso por días, ¿no? - Sango le disparó una mirada agotada mientras dejaba su chal nuevo cuidadosamente en el sofá rojo. Miroku se paseó, sin cansancio en su andar.

\- Los casinos aman a los perdedores ricos. No podía permitir que me pidieran que me fuera después de una racha de suerte que fuera demasiado buena para ser verdad. Ahora Black Jack cree que soy un mal jugador, que es lo que quiero que piense. - Sango admiraba su estrategia fríamente lógica, incluso mientras se estremecía por lo que le había costado. Esperaba que Miroku recuperara parte de sus pérdidas mañana por la noche, o tendría que darle todo su plan de pensiones.

\- Voy a lavarme la cara y luego a desmayarme ¿Qué cama quieres? - anunció ella.

\- Voy a tomar la habitación de invitados. Tengo que ver algunas cosas en mi móvil primero, por lo que si oyes la ducha después, seré sólo yo. - Sango no creía que nada por debajo de golpeo de platillos podría despertarla una vez golpeara la cama, pero media hora más tarde, estando geramente dormida, se despertó cuando supo que no estaba sola en la habitación.

Se mantuvo completamente inmóvil, escuchando el lento deslizamiento hacia abajo de la cremallera de los pantalones de Miroku, el roce de tela contra piel mientras se quitaba la camisa, y luego los sonidos de él recogiendo la ropa desechada. De repente ese letargo profundo se había ido y se sintió muy despierta. Imaginar a Miroku tan cerca, totalmente desnudo, hizo que sus párpados quemaran por abrirlos.

Se escuchó la ducha, la cascada de agua apagando los suaves sonidos que Miroku hacía. ¿Dónde estaba él ahora? Se movía tan silenciosamente, que podría estar justo frente a ella y no lo sabría. ¿Y si ella abría los ojos y Miroku estaba justo ahí, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo?

Sango no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se abrieron en rendijas. Nada frente a ella. Un suave click en el otro lado de la habitación y supuso que era la puerta de la ducha abriéndose. Eso se confirmó cuando lo oyó de nuevo, la cadencia del agua cambiando a medida que Miroku se movía bajo el rocío. El vapor empañará el cristal, razonó Sango. No podrás ver nada. De hecho, probablemente esté empañado ahora...

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, se dio la vuelta, manteniendo la mitad de la cara oculta por la almohada. La luz en la ducha iluminaba la desnuda y hermosa piel de Miroku. El vidrio no estaba empañado. Ni siquiera parecía haber vapor, dándole una vista ininterrumpida de él bajo la cascada de agua. La vista la hizo lamer sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Luego Sango cerró los ojos. Felicidades, eres oficialmente una mirona. Debería estar avergonzada, espiando a Miroku así. Si tenía alguna dignidad, se daría la vuelta de nuevo de cara a la pared. Ahora. Abrió los ojos otra vez. Miroku le estaba dando la espalda, espuma esparcida por sus anchos hombros como la espuma del mar. Su pelo tan negro contra la palidez de su piel, largos mechones separados por el agua corriendo. La espuma se deslizó más abajo por su espalda, perseguida por el rocío, reuniéndose en su cintura y arrastrándose hacia abajo a su prieto culo.

Sango cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Respiró hondo y prometió que no los iba a abrir de nuevo. Esto no estaba bien. Era una invasión a la privacidad de Miroku, una violación de su confianza, una… Abrió los ojos, sofocando un grito. Las manos de Miroku acariciaban su pecho, más de esa espuma cubriéndolo. Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, agua salpicando sobre su rostro y corriendo hacia abajo para aclarar la espuma mientras él enjabonaba más a través de su piel.

Había visto a unos cuantos hombres atractivos desnudos en su vida, pero ninguno de ellos se acercaba a Miroku. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo era firme con músculos de proporciones perfectas, como si hubieran sido tallados por un escultor experto y luego por arte de magia traído a la vida. Su altura sólo enfatizaba su impresionante físico con esas piernas largas y poderosas, tendones ondulados atravesaban su espalda, sus brazos y pecho flexionándose mientras aplicaba champú en su pelo.

Deja de mirar. Ahora mismo. Se quedó mirando como Miroku se lavaba el cabello y luego se volvía para enjuagar la espuma, dando a Sango otra vista de la exquisitez de su asombroso culo. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras que un latido respondía con cadencia mucho más abajo. Sabía que tenía que cerrar los ojos, pero no parecía poder hacerlo. Miroku giró de nuevo, esta vez de frente a ella. Sango se estremeció con aire de culpabilidad, pero sus ojos aún estaban cerrados en contra de la espuma que se arrastraba por su rostro. Dejó que su mirada viajara por los surcos de su pecho, pasando por su estómago, siguiendo la línea delgada de pelo negro que llameó cuando se encontró con su ingle...

Su boca se secó, mientras que otra parte de ella flameó con calor. Vagamente se daba cuenta que su corazón estaba martillando, pero no podía apartar la mirada. Las manos de Miroku se deslizaron por su estómago, una gran cantidad de espuma en ellos, para cerrarse en torno a la carne coronada por ese pedazo de cabello oscuro. Deja de mirar, ¡dejar de mirar!

Miroku enjabonó su longitud con una lenta minuciosidad, su carne comenzando a alargarse y engrosarse con sus manos. La mirada Sango se quedó allí a pesar de que su sentido común, le gritaba que mirara hacia otro lado. Tragó saliva, ese palpitar dentro duplicándose en intensidad, mientras que el calor se esparcía a través ella. ¿Se estaba poniendo duro como una reacción natural por tocarse a sí mismo mientras se lavaba? ¿O estaba pensando en alguien? ¿Tal vez incluso... en ella?

¿Qué pasaría si Miroku la atrapara mirando justo ahora, pero en lugar de molestarse por espiarlo, la invitaba a unirse a él? La frustración por fin cerró de golpe los ojos de Sango. Su período no había terminado aún, así que, incluso si su fantasía se hiciera realidad y Miroku la invitara a unirse a él, no podría. Y aun si pudiera, no debería.

No era justo. El primer hombre desde Randy que la agitaba emocional y físicamente era un yokai que pensaba que los humanos sólo eran buenos para comer y follar, probablemente en ese orden. Había sacrificado ya su orgullo al aceptar que no era más que una costosa espina en el costado de Miroku hasta que encontraran a Raum. Lo menos que podía hacer era evitar la humillación total por otro rechazo por parte de él —o peor aún, ser follada por lástima.

Sango abrazó la almohada y rodó hacia la pared, escondiendo su cara en ella. Una vez que esto terminara, ella iba a estar bien. Iría a casa, pasaría tiempo con su familia, y su enamoramiento por Miroku se iría. Todo se desvanecía con el tiempo. Incluso, al parecer, su terrible dolor por la muerte de Randy y el TEPT que solía golpearla cada vez que estaba alrededor de un yokai.

La ducha paró después de unos minutos. Para ese momento, el corazón de Sango se asentó en un ritmo más lento y el hambre que roía su interior se tranquilizó a un dolor sordo. ¿Ves? se dijo con gravedad. Todo se desvanece con el tiempo. Cuando Miroku entró en el Club Privé con Sango, la noche siguiente, Black Jack ya estaba allí. Era sólo después de las once. Miroku sonrió para sus adentros. No perderías la oportunidad de encontrarte conmigo, ¿no, amigo?

\- Hola, a todos - dijo Miroku afablemente una vez que hubo conseguido su bandeja de fichas.

\- Estoy aquí para recuperar lo que perdí anoche. - Todo el mundo se echó a reír, excepto Madox, el ejecutivo petrolero a quien Miroku había limpiado. Le dio a Miroku una mirada ceñuda y luego dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa.

\- Terminé por esta noche - anunció.

\- ¿Todavía enojado con él por arruinar tu faroleo, Madox? Tienes que ganar y perder como un hombre, compañero. - Black Jack sonrió.

\- Campesino basura - murmuró Madox en voz baja.

\- Siéntate, Henry. Eres más divertido que esa vieja Mancha Negra de todos modos. - Black Jack sólo se rió y deslizó la silla de Madox con el pie.

Miroku se sentó, Sango de pie detrás de él. Personalmente, pensaba que era una pobre regla de la casa que no pudiera sentarse junto a él, pero con suerte, no estaría aquí por mucho tiempo. BJ miró a Sango, asintió con la cabeza, y luego reanudó su atención al juego. Los otros dos jugadores eran menos respetuosos en su evaluación. Si el tío de pelo gris miraba con más fuerza el escote de Sango, Miroku encontraría una manera de comérselo antes de que el reloj diera la medianoche.

Ella se veía excepcionalmente hermosa con su vestido sin tirantes de color rojo con largos guantes blancos. Su cabello caoba estaba recogido, dejando al descubierto su cuello seductoramente y destacando los pendientes de diamantes y rubíes que había le dicho a ella eran de fantasía. Si Miroku tuviera que elegir, estaría en una cita real con Sango en otro lugar, en vez de hacer que estuviera de pie viéndolo jugar con esta manada de imbéciles. Sin embargo, esta noche debería llevarlo un paso más cerca de eso, si todo iba bien. Black Jack ganó la mano y luego Miroku estuvo dentro. Dejó que los demás jugadores lo vencieran en cada ronda, hasta que su suministro de fichas se había reducido a menos de la mitad de con lo que comenzó. Luego Miroku suspiró con fingida resignación.

\- Creo que voy a buscar entretenimiento en otro lugar. BJ, compañero, ¿Alguna recomendación sobre dónde puedo encontrar algo de diversión al rojo vivo? - Sus palabras cuidadosamente elegidas golpearon el acorde correcto. Aunque la cara de Black Jack se mantuvo impasible, mostró su mano cuando, por los cálculos de Miroku contando cartas, tenía un trío de reinas.

\- Creo que me estoy aburriendo del póker, también - dijo BJ.

\- Espera, Henry. Puede que sepa de algo que disfrutarás. - Miroku cambió sus fichas restantes y esperó mientras Black Jack hacía lo mismo.

\- Buscando un poco de diversión al rojo vivo, ¿eh? - Señaló Black Jack, mientras salían del Belaggio.

\- En efecto. Preferiblemente, del tipo que haría el resto de mi noche con ella, incluso más agradable. - Miroku besó el cuello de Sango mientras lo decía, saboreando el escalofrío que la recorrió. No podía esperar hasta poder besarla y que ella supiera que no era parte de una actuación.

\- Vamos a intentarlo en Drai's. Paso más tiempo ahí de lo que estoy en el Belaggio hoy en día. La multitud es más compatible conmigo. - dijo Black Jack.

\- No hay necesidad de fingir. Ella sabe lo que somos. - Black Jack miró a Sango al decir la última frase. Miroku soltó un gruñido.

\- Ah. - El yokai sonrió a Sango, colmillos asomando de su labio superior.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? Henry aquí sólo te llama cariño. - Te fijaste en eso ¿no? Miroku pensó con frialdad, pero antes de que pudiera responder con un nombre falso, Sango contestó.

\- Mi nombre es Cherry. - Miroku sofocó una sonrisa, por la elección de Sango del nombre de su suite. Black Jack la miró otra vez antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Miroku.

\- Así que, ¿A quién perteneces? – incursiono sonriente.

\- A mí mismo. - Miroku sonrió amablemente.

\- No me digas. No te sientes como un Maestro, si no te importa que lo diga. - BJ se echó a reír.

\- El maestro de mi línea fue asesinado hace varios años. No me dio otra opción que seguir por mi cuenta. ¿Y tú? – se encojio de hombros Miroku.

\- Al mío no le gusta que revele quién es - respondió Black Jack, su expresión retando a que Miroku desafiara eso.

\- Eso está bastante bien. No necesito saber todos tus secretos... sólo uno. - Con la ocupación de Black Jack, Miroku no se sorprendió.

\- ¿Y ese es? - El yokai arqueó una ceja.

\- Si BJ significa o no Black Jack, la persona de la que mi compañero Koga me habló - respondió Miroku. El otro yokai se detuvo. Miroku esperó, con el brazo todavía alrededor de Sango, haciendo caso omiso a la multitud que empujaba a los tres.

\- ¿Y qué dijo Koga? - preguntó Black Jack, con un endurecimiento en su voz.

\- Me dijo que si tenía algo muy raro, algo que estoy interesado en vender, tú eras a quien tenía que ver - Miroku se encogió de hombros.

\- No tienes nada que vender que yo no lo tenga de mejor calidad. Garantizado. - Sango le lanzó una mirada a Miroku, pero Black Jack se rió y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

\- ¿Tanto como para apostar sobre ello? - Preguntó Miroku ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué quieres apostar? - Interés brilló en el rostro de Black Jack antes de ocultarlo.

\- Todo el dinero que he perdido contigo, a que yo tengo Dragón Rojo de más alta calidad de la mejor que tienes para ofrecer. - Ahora Sango realmente le dio una mirada inquisitiva, pero Miroku sólo la apretó de la cintura, en silencio diciéndole que no dijera nada.

\- Hablemos más cuando estemos en Drai's Demasiados oídos aquí. - dijo Black Jack.

\- Enséñanos el camino, amigo.- Miroku se encogió de hombros.

_Continuara…_


	11. Mónaco

**Mónaco**

Sango frunció sus labios mientras bajaban por las escaleras del Hotel Bombay Coast. Drai's estaba bajo tierra, por supuesto. Que mejor entorno que un sótano con paredes lacadas en negro y rojo, convertido en una discoteca, para vender su sangre. Ella no sabía cuáles eran los planes de Miroku, pero no le gustaban. Y cuando Sango hecho un vistazo a las personas en Drai's, realmente no le gustó. Casi un tercio de ellos eran yokais. Su piel pálida y elegantes movimientos los diferenciaban en comparación a los otros clientes, incluso con la escasa iluminación. Ella se estremeció. Bajo tierra en un lugar repleto de no-muertos. Posiblemente no-muertos drogadictos, y aquí estaba ella, con una fuente de narcóticos corriendo por sus venas. Oh sí, un TEPT no podría estar muy lejos.

\- Vamos a buscar una bebida - dijo Black Jack.

Sango no iba a beber nada allí. Probablemente vendría con alguna droga sobrenatural, pero cuando llegaron al bar ella pidió un escocés para parecer educada. Esperaba que Back Jack nunca se diera cuenta que el nivel de líquido en su vaso no disminuía. Miroku bebió a sorbos su propio escocés e intercambió bromas absolutamente sin sentido con Black Jack por unos diez minutos. Fue suficiente para que Sango carraspeara sus dientes en frustración, lo que no ayudaba a las sensaciones de pánico y claustrofobia ascendiendo en ella. Tantas caras pálidas. Sangre fresca a su alrededor. La sangre la seguía. La muerte la seguía. Siempre lo hacía.

\- ¿Está bien, señorita? Huele tremendamente nerviosa. - Black Jack le dio una mirada suspicaz. Sango trató de empujar fuertemente las memorias de vuelta, pero llegaron incluso más rápido de lo que su fuerza de voluntad podía lidiar. Estamos atrapados. Ese terrible aullido. Todos esos gritos. Algo húmedo y espeso en el suelo de la cocina.

\- No creo que pueda hacer esto - dijo entre dientes.

\- Querida solo relájate, conseguirás tu dosis pronto. - Miroku empezó a masajear sus hombros con firmes y suaves caricias. Sango se concentró en la sensación de sus manos… fuertes, tranquilas y firmes. Eran su anclaje mientras ella seguía intentando empujar de su mente las mortales arenas movedizas de sus recuerdos. Todo está bien. Tú no estás allí. No estás atrapada. Tú estás aquí, y Miroku no dejará que nada te pase.

\- ¿A que es adicta? - Preguntó Black Jack.

\- Oxicadina. La olvidó en el hotel. No te preocupes, ella estará bien. - respondió Miroku brevemente.

\- Puede que tenga algo - dijo Black Jack, y sonrió. Incluso en el estado de Sango, luchando con sus recuerdos, ella notó que su sonrisa era como la de un tiburón… todos dientes, sin humor.

\- Si, ¿por qué no vemos que tienes? - dijo Miroku significativamente.

\- Vamos a mi oficina. - Siguieron a Black Jack a una puerta en la parte de atrás.

Les llevó a otro tramo de escaleras, posiblemente una entrada de servicio o una escalera de incendios, por como lucía. Al final había un corto pasillo con tres puertas. Black Jack tomó la primera a la izquierda, manteniéndola abierta para que pudieran entrar, todavía sonriendo de esa manera depredadora. Lo último que Sango quería hacer era ir más bajo tierra, a un espacio más pequeño con aún menos salidas, pero no tenía elección. Se le hacía más difícil respirar para el momento en que se sentó en el sofá con estampado animal, y su corazón se aceleraba. Miroku la atrajo a su regazo como si fuera normal que se sentaran de esa manera, sus fuertes dedos continuaban masajeándole el cuello y los hombros. Sango se aferró a la sensación de sus manos mientras empujaba su pánico. Está bien. Estás a salvo… y este debe ser el sofá más feo de la historia.

\- Así que piensas que tienes algo de Dragón Rojo para vender, ¿eh? Muéstralo, entonces. - Dijo Black Jack arrastrando las palabras.

\- No tan rápido. Te dije que lo que tenía era mejor que cualquier cosa que tengas, pero no me has dado una muestra para probarlo aún, ¿no? - Miroku se inclinó hacia delante.

\- Si no me hubiera embolsado ya gran parte de tu dinero, juraría que solo estás buscando una muestra gratis. ¿Llevas el tuyo contigo? - Black Jack gruñó.

\- Sí. - Sango se tensó, pero Miroku no dudó.

\- Muy bien entonces. Esto es Dragón de primera calidad, 10cc. Mil dólares para los amigos. Si tienes algo la mitad de bueno, pagaré tus pérdidas de las últimas dos noches. Si no, me pagas el doble ¿De acuerdo? - Black Jack abrió un cajón inferior de su escritorio, revolviéndolo unos pocos segundos, para luego sacar un pequeño frasco de vidrio oscuro.

\- De acuerdo. - Se lo entregó a Miroku.

Miroku lo tomó con una mano, todavía utilizando la otra para hacer firmes patrones a través de los hombros de ella. Sango casi contuvo la respiración cuando reventó la parte superior del frasco y luego lo inclinó hacia su boca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No lo enloquecería, como había pasado antes? Miroku cerró los ojos, tragando. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando él puso el vial hacia abajo y abrió los ojos. Eran de color verde brillante... y los fijo en su cuello.

\- ¿Vendes esta mierda por mil? Que sangriento robo, en el sentido más literal - Luego se volvió hacia Black Jack.

\- Estás insultando mi negocio compañero, y eso no lo veo con buenos ojos. - Los ojos de Black Jack también se pusieron rojos.

\- Pero si ves con buenos ojos la idea de cuadriplicar tus ganancias, ¿verdad? Dame un cuchillo y te mostraré de lo que hablo. - Disparó Miroku. Su mano bajo de los hombros de Sango a su brazo. Los ojos de ella se ensancharon. Él no podía tener la intención de darle su sangre, ¿cierto? Black Jack los miró a ambos, intrigado e irritado mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser una navaja de plata de su chaqueta. Miroku la abrió con una mano y después pinchó el brazo que tenía levantado, apretando su agarre cuando ella intentó quitarlo.

\- No - dijo él en un tono intransigente.

Sango se congeló, pero no porque tuviera miedo de que Miroku hiciera algo si ella se negaba. Si él era tan insistente en tomar este curso de acción, tenía que haber una razón. Confió en ti, pensó Sango, encontrando su mirada y relajando su brazo. Miroku sostuvo el cuchillo, inclinado, en contra del corte que acababa de hacer. Una gota de color carmesí se deslizaba en la hoja.

\- Prueba. - Miroku levantó el cuchillo y se lo ofreció a Black Jack.

\- ¿Es esto una broma? - El yokai se echó a reír. Miroku no parpadeó.

\- ¿Me veo como que estoy bromeando? - Black Jack dio otro resoplido divertido y luego tomó el cuchillo, lamiendo la punta, donde estaba manchado de sangre. Tan pronto como tragó, sus ojos se abrieron, y salió disparado de su silla.

\- ¡Santa Mierda! - Gritó. Fue alrededor de la mesa, en un parpadeo, pero Miroku estaba de pie, también, bloqueándole el paso hacia Sango.

\- No más. Demasiado te hará perder el control, y no puedo arriesgar la seguridad de ella por razones obvias. - Parte de Sango seguía luchando contra los horribles recuerdos de la Víspera de Año Nuevo. La otra, le decía que corriera como el infierno. Pero aun así esperó, confiando en que Miroku tenía un plan, que no implicaba la venta de su sangre a este imbécil.

\- Ella es una fuente ¡Y es una mujer! ¡Una mujer perfectamente hermosa! Dios mío, muchacho ¡¿Sabes la maldita cantidad de dinero que vamos a hacer de ella?! - dijo el Black Jack casi respetuosamente, mirando a Sango fijamente en una forma que la hizo desear ocultarse. Miroku sonrió con frialdad.

\- Aun no he decidido si quiero asociarme contigo. Hasta ahora, solo me has mostrado que eres a un vendedor ambulante de productos de calidad inferior. ¿Cómo puedo saber que serás capaz de proporcionar el tipo de protección necesaria para mantenerla lejos de los Guardianes de Ley, o de cualquier intromisión de otros yokais tratando de poner fin al comercio? - La ira hizo su camino a través de las otras emociones de Sango, cubriendo su pánico. Sabía que Miroku estaba fingiendo, pero Black Jack iba en serio cuando hablaba de ella como si ni siquiera fuera una persona.

\- ¿Sabes lo raras que son las fuentes? Hay sólo una, que yo sepa, por lo que tenemos que diluir su sangre de todas las formas posibles para expandirla y todavía mantenerla con vida. Es por eso que el Dragón Rojo que probaste es vómito comparada con la de ella. Sin embargo, otra fuente... y una mujer... - Black Jack alzó sus manos. El yokai se estremeció en lo que parecía éxtasis.

\- ¿Cuál es la prima por ser mujer? Quiero decir, sangre es sangre - Sango no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- Hablaremos de los detalles más tarde, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. - Black Jack abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

\- Nosotros no hablaremos en absoluto si no empiezas a impresionarme con tus conexiones - Miroku respondió inexorablemente.

\- Hasta ahora no te he oído ninguna. Tal vez debería ir a otro vendedor que me dijo Koga. - Cobró sentido lo que Miroku estaba haciendo. Sango vio la lógica de su estrategia, incluso cuando ella quería huir de la mirada que Black Jack le seguía dando.

\- Podría haber otros vendedores, pero ninguno como yo. Mi maestro es Web. Habrás escuchado hablar de él, y él tiene acceso directo a la gente que comenzó el comercio de Dragón Rojo. Son las conexiones más altas. - Black Jack se inclinó contra su escritorio, sonriendo de manera arrogante.

\- Bonita historia, pero ¿Dónde está la prueba? Cualquiera podría decir que es uno de los de Web. Yo podría proclamar lo mismo a alguien que no sea conocedor. - Miroku resopló.

\- ¿Qué pruebas quieres? Te reunirás con él una vez que le diga sobre esto. Créeme, él querrá reunirse con ella personalmente. - Ahora Black Jack parecía frustrado.

\- Llámalo. Ahora mismo. Déjame oír su voz. De lo contrario, salgo con ella y busco a alguien más con quien asociarme. - A Black Jack no le gustaba ser amenazado, era claro por la furia que cruzó su expresión. Pero con la misma rapidez, su rostro se suavizó en otra sonrisa.

\- No hay problema. - Cogió el teléfono de su escritorio y marcó, silbando.

\- Pásame a Web - le dijo Jack Black a quien hubiera contestado. Después de unos minutos de espera, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- Maestro. Tengo la mejor noticia para usted… - La mano de Miroku salió disparada, agarrando el teléfono. Black Jack se lo iba a arrebatar de nuevo, pero se detuvo con la mirada que le dio Miroku.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Black Jack? ¿Me oyes? - Sango oyó una molesta voz por el teléfono.

\- Te oigo muy bien. Al igual que con mi nuevo socio, Henry… - dijo Black Jack, casi gritando de alegría. Miroku desconectó el teléfono y luego, para sorpresa de Sango, arrancó la base de la pared.

\- ¿Qué mierda has hecho? - El grito de alegría de Black Jack se convirtió en una maldición.

\- Vete a la entrada principal del hotel y llama nuestro transporte. Nos encontraremos allí. - Miroku le dio a Sango su propio móvil de su chaqueta. Feliz de salir de este sótano infestado de yokais drogadictos, Sango le arrebató el teléfono a Miroku y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- No, compañero, tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar, mientras ella consigue el auto. - Black Jack de inmediato trató de bloquearle el paso, pero Miroku fue más rápido, agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa.

\- Claro. Hasta pronto, cariño. - El yokai se relajó, dejando escapar una risita que le puso la piel de gallina a Sango.

\- Sí, claro - murmuró Sango.

Ella recorrió el camino por la escalera de metal hasta el salón principal de Drai's, y luego por la escalera más agradable que le llevaba a la planta baja del hotel Barbary Coast. El chofer del hotel respondió al primer tono —un beneficio de quedarse en un pent house, asumió. Ella acababa de darle las instrucciones y colgar, cuando una fría premonición le recorrió la columna. Miroku nunca antes la había enviado a conseguir el auto. Él era agresivo en su caballerosidad, por no mencionar su proteccionismo. Sin embargo, la acababa de enviar sin compañía a través de dos plantas llenas de yokais con un corte superficial en el brazo. Algo no estaba bien.

Sango se dio la vuelta y prácticamente corrió de regreso al hotel. Ella se lanzó entre la gente y corrió por las escaleras. Algunas cabezas se giraron en Drai's cuando ella continuó con su frenético ritmo, pero no les hizo caso, centrándose en conseguir bajar por la última escalera hacia Miroku. Justo cuando llegó al estrecho pasillo, la puerta de Jack Black se abrió y Miroku apareció. Su chaqueta estaba rasgada, había sangre en su camisa y había un chuchillo de plata manchado de rojo en su mano. Sango no necesito ver el interior de la habitación para averiguarlo.

\- Lo mataste - susurró.

\- Se supone que tú no estarías aquí. - Miroku puso el cuchillo en su chaqueta, dándole una mirada frustrada.

Sango miró fijamente a Miroku, captando el aura letal a su alrededor. Sus emociones cada vez mayores le habían cegado, pero nada había cambiado. Miroku era un yokai, por lo que vivía en un mundo dominado por la violencia. La sangre seguirá. La muerte seguirá. Siempre lo hace. Abrió la boca para expresar su repugnancia ante lo que acababa de hacer él, pero Miroku la agarró, moviéndose tan rápido que todo se volvió borroso. Gritos sonaron detrás de ellos, puertas cerradas de golpe, hubo estallidos, y Miroku empujó la cabeza de ella contra su pecho, cortando su visión. Después, de unos frenéticos momentos, una náusea se levantó en su estómago seguido de un silbido por todas partes, que le dijeron que estaban volando. Miroku aterrizó en el desierto a varios kilómetros de las brillantes luces de Strip. Sango lo empujó tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo. Él la dejó pisotear sin tratar de detenerla.

\- ¿Entiendes que no tuve otra opción? - dijo él, siguiéndola. Ella lanzó un resoplido por encima del hombro.

\- Claro. Porque en tu mundo, la muerte es la única opción. No existe otra. - Él frunció la mandíbula cuando ella tropezó sobre una pendiente en la arena que no pudo ver, pero él no trató de estabilizarla. Ella solo le daría una manotada.

\- Black Jack no tenía ninguna intención de dejarme salir vivo de ese cuarto. ¿Te diste cuenta de los disparos detrás de nosotros, o los otros yokais precipitándose hacia la habitación? Él los llamó, y no para darme la bienvenida como su nuevo socio. - Ella se detuvo ante eso, pero luego siguió caminando. Miroku no señaló que ella no tenía ni idea a donde estaba yendo. Él calculaba que ella ya se había dado cuenta.

\- Me dijiste que me fuera para que no supiera que lo ibas a matar. - le reto.

\- Sí. - Ella finalmente dejó de caminar. Miroku se quedó varios pasos atrás, dándole su espacio.

\- ¿Por qué estaba tan emocionado por hablar contigo a solas? - Rabia corrió por él al recordarlo, afilando su tono.

\- Él andaba más que todo con evasivas hasta que sus compañeros se presentaran con armas, pero habló acerca de todas las libras que haríamos con tratos sobre ti. - Sango quizás no era capaz de distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad, pero él podía ver los de ella, y su expresión se endurecido.

\- ¿Qué tipo de tratos? – no quería preguntar, pero la duda la carcomía.

\- Vendiéndote para follar y morder al mismo tiempo - dijo Miroku sin rodeos.

\- Eso era por lo que estaba tan contento de que fueras una mujer hermosa. La oportunidad de un trago sin filtrar de Dragón rojo combinado con sexo aumentaría el precio… y sería muy adictivo, apostaba él. - El cuerpo drenado de Giselle hecho estragos, brillo por su mente. La idea de Sango pasando por algo similar, y durante décadas o más, hizo que Miroku estuviera a punto de perder el control. Incluso si no hubiera tenido que matar a Black Jack en defensa, lo habría sacrificado de todas formas sólo por la intención de un destino como ese para Sango. Ella se frotó los brazos, recordándole a Miroku lo fría que era la madrugada en el desierto.

\- Tiene sangre por todas partes. - Se quitó la chaqueta y la deslizó sobre sus hombros, pero ella la tiró bruscamente.

\- Mejor la de él que la tuya - contestó, pero tomó su chaqueta de nuevo. Mujer obstinada. Ah, Bien. Ellos no necesitarían estar allí mucho tiempo. Solo el suficiente para asegurarse de que no los hubieran seguido. Ninguno de los yokais que Black Jack convocó se sentía como Maestros, por lo que no deberían ser capaces de volar, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo.

\- Entiendo ahora por qué había que matar Black Jack. Pero no puedo mentir y decir estoy bien con la forma en que el asesinato parece ser la solución más común cada vez que hay un problema con yokais y onis. - dijo Sango después de unos minutos en silencio.

\- Y los humanos. Sólo tienes que ver la tele para ver como el asesinato aparece en las noticias cada noche. La violencia no es algo en que los no-muertoes tengan el monopolio. Puedes evitar a los yokais y los onis el resto de su vida, pero seguirías viviendo en un mundo lleno de violencia. - dijo Miroku a la vez.

\- Hay menos violencia en mi mundo comparado con el tuyo - insistió ella.

\- No, querida. Sólo son diferentes las razones para ello. - Miroku suspiró.

\- Randy murió porque lo llevé a tu mundo. ¡Él estaría vivo hoy si no lo hubiera expuesto! - Su esencia se rodeó con dolor, su voz ahogada por el dolor, culpa y rabia. Emociones que Miroku conocía muy bien.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, Randy e Inuyasha fueron amigos durante seis meses antes de que tú lo conocieras. Randy ya estaba en este mundo antes de que lo conocieras. - Ella se giró, pero no antes de que Miroku viera el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Es mi culpa que él muriera. Lo dejé ir solo arriba ¿okey? Le dejé ir solo porque soy una cobarde. Si hubiera ido con él, podría haber vigilado su espalda. Podría haberle advertido, darle una oportunidad para escapar… - Miroku agarró sus hombros, sosteniéndolos en un agarre firme.

\- Diecisiete yokais y onis murieron durante el ataque, algunos de ellos Maestros. Esas criaturas eran muy fuertes, muy rápidas. Si hubieras subido con Randy, no lo hubieras salvado. Solamente habrías muerto con él. - Sango no intentó apartarlo.

\- Entonces eso es lo que debería haber hecho. Randy murió intentando salvarme. Debería haber hecho lo mismo por él. - Ella simplemente se quedó allí, con la cabeza baja, su respiración venía en irregulares sorbos.

\- Tú te mantuviste abajo porque eres inteligente. Él murió porque fue tonto. Él no debería haber dejado tu lado. Ahí es donde él pertenecía. No en el medio de un ataque zombi del que ningún humano hubiera salido ileso. Randy tomó una decisión equivocada y murió por eso. Así es como funciona. No es justo, pero la vida nunca es justa ¿No? - respondió Miroku, ignorando el jadeo de ella ante su despiadado análisis. Él le dio vuelta para verle el rostro.

\- ¿Cómo lo vas a entender? Nunca has perdido a la persona que querías por quedarte allí parado. - Dijo ella con un tono desecho.

Él se rio, largo y con amargura. No, él perdió a Giselle porque no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Si él hubiera salido unas horas antes esa mañana, podría haber sido capaz de salvarla. Y si ella lo hubiera escuchado, nunca habría estado en ese peligroso camino en primer lugar. Cerca del lugar de la lucha, el área había estado repleto de desertores de Napoleón armados. Él le había enviado a decir a Giselle que esperara, así él podría escoltarla al chalet. Ella quería sorprenderlo. Una bien intencionada pero mala decisión, que acabo con su rapto y muerte.

\- No tienes ni idea lo mucho que lo entiendo. - La vida no era justa en ningún mundo, humano o cualquier otro.

Ella lo miró sostenidamente, como si fuera a pedir más detalles. Miroku esperó. Él nunca hablaba sobre Giselle, pero lo haría, si ella se lo preguntaba. Pero no le hizo más preguntas. Bajó la cabeza en silencio, abrazándose contra el frío. Encerrándose en su vergüenza como él había hecho todos los años del pasado largo y solitario siglo y medio. Consuelo no la ayudaría. Tampoco su lástima. Sólo una cosa le había ayudado a él a eliminar la culpabilidad y la pena.

\- Si pudiera revivir esa noche, ¿Permanecerías en el sótano? – pregunto sorprendiendo.

\- No. No en un millón de años. - Sango levantó la cabeza.

\- Entonces no eres la misma persona. Ya lo has demostrado tomando más de la esencia de demonio en lugar de sacrificar a uno de tus familiares. La mujer delante de mí no es la misma de la Víspera de Año nuevo. Ella quizás falló, pero tú no lo harás, ¿verdad? - dijo Miroku, con la voz vacía de emoción.

\- Puedes apostar que no lo haré. - Sango lo miró fijamente, algo fuerte y firme creciendo en sus ojos.

Su admiración por ella aumentó. A él le llevó sobre una década tener la mis fuerza de voluntad después de su pérdida. Sango se las había arreglado en solo poco más de un año. Una nueva determinación lo recorrió. Tenía que hacerla suya. La batalla para ganarla podía ser larga, pero era demasiado importante como para rendirse solamente porque fuera difícil.

\- ¿Vamos a ir de vuelta al hotel ahora? - Preguntó Sango, sus lágrimas se habían ido.

\- No vamos a volver al hotel. De hecho, vamos a dejar Nevada en breve. – comento Miroku.

\- Pero el documento de identidad falso que me diste y el resto de nuestras cosas están en el hotel. - Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Lo arreglé para tener nuestras cosas empaquetadas después de irnos, y tengo tanto tu identificación como la mía en mi bolsillo. - Sango le dirigió una mirada cínica.

\- Habías preparado todo esto hasta el último detalle, ¿No? - _No todos los detalles, de lo contrario no me habrías descubierto matando a Black Jack._

\- Traté de anticiparme - fue todo lo que dijo Miroku.

\- ¿Y ahora vamos detrás de Web? - Ella respiró profundo.

\- Ahora vamos tras Web. – asintió Miroku.

_Mi nueva alianza está realmente acumulando millas de viajero frecuente_, pensó Sango, mientras salía de la pasarela de otro avión. Ella había volado más en las últimas dos semanas que en los cinco años anteriores. Miroku había dicho, que se rumoreaba que Web vivía en Mónaco, así que estaban cruzando océanos de nuevo. Ella no sabía cuál era la intención de Miroku una vez que encontraran a Web… ¿tocar el timbre y preguntarle si podían tomar la fuente de su droga sobrenatural? ¿O solo matar a todo el mundo hasta que la última persona de pie fuera su pariente Nathaniel?

Ella no quería tener que preguntar, porque para ser sincera, ya se sentía como una hipócrita. Aquí juzgando a Miroku por asesinar a Black Jack, cuando solamente lo había hecho en su beneficio. Cualquier otra persona que él matara en esta cacería de Nathaniel sería en su nombre también. En el momento en que esto terminara sus manos estarían tan cubiertas de sangre como las de él, sin importar que ella siguiera admitiendo su odio por la violencia. Ese conocimiento hizo que las emociones de Sango se arrastraran de la culpabilidad, a la frustración, y el miedo. Ella era tan asesina como Miroku, y solo empeoraría si tenían suerte. ¿Qué pasaría si no podían encontrar a Web?

¿O qué tal si la próxima vez que Miroku estuviera en una lucha a muerte, no era él quien salía vivo de ella? Ese pensamiento había estado perforando a Sango en los últimos dos días de vuelos y hoteles. Toda la magnitud y lo peligroso que podía ser salvar a Nathaniel, incluso aunque lo encontraran, habían hecho hincapié en la reacción de Black Jack a su sangre. Miroku inicialmente no quería la responsabilidad de buscar a Nathaniel porque podía ser propiedad de otro yokai. Ahora ellos sabían que era mucho peor que eso. Nathaniel no era solo propiedad, era la única fuente de un altamente lucrativo tráfico de drogas, así que quien lo tuviera no dudaría en matar para conservarlo. ¿Cómo podía pedirle a Miroku que siguiera intentando encontrar a Nathaniel? Una vez que lo hiciera, las oportunidades de Miroku serían tan sombrías como las de Randy cuando subió las escaleras en la Víspera de Año Nuevo.

En muchos sentidos, ella estaba de regreso a donde había estado esa noche: acurrucada lejos del peligro, mientras que otra persona se enfrentaba a los monstruos. Ella había terminado con eso. Miroku tenía razón, ella no era la misma persona que antes. Si sólo fuera su vida la que estaba en el borde, ella dejaría de buscar a Nathaniel y solamente seguiría escapando de Raum, viviendo (y muriendo) con las marcas de demonio. Pero Raum no dejaría de buscar a Nathaniel, y el asesinaría hasta el último miembro de su familia tratando de encontrarlo. Si ella se quedaba por donde iba, quizás haría que Miroku acabara muerto. Si no lo hacía, estaría condenando a todo su familia a la muerte… todo por un antepasado que quería poderes sobrenaturales y se los solicitó a un demonio.

_Quien quiera que seas, Nathaniel_, pensó Sango por enésima vez, _odio tus agallas_. Miroku recogió sus maletas y se dirigieron hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Una vez fuera, Sango se sorprendió al ver Alten y otra persona, presumiblemente un yokai, apoyado contra un automóvil estacionado.

\- Miroku - dijo Alten, sonriendo mientras se acercaba. Miroku le dio un breve abrazo, entregándole las maletas al otro hombre. Definitivamente un yokai, decidió Sango, al ver como las tomaba todas con una sola mano como si no fueran tan pesadas como ella sabía que eran.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sango - dijo Alten, girándose hacia ella.

\- A ti también - respondió ella, y lo decía en serio, después de haberlo perdonado por todo el hecho de amordazarla y atarla la semana anterior cuando Raum apareció gritando.

Miroku abrió la puerta del coche y Sango entró agradecida en el asiento de atrás. Mientras se dirigieran a un lugar con una cama (demonios, un suelo) ella estaría en el cielo. No había tenido ninguna posibilidad de dormir en el avión. Las paradas en los hoteles los dos últimos días habían sido más para ducharse y que Miroku pudiera hacer llamadas en privado que para dormir. Ella estaba tan cansada; que estaría feliz de dormir en el maletero, si entraba con las maletas. Miroku le presentó al yokai rubio, como Bootleg, haciéndole a Sango preguntarse si habría cambiado durante la Prohibición. La mayoría de los yokais cogían los sobrenombres más extraños. Ella aún no había conocido a algún John o Sue.

\- Todo está preparado para esta noche - dijo Alten cuando arrancaban.

\- Excelente - respondió Miroku, pero Sango casi gruñó en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de que sus planes para dormir más que un par de horas seguidas se habían destruido. Ella echó atrás su decepción. Seguramente Miroku también quería dormir, y no gastar todo su tiempo, dinero, y seguridad yendo alrededor por culpa de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa esta noche? - Preguntó, feliz de que su voz fuera calmada en vez de llorosa.

\- Lo siento, pero esta noche es la única en que estamos seguro que él nos podía atender. Puedes tomar una siesta antes, sin embargo. - O sus dotes interpretativas habían sido succionadas o él podía sentir lo exhausta que ella estaba, porque Miroku le dio una mirada compasiva.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Él? - Preguntó ella de forma significativa, sin decir el nombre de Web, por si Bootleg y Alten no sabían de su búsqueda.

\- Efectivamente, Web estará allí. Queremos su aprobación formal si queremos trasladarnos a Mónaco - respondió Miroku, dándole un apretón a la mano de ella fuera de la vista de Alten o Bootleg, que estaban en el asiento delantero.

¿Ese es el ángulo que estaba jugando? ¿Un cortés acercamiento a los vecinos? Oh claro, al principio será todo colmillos y cestas con pasteles de frutas, pero después seguirá el peligro para Miroku y los asesinatos si Web efectivamente tiene a Nathaniel con él. Sango no podía vivir con eso. Ahora no era momento de discutirlo, pensó. No con otros dos juegos de orejas de no-muertas en el auto. Se acomodó en el asiento, cerrando sus ojos contra la corriente brillante de luz solar, a pesar de los cristales tintados. Su cansancio la estaba haciendo como un yokai; hubiera apagado el sol como una molesta lámpara si pudiera.

Miroku se deslizó por el asiento, plegándola contra su pecho. Sango se tensó por un momento, pero después recordó que debería actuar como si realmente se encontraran en una relación, como creían Alten y Bootleg. Así que ella se relajó, apoyándose contra él con un brazo alrededor de su firme estómago y el otro detrás de su espalda, su cabeza descansando en su pecho. Los brazos de él la rodeaban, sus manos masajeaban su espalda, y ella sintió como su barbilla descansaba en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Una profunda satisfacción la recorrió. No era simplemente el placer de estar cansada y ahora encontrarse en la más cómoda situación; era la sensación de que era lo correcto estar en los brazos de Miroku. Como si ella estuviera donde se suponía que tenía que estar, cerca de la única persona con la que quería estar. No parecía posible que hace poco tiempo le tuviera miedo a Miroku.

O quizás no lo había tenido. Quizás sus ataques de pánico alrededor de yokais habían sido la única cosa que evitara que ella se centrara en la conexión muy real e intensa que sentía con Miroku. Él la entendía mejor que ella misma. Cuando Miroku la miraba, ella no se sentía como si fuera la indefensa viuda rota y lamentable que otros veían. Miroku la veía como una mujer con un pasado cicatrizado quien tenía la fuerza para seguir adelante a pesar de su pérdida. Y cada vez más, Sango no miraba a Miroku y veía a un yokai en un mundo violento— veía a un hombre que tenía el coraje de tomar lo que la vida le dio y salir adelante a lo alto.

Ella veía a alguien con quien quería un futuro. La intensidad de sus emociones era aterradora, pero Sango estaba muy cansada para detenerse en todos los obstáculos que hacían sus sentimientos discutibles. Ella no tenía que preocuparse por eso ahora. Ahora mismo, podía sentarse allí y sentir la maravillosa sensación de pertenencia, de cariño, y de lo correcto. Después de todo el horror, fracaso y dolor del año anterior, ella necesitaba esto. Más tarde haría lo que tuviera que ser hecho.

_Continuara…_


	12. Fiesta

**Fiesta **

Miroku se puso de pie frente a Sango. Su hermoso rostro estaba tan tranquilo mientras dormía, en ausencia de tensión, preocupación, y la culpa que normalmente lo ensombrecía. Odiaba tener que despertarla, sabiendo que había estado funcionando con solo su fuerza de voluntad los últimos días. Ella ni siquiera se había movido cuando él la había cargado desde el coche hasta la habitación, poniéndola en la cama. Pero no podía esperar más.

\- Sango. - Él no pudo resistir tocarle el rostro y luego bajar la mano por su cuello. Su piel era como el satén fundido, la sensación de ella tan adictiva como su sangre.

\- Sango, despierta. - Sus ojos se abrieron, una fascinante mezcla de marrón y verde se fijó en él.

\- Hey. ¿Ya llegamos? - Ella parpadeó y luego sonrió soñolienta.

\- Hace cuatro horas - respondió, con la boca contrayéndosele mientras ella miraba a su alrededor, la sorpresa estampada en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación en lugar del coche en el que se había quedado dormida.

\- Wow. Debo realmente haberme desmayado. - Sango sacudió la cabeza, sentándose y pasándose una mano por su grueso y oscuro cabello alejándolo de su rostro. Su estómago se despertó de inmediato, a juzgar por los aullidos que dejó escapar que la hicieron sonrojarse suavemente.

\- Hamburguesa con lechuga, tomate, pepinillos y kétchup, papas fritas, además de sopa de pollo, galletas con chispas de chocolate y pastel de chocolate con helado de vainilla. - Miroku se hizo a un lado, revelando la mesa junto a él, sobre la que había varios platos cubiertos.

\- Recuerdas exactamente lo que me gusta. Dios, Miroku, creo que te amo. - Los ojos de ella se ampliaron y luego se echó a reír. ‖

Fue dicho en broma, pero la opresión en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras lo golpeó como un puñetazo. Él ya sabía que le importaba Sango mucho más de lo que le había importado nadie en mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo serio que era. Estoy enamorado de ti. Nunca pensé que me pasaría de nuevo —y en especial con una humana.

Ella tenía que dejarle cambiarla a yokai. No podría soportar perderla por su frágil condición de mortalidad humana, donde la muerte podría aparecer incluso en las circunstancias más benignas. Como humana, podría ahogarse con un bocado de esa hamburguesa y perderla para siempre, por el amor de Dios. No había manera de él que pudiera tolerar que ella permaneciera humana, y si a ella le importaba él, como creía que lo hacía, querría cambiar para que pudieran estar juntos durante siglos por lo menos. No sólo décadas. Sango se aclaró la garganta, mirando a otro lado, su aroma de jazmín con miel volviéndose añejo con incomodidad por su broma. Mucho más incómoda de lo que se debería sentir, a menos que ella también supiera que había más entre ellos que afecto de amigos, necesidad, o lujuria.

\- Necesito hablar contigo… Es importante, y no quiero que nadie nos oiga. - dijo ella, fingiendo estudiar la pintura en la pared opuesta.

Anticipación surgió en él. ¿Estaba a punto de admitir que él le importaba? ¿Se había dado cuenta que sus mundos eran igualmente peligrosos y que no había más crueldad en el de él que en el de ella? Sangriento infierno, si lo hacía, cancelaría la fiesta y pasaría el resto de la noche en la cama con ella, a la mierda si Web o cualquiera de los invitados podrían sentirse ofendidos. Siempre podría suavizar las cosas con ellos más adelante, pero maldito fuera si rechazaba a Sango cuando iba declarar sus sentimientos hacia él.

Él cruzó la habitación, cerrando la puerta y luego encendió la tele lo suficientemente alto como para hacerla sentir cómoda de que no sería escuchada. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, luchando por no hacer nada que la asustara. Como rasgarle la ropa para poder sentir su ardiente, y sedosa piel sobre él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó, ni un indicio de su lucha interna en su voz.

\- Quiero que canceles esto. Todo. Lo que sea que intentaras con Web esta noche, la busca de Nathanial, todo - Ella respiró hondo.

\- ¡No esto de nuevo! Ya te lo he dicho una docena de veces; no voy a dejar que vayas tras Nathanial por tu cuenta. - La frustración cubrió su deseo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- No tengo la intención de ir tras él en absoluto. Tienes razón, no podría haber comenzado a buscarlo sin la ayuda de un yokai, y ningún yokai sino Inuyasha estaría tan loco como para ayudarme, aparte de ti. Los dos sabemos que no puedo implicar a Inuyasha por Kagome, pero si sigues buscando a Nathanial, vas a terminar muerto, y yo no puedo... no puedo vivir con eso. - dijo ella, desafío y resignación compitiendo en su voz.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu familia? - Él la miró con asombro. Ella se mordió el labio.

\- Tendrán que esconderse conmigo. No quedan muchos, mis padres, mi prima Felicity, su prometido, y algunos primos segundos. Odio hacerles eso, pero Inuyasha tiene gente por todo el mundo. Él podría arreglar que nos quedáramos con uno de ellos, como lo hacen otros humanos, sólo que sin el intercambio de sangre. Podría incluso hipnotizarlos para que no supieran que sus vidas están en peligro, o ser miserables, sintiéndose encarcelados en el extremo más lejano del mundo... - voz se quebró en la última parte, pero después de otra respiración profunda, fue uniforme de nuevo.

\- Nadie tiene que morir de esta manera. No tienes que arriesgar tu vida. Es la única solución lógica. - Miroku le cogió las manos, siempre cubiertas con guantes largos para ocultar los tatuajes y las marcas por debajo de ellos.

\- Entonces, nunca conseguirás sacarte esto, Sango. Nunca serás humana otra vez, y no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo vas a vivir de esta manera, porque las marcas le han dado a Nathanial, obviamente, una vida anormalmente larga. - Ella se encontró con su mirada.

\- Puedo soportar eso, pero no puedo soportar que sigas arriesgando tu vida por mí. Si mueres por mi culpa, me sentiré más un monstruo de lo que estas marcas jamás me harán sentir. - Triunfo estalló en él.

Si sacrificaría su humanidad con el fin de mantenerlo a salvo, tenía que importarle tan profundamente como a él le importaba ella. Y en ese caso, tendría que estar dispuesta a convertirse en un yokai, una vez que le devolviera Nathanial al demonio y ella se deshiciera de esas marcas. Después de todo, era una perspectiva infinitamente mejor que ser marcada por un demonio y cambia-formas.

Él extendió la mano para acariciar su rostro, saboreando cómo su aroma cambiaba de decidida ansiedad a algo mucho más rico. Luego, lentamente, sus manos se enroscaron alrededor de la parte de atrás de su cuello. El ritmo cardíaco de ella se aceleró mientras él se inclinaba hacia ella, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, la boca de él abriéndose en anticipación por la dulzura de sus labios. Un golpe en la puerta hizo saltar hacia atrás a Sango y Miroku se dio la vuelta con una maldición.

\- Vete. Ahora. - Un gruñido de amenaza al que cualquier persona inteligente prestaría atención.

\- Sire, mis disculpas, pero tiene una llamada urgente - dijo Alten.

\- Será mejor que alguien esté muriendo - murmuró Miroku, saltando hacia arriba para abrir la puerta. Alten extendió su teléfono móvil en silencio.

\- ¡¿**QUÉ**?! - Miroku tomó el teléfono, ladrando.

\- ¿Por qué no me has devuelto mis llamadas? - Preguntó Inuyasha con frialdad. Sango aún estaba conmocionada por el casi beso cuando Miroku se volvió hacia ella, cubriendo el móvil con su mano.

\- Tengo que tomar esta - dijo, y salió.

Se quedó mirando la salida vacía por un segundo, estupefacta. ¿Acababa de imaginar la intensidad de ese momento? ¿Las emociones en el rostro de Miroku mientras se inclinaba hacia ella habían estado realmente allí? ¿O sus sentimientos sólo habían creado una ilusión de lo que ella quería ver? Eso debe haber sido. Miroku no se había visto nada más que distante cuando salió como si nada hubiera —casi— sucedido entre ellos.

Disgustada, Sango se acercó a la bandeja y empezó a comer. A su estómago no le importaba que la hubiesen dejado colgada, todavía gruñía y gorjeaba demandante. Pensó en pasar el resto de lo que podría ser una vida muy larga así —escondiéndose de Raum, su cuerpo ya no reconocible para ella en muchas maneras, marginada por su mundo y no aceptada en ningún otro.

¿Era así como se sentía Kagome, siendo mitad yokai, sin encajar en realidad en el mundo humano o yokai? Si era así, apestaba. Claro que, Kagome tenía poderes realmente útiles. Todo lo que Sango tenía de sus nuevas anomalías era un apetito insaciable y la deformidad ocasional de las manos. _Villanos del mundo, ¡Cuidado! ¡Puedo comerlos debajo de la mesa Y asquearlos con mis garras de monstruo!_

Empujó su plato a un lado después de comer las papas fritas y el pastel de chocolate. Tener una fiesta por compasión era inútil. Tenía que seguir adelante con su vida, tal como era. Primero se limpiaría. Una ducha por lo menos se haría cargo de sus necesidades de higiene. Entonces agradecería a Miroku por todo lo que había hecho y llamaría a Kagome, explicando a su amiga que necesitaba a su familia en la versión yokai de un programa de protección de testigos. A pesar de que había sido una amiga horrible con ella recientemente, Kagome le ayudaría. Ella y Inuyasha eran buena gente. Y Miroku podría seguir adelante con su vida, sin ella arriesgando ponerla de cabeza otra vez. Había que hacerlo, era lo correcto.

\- Hola, compañero. Siento la falta de respuesta. He estado un poco ocupado, me temo. - Miroku dejó la habitación de Sango y siguiendo escaleras abajo y salió por la puerta principal antes de responder.

\- En efecto. - La palabra tuvo el mismo énfasis como si hubiera sido "cojones". Miroku esperó, no pensaba empezar a decir nada que sonara a la defensiva o levantara las sospechas de Inuyasha. O Inuyasha sabía algo o no lo sabía. Si no lo sabía, Miroku no le facilitaría averiguar nada, pero tampoco iba a mentirle a su mejor amigo, si podía evitarlo.

\- ¿No tienes algo que quieras decirme, Miroku? - Preguntó Inuyasha después que el silencio se prolongó. Miroku casi sonrió.

\- Ciertamente… **NO**. - Esa fue la pura verdad.

\- Claro. - Miroku casi podía imaginarse la cara de Inuyasha endurecerse.

\- ¿Por qué no te ayudo? Puedes empezar por decirme lo que estás haciendo con Sango Tajiya. - Koga debe haber dicho algo. Nadie más había reconocido a Sango, excepto él, _imbécil de mierda poco confiable_.

\- No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Inuyasha - contestó Miroku en el mismo tono frío que Inuyasha había utilizado.

\- Debemos tener una mala conexión, porque no me acabas de decir que no me preocupe por la mejor amiga de mi esposa, ¿verdad? - Un resoplido. Miroku cerró los ojos ante el reto abierto que Inuyasha le lanzó.

\- Sé que te sientes protector hacia Sango debido a su amistad con Kagome, pero ella no es de tu gente - replicó Miroku con cuidado, midiendo cada palabra.

\- Deberías haber mordido o follado a Sango para eso, y no has hecho ninguna de las dos. Así que con todo el afecto que te tengo, Inuyasha, te repito, esto no te concierne. - Ahora, el resoplido en el otro lado de la línea llevaba un tono de asombro.

\- Sangriento infierno, ¡Miroku! ¿Qué se te ha metido en la cabeza? No le creí a Koga cuando me dijo que estabas actuando como un desquiciado, pero ahora has demostrado con creces que él estaba en lo correcto. ¡ES MÁS SE QUEDO CORTO! - Mejor que Inuyasha creyera que había perdido el juicio por lujuria que descubrir lo que realmente estaba pasando. Estaba cerca de encontrar a Nathanial. Podía sentirlo.

\- No vas a ser razonable, ¿verdad? - Dijo Inuyasha, la ira afilando su tono cuando Miroku no respondió.

\- Si por razonable quieres decir pedir tu permiso antes de fraternizar con una mujer dispuesta, entonces estás en lo cierto. No voy a ser razonable - dijo Miroku.

\- Pon a Sango en el teléfono. Déjame escuchar de ella que es su elección estar contigo por ninguna otra razón, que disfrutar de tu compañía - dijo Inuyasha secamente.

\- Está indispuesta en este momento. Haré que te llame más tarde. - Teniendo en cuenta su última conversación con Sango, Miroku no estaba dispuesto a ponerla al teléfono hasta que la hiciera entrar en razón.

\- Te das cuenta de que no me estás dejando otra opción que asumir que estás ocultando algo. - El tono de Inuyasha pasó de frío a hielo.

\- Es una pena que te sientas así. Hablaría más sobre el tema, pero me tengo que ir ahora. Oh, y una cosa más… ¡Dile a Koga que me quedo con la casa! - Miroku no hizo ningún intento de reducir la ira en su voz cuando continuó.

Hizo un clic para cerrar el móvil, cortando cualquier respuesta que Inuyasha podría haberle dado. En nada quedó la cancelación de la fiesta para tener una velada romántica con Sango. Tenía aún menos tiempo para encontrar a Nathanial ahora que Inuyasha sabía que algo andaba mal. Sin embargo, mejor amigo o no, no dejaría que Inuyasha interfiriera por un sentido equivocado de la responsabilidad. Sango era suya, como Inuyasha pronto descubriría.

Después de una larga y agradable ducha, Sango bajó las escaleras. En el primer piso, varias personas a las que nunca había visto antes escurrían alrededor, preparando cosas para cualquiera fuera el evento que Miroku había programado esta noche, adivinó. Ahora, Miroku podría considerar que era su fiesta de despedida, porque ella tenía la intención de estar en el primer avión de mañana, dirigiéndose hacia donde fuera que estaban Inuyasha y Kagome. Lo único que necesitaba era un número para comunicarse con ellos, pero para eso, necesitaba a Miroku, y esta casa Mediterránea era tan grande como hermosa.

\- ¿Has visto Miroku? - Preguntó a una de las personas que pasaban por allí.

\- ¿Quién? - Preguntó el joven, equilibrando una bandeja desbordante y dándole a Sango una mirada que decía que estaba pesada.

\- Olvídalo - murmuró ella.

Con el oído de Miroku, si realmente quería encontrarlo, ella podría sólo gritar su nombre. Incluso en medio de toda la conmoción y el resto de la gente hablando, él la oiría. Sin embargo, eso parecía grosero en extremo, por lo que se conformó con buscar a través de la primera planta de la casa. Era hermosa, con mármol, amplios ventanales con vistas a un puerto en la distancia, candelabros de cristal lanzando elegantes destellos en la luz, techos altos, y arcos que conducían a las habitaciones más fabulosamente decoradas. Pero a pesar de su belleza, no había ningún yokai alto y oscuro en medio de la pálida decoración, de buen gusto. Sango no quería molestar a nadie más preguntándole por él, por lo que salió.

Si el coche en el que habían llegado estaba aún allí, sabría que Miroku estaba todavía aquí, en algún lugar. Había varios coches en el largo camino de entrada. Vehículos de reparto, parecían. La cínica en Sango estaba sacudiendo la cabeza por todos los alimentos y bebidas siendo entregados. Esta era una fiesta de yokais, después de todo. Comían desde arterias, no de bandejas de aperitivos. Después de una búsqueda rápida del terreno que sólo reveló flores exóticas, plantas, y algunas estatuillas muy bonitas, Sango volvió a entrar. La actividad parecía haber aumentado en los últimos veinte minutos, a juzgar por el bullicio creciente de personas.

\- ¡Sango! - Se dio la vuelta con alivio por la voz de Miroku, pero se desvaneció cuando lo vio. Se dirigía hacia ella, cejas unidas, su hermoso rostro con una expresión atronadora.

\- ¿Por qué saliste a vagar sin decirme? - dijo, casi bruscamente.

\- Desde que no soy una niña, no considero caminar en el exterior como vagar. Y te estaba buscando a ti, por cierto. - Ella se erizó. La tensión abandonó su rostro.

\- No quise ladrarte. Sólo me preocupé cuando nadie parecía saber dónde estabas. Vamos, necesitas prepararte. No queda mucho tiempo. - La tomó del brazo, suavemente impulsándola de vuelta a las escaleras. Sango no respondió hasta que estaban de vuelta en su habitación, aunque con todo el ruido en la casa ahora, dudaba que alguien la oyera excepto Miroku.

\- Ya te lo dije antes, no hay necesidad de que hagas esta fiesta. En caso de que sea demasiado tarde para cancelarla, lo entiendo, pero ni siquiera necesito ir abajo. Puedes comer, beber y ser feliz sin mí. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de buscar a Nathanial. - Miroku rodó los ojos. Realmente los rodó.

\- Si crees que te dejaría martirizarte en mi nombre, entonces no me conoces. Y deberías conocerme lo suficiente por ahora al menos para saber eso. – se cruzo de brazos.

\- Oh, ¿Pero soy yo el tipo de persona que debería dejar que te mataran, o en el mejor de los casos, dejar que matarás a un montón de gente por mí? - Estalló ella.

\- Las cosas cambiaron. Ninguno de nosotros sabía en lo que Nathanial estaba involucrado cuando esto comenzó. Incluso cuando nos enteramos, no acababa de entender todas las implicaciones, pero lo hago ahora, y digo que se acabó. - Él la miró como si contemplara si lo decía en serio. Sango ni siquiera parpadeó. No iba a hacer una oferta falsa sólo para calmar su conciencia más adelante. No permitiría que otro hombre que le importaba muriera por ella.

\- Tienes razón, es demasiado tarde para cancelar lo de esta noche - dijo él finalmente.

\- Y sería extraño si no saludara a mis invitados con mi amante a mi lado, ya que los invité a conocernos a los dos específicamente. No sabes de la etiqueta de yokais, pero eso se consideraría bastante grosero. Incluso podría causarme problemas más adelante. - Su alerta de patrañas se activo, pero la expresión de Miroku era suave, ofreciéndole nada. Tal vez si esta noche no se presentaba, la supuesta novia de Miroku causaría algunas molestias.

El saber que después de mañana, nunca vería de nuevo a Miroku fue como una patada en las entrañas. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, se había involucrado mucho emocionalmente con Miroku. ¿Por qué, oh por qué era Miroku el único hombre que inspiraba sentimientos que ella pensaba habían muerto con Randy?

\- Muy bien. Un acto más, si ayuda. - dijo Sango al fin.

\- Oh, de hecho lo hará. - Él sonrió, algo brilló en su mirada.

Miroku estaba en el recibidor del primer piso, oculto por las sombras, viendo a Sango mientras bajaba las escaleras. Deslumbrante, pensó, en el vestido lavanda oscura abrazando sus brazos en la parte superior, mientras dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, el escote profundo, cintura entallada y falda balanceándose con sus pasos. Era de fines del siglo XVIII, modernizado con una cremallera en lugar de varios pequeños botones, y hecho de la más fina seda italiana. Con el collar de diamantes y amatista, pendientes a juego, y ganchos con incrustaciones de amatista asegurando su cabello, y guantes largos y blancos que le llegaban a los codos de Sango, se veía como una reina.

\- Te ves increíblemente hermosa. - Salió de las sombras cuando ella llegó a la parte inferior, tomando su mano enguantada y la besó.

\- Gracias. - Ella se sonrojó.

\- Estoy teniendo una escena retrospectiva de la escena en Titanic con Leonardo DiCaprio y Kate Winslet en la gran escalera, pero teniendo en cuenta el final, supongo que no es un buen augurio. - Entonces se echó a reír.

\- No es para preocuparse. Los únicos icebergs aquí son los pequeños servidos en los vasos. - Miroku alejó la boca de su mano, pero no la dejó ir. Los ojos de ella vagaron sobre él, disfrutando evidentemente sus atuendos a juego del siglo XVIII, pero luego se deslizaron lejos cuando él encontró su mirada. Un muro invisible parecía haberse erigido a su alrededor a pesar de que él aún sostenía su mano.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es la agenda para esta noche? - Preguntó en una manera profesional, cuadrando los hombros. _Hacer un balance de Web. Ver quienes son sus asociados. Tenerte desnuda en mis brazos antes del amanecer..._

\- Sólo parece locamente enamorada de mí, y eso debería ser suficiente. – dijo en voz alta.

\- Lo haré. - Ella sonrió casi con tristeza mientras enlazaba la mano en el brazo de él.

Miroku se preguntó a que se debió su abrupto cambio de estado de ánimo. ¿Estaba aún enfadada con él por ladrarle antes cuando no pudo encontrarla? ¿O estaba triste porque creía que estaba destinada a estar encadenada para siempre a sus marcas? Eso debe ser, decidió, dándole una mirada de reojo. Pronto se daría cuenta que él no tenía intención de resignarla a tal destino.

\- Vamos a saludar a nuestros invitados a medida que lleguen, y luego habrá el habitual beber y bailar, y la socialización que se espera en cualquier fiesta. A pesar de que no espero cosas desagradables, trata de no estar sin mí o Alten cerca de ti. - Como si lo hubiera invocado, Alten apareció, vestido con una versión moderna de un esmoquin y una máscara blanca alrededor de los ojos.

\- ¿Qué hay con la máscara? - Sango dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

\- Este es un baile de máscaras, ¿No te lo dije? - Miroku sacó una creación de lavanda y cristal con peines para anclar en el pelo.

\- No, no lo hiciste. El conjunto entero es tan bonito. ¿Quién se supone que soy? - dijo, tomando la máscara y dándole la vuelta en sus manos.

\- Marie Antoinette. Y yo soy el rey Louis XVI. - Ella le dirigió una mirada pensativa.

\- Los dos fueron ejecutados. - Miroku se inclinó, rozando su boca cerca de su oído.

\- No tengo ninguna intención de dejar que la historia se repita con nosotros, querida. - Y no lo haría. Sango no sufriría la misma suerte de Giselda muriendo prematuramente. Él la mantendría a salvo. Esta vez, no fallaría.

\- ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? - Sango dio un paso atrás, poniendo más distancia entre ellos, su sonrisa un poco forzada mientras se centraba en Alten.

\- Casanova, por supuesto. - Alten sonrió, haciendo una profunda reverencia a Sango.

Sango trató de recordar los nombres emparejándolos con sus máscaras, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que con tanta gente, nunca podría tenerlas todas correctas. Para un baile improvisado, Miroku se las había arreglado para llenar una habitación. O varias habitaciones, para ser más exactos.

La única persona, aparte de Miroku y Alten que Sango sabía que no olvidaría era Web. Casi se había deslizado en la casa, un hombre alto con una máscara de cristal azabache que cubría el pelo rojizo y un rostro que era hermoso, por lo que Sango podía ver de él. Su traje era también negro, con cristales acentuando los bordes de las mangas, hombros, chaqueta y pantalones, con muy buen gusto. Después de que Miroku hizo las presentaciones y ella había aceptado su elogio sobre su vestido, le preguntó acerca de su traje.

\- Un agujero negro cósmico - explicó Web, su boca elevándose en una sonrisa que era amable y desafiante al mismo tiempo. Algo mortal e imparable, por supuesto Web había escogido eso para conocer a su potencial nuevo vecino yokai. Ella supuso que venir como el gallo más grande de la torre habría sido una declaración demasiado obvia.

\- Qué fascinante - dijo Sango. Incluso sonó sincera.

La mujer con Web, la cual Sango catalogó como un yokai, simplemente porque nadie podría respirar en un vestido tan ajustado, no pareció contenta cuando Web anunció que esperaba que Sango le reservara un baile. Miroku se echó a reír y dijo que iba a tratar de dejarla lejos de él el tiempo suficiente, pero por debajo de la suavidad de su voz, no parecía contento, tampoco.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, Sango se seguía recordando a sí misma no centrarse en Web y en quién estaba con él, y no seguir buscando la cara de Nathanial debajo de cada máscara en todos los hombres de la sala. ¿Cuál era el punto? Ella había tomado la decisión de dejar de buscar a Nathanial. Y mañana se iba, no volvería a ver de nuevo Miroku a menos que se pasara a visitar a Kagome y Inuyasha, mientras ella también estuviera alrededor. Ese pensamiento realmente le molestaba más que el estar marcada por el resto de su vida. A pesar de saberlo mejor, se había permitido enamorarse de él. Bastó la víspera de su partida para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que realmente había llegado a significar para ella. ¿Cómo iba a fingir ser una pareja feliz cuando su corazón ya maltratado sentía que se estaba rompiendo otra vez?

Esta noche no podía terminar lo suficientemente pronto. Por lo menos la comida era deliciosa. Además había tanta, incluso Sango estaba llena después de su segunda ración. La fiesta se extendía a lo largo de toda la planta baja y el segundo piso, donde estaba el salón de baile. Después de ver a varios yokais pasar por uno de los salones de arriba, y luego, salir con una tez notablemente más rosada, Sango se dio cuenta de que Miroku ofrecía un tipo diferente de buffet allí. Se preguntó si había humanos especiales alineados como aperitivos, o si era sólo una versión de plasma de la fuente de champán que corría escaleras abajo. Decidió no averiguarlo.

Alten se sentó junto a Sango, ya que en la última hora, Miroku había barrido por la sala intercambiando comentarios graciosos con la elite no-muerta de Mónaco. Sabía que era una tortura inútil, pero seguía en busca de él entre la multitud, su cabeza morena tan fácil de detectar ya que era más alto que casi todos en la sala. Miroku se veía impresionante en su ropa formal de época, un nudo complicado como una cascada de seda al cuello, abrigo de resplandeciente azul marino bordado, pantalones a juego, espada a la cintura, y botas hasta la rodilla. Wow había sido su primer pensamiento al verlo vestido de esa manera, seguido inmediatamente por No babees. Incluso ahora, mirándolo, Sango no pudo evitar lamerse los labios.

\- Sango. - Ella parpadeó, volviendo su atención a Alten.

\- Lo siento, ¿Qué? – le pregunto.

\- Te pregunté si estabas disfrutando de tu filete mignon. - La boca de él se arqueó cuando siguió su mirada hacia Miroku.

\- Oh, sí. Delicioso - respondió ella de forma automática, y tomó otro bocado.

\- Bien. Disfrútalo mientras puedas. - Eso llevo la atención de Sango plenamente a él. ¿Miroku le había dicho a Alten que se iba mañana?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Los alimentos no tienen el mismo sabor después de que te conviertes en yokai. - Sango casi se atragantó con su carne. Alten inmediatamente comenzó a darle golpecitos en la espalda, pero ella le indicó que parara, tragando su bocado y luego tomó un considerable sorbo de champán.

\- ¿Por qué crees que haría eso? - Se las arregló para decir, con la voz todavía un poco ronca por la carne cerca de alojarse en la garganta. Incluso con la máscara blanca que cubría la mitad de la cara de Alten, ella pudo ver su expresión estupefacta.

\- Porque estás con Miroku - respondió él, su tono significaba que eso debería haber sido obvio para ella.

\- ¿Y qué? - Dijo Sango, y entonces recordó que no, no estaba realmente con Miroku, lo que hacía todo el tema discutible. Antes de que Alten pudiera responder, Miroku se dirigió a su mesa, con la boca en una línea apretada.

\- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez - dijo Miroku bruscamente a Alten antes de agacharse a rodearla por detrás.

\- ¿Estás bien, cariño? - Murmuró, besando la parte posterior de su cuello. Es sólo una actuación, Sango se recordó.

\- Estoy bien… y no fue su culpa que yo no masticara la comida antes de tragar. - Miroku intercambió una mirada con Alten que ella no pudo leer. Después se levantó, tendiéndole la mano.

\- Ven, baila conmigo. - Con su frágil estado emocional por él, Sango no quería, pero teniendo en cuenta su farsa, se vería extraño si ella se negaba. Asintió con la cabeza, dejando que la pusiera de pie.

_Continuara…_


	13. Reclamada

**Reclamada **

Cuando llegaron al salón de baile, Miroku tomó la mano enguantada de Sango en la suya, la otra la colocó en su cintura.

\- ¿Sabes bailar vals? - preguntó él, inclinándose, más por el placer de sentir su piel tan cerca de sus labios, que por preocupación de que cualquier persona pudiera oír por casualidad su pregunta.

\- Sí. Yo… _nosotros…_ tomé clases antes de mi boda - contestó ella. Un destello de dolor pasó por el rostro de Sango, siendo pronto sustituido por una anticipación que trató de esconder pues no tenía nada que ver con los recuerdos de su marido muerto cuando Miroku la atrajo hacia él.

\- A mí me enseñaron cuando era niño. Se esperaba que los hijos de cada noble supieran bailar vals, montar a caballo, disparar, y hacerse cargo de sus tierras. - Miroku dejó que fuera llevada por la música suave mientras él hablaba, dándole tiempo para encontrar el ritmo y relajarse en los pasos.

\- Es muy difícil imaginarte como un niño. ¿Cómo era todo, en ese entonces? - Su máscara no hizo nada por ocultar la franca curiosidad en su expresión.

\- El escenario era diferente. Pero la gente no cambia, ni siquiera en el transcurso de milenios. Cuando yo era niño, los títulos, propiedades, y el favor real lo eran todo. Hoy en día lo son los grados académicos, puestos de trabajo, y las carteras de jubilación. La motivación sigue siendo la misma, el cuidado de aquellos a quienes amas. Protegerlos de cualquier daño. Tratar de construirles un poco de felicidad. Era así entonces y es así ahora. - Le dio una sonrisa cansada.

Sango no dijo nada durante unos instantes. Miroku la estudió, no se molestó en ocultar la intensidad en su mirada. Tenía el pelo recogido, pero algunos rizos habían sido dejados sueltos deliberadamente en ciertos lugares, balanceándose con la música a medida que se movían. Su máscara cubría su rostro desde las cejas hasta la parte superior de la nariz, curvándose alrededor de los pómulos y dejando la mitad inferior de su rostro al descubierto. Se lamió el labio inferior en contemplación, sin saber cómo ese simple gesto lo inflamó.

\- Y conociste a Inuyasha en el barco a las colonias penales. - Ella bajó la voz.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estabas en la cárcel, si no es demasiado personal? - De hecho, era muy personal. Tanto que ni siquiera Inuyasha sabía toda la historia que había detrás.

\- Mi padre era un buen hombre. Severo, tal vez, pero eso era común en esa época. Sin embargo, tenía una debilidad: no podía dejar de apostar. Hoy en día sería llamado un adicto, pero en aquel entonces, era visto como falta de buen juicio. Estaba profundamente enterrado en deudas para el momento en que yo tenía veinticinco años. Era su único hijo, su heredero, lo que significaba que no podía embarcarme o unirme a la milicia para reunir fondos para pagar sus deudas. Así que hice lo único que podía… me casé con una heredera. - Sango dejó de bailar.

\- ¿Estuviste casado? - Exclamó ella. Varios cabezas se volvieron y Sango se sonrojó. Miroku contuvo la risa.

\- Cuando era humano, cariño. Ella ha estado muerta los últimos siglos. - Los yokais alrededor de ellos volvieron a bailar. El matrimonio en términos no-muertos era mucho más rígido que un matrimonio humano.

Estaría arriesgando la vida de Sango si estuviera casado según la ley yokai. El castigo a toda persona que cometiera adulterio con el cónyuge de un yokai era la muerte sin represalias, si el cónyuge agraviado optaba por ejercer su derecho. Con sus largas vidas, no era de extrañar que el matrimonio fuera poco común entre yokais. Los humanos tenían suficientes problemas con el matrimonio cuando sólo era un compromiso de medio siglo en el mejor de los casos. Las mejillas de Sango aún estaban más oscuras que su maquillaje. A Miroku no le importó su arrebato, le gustó. Si no estaba celosa de la idea de que pudiera estar casado, entonces no le importaba a ella como quería.

\- ¿Te casaste con alguien por su dinero? - Susurró Sango, la desaprobación clara en su tono. Él se inclinó hacia abajo.

\- Ella se casó conmigo por mi título. Fue un arreglo por conveniencia por ambos lados, te lo aseguro. - le susurró él.

\- ¿La amaste? - Tan pronto como Sango hizo la pregunta, tomó aire, mirando a otro lado. Era claro que se arrepintió de hacerlo. No la amó, por la misma razón que sus celos le había satisfecho.

\- No, ni ella a mí - respondió de manera uniforme.

\- Madeline quería mejorar su situación en la corte y no mantuve en secreto mi necesidad de su dinero. Fue un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso. - Y uno miserable, como muchos matrimonios por conveniencia eran en esa época.

\- Sin embargo, a pesar de las llenas arcas de Madeline, era sólo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que mi padre estuviera en deuda una vez más. - Los años hicieron posible que Miroku relatara el resto sin emoción tiñendo su tono.

\- Me lo ocultó, al principio. Justificando las cartas de sus conocidos o los murmullos en la corte. Pero luego, cuando estuvo en deuda con el Duque de Warwick por un juego de whist y no pudo pagar, el duque se quejó ante el rey. - Y ya que su padre había sido atrapado también en la cama de la joven y encantadora duquesa, Warwick no estuvo de humor para la misericordia. Había reunido a todos los cortesanos a quienes su padre les debía, y los envolvió a todos en un frenesí, para luego, implorar al rey justicia en nombre de todos ellos.

\- Vinieron a buscar a mi padre por la noche, llevándoselo a Newgate, donde se pudriría hasta que cada último centavo fuera devuelto. Warwick sabía que mi padre no viviría lo suficiente para que yo encontrara una manera de pagar sus deudas. Incluso los jóvenes, y fuertes prisioneros morían todo el tiempo en Newgate. Lo había hecho, no para encarcelarlo, sino para matarlo. - dijo Miroku.

\- No puedo creer que haya sido encarcelado por deudas - exclamó Sango.

\- De hecho, una de las cosas diferentes en ese entonces era que no había declaración de quiebra y continuar con tu vida, especialmente si incurrías en la ira real. Los bienes de mi familia fueron confiscados por la corona, Madeline me dejó ya que mi título no tenía ningún valor, y mi padre se puso cada vez más enfermo en la cárcel. Así que fui con el duque para ofrecerle un trato: Transferir la deuda de mi padre a mí. - Miroku dejó escapar una risita irónica, girando con ella a tiempo con la música.

El recuerdo de ese día todavía quemaba; Warwick riéndose de él, burlándose de que pronto estaría enterrando a su padre, y, finalmente, exigiendo que Miroku rogara para que la deuda fuera transferida. Miroku lo había hecho, aceptar la humillación para asegurar la vida de su padre, sin darse cuenta de que en última instancia Warwick estuvo de acuerdo sólo porque sabía que eso le dolería más a su padre. Así fue. Su padre bebió hasta morir en menos de dos años después de la deportación de Miroku.

\- Pero sabías que ibas a parar en la cárcel... – la voz de Sango lo saco de la tiniebla de sus recuerdos.

\- Sango. - Miroku sostuvo su mirada.

\- No tenía nada que perder, además de mi libertad, y sabía que después de un tiempo, la tendría de vuelta. Sin embargo, mi padre seguramente habría muerto en la cárcel. ¿Qué opciones tenía? - Él sabía que de todas las personas ella entendería, teniendo en cuenta cómo Sango se había puesto en peligro por su familia en las últimas semanas. Era otra cosa que tenían en común.

\- Así que por eso fue que fuiste enviado a la cárcel - Ella suspiró.

\- No esperaba que mi condena fuera diferente a de la de mi padre, pero Warwick pensó que sería **muy divertido** convencer al rey que iba a ser más útil a la Corona si era enviado a las nuevas colonias al Sur de Gales en lugar de sentarme en la cárcel. Y en el viaje fue en donde conocí a Inuyasha, Koga, y Timothy. – Sango sonrió un poco.

\- Y se hicieron amigos. - Su voz era suave.

\- Al principio no. Yo, el futuro Conde de Ashcroft, encadenado a malhechores comunes que se habían ganado sin duda alguna cada momento de su condena. No me digné a hablarles, durante días. - Miroku levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué rompió el hielo? - Sango sonrió a su tono deliberadamente arrogante.

\- Después de varios días de soportar mi desprecio silencioso, Koga comenzó a acosarme. Me dijo que debía ser el hijo bastardo de un vendedor de pescado nacido sin lengua, o algo así. Finalmente les informé a todos y de manera muy presumida que yo era el Barón Miroku Thomas DeMortimer, un noble y no merecedor de mis circunstancias. Pensé que Inuyasha había estado durmiendo, pero a eso, abrió un ojo y dijo: "¿DeMortimer, no? Alcoba azul, cortinas púrpura, ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando con todos aquellas plumas de pavo real en todas partes?" - Le tomó Sango un segundo, pero sus ojos se ampliaron.

\- ¿Tu esposa fue una de las mujeres que contrató a Inuyasha cuando era un gigoló? – pregunto escandalizada, ¡vaya manera de conocer a alguien!

\- La verdad… Me sentí terriblemente insultado en el momento, pero el viaje fue demasiado horrible como para preocuparme de eso por mucho tiempo. Estuvimos a punto de morir en el viaje a las colonias. Una vez allí, estuvimos otra vez a punto de morir de nuevo bajo el capataz. Sólo nos teníamos los unos a otros y llegué a cuidar de ellos como si fueran de mi familia. - Miroku se echó a reír.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Timothy?, Creo que nunca lo he visto alrededor de Inuyasha o Kagome. – pregunto curiosa.

\- Se tomó un año sabático hace mucho tiempo, en busca de la prueba de que Caín, padre de todos los yokais, todavía estaba vivo. En verdad, sospecho que en algún lugar a lo largo del camino, Timothy fue asesinado. Ninguno de nosotros hemos oído de él en más de ochenta años. – se encogio de hombros.

\- Lamento escuchar eso, pero por lo menos tú, Koga, y Inuyasha siguieron siendo amigos todos estos años. - Ella se vio melancólica.

\- A veces lo bueno viene de circunstancias incluso terribles - dijo Miroku en voz baja.

Sango miró hacia otro lado. Ella pensó que se refería a Randy, pero Miroku sería la última persona en soltar sin sentidos de buscar las cosas buenas en la muerte de un ser querido. Se refería a las marcas de demonio que habían llevado a Sango a él. Los dos habían perdido a seres queridos por ninguna otra razón de que la vida es cruel a veces, pero a pesar eso, tal vez podrían encontrar la felicidad de nuevo, el uno con el otro. Miroku se tensó, sintiendo el poder invadiendo incluso antes del suave toque en el hombro.

\- ¿Puedo entrometerme? - Preguntó Web agradablemente. Sango fijó una sonrisa cortés en su rostro mientras Miroku cedía su dominio y ella caminaba a los brazos de Web. Él no era tan alto como Miroku, por lo que no necesita mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con su fría mirada de cobalto.

\- ¿Estás disfrutando esta noche? - Preguntó Sango, jugando su papel como anfitriona cortés.

\- Ha sido interesante - respondió Web. Una sonrisa torció los labios.

\- No todos los días un destacado Maestro yokai decide abruptamente mudarse al lado... con su novia humana. - A pesar de que no tenía intención de buscar más a Nathanial, Sango no iba a dejar que Web tuviera cualquier sospecha sobre las razones de Miroku. Después de todo, los amantes terminaban todo el tiempo. Su partida mañana no tenía que ser vista como algo más que otra relación echada a perder.

\- No hay nada que no ame de Mónaco. - Sango dijo con la mayor cantidad de un encogimiento de hombros como pudo mientras bailaba.

\- Y todos comienzan como humanos antes de convertirse en otra cosa - añadió con una mirada oblicua hacia arriba. Web se rió de una manera que no alivió su tensión.

\- Eres rápida, ¿no? Ahora estoy aún más intrigado. - Esto iba en la dirección opuesta de lo que había previsto. Bueno, una superficial, poco interesante fémina, en camino.

\- Me encanta el bolso de tu novia - dijo Sango, con la cantidad adecuada de efusividad femenina.

\- ¿Es Versace? Versace es mi favorito. Oh, bueno, tal vez Gucci, también, pero no han sacado nada realmente bueno últimamente, ¿sabes? Y, oh, tienes que decirme de dónde sacó sus zapatos. Los míos son Escada, pero ya sabes, realmente creo que debería haber conseguido unos Stuart Weitzman en su lugar. Son un negocio mucho mejor teniendo en cuenta lo que cuestan estos... - Una mirada vidriosa descendió sobre el rostro medio cubierto de Web mientras Sango continuaba acerca de las insuficiencias de diversos diseñadores, acerca de su lista de mejores y peores marcas de bolsos, zapatos y vestidos. En el momento en que la música terminó y Miroku se acercó, Web casi la empujó de nuevo en sus brazos.

\- Un placer - logró decir antes de alejarse. Miroku giró a Sango de modo que la espalda de él daba hacia Web, una sonrisa diabólica curvó su boca mientras la llevaba más profundo en medio de los otros bailarines.

\- Eso estuvo brillante - le susurró, tan cerca de su oído que cualquier observador podría pensar que tan sólo la estaba acariciando. Ella sonrió, complacida por el cumplido.

\- Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de hablar de mi más y menos favoritos joyeros - bromeó ella, su voz también sólo un susurro.

\- Cuéntame. Prometo estar fascinado. - Miroku se echó a reír, rozando con su boca el cuello de ella.

Sango no pudo detener el temblor que pasó por ella ante la sensación de sus labios en su piel. Es sólo una actuación, se recordó. Su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo. El calor se levantó en su interior mientras Miroku se permitía, su boca alternativamente rozando o cerniéndose sobre su piel. Una de sus manos todavía agarrando la de ella de la manera adecuada del vals, pero la otra acariciaba su espalda en lugar de permanecer en su cintura, presionándola mucho más cerca de lo que la danza formal dictaba. Sango se aclaró la garganta, consciente de todas las personas que estaban viendo.

\- Detente, querido. Tenemos invitados, por lo que no puedes seguir más allá - dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada ya que la boca de él de deslizó desde su cuello a su mejilla.

\- ¿Oh? - Su voz era un gruñido.

\- Puedo si te llevo arriba. - El apriete instantáneo en sus entrañas la hizo jadear. ¡_Es sólo un acto, maldita sea_!

\- Tenemos invitados - repitió con voz más áspera de lo que su farsa dictaba.

\- Se las arreglaran. - Tres palabras, llenas de promesas.

Sango retrocedió, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios. No importaba cómo Miroku estaba afectándola, sus acciones y oferta no eran reales. Miroku estaba fingiendo, al igual que los actores alrededor del mundo lo hacían en las escenas de amor de las películas todos los días.

\- De verdad, no te burles. Sabes que no podemos irnos todavía - dijo, esta vez logrando que el sonido fuera afectuoso y lo reprendiera al mismo tiempo. Así como una novia normal dadas las circunstancias. Los ojos de Miroku cambiaron de azul a rojo en un instante.

\- Nunca bromeo - respondió él, destacando cada palabra. Luego la tomó por los brazos, saliendo a zancadas de la pista de baile. Miroku ignoró el susurro sorprendido de Sango para que la bajara.

\- Les doy las gracias por haber venido, damas y caballeros. Aunque debo irme, por favor, quédense todo el tiempo que deseen. Espero verlos a todos ustedes muy pronto. - gritó.

Sango sintió su cara arder mientras Miroku la llevaba más allá de la gente en el salón de baile con indiferencia, como si lo que estaba haciendo no fuera vergonzoso. La risa conocedora de algunos de los yokais que pasaron no ayudó a su cada vez mayor vergüenza, tampoco. Una cosa era que Miroku actuara cariñoso, otra era hacer público el llevársela en un estallido de fingida pasión. La única razón por la que renunció a quejarse fue que captó la mirada especulativa de Web por el rabillo del ojo mientras Miroku pasaba por delante de él. Web era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo sospechar. Después de todo, Miroku había matado al distribuidorde Web, Black Jack, hace tan sólo unos días. Web tenía que preguntarse quién lo había hecho, y ya había expresado su escepticismo sobre que Miroku se mudara a la puerta de al lado con su muy sorprendentemente viva novia.

Sango mantuvo la boca cerrada todo el camino hasta las escaleras al tercer piso. Ella no dijo nada, incluso cuando Miroku la llevó al dormitorio, pateando la puerta al cerrarla detrás de él. Cuando la bajó, sin embargo, inmediatamente lo empujó hacia atrás, dándole una mirada furiosa mientras cruzaba la habitación para encender la televisión. Con el volumen muy alto.

\- Eso fue pasarse de la raya - dijo entre dientes, sorprendida al ver a Miroku justo detrás de ella cuando se dio la vuelta. Él de alguna manera ya se había quitado la máscara, la espada, y la chaqueta, y ahora estaba desatando el complicado y elegante nudo en su cuello. Ella tragó saliva. ¿Tal vez el traje era incómodo?

\- No estoy de acuerdo - contestó Miroku, desatando el nudo antes de desabrochar la camisa tan rápido, que su mano fue sólo un borrón.

Sus ojos aun de color verde esmeralda, mirándola de tal manera que la hacía perder la respiración. Lo has visto quitarse la camisa antes, no interpretes nada de eso, se regañó a sí misma, dando un paso al costado para caminar junto a él. El brazo de él salió disparado, atrapándola contra la pared y bloqueando su camino. ¿Qué tipo de juego estaba jugando?

\- Miroku… - Ella no pudo articular el resto de la frase, porque de pronto tenía la boca de él en su cuello, labios y lengua sondeando su pulso enviando deliciosos escalofríos a través de ella. Su brazo se mantuvo donde estaba, una barrera abierta para que ella pudiera escapar, si lo quería.

\- Basta. No soy como tú. Ese tipo de cosas me afectan incluso aunque sé que es falso. - Sango tomó un tembloroso suspiro, obligando a menguar el calor que corría por debajo de su vientre.

\- Se supone que te afecte - Una risa baja sonó en su oído.

\- Y en ningún momento que te he tocado, ha sido cualquier cosa menos real. - dijo Miroku, mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad.

Le quitó su máscara, mientras hablaba, la otra mano todavía apoyada contra la pared. Dos suaves tirones y sus pendientes fueron retirados, luego, Miroku sacó las peinetas que sostenían su cabello. Sango se congeló, sus emociones en una pelea a muerte contra el deseo barriendo a través de ella. Lo que le había hecho cambiar su opinión acerca de ella, no lo sabía, pero las intenciones de Miroku eran claras. Ella podía tenerlo ahora, y oh, ella lo quería. Su cuerpo casi temblaba de necesidad, especialmente con la sensual boca de Miroku continuando su camino por su cuello. Pero no importaba cuánto lo quería, ella se iba mañana. ¿Era este el regalo de despedida de Miroku?

\- Para… - dijo Sango, su voz suave pero fuerte.

\- Sí, me estás afectando, pero yo no estoy interesada en una follada por caridad, sexo casual o de una sola noche. - Ella esperaba ira, risa, o un encogimiento de hombros antes de que él se alejara, pero Miroku se quitó la camisa en su lugar.

\- ¿Me has oído? - Preguntó Sango, tratando de no mirar a su pálido, musculoso pecho o ese plano y duro estómago, con una estrecha línea de pelo negro que desaparecía en sus pantalones. Una ceja se arqueó antes de que él se agachara para tirar de sus botas.

\- Lo hice, pero ninguna de esas se aplican, por lo que no estoy preocupado. - Dios, él estaría desnudo pronto. Un recuerdo de cómo había lucido en la ducha le hizo apretar los puños. El palpitar en sus entrañas aumentó hasta que fue tan fuerte, que Miroku tenía que oírlo. Él estaba a su lado de nuevo en el siguiente latido, con sus manos acariciando su rostro, los labios tan cerca de ella que casi podía probarlos.

\- No hay nada casual acerca de mis sentimientos por ti, Sango. Y no tengo intención de permitirte ir a ningún lugar mañana, o el día siguiente, o el siguiente… - susurró. Su voz profunda.

Su boca cubrió la de ella, tragando su aliento mientras la atraía hacia él. La lengua de Miroku probó más allá de sus labios en sensual demanda, haciendo calentar su columna. Ella abrió su boca, gimiendo ante el sensual giro de su lengua combinado con la dura sensación de su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Una delgada línea de miedo la impactó cuando sintió sus colmillos prolongarse, lo afilado que eran mientras la lengua de ella exploraba su boca. ¿Que si los colmillos la lastimaban y él era arrojado en una sed de sangre otra vez? Ella ni siquiera trató de detenerlo cuando bebió de ella antes, se había sentido demasiado bien. Si inadvertidamente Miroku tomaba su sangre mientras estaban haciendo el amor, podría perder el control y terminar matándola… y ella ni siquiera lo notaría hasta que se despertara muerta.

\- Espera - dijo, volviendo la cabeza lejos de sus profundos, y adictivos besos. Se detuvo, con una mano todavía enredada en su pelo mientras que un frío en la espalda le hizo saber que él había utilizado la otra para abrirle el vestido.

\- ¿Demasiado rápido? - murmuró con voz ronca.

\- Tus colmillos. ¿No puedes hacerlos… desaparecer y así no morderme accidentalmente? - El calor ardiente en su mirada casi hizo a Sango lanzar la precaución al viento y no escuchar la voz de su preocupación, pero era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

\- Oh, tengo toda la intención de morderte, pero no temas, no romperé tu piel. - La risa de Miroku fue suave y perversa.

\- ¿Qué? - Jadeó ella, pero él sólo se rió de nuevo. Ese frío incremento mientras él la levantaba, de alguna manera su vestido era un montón en el suelo junto a los pantalones de él. Sango parpadeó. ¿Cómo les había quitado sus ropas tan rápido?

Se quedó sin aliento al sentir la suavidad de la cama en su espalda al siguiente instante. Miroku se inclinó sobre ella, completamente desnudo, tan grande y tan hermoso, que ella sólo podía mirar. Su cuerpo era aún más musculoso de cerca, sus hombros lo suficientemente anchos para cortarle la vista del resto de la habitación. Sango trazó sus manos por los brazos de él, sintiendo sus gruesos, tensos músculos mientras se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo.

Ella abrió la boca, saboreando el hábil empuje de su lengua como si la saboreara y la acariciara. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su brazo, cogiendo el borde de su guante antes de tirar hacia abajo, poco a poco, hasta que lo quitó. Luego repitió la acción con su otro guante. Cuando sus brazos estuvieron desnudos, Miroku se retiró. El pelo le cayó sobre su cara, sus ojos brillantes a través de las hebras negras mientras lentamente besaba cada uno de los antebrazos de ella, trazando sus labios y la lengua por los intrincados tatuajes que cubrían sus marcas.

La erótica sensación de su boca fue suficiente para hacerla casi cerrar sus ojos de felicidad, pero eso habría cortado vista del magnífico varón posicionado sobre ella. En ese momento, su intermitente mirada esmeralda, colmillos que se extendían desde sus dientes superiores, palidez, poderoso cuerpo inmóvil excepto por su boca acariciándola, Miroku nunca había lucido más inhumano… o sensual.

Un hambre salvaje y primitiva la llenó. Sango no sólo quería hacer el amor con él. Ella quería devorarlo. Ella se deslizó hacia abajo, tirando de él encima de ella. Miroku equilibró su peso, presionándola contra la cama sin aplastarla. La besó, dejando escapar un gemido cuando ella abrió las piernas y se frotó contra su dura y gruesa longitud.

\- Hazlo otra vez - dijo él con voz áspera.

La presión en su núcleo la inflamaba, enviando ondas de necesidad que explotaban a través de ella. Sango se arqueó contra él una vez más, dejando escapar un ahogado gemido mientras Miroku ondulaba sus caderas. La pelvis de él se frotaba contra su clítoris en una profunda caricia, la dura longitud de él presionando contra la barrera de su ropa interior. Lo que comenzó como un dulce dolor en sus entrañas se volvió febril. Ella corrió sus manos por la espalda de Miroku hasta sus caderas, clavando sus uñas en sus músculos redondeados y presionándolos más cerca en una codiciosa demanda. Sango arrancó su boca de él.

\- Ahora - susurró entrecortadamente, arqueándose contra él, gritando de placer no solo por la fricción, sino también por su frustración con el material que le impedía a él estar dentro de ella.

Miroku dio un tirón a su bustier, y lo arrancó con la mano. Lo tiró lejos, su boca cerrándose encima de su pezón y chupándolo firmemente, Sango estaba segura de que sus colmillos lo atravesarían. Luego dejó de preocuparse ante el bombardeo de placer que se disparaba desde su pecho, haciendo ese palpitar dentro de ella casi insoportable. Se retorció debajo de él, su mano bajando entre ellos para tirar a un lado sus bragas, pero Miroku la cogió. Colocó sus dos muñecas sobre su cabeza, sujetándolas con una mano, utilizando la otra para tirar su ropa interior por sus piernas tan lentamente, que Sango estaba sudando para el momento en que llegaron a sus tobillos.

\- No te burles de mí - se quejó ella. Miroku le dio a su pecho una última lamida antes de posar su boca sobre la de ella, abriendo las piernas de ella más separadas con sus rodillas.

\- Ya te lo dije, cariño Yo no bromeo - dijo cuando se separaron, Sango jadeando después de su largo y apasionado beso.

Ese jadeo de asombro se convirtió en un gemido mientras Miroku bajaba su boca entre sus piernas. Su lengua rastrillando su carne, lamiendo y sondeando donde ese dolor punzante era más fuerte. El calor la envolvió, llenando sus venas con melosas llamas mientras esa húmeda, flexible presión alternaba entre agitar su clítoris y profundizar en su interior. Ella se arqueó, retorciéndose en una demanda sin palabras por sentir más. Miroku la haló hacia sí, colocando la pierna de ella alrededor de su espalda, su lengua moviéndose con firmes, incesantes caricias. Las bandas cada vez más tensas de éxtasis en su interior estaban a punto de estallar. En su último pensamiento coherente, Sango hundió sus manos en los hombros de Miroku y tiró de él, duro, deslizándose hacia abajo al mismo tiempo.

\- Ahora - casi gritó.

Él estaba encima de ella en el siguiente instante, con la boca robándole el aliento con un rico y delicioso beso, su mano sosteniendo su muslo mientras bajaba sus caderas. La primera dura brecha de su carne en la de ella hizo a sus entrañas contraerse con un placer casi doloroso. El segundo empuje profundo, la hizo gemir en su boca ante la sensación del grosor de él extendiendo la carne interior de ella. El tercer golpe lo enterró completamente dentro de ella, y cuando ondulaba su pelvis contra ella al mismo tiempo, la plenitud combinada con la erótica presión hizo estallar el placer dentro de ella.

Sango gritó ante clímax ondulando a través de ella, enviando contracciones delirantes a través de sus entrañas. Otra profunda estocada del cuerpo de Miroku intensificó esas ondas, prolongándolas mientras ese hambriento dolor en su interior cambiaba a dulce y brillante satisfacción. Ella no se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos hasta que los abrió para ver la ardiente mirada verde de Miroku. El cabello le caía alrededor de su cara en ondas negras y su expresión era de una intensa lujuria mientras observaba a los últimos temblores de su orgasmo sacudirla.

\- Quiero sentir eso otra vez - dijo, su tono oscuro de resonancia.

\- Tu primero. - Sango deslizó sus manos por su espalda hasta enredarlas en su cabello. Sus labios se curvaron mientras salía lentamente de ella.

\- Me encanta tu voz de esta forma - murmuró, besando su mandíbula mientras sus terminaciones nerviosas se estremecían con anticipación a que esa dura longitud entrara en ella.

\- Ese ronroneo, tan tentador... di algo más. - Se enterró en ella mientras hablaba, una larga, lánguida estocada que la hizo gemir en lugar de hablar. Al igual que antes, su cadera flexionada justo cuando estaba más profundo dentro de ella, frotándose contra su punto más sensible aún cuando esa plenitud se sentía casi abrumadora.

\- Miroku... sí... - Ella no pudo arreglárselas para decir más, ni siquiera para pensar más. Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda, sintiendo sus músculos fruncirse mientras otro largo empuje y el balanceo de sus caderas hizo a su mente adormecerse y a su cuerpo cobrar vida. Enrolló sus piernas alrededor de él, jadeando mientras se movía aún más, con ganas de más, aunque no estuviera segura de que podría soportarlo.

\- ¡Ah, querida, me estas matando en la forma más dulce! - murmuró, enganchando la rodilla de ella bajo su brazo para mantener su cuerpo más apretado contra él.

Otro golpe la hizo cerrar los ojos por la presión construyéndose dentro de ella, regresando con una increíble rapidez después de su reciente liberación. La combinación de esos profundo y demandantes empujes y ese erótico masaje a su clítoris la tenían meciéndose contra a Miroku en ciega necesidad. La besó, saqueando su boca con la misma pasión que la tenía tirando de él. Sango deslizó su lengua entre sus colmillos para chuparlos, consumida por el sabor y la sensación de él. Sus brazos eran una pálida jaula alrededor de ella, su peso fijándola al colchón, sus caderas dictando un increíble placer con cada alucinante empuje. Ella comenzó a gemir, con las manos apretando alternativamente o rastrillando por su espalda. El duro ritmo en su interior era demasiado, no lo suficiente, y tan bueno, todo a la vez.

\- Por favor - gimió ella contra su boca.

Miroku se apartó, colocando otra rodilla bajo su brazo y sujetando las dos en un firme agarre. Cambiando de posición para así levantar sus caderas, y cuando empujó hacia adelante, la dura longitud entrando aún más profundo en su interior. Ella gritó, la plenitud tan intensa, pero adictiva de alguna manera, esa demoledora sensualidad casi constante en esta posición. Ella no podía llegar a su boca, pero el pecho de él rozó sus labios. Sango lo besó, saboreando la dureza y el movimiento de sus músculos debajo de esa pálida y suave piel. Ella capturó su pezón en la boca, chupó, excitándolo aún más por su gruñido como respuesta. Los golpes duros en su interior aumentaron el ritmo, inflamándola. Chupó más fuerte, pellizcando su otro pezón. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

\- Más - Una ronca orden marcada por un profundo giro de sus caderas que casi hizo aparecer estrellas en su visión.

Sango dividió su atención entre sus pezones, chupando, lamiendo, y mordiendo a cada uno de ellos. Su mente empezó a girar mientras Miroku seguía aumentando el ritmo de sus empujes. El placer reduciendo su conciencia hasta que sintió como su mundo consistía en nada más que esta cama y solo los dos. Esa tensión interna siguió creciendo, retorciendo y apretando su cuerpo alrededor de él mientras su pulso parecía tronar fuera de control.

\- Ven conmigo, ven conmigo ahora - jadeó ella, sintiendo la presión a punto de estallar en su interior.

Todo se puso de cabeza en el segundo siguiente, ella estaba encima de Miroku. Él todavía estaba dentro de ella, y cuando ella se apretó contra él, él se movió con rápidos y contundentes golpes que la mecían hacia el éxtasis. Miroku se sentó, con un brazo presionando sus caderas a las de ella, con el otro equilibrándose. Su boca se aferró al pecho de ella, besándolo antes de coger el pezón con sus dientes y morderlo. Sango hubiera gritado en advertencia, pero no podía pensar. Ella ni siquiera podía controlar su ritmo. A pesar de que estaba arriba, Miroku la tenía atrapada en un sensual agarre mientras se movía más rápido y más erótico de lo que cualquier humano podría. Ella se aferró a sus brazos, su cabeza hacia atrás, perdida en las sensaciones difuminándose de un lado a otro desde sus entrañas a todo su cuerpo.

El placer interior se desbordó justo antes de que escuchara a Miroku dejar escapar un gemido gutural. Luego, otro poderoso temblor combinado con espasmos internos reverberando a través de ella. Sango se aferró a él, temblando con los restos de su orgasmo y el latido constante del placer de él.

Miroku estaba acostado de espalda, Sango durmiendo envuelta por sus brazos. Su aroma de jazmín con miel se mezclada con el suyo, creando una fragancia almizclada exuberante que de vez en cuando respiraba. Era el aroma de ambos, agudizado por la pasión, y con cada respiración, lo saboreaba. _Es verdaderamente mía ahora._ La posesividad que sentía no tenía nada que ver con ser un yokai. Sí, en virtud de las leyes vampíricas, Sango era suya desde el momento en que la mordió, si deseaba reclamarla como tal. Pero esto era diferente. Era la clase de profunda emoción hasta los huesos que le provocaba abrazarla con fuerza con una mano… y desenvainar su espada contra el mundo con la otra.

También le provocaba despertarla para poder tenerla otra vez, aunque sabía que ella necesitaba dormir más de las cinco horas que habían sido suficientes para él. Vio la constante subida y caída de su pecho, el collar de diamantes y amatista todavía brillando entre ellos. Sango tenía las mantas hasta la cintura, pero Miroku no las había necesitado. No con el calor ardiente del cuerpo de ella junto al suyo. El recuerdo de lo increíble que se sentía estar en su interior hizo rodar a Miroku hacia un lado, encarándola. Tal vez la despertaría, la tomaría sólo una vez, y luego la dejaría volver a dormir…

_Continuara…_


	14. Descubiertos

**Descubiertos **

Los sonidos de un coche en su camino de entrada le hicieron ponerse en alerta. Todos los invitados se habían ido, por lo que no podía ser un chofer que llegaba a recoger tarde a un fiestero rezagado, y no esperaba a nadie. Se deslizó fuera de la cama sin molestar a Sango, poniéndose de un tirón el pantalón y la camisa de la noche anterior. Se puso de nuevo la espada en el bucle del cinturón en caso de que se tratara de un oni no invitado, pero el resto de los cuchillos que tomó eran plata. Luego el auto se detuvo y la puerta fue golpeada. Miroku sintió ondas de energía emanando desde el exterior de la casa, creciendo en corrientes mayores que marcaban la identidad de la persona afuera como un yokai Maestro. Poder que reconocía muy bien.

\- Maldita sea - murmuró Miroku, quitándose los cuchillos y la espada. Ya estaba en el último tramo de escaleras cuando Alten abrió la puerta.

\- Inuyasha - dijo Alten, con sorpresa en su voz. Inuyasha lo vio doblar en la esquina y arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Me vas a invitar a entrar, Miroku? - Preguntó secamente.

A pesar de que el poder chisporroteando a su alrededor era familiar, el olor era familiar, y la expresión molesta en la cara de Inuyasha era más que familiar, Miroku se detuvo. Hoteles y otros lugares públicos podían ser presa fácil, pero un demonio no podía entrar en una casa a menos que fuera invitado. ¿Los había encontrado Raum de alguna manera, y mejorado vastamente su disfraz?

\- ¿Señor? - preguntó Alten, agitando su mirada entre ellos.

\- Llegaste sin invitación, puedes pasar por esa puerta sin invitación - dijo Miroku, tensándose. Inuyasha soltó un bufido de incredulidad mientras pasaba junto a Alten. Algo de la rigidez dejó a Miroku cuando vio a su amigo fácilmente pasar por el umbral.

\- Si no hubiéramos sido amigos durante más de dos siglos, estaría tentado de darte una patada en el culo ¿Qué se te ha metido en la cabeza, Miroku? - dijo Inuyasha.

\- Llegaste aquí rápidamente, ¿no? - Dijo Miroku, caminando hacia la sala de estar menos formal en la parte trasera de la casa. No miró hacia atrás para ver si Inuyasha lo seguía, si había llegado tan lejos, no iba a parar ahora.

\- Si estabas tratando de ocultarte, hiciste un maldito mal trabajo siendo el anfitrión de una enorme fiesta. Los rumores de esto llegaron lejos, sobre todo acerca de que te estabas reubicando aquí con tu nueva amante humana. - dijo Inuyasha.

\- ¿Whisky? - Preguntó Miroku, haciendo caso omiso de eso.

\- Por supuesto. - Miroku llenó un vaso de cristal del bar de la sala de estar, entregándoselo a Inuyasha. Su amigo lo tomó, todavía mirándolo de esa manera molesta, desconcertada, pero al menos había venido solo. Kagome habría saltado por las escaleras para buscar en todas las habitaciones a Sango, con lo impaciente que era esa mujer.

\- Siéntate - dijo Miroku, indicándole el sofá. Si él hubiese sido alguien más, sabía que Inuyasha se habría negado. Tal vez habría sacado un arma y habría exigido lo que había venido a buscar, pero Inuyasha se acomodó en el sofá lánguidamente como si hubiera venido sólo para relajarse

\- Apestas a Sango - comentó en un tono conversacional.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo. - La boca de Miroku se tensó.

\- Me estoy cansando de que me digas eso - dijo Inuyasha, su tono afilado.

\- Vamos a terminar con los pretextos y sólo ir directamente a por qué has estado con la mejor amiga de mi esposa a mis espaldas. ¿En qué tipo de problemas está Sango, y por qué no me lo hiciste saber cuando lo descubriste? - Inuyasha era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, pero Miroku hizo un último intento de evasión.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que Sango está conmigo por razones sospechosas? Ella es una mujer hermosa, yo soy un tipo suficientemente atractivo, nos llevamos bien... - Miroku dejó colgada el resto de la frase con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Mierda - dijo Inuyasha, entrecerrando sus ojos marrones.

\- Los dos sabemos que evitas las relaciones con mujeres humanas, y los dos sabemos que un demonio estuvo en la casa de Sango antes de que de repente apareciera a tu lado como tu devota amante. - Inuyasha debe haber ido a su casa y oler a Raum allí. El maldito hombre era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

\- Por no hablar de que Sango decidió rechazar todas las cosas de yokais la última vez que estuve cerca de ella - continuó Inuyasha.

\- Lo escuché en sus pensamientos. Así que incluso si un demonio se dejó caer por ahí para decir hola y nada más pasó, Sango no está contigo por un repentino deseo de unirse a las filas de yokais, así que ¿Por qué no terminas con la mierda y me dices lo que está pasando? Si no, voy a leerlo de su mente en el momento en que la vea. - Las malditas nuevas habilidades telepáticas de Inuyasha. Él de hecho, podría arrancar todos los detalles de la mente de Sango tan pronto como se despertara.

\- Antes de decir nada, primero debo informarte que, cualquiera que hayan sido sus razones iniciales para buscarme, las cosas son serias entre Sango y yo - dijo Miroku.

\- No vas a irte con ella, Inuyasha, a menos que sea sobre mi reseco y marchito cadáver.- Entonces su voz se endureció. Las dos cejas de su amigo se dispararon y, luego Inuyasha soltó un ladrido de risa sorprendido.

\- ¡Por las enormes pelotas de Lucifer, es por eso que estás actuando como un loco! Te has enamorado de ella. Maldita sea, si no lo viera en tu cara por mi mismo, no lo creería. - Inuyasha dejó el sofá al momento siguiente, dándole una palmada a Miroku en la espalda.

\- ¡Esto es motivo de celebración! Y no es un pequeño alivio para mí tampoco. Tuve que obligar a mi esposa que me dejara hablar contigo a solas. Ella temía que Sango se había metido de alguna manera en problemas y que la retenías en contra de su voluntad. - Miroku quedó momentáneamente sin habla. ¿Era tan obvio lo que sentía por Sango, o era que Inuyasha sólo lo conocía muy bien?

\- Estoy muy contento por Sango, también. Ella quedó muy mal luego de la muerte de Randy, y después la pérdida… - Inuyasha continuó hablando, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose un poco.

\- ¿Pérdida? - le interrumpió Miroku, agarrando los hombros de Inuyasha. La sonrisa se borró por completo de la cara de su amigo.

\- ¿No te lo dijo? Sango abortó un par de semanas después del asesinato de Randy. Los médicos dijeron que fue el dolor y el estrés. Posteriormente, se trasladó fuera de mi casa y escuché en sus pensamientos que tenía la intención de alejarse de nuestro mundo. Dejó de llamar a mi esposa o devolverle sus llamadas los dos últimos meses, así que me imaginé que había roto con nosotros definitivamente. - Miroku cerró los ojos. Sango no sólo sentía culpa sobre su asociación con yokais por la muerte de su marido, la sentía también por la de su hijo no nacido.

\- No, ella no me lo dijo. - Sango lo quería, sí, pero con tal pérdida, ¿Estaría dispuesta a renunciar a la maternidad para siempre por él? Los yokais no podían fecundar a humanos. Kagome había sido la más rara casualidad como una mestiza, e incluso entonces, su padre había estado muerto por días solamente. No siglos, como lo estaba Miroku.

\- ¿Siente Sango lo mismo por ti? - Inuyasha debe haber leído algo de eso en su cara, también.

\- No lo sé. - Miroku abrió los ojos.

Sango se estiró, rodando. No había nadie al otro lado de la cama, a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordar que esta vez, se suponía que debía haber alguien. Se sentó, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Era grande, sí, pero una mirada le dijo que Miroku no estaba en ella. No es inusual que él se levante antes que tú, se recordó para cubrir el aleteo de nerviosismo en su estómago. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó siquiera? una voz interior insidiosa preguntó rápidamente. Por todo lo que sabes, se fue inmediatamente después de que te quedaste dormida.

Miró a la cama. Las cubiertas no estaban revueltas donde Miroku había dormido. Su estómago se desplomó. Tal vez Miroku la dejó justo después. Tal vez ella había malinterpretado lo que había dicho la noche anterior acerca de que esto no era casual. O tal vez estaba siendo un idiota y Miroku dormía sin desordenar su lado de la cama y ahora estaba preparando el desayuno.

La esperanza luchaba con la inseguridad. No se había preocupado antes de la potencialmente incómoda mañana. Con Randy, el único otro hombre con quien había dormido tan rápidamente, sabía cómo él se sentía de antemano. Con los otros tres chicos, había salido un tiempo, antes de que el sexo entrara en escena, así que los parámetros de relación se habían establecido firmemente. Miroku había dicho que lo que sentía por ella, no era casual, pero en la cruda luz del día, eso podía significar muchas cosas, y una relación no era necesariamente una de ellas.

Bueno, una cosa que no haría era sentarse en la cama y hacer pucheros hasta que Miroku regresara. Sango se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño. Cualquier situación se enfrentaba mejor con la vejiga vacía, un cuerpo limpio, y sin aliento mañanero. Sango salió del baño veinte minutos más tarde, sin embargo, la vista que se encontró con sus ojos le hizo torcer el corazón. Miroku estaba en el dormitorio, completamente vestido, sentado en el sofá, y no estaba solo.

Cuando la oscura y marrón mirada de Inuyasha se encontró con la de ella, Sango casi se echó a llorar. Miroku le había llamado para que la viniera a buscar. Había arreglado incluso que Inuyasha estuviera aquí cuando se despertara, así no haría una escena. Dios, la noche anterior había sido una follada por piedad de sólo una vez.

\- Sango… - comenzó Miroku.

\- No. Ahórratelo. Sólo dame unos minutos, Inuyasha, y estaré lista para irnos. - ella lo interrumpió, alzando la mano.

\- ¿Quieres irte conmigo? - Ella ya no estaba mirando a Miroku, pero asombro apareció en el rostro de Inuyasha.

\- Te lo dije, ella no irá a ninguna parte - gruñó Miroku.

\- ¿Qué demonio se ha metido en ti? - Entonces le fue imposible ignorarlo, porque él estaba justo en frente de ella, agarrando sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué demonio? Oh, buena, Miroku. ¡Ja ja! Bueno, no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte más, ¿verdad? Gracias por tu tiempo. Todo tu tiempo, pero en realidad, la follada de despedida no era necesaria. Un vibrador puede durar toda la noche, también, yokai. - Ella se rió de eso, un tono alto, sonando triste.

\- ¿Necesitas un momento a solas, amigo? - Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta con mucho tacto.

\- Así parece - contestó Miroku en un tono helado, con los ojos brillando rojo.

\- No. Estoy segura de que le dijiste todo de cualquier modos, Miroku. Pero, de nuevo, cuando Kagome se entere, ¡Espero que te meta algo de plata donde el sol no brille! - dijo Sango bruscamente cuando Inuyasha se levantó.

\- Crees que llamé a Inuyasha para que viniera a buscarte. Es por eso que está actuando de esta manera. - El agarre de Miroku disminuyó.

\- ¿Por qué si no es que está de repente aquí? - Sango exigió, horrorizada al sentir lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- No lo llamé, te lo juro. Se presentó sin invitación, pero no importa. Ya te lo dije antes, no vas a ninguna parte. Te quedas conmigo, donde perteneces. - Miroku se inclinó muy cerca, sus manos ahora acariciando su rostro.

La besó, lento y demandante, hasta que las lágrimas se secaron de sus ojos y calor se extendió a través de su cuerpo. A pesar de ello, el calor fue seguido por el miedo. Sus sentimientos hacia Miroku no eran sólo una combinación de la lujuria, gratitud y amistad. Se había enamorado de él. Seriamente. Eso fue más que demostrado por su reacción fuera de control cuando pensó que había llamado Inuyasha para que se la llevara. Estaba fuera de su cabeza emocionalmente, y no estaba segura de si estaba lista.

\- Maldición, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en los brazos? - Preguntó una voz sorprendida. Sango se congeló. Miroku se apartó, revelando que Inuyasha estaba justo detrás de ellos. Miró a sus antebrazos desnudos, dándose cuenta de que las mangas de la bata cayeron después de que ella las había envuelto alrededor del cuello de Miroku.

\- Tele - dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha fue a través de la habitación y encendió la televisión, aún ajustada a todo volumen desde la noche anterior. Entonces Inuyasha volvió y le tendió la mano. Sango miró a Miroku. Él asintió con la cabeza una vez, y ella deslizó su mano en el frío agarre de Inuyasha, la palma hacia arriba. Inuyasha miró a los tatuajes de cerca, luego un ligero silbido se le escapó.

\- Marcas. - Una palabra, casi inaudible para Sango con el televisor a todo volumen, a pesar de que Inuyasha estaba a menos de un pie de distancia. Le tomó la otra mano y profundizó su ceño.

\- No debiste haber ocultado esto de mí, de Miroku. O tú - agregó Inuyasha a Sango.

\- Amigo. No sabes ni la mitad de esto. - dijo Miroku en voz baja.

Sango se tensó cuando Miroku llegó detrás de él y tomó un cuchillo de la cómoda. Sabía lo que él pretendía, y no fue el pinchazo de dolor que la hizo estremecerse cuando atravesó la punta en la palma de su mano. Entonces Miroku tomó sola una gota con el dedo y se lo tendió a Inuyasha.

\- No digas una palabra - ordenó Miroku en un tono oscuro. Con una ceja arqueada, Inuyasha tomó los dedos de su amigo y se los metió en la boca.

\- ¡Dios Todopoderoso! - Inmediatamente sus ojos cambiaron a rojo y saltó hacia atrás, golpeando la mano de Miroku lejos.

\- No lo digas. - Dijo Miroku, con más vehemencia. La mirada que Inuyasha dio a Sango hizo correr fría su sangre contaminada. Había sorpresa, cálculo... y lástima.

\- Sangriento infierno - fue todo lo que dijo.

\- Sí. Eso es exactamente. - Sango no pudo evitar reír irónicamente.

_Continuar…_


	15. Ladrones de sangre

**Ladrones **

Miroku entrecerró los ojos bajo la luz del sol de la tarde hacia el barco que se dirigía directo hacia ellos. Cabello largo, color carbón apareció a la vista en la proa, y se relajó. Kagome e Inuyasha. La presencia de Inuyasha combinado con el poder que Miroku sintió la noche anterior de Web, además de los varios Maestros yokais que Web llevaba con él, quizás se habían encargado de que Miroku le dejara saber a Inuyasha lo que había en la sangre de Sango.

Aún así, Miroku no se fiaba de hablarlo en un lugar donde pudiese ser escuchado, lo que significa la totalidad de Mónaco. ¿Quién sabía cuántos de la gente de Web acechaba cerca, en busca de chismes para reportarle a él? Pero aquí fuera en el Mediterráneo, con música a alto volumen y más de un kilómetro y medio entre su barco y el más cercano, era lo más seguro que podía ser.

\- Necesitas más protector solar otra vez. - Sango subió desde debajo de la cubierta, su mirada paso por su camisa sin mangas.

\- ¿Buscando una excusa para acariciarme? No es necesario, querida. Quiero que lo hagas. - Bromeó él.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a buscar cualquier excusa para tocarte? Tienes el cuerpo más asombroso que he visto nunca. - Ella sonrió mientras se acercaba.

Él se alegró de que la constitución física que había sido congelada a permanente cuando él trabajó en los campos como un convicto fuera agradable para ella. Una vez, su magro y musculoso marco era considerado un estigma de las clases bajas, pero los tiempos habían cambiado, y Sango era una mujer moderna.

\- Sabes… Si Web tiene gente vigilándonos, no va a creer que estamos aquí porque tuviste un repentino deseo de obtener un bronceado. - dijo Sango, frotándole más protector solar en los brazos y los hombros.

\- Los yokais no se broncean. Sin la protección UV, nos quemamos, nos curamos, y se repite el proceso una y otra vez. - Sus manos eran tan suaves, e incluso más calientes que el sol sobre él con la brisa fresca.

\- Entonces Web sabrá que estás tramando algo. - Ella le dirigió una mirada pensativa.

\- Él lo sospechara. Pero no sabrá qué, y hacer un viaje en bote es menos sospechoso que salir abruptamente de la ciudad. - acordó Miroku.

\- No sé por qué le dijiste a Inuyasha después de que los dos habíamos decidido dejarlo fuera de esto - murmuró.

\- Inuyasha sabía que un demonio había estado en tu casa. Sabía que estabas evitando el mundo de los yokais, y sabía que yo normalmente no tomo posesión de humanos. Una vez que me encontró, no habría dejado de cavar hasta que le digiera la verdad… y es posible que necesitemos su ayuda, por así decirlo. - Miroku apartó la botella de bloqueador solar y cruzó los brazos alrededor de ella.

\- No tienes ninguna intención de abandonar la búsqueda de Nathaniel, ¿verdad? - Sango tomó un respiro profundo, su aroma salpicado de ansiedad.

\- No. - dijo él suavemente.

\- No importa si exitosamente te escondo a ti y a tu familia de Raum, siempre y cuando tengas esas marcas, cambiando tu sangre en lo que es ahora, no estarás a salvo, y no voy a aceptar eso. - Él pudo sentir como la mandíbula de ella se tensó contra su pecho.

\- No dejaré que te maten por mí culpa - dijo Sango.

\- No tengo intención de perder la vida. Nunca había tenido más por lo que vivir. - Miroku se alejó para mirarla a los ojos, tentado de decirle a Sango exactamente lo que sentía por ella, pero se detuvo. El bote de Inuyasha estaría aquí en cuestión de minutos. Prefirió no declararse e inmediatamente tener que cambiar de tema, sobre todo si ella sentía lo mismo. No, este no era el momento adecuado. Sango vio el barco que se aproximaba y suspiró.

\- Ahí está Kagome. Wow, no la he visto en meses. - La lancha se detuvo al lado de ellos momentos después. Kagome tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras saltaba a su bote, sin esperar a que Inuyasha atara la línea de amarre.

\- ¡Sango! - exclamó ella, agarrándola en un abrazo. Sango lucía sorprendida por el saludo de Kagome.

\- Pensé que estarías enfadada conmigo - dijo ella, su voz ya sea ahogada por la emoción, o Kagome había olvidado su fuerza y estaba apretándole demasiado fuerte.

\- Por supuesto que no. - Kagome le dio a Sango otro apretón y luego su mirada cayó como un láser achocolatado sobre Miroku.

\- Estoy enojada **contigo -** dijo claramente. Inuyasha captó su mirada y se encogió de hombros, _¿Qué esperabas?_

\- No te enojes con Miroku, le hice prometer no contarles a ustedes - dijo Sango de una vez.

\- Realmente te he extrañado, Kagome. Sé que es mi culpa, pero... - Luego sus ojos color avellana se iluminaron.

\- No. - Kagome la abrazó de nuevo.

\- Entiendo, créeme - susurró. Una aparición nebulosa apareció por encima del hombro de Kagome, haciéndose cada vez más sólida hasta que la forma traslúcida de un hombre de unos cuarenta años apareció.

\- Fabián ¿Cómo fue eso? - saludó Miroku al fantasma que Kagome había, de una manera moderna, adoptado.

\- Ugh. Odio viajar por agua. No hay nada a lo que anclarme. - respondió el fantasma, estremeciéndose.

\- ¿A quién estás hablando, Miroku? - Sango miró a su alrededor.

\- A mi amigo Fabián, pero… no puedes verlo porque es un fantasma - explicó Kagome en forma de disculpa. Sango miró a su alrededor de todos modos, con los ojos muy abiertos. Miroku estuvo divertido hasta que otro montón de pelo negro y largo le llamó la atención cuando una tercera persona salió de dentro de la lancha.

\- Hola, amigo - dijo Koga, dando a Miroku un saludo alegre. Miroku sintió una sonrisa estirar sus labios.

\- ¡Koga! - Exclamó con una voz igual de alegre. Luego saltó a través de la embarcación y lo golpeó con fuerza suficiente para enviarlo catapultado al océano. Sango jadeó. Kagome escondió una sonrisa.

\- ¿Era eso necesario? - Inuyasha rodó los ojos.

\- Ciertamente lo era - Miroku respondió con frialdad.

\- Está bien, ya sacaste eso de tu sistema. ¿Puedo volver al barco sin que me golpees de nuevo? ¿O debo permanecer aquí disfrutando de la vida marina? - Koga flotó en el agua, viéndose ni en lo más mínimo sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué no nadas hasta que encuentres un tiburón? Entonces pueden discutir cuánto ustedes dos tienen en común - disparó Miroku.

\- Él sólo se preocupaba por ti - dijo Inuyasha.

\- ¿De veras? Entonces debería haber encontrado su conciencia quebrando la confianza de alguien más - dijo Miroku brevemente.

Koga nadó hacia la orilla del otro barco, evitando la lancha donde Miroku seguía en pie. Sus labios se curvaron cuando vio a Koga poniéndose de pie al lado de Inuyasha, Kagome, y Sango. _Puedes ocultarte detrás de ellos, pero aún así llegaré a ti_. El fantasma sabiamente se hizo a un lado.

\- Estabas actuando enloquecido, Miroku. Encaprichándote con una humana, saltando sobre todo el que la miraba con interés. Susurrando sobre chantaje y marcas. Buscando Dragón Rojo. Matando a la persona que te dije lo vendía… sí, oí que Black Jack terminó asesinado. ¿Por qué no iba a estar malditamente preocupado? - Koga miró a su alrededor antes de hablar.

\- Entonces, deberías haber venido a mí - rechinó Miroku, juzgando si podía alejar a Inuyasha de Koga sin que Sango fuese sacudida en el proceso.

\- Lo hice. Te negaste a confiar en mí. - Koga le dio a Miroku una mirada insondable.

\- Por una buena razón, de lo contrario Inuyasha no estaría aquí - replicó Miroku con un resoplido de incredulidad.

\- Um, muchachos... - Kagome comenzó.

\- Sé que soy un podrido bastardo, pero hay cuatro personas en el mundo que nunca podría soportar ver dañados, aun a costa de mi propia vida… Dos de ellos están aquí, pero ninguno de ellos confía en mí. Créeme, incluso imbéciles despiadados como yo pueden sentirse afectados por eso. - dijo Koga con voz firme, su clara mirada turquesa.

\- Sin embargo, mientes, Koga, y manipulas, incluso a nosotros dos - dijo Inuyasha en voz baja.

\- En cosas pequeñas e insignificantes. Nunca en algo que podría significar sus vidas. Caray, bestia, me humillaste por Kagome, pero ¿Busqué venganza? No. ¡Fui a la maldita guerra contigo menos de un año después! Soy lo que soy, pero no me etiqueten de lo que no soy en lo que se refiere a cualquiera de ustedes. – gruño ofendido.

\- Saben que no me gusta el hombre, pero tiene un punto. Él estuvo allí para Inuyasha cuando nunca pensé que estaría, y terminó casi muerto un par de veces. - dijo Kagome, moviendo la cabeza.

\- Muchas gracias por los elogios, Parca Negra - dijo Koga en un tono cáustico.

Miroku pensó en su larga historia con Koga. Desde que había sido una espina cuando lo conoció al principio en el barco de convictos, a cuando Koga le había convertido en yokai por llamarlo un favor, a pesar de que Miroku no quería. Durante los siguientes siglos, hubo un sinnúmero de otros incidentes cuando Koga fue más propenso a morder la mano que Miroku le tendía en lugar de tomarla, pero cuando las cosas fueran realmente terribles... Koga no le había traicionado. Tenía razón acerca de eso.

\- Si insistes en seguir adelante buscando a Nathaniel, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. - Sango le llamó la atención.

\- Si me traicionas en lo que estoy a punto de decirte, es probable que termine muerto. Y si no es así, te encontraré y te mataré - Miroku le dio una a Koga una mirada deliberada.

\- Condiciones aceptables, amigo. - Koga se encogió de hombros.

\- La fuente de Dragón Rojo de Web es probablemente un tío marcado por un demonio llamado Nathaniel. Robaré a Nathaniel de Web con el fin de devolverlo al demonio que lo marcó, y tengo que hacerlo antes de que nadie se dé cuenta de Sango es ahora una fuente, también. - Miroku miró a Sango nuevo. Su cabello castaño oscuro mezclado con las hebras carmesí del atardecer en el viento, por un segundo, viendo ese flash de rojo por la cara de Sango le trajo el recuerdo de la imagen sin vida de Giselle empapada en sangre. _No Sango, se prometió. No esta vez._

Sango trató de no pensar en la última vez que estuvo en una casa con Miroku y Kagome bajo circunstancias peligrosas… sin mencionar, que había un fantasma, también. Ella estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa, sin los recuerdos terribles convirtiéndose en un TEPT. Por enésima vez, miró el reloj. Casi las 2 a.m. ¿Qué estaba retrasando a Koga? ¿O a Inuyasha?

\- ¿No quieres algo de comer? - preguntó Miroku, apretándole la mano

\- No, estoy bien. - Su estómago soltó un aullido afirmativo, pero con lo tensa que estaba, Sango tenía miedo de que si comía algo, podría devolverlo.

Kagome estaba claramente rara, también. Había querido ir con Inuyasha, pero él dijo que era mejor si se quedaba atrás. No porque estuviese preocupado por ella, pero la vista de Kagome despertaría demasiadas sospechas. Solo, con su poder encubierto, tenía una oportunidad de no ser reconocido acechando por las calles cerca de la propiedad Web. Con Kagome, las probabilidades disminuían.

Y Kagome no podía leer mentes, como Inuyasha podía y saber si Koga estaba en peligro cuando se dejara caer en casa de Web bajo el pretexto de estar en el vecindario. Era posible que Koga hubiese venido a Mónaco para ver Miroku, e Koga conocía a Web por un par de tratos oscuros en el pasado. Sango puso en duda la sabiduría de Koga haciendo reconocimiento en la casa de Web, pero él lo descartó.

\- Web me conoce como un sinvergüenza - Koga había dicho con una sonrisa sesgada.

\- Él no va a pensar nada de mí pidiendo una sustancia ilegal, mientras que Miroku o Inuyasha le pondrían bien nervioso. Pero, ¿Quién alguna vez me confundiría con un hombre de honor? - Tenía un buen punto.

\- Tengo que decir, que yo si me estoy poniendo hambrienta - señaló Kagome, poniéndose de pie mientras lo decía.

\- Oh, Miroku tiene una tonelada de comida que quedó de la fiesta… ¿Qué? - dijo Sango, deteniéndose con la mirada que le dio Kagome.

\- Mierda, se me olvidaba que no sabes... - comenzó Kagome.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Sango con más énfasis.

Los ojos cafés de Kagome cambiaron a rojo. Eso no era nada inusual, era una marca de su lado medio yokai que Sango había visto infinidad de veces. Pero entonces Kagome abrió la boca en una sonrisa tímida para revelar dos colmillos superiores que nunca había estado allí antes.

\- Mierda. Lo hiciste. En realidad lo hiciste. - susurró Sango.

\- Hace unos meses - dijo Kagome, los colmillos retrayéndose hasta que sus dientes normales se mostraron una vez más.

\- Al principio las cosas fueron demasiado locas para mí, para contarte al respecto, pero entonces... - Sango miró hacia otro lado. Sí. Entonces no estaba tomando las llamadas de Kagome.

\- Lo siento - murmuró.

\- Está bien, sabía que necesitabas más tiempo. – respondió Kagome en voz baja.

\- Será mejor que seas bueno con ella. - Ella le dio a Miroku una mirada más dura.

\- ¿O me meterás algo de plata donde el sol no brille? - Miroku preguntó, sonriendo a Sango. Ella apartó la mirada en vergüenza ante la amenaza que había lanzado contra él esta mañana.

\- Lo tienes, compañero. - Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

\- Y lo mismo para ti con Inuyasha, Parca Negra - replicó Miroku en un tono suave. Sango sofocó un resoplido. Como si la caballería de Miroku le permitiera hacer cualquier cosa a una mujer. El castigo más duro que podría imaginar impartiendo a Kagome era que se negara a abrir una puerta para ella.

\- Shh… - dijo Miroku de pronto. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

\- Escucho algo. - Sango tensó sus oídos, pero se quedó sin nada.

\- ¿Es eso, **alguien cantando**? - Kagome ladeó la cabeza y luego echó una mirada incrédula a Miroku.

\- Así parece. - Miroku dejó escapar un resoplido. Sango aún no podía oír nada, para su frustración. Una vez más maldijo sus marcas por no darle ninguna habilidad útil. Finalmente, después de unos sólidos cinco minutos, captó el sonido a la deriva desde el exterior.

"_...Yo soy el modelo de un Mayor-General moderno..._" La voz de Koga, fuerte y fuera de tono.

\- ¿Es eso un código? - Sango parpadeó.

\- No. Es Piratas de Penzance - Miroku sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. Inuyasha sin hacer ruido entró por la puerta un momento después, asombrándola.

\- Está tan malditamente encabronado, que apenas puede caminar - anunció.

Sango sabía suficiente argot británico ahora para saber que no quería decir Koga estaba enojado, y sólo había una cosa que podía embriagar a un yokai. ¿Estaba Nathanial en casa de Web? ¿O había Koga conseguido el Dragón Rojo de un vial, como Black Jack lo distribuía?

"_Soy muy bueno en cálculo diferencial e integral,_" continuó cantando Koga, interrumpido por un golpe y, a continuación,

\- ¿De dónde salió esa maldita estatua? Er, es una imitación de todos modos. "_Yo sé los nombres científicos de los seres animalculados_..." -Después de más ruidos de tropiezo, el yokai cantando opereta apareció. Los ojos de Koga estaban inyectados en sangre, tenía una mancha de suciedad en su rostro, y su camisa estaba mal abotonada.

\- ¡Hola a todos! Esha fue una noshe de primera.- Anunció Koga alegremente.

\- Koga, compañero, te ves un poco peor para el uso. Vamos a tener que meterte en la cama antes de que rompas nada más. - Miroku se rió, mirándolo.

"_Sé nuestra historia mítica, la del Rey Arturo y la de Sir Caradoc…_" siguió cantando Koga. Kagome miró a Inuyasha y soltó un gruñido.

\- Inútil - murmuró. Miroku cogió a Koga, siseándole algo al oído que Sango no oyó.

\- Miroku, amigo, te preocupas demasiado. Soy un hombre adulto, lo soy, y puedo sangre mi manejar. - Fuera lo que fuese, Koga se echó a reír.

\- ¿Manejar tu sangre? - Inuyasha ofreció secamente.

\- Exactamente. - Koga sonrió. Sango suspiró. Estaba claro que no recibirían ninguna información esta noche de Koga.

\- Antes de que te vayas, compañero, enciende la tele. Algo obsceno, también. Creo que me sacudiré una antes de dormir - Ella, Inuyasha, y Kagome siguieron a Miroku mientras sostenía a Koga, casi cargándolo por las escaleras hasta volcarlo en la cama en una habitación de huéspedes.

\- ¡Dios, eres asqueroso! - se quejó Kagome. Sango estuvo de acuerdo. Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha atravesó la habitación, cambió los canales, y se detuvo en algo pornográfico, subiéndole el volumen. Gemidos, gritos y gruñidos llenaron la habitación. Koga se incorporó como un títere de un tirón a la acción.

\- Tiene a alguien allí con Dragón en su sangre - dijo bajo, la confusión considerablemente disminuyendo en sus palabras.

\- No podría decir si él coincide con tu descripción, muñeca, porque le tenían cubierto a excepción de los muslos, el culo y la polla. Lástima que no describieras uno de ellos, o sabría inmediatamente si se trataba de tu tipo. - La boca de Sango cayó, tanto en su sorpresa por la recuperación brusca de Koga, como por oír el estado en que Web tenía al hombre que podría ser Nathaniel. Miroku no se vio sorprendido por eso. Su boca se puso en una línea sombría.

\- Ofertas con el paquete - murmuró, echando un vistazo en su dirección. El estómago de Sango se volvió pesado, alegrándola por no haber comido antes. Ella miró a Koga en horror. ¿Él no había, no había...?

\- Digo, mira los melones en esa muchacha… Y está dotado como un semental. - exclamó Koga, su mirada ahora en la TV.

\- Céntrate, amigo - murmuró Miroku. Koga le dio a Miroku una sonrisa ladeada que le dijo a Sango que podría no estar tan afectado como había pretendido, pero que lo que había bebido había dejado su huella.

\- No follé con el tío contra su voluntad, por supuesto, así que tomé un trago de su muslo y eso fue todo. Costó un lujoso poco de libras por un probada directa, también, versus la embotellada y mezclada versión que Web vende. - Sango se estremeció. Habría sido expuesta en esa posición indefensa y humillante a cualquier yokai para morder o violar, si Black Jack la hubiese llevado a Web como lo había planeado.

\- ¿Qué tan seguro es el cuarto en que está? - preguntó Inuyasha, absorbiendo todo sin un cambio en su expresión.

\- ¿Hmm? Ah, muy protegida. Prácticamente un condenado calabozo, aunque más elegante. Web, me vendó los ojos, así que no sé por qué puerta pasamos, pero está en el sótano. Cinco yokais en la sala, uno de ellos un Maestro. Al menos siete Maestros más en la casa, además de Web. Y muchas malditas armas de plata. - La mirada de Koga vagó de regreso a la televisión antes de que se volviera hacia Inuyasha. ‖

\- ¿Te vendó los ojos? No debe confiar en ti tanto como pensabas - reflexionó Miroku.

\- Todo el mundo actuaba como si fuera el procedimiento normal. Me sorprendió al principio la facilidad con que Web admitió tener una fuente en su casa, pero debe considerar que sólo su gente sabe cómo de raras son las fuentes. Si no fuera por ella, ninguno de nosotros sabría qué le causó al tío tener Dragón Rojo en sus venas, ¿no? Otros yokais deben pensar que es un producto químico que Web hace y sólo inyecta humanos al azar. Web fue sacudido por ti mudándose en la casa de al lado, sin embargo... y ¿Esta habitación está girando, o soy yo? - Koga hizo una pausa para mover la cabeza.

\- Eres tú, ahora continúa - dijo Miroku brevemente.

\- Web seguía hablando acerca de por qué tú te levantarías y dejarías tu hogar ancestral. ¿Sabía yo por qué lo que hacías? ¿Quién era la mujer contigo? Pegado en eso, estaba. Está suficientemente fastidiado como para mover la fuente pronto. – murmuro Koga, la verdad no podía decir si estaba ebrio o fingia.

\- Maldición. Tendrá que ser ahora. - juró Miroku. Se encontró con la mirada de Inuyasha.

\- ¿Ahora? - Espetó Sango, olvidando susurrar. Miroku se acercó a ella y la acarició con la mano por los hombros.

\- El amanecer estará aquí dentro de unas horas así estarán terminando, lo más fuera de guardia que van a estar. Esperar sería más riesgoso. - ¡Es demasiado pronto! Sango quería gritar, pero apretó los labios y asintió. Ella nunca se sentiría cómoda al dejar a Miroku en esa situación, y si era más seguro ahora, mejor ahora que después.

\- Tienen cámaras fuera de la casa, alarmas, probablemente dentro de la misma, también. No será un ataque sorpresa, amigo. ¿Tienes algún otro yokai aquí lo suficientemente fuerte y digno de confianza como para unirse a nosotros? - Inuyasha señaló.

\- Uno. - Miroku asintió.

Miroku se ató el resto de sus cuchillos de plata. Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, y Alten hicieron lo mismo. El metal escondido en vainas en las piernas y en los brazos o en las fundas de la espalda eran los únicos destellos de color en sus conjuntos completamente negros. Fabián no llevaba armas, por supuesto, pero iba también. Podía no ser capaz de luchar, pero el fantasma sería un gran beneficio de otra manera.

Miroku sintió una oleada de gratitud al verlos. La lealtad de Inuyasha era interminable, la presencia de Kagome era testimonio de eso. Inuyasha odiaba ponerla en peligro, no que su esposa necesitara mimos. Koga, ahora que había drenado el Dragón Rojo de sí mismo y bebido profundamente sangre humana para reponer esa pérdida, estaba tan letalmente centrado como siempre. En cuanto a Alten, Miroku ni siquiera había necesitado explicar las circunstancias antes de que su amigo accediera a ayudar. Miroku estaba agradecido por ese día hace ochenta años atrás, cuando había convertido a Alten. Alten sería un buen Maestro de su propia línea, cuando decidiera irse.

La sangre contaminada de Nathaniel hacía atacar a Web más fácil y más difícil a la vez. En el lado positivo, Miroku no tenía que preocuparse acerca de la ley contra el robo de la propiedad de otro yokai. ¿Con quién iba a quejarse Web? No con los Guardianes de Ley, los que masacrarían a Web en el momento en que se enteraran de lo que había estado haciendo con Nathaniel. Web no podía arriesgarse a decirle a otros yokais tampoco, por temor a que uno de ellos informara de sus actividades.

En el lado negativo, Web no dejaría que la fuente de su industria de millones de dólares huyera fácilmente por la puerta. Web era un poderoso yokai Maestro. Además de él, Koga había informado también que había otros ocho yokais Maestros en la casa, además de otros guardias no-muertos. La mejor manera de asegurarse de sacar a Nathaniel con vida era un ataque rápido y brutal. El amanecer vería sangre derramada, de eso, Miroku no tenía ninguna duda.

Razón por la cual había enviado a Sango hace media hora a los muelles. Ella había querido ir con ellos, insistiendo en que su presencia era necesaria porque ella era la única que sabía cómo lucía Nathaniel. Miroku contrarrestó diciendo que si había más de un tipo con Dragón en la sangre, lo agarrarían, también, pero no tenía sentido llevar a Sango a asaltar la casa sólo para hacer una identificación. No quería asustarla haciendo hincapié en lo peligroso que era para ellos, todos yokais fuertes, atacar la casa bien resguardada de un yokai Maestro. Por todo lo que sabían, Web podría haber fortificado su casa con trampas explosivas. Así que ¿Dejaría a Sango, en su mayor parte humana, ir con ellos? La matarían o conseguiría que lo mataran a él protegiéndola. O las dos cosas.

Miroku trató de calmarla diciendo que la necesitaba para que se encargara del bote de escape donde se encontrarían, pero Sango vio a través de la mentira, porque se había alejado en frustración. Egoístamente, Miroku esperaba que esta fuera otra razón por la que Sango le daría la bienvenida a convertirse una vez que se liberara de sus marcas. Ser un yokai tenía algunos inconvenientes, pero esos eran eclipsados por los muchos beneficios, en su opinión.

\- La presencia de Fabián será invaluable para búsquedas y advertencias, pero si las cosas se ponen feas, Kagome, ese nuevo poder de piroquinesia tuyo será muy útil, también - dijo Miroku, poniéndose un último cuchillo.

\- Sí, sobre eso... ya no lo tengo. - Ella hizo una mueca.

\- Hace sólo unos meses, hiciste explotar una casa entera y la cabeza de un yokai Maestro justo sobre sus hombros. ¿Estás diciendo que esa habilidad se ha ido? - Las cejas de Koga se elevaron.

\- Debido a que era una mestiza antes de cambiar, al destino le pareció divertido que me alimentara de sangre de yokai en lugar de sangre humana. Absorbo la energía de la sangre de no muertos cada vez que bebo… y, a veces, eso significa cualquier poder especial que el yokai tenga, también. Un poco como los yokais normales absorben la vida de la sangre humana cuando beben. Pero al igual que los yokais necesitan seguir alimentándose de forma regular para mantener la vida en ellos, el poder que absorbo de la alimentación de yokais se desvanece con el tiempo. Así que la pyrokinesis que absorbí después de beber de Sesshomaru era sólo temporal. Para todo los que mis manos son buenas ahora es para lanzar cuchillos. O hacer aparecer chispas. – Kagome se miró las manos y suspiró.

\- Si eso no es de conocimiento común, todavía podríamos ser capaces de utilizarlo para nuestro beneficio. La amenaza de que eres pyrokinetica podría ser suficiente para invertir la situación, incluso si ya no lo eres. - Miroku digirió eso.

\- ¿Quieres que farolee si las cosas se ponen feas? - Preguntó ella con incredulidad.

\- Si estamos en graves problemas, ¿Qué se pierde por intentarlo? - Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Esperemos que no nos encontremos en tantos problemas, amigo. - Inuyasha resopló con gravedad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - murmuró Koga. Miroku miró el reloj. Casi 3 a.m. Ya era hora.

\- Recuerden, el humano tiene que ser capturado con vida. Pero todos los demás pueden morir. - dijo. Entonces su voz se endureció.

Sango se quejó en voz baja mientras ella, Bootleg, y otro yokai llamado Lyceum llegaban al muelle de Fontvieille. ¿Qué tan estúpida pensaba Miroku que era ella? Oh, por supuesto, que contaba con ella para tener el barco en las coordenadas correctas en el Mediterráneo. Por eso había enviado a dos otros yokais con ella.

\- Hueles molesta - comentó Bootleg de forma conversacional.

\- ¿Qué tan estúpida piensa que soy? - Sango espetó en voz alta esta vez.

\- Oh, por supuesto, soy **tan** necesaria aquí. ¡A excepción de la parte en la que ni siquiera se cómo manejar un barco! - Lyceum no hizo mucho por sofocar su risa.

\- No sé lo que están haciendo, chéri, y si Miroku no me lo dijo, es peligroso. No esperarías realmente que te llevara, ¿verdad? Eres humana. - El yokai lo dijo de la misma forma que quizás lo habría dicho con la palabra idiota. Sango apretó lo puños. El elitismo yokai cuando se trataba de humanos era tan rampante como era exasperante.

\- Humanidad no significa inferioridad. Y tú no dejas a tu único testigo atrás cuando estás buscando al perpetrador. - dijo ella.

\- Lo haces si puede haber peligro - dijo Bootleg con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Sobre todo porque eres tú. - Sango lo miró con curiosidad y molestia.

\- ¿Por qué especialmente yo? - Era considerada extra indefensa por ser mujer humana, ¿O le había dicho Miroku a Bootleg lo que había en su sangre?

\- Debido a Giselle - respondió Bootleg.

\- Muy cierto - intervino Lyceum.

\- ¿Quién o qué es Giselle? - Sango sentía como si estuvieran hablando en otro idioma. Los dos yokais intercambiaron una mirada que dejó de Sango en seco.

\- No se les ocurra guardarse eso, o yo... le diré a Miroku me dejaron escapar… - improvisó.

\- ¡Y que me asaltaron! - agregó por si acaso. Gritos de "¡Mon Dieu!" y "¡Eso no es justo!" Se hicieron eco inmediatamente de los dos yokais.

\- Soy una mujer humana loca, saben que lo haré - les advirtió Sango, su sistema de alerta interior le decía que esto era importante.

\- Tu sacaste el tema. Tú díselo. - Lyceum le dio a Bootleg una fea mirada.

\- Giselle fue la amante de Miroku durante la guerra Franco-Prusiana. Tenía la intención de casarse con ella, excepto que ella seguía siendo humana. Tienes que ser un yokai para casarte como uno, y Giselle se resistía a cambiar. - Algo así como un suspiro salió de Bootleg. Lyceum murmuró algo en francés que hizo a Bootleg asentir. Sango no necesitó traducción para adivinar que era algo despectivo sobre la elección de Giselle.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó ella, premoniciones deslizándose hacia arriba por su columna.

\- Miroku fue llamado por su sire para ayudar en alguna disputa. No llevó a Giselle en caso de que la guerra estallara entre su sire y el otro Maestro. Ella debía quedarse en su palacio. Pero semanas más tarde, cuando Miroku mandó a decir que todo estaba bien y que regresaría pronto, Giselle decidió ir a él en su lugar. Envió un mensajero delante para anunciar su llegada. - Bootleg lanzó una mirada de reojo a Sango que le dieron ganas de pegarle en la impaciencia.

\- Continúa - dijo ella.

\- En el camino, su carruaje tuvo un accidente o fue atacado, no lo sé. Pero si sé que Giselle fue violada por un grupo de desertores franceses… ya fuera antes o después que la mataran - resumió Bootleg sin rodeos.

\- Miroku fue a buscarla cuando no llegó en el momento que su mensaje describía. Encontró su cuerpo en el bosque. - Sango se sintió enferma cuando muchas cosas hicieron clic en su lugar.

_¿Por qué tenías que matarlo? le había preguntado hace meses a Miroku, de pie sobre el cuerpo de su atacante en el estacionamiento. Por lo que intentaba hacer. Nadie merece vivir después de eso. Y el comentario de Koga, No he visto a Miroku ser así de atento con un humano en casi ciento cincuenta años... ¿No te ha hablado de ella aún? Luego, la semana pasada en Nevada, No tienes idea lo mucho que sí entiendo... _

Miroku conocía el horror de descubrir el cuerpo roto de alguien que amaba, al igual ella. Era la sensación, más terrible, más indefensa, más desgarradora, e inducidora de rabia en el mundo. ¿Por eso Miroku nunca se relacionaba con humanos? Realmente tenían mucho en común. Miroku rechazaba relaciones con humanos a causa de Giselle, y Sango había evitado el mundo no-muerto a causa de Randy. Qué irónico que hayan sido atraídos el uno al otro a pesar de estas reservas.

\- Chéri, no llores - dijo el Lyceum en voz baja.

\- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. - Sango se rozó la mejilla, dándose cuenta entonces que estaba mojada.

\- Lo siento. Yo sólo... sé lo que se siente - concluyó ella, limpiándose la otra mejilla.

\- Estamos contentos de que hayas aparecido. Es bueno ver a Miroku feliz de nuevo. Vaya, apuesto a que va a hacer volteretas una vez que cambies a yokai. - dijo Bootleg, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer eso? - Por segunda vez, Sango se detuvo en seco.

_Continuara…_


	16. Cambia formas

**Cambia formas**

La casa Web estaba en el borde de Monte Carlo y La Rousse. Había elegido el punto más alto en cuanto a la topografía, sin duda por razones de defensa más que estéticas. Hacía que la arquitectura de estilo griego tuviera un aspecto impresionante, elevándose desde la colina rocosa con focos elegantemente ocultos que brillaban sobre las hojas de los árboles y la casa, pero Miroku sabía que esos focos eran también de seguridad. Mantenían todos los accesos a la casa bien iluminados, lo que hacía deducir a Miroku que Web tenía guardias humanos, así como también yokais. Un yokai no necesita focos para ver todo.

\- Por lo que escuché en las mentes de los humanos que viven aquí, comida se entrega en forma regular a un hombre encerrado en el sótano. La escalera es accesible a través de una puerta oculta en una cámara frigorífica. Fabián, encuentra el congelador y comprueba allí primero. Koga, ¿Recuerdas pasar por algo frío antes de que fueras llevado con el humano? - susurró Inuyasha.

\- No, pero donde el tipo está durante el día y donde es alimentado es probablemente diferente a donde lo tendrían para entretener a los invitados. – respondio Koga.

\- Buen punto - respondió Alten.

\- Lo buscaré - prometió Fabián. El fantasma se dirigió hacia la casa, pasando directamente a través de árboles y, luego, por último, el exterior.

Incluso si los guardias de Web se sorprendían al ver Fabián, no se darían cuenta de que era un explorador y pensarían que era sólo un fantasma callejero en busca de un nuevo lugar como guarida. La mayoría de los yokais nunca se mezclaban con fantasmas. Kagome, por supuesto, no había dejado que eso le impidiera hacerse amiga de uno y hacerlo parte de su familia.

\- Menos de dos horas hasta el amanecer. Con suerte, Fabián lo encontrará rápidamente y podremos entrar y salir antes que reúnan una defensa importante. - Miroku miró al cielo.

Kagome miró hacia el cielo también, pero con temor. Al ser un yokai nuevo, seguía siendo susceptible al tirón del amanecer. Una vez que salía el sol, estaría demasiado aletargada para pelear, pero Miroku no tenía la intención de que estuvieran allí cuando saliera el sol. Si así fuera, entonces serían capturados. O muertos. Después de varios tensos minutos, la forma vaga de Fabián apareció en la puerta de la casa de Web. El fantasma sin palabras dio una señal de aprobación con los pulgares hacia arriba.

\- Muy bien, amigo. Tengamos algo de diversión. - Koga sonrió a Miroku.

\- Así es. - Miroku le devolvió la sonrisa a Koga con anticipación salvaje.

Los cinco yokais se levantaron, Miroku y Inuyasha al frente, y cargaron hacia la casa. Alarmas se activaron, tanto visuales como audibles, cuando estuvieron unos cincuenta metros de la casa. Miroku no estaba preocupado, había esperado eso. Cuando el primer enjambre de guardias, humanos e inhumanos, apareció y comenzaron a disparar contra ellos, lanzó dos de sus granadas de plata. También lo hizo Inuyasha. Luego, los cinco golpearon el suelo justo antes de que las explosiones enviaran fragmentos de plata a través de los guardias de Web. Los gritos eran música para sus oídos. Lanzó dos granadas más a través de la ventana para desactivar el caos que escuchaba en el interior, deteniéndose justo después de esas satisfactorias bombas gemelas.

\- Cocina, última habitación a la izquierda - oyó gritar a Fabián.

Luego, otra serie de bombas hicieron explosión. Miroku no se volvió para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Por un lado, nada más que un exorcismo podría perjudicar al fantasma, y por otro, sus cuatro amigos eran combatientes fuertes y capaces. Toda la atención de Miroku se centraba en una cosa: Encontrar la fuente, y orar por que fuera Nathaniel.

Atravesó las opulentas habitaciones y pasillos, sus pies apenas rozando el suelo. Cuando se acercó a la cocina, un cuarteto de cuchillos de plata se clavaron en su pecho justo antes de que viera a dos yokais agachados detrás de una puerta. Salieron, cantando de victoria, pero Miroku sólo les dio un tirón a los cuchillos de su pecho y los envió a los corazones de sus dueños. Los cuchillos aterrizaron con múltiples golpes y gritos de dolor. _Estoy usando un chaleco antibalas. Ustedes no_, pensó Miroku con frialdad, haciendo una pausa para darle a las hojas una dura vuelta antes de saltar más allá de los yokais caídos.

Más sonidos de destrozos y explosiones sonaban en la parte delantera de la casa. Alten, Koga, Kagome, y Inuyasha estaban tomando el peso del ataque para desviar la atención de él, Fabián recorriendo la interfaz para advertirles de cada nuevo peligro. Sin embargo, sólo podían tener éxito en eso por un tiempo. Incluso a través de los otros sonidos, Miroku oyó ruidos furtivos por delante que le permitieron saber que la cocina no estaba vacía. Cuando llegó a ella, arrojó su penúltima granada de plata antes de rodar en el interior después de la detonación. Los tres yokais heridos en los azulejos tuvieron una muerte dura y rápida, por la punta de su cuchillo.

Pero a pesar de su búsqueda rápida y completa de la cocina, no había ninguna cámara frigorífica. Sólo un congelador normal, sin puerta detrás de él, como Miroku descubrió cuando lo arrancó de la pared. Una serie de fuertes pops seguidos de fuertes golpes en la espalda hicieron a Miroku darse la vuelta, atrapando al guardia humano que trató de correr después de dispararle por la espalda.

\- ¿Dónde está la cámara frigorífica? - Gruñó. El hombre gimió en terror. Miroku le quebró el brazo y se lo retorció, ignorando el agudo grito instantáneo.

\- Congelador - repitió Miroku antes de agarrar el otro brazo del hombre en abierta amenaza.

\- Po-por aquí - dijo el guardia a cabo entre sollozos jadeantes, señalando.

Miroku lo arrastró en esa dirección, agachándose para evitar una nueva andanada de plata y lanzando sus propias hojas en respuesta. Se le estaban agotando los cuchillos, pero no podía arriesgarse a usar su última granada de plata. Todavía no. El guardia le llevó a la despensa y luego señaló a una puerta interior con el brazo roto. Entendió. La despensa era la última puerta a la izquierda en la cocina, y ahí era donde la puerta del congelador se encontraba. Miroku dio un tirón en el mango sutilmente diseñado para parecer sólo un estante y la puerta se abrió. Se agachó de inmediato, pero el guardia no era tan rápido. Una ráfaga de cuchillos aterrizó en el hombre. Estaba muerto antes de caer al suelo.

Miroku se tumbó hacia adelante sobre su vientre, cortando en cada pedacito de carne con que hizo contacto abriéndose paso en el congelador. Duras formas le cayeron encima en un montón. Miroku mantuvo un control implacable sobre los cuchillos en sus manos, ignorando el dolor de las puñaladas donde el chaleco no lo cubría, y apuñaló a su alrededor con un propósito implacable. El congelador era muy pequeño, por lo que sus atacantes no tenían espacio para maniobrar fuera del camino, y no tenían ningún equipo de protección sobre su corazón como Miroku tenía. Después de un minuto frenético áspero e incesante, Miroku se levantó, sangre lo manchaba a él y los yokais guardias muertos a sus pies.

Los pateó fuera del camino, mirando alrededor de la pequeña habitación. No había una salida visible a parte del lugar por el que había entrado, pero este tenía que ser el camino. Fabián lo había dicho, y los yokais no estaban aquí para resguardar trozos congelados de carne. Miroku empujó fuertemente cada una de las paredes, sintiendo una oleada de triunfo cuando la tercera cedió. Empujó más fuerte y se abrió completamente, revelando una escalera estrecha.

Miroku recuperó rápidamente cuantos cuchillos pudo de sus muchos atacantes antes de guardarlos en sus vainas y bajar por las escaleras. En el fondo, había otra puerta. Él se tensó. Si una trampa lo esperaba, estaba detrás de esa puerta. Pero con toda probabilidad, también la persona que buscaba. Pateó la puerta y se zambulló en la habitación.

Sango masticó lo que quedaba de sus uñas mientras miraba hacia el cielo. ¿Estaba más claro? ¿O era un truco de su mente? Miroku había dicho que estarían aquí para el amanecer. Ella no tenía un reloj, o habría estado obsesivamente comprobando el tiempo. Bootleg afirmó no tener uno, tampoco. Lyceum, que conducía un segundo bote cercano, dijo lo mismo. Sango no le creía a ninguno de ellos. ¿Cómo puede nadie saber la hora? Ella silenciosamente hirvió de ira, mordiéndose las uñas y mirando al cielo una vez más. Definitivamente estaba aclarando. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Dónde estaban?

\- ¿Por qué no vas abajo y te relajas? Hay una cama agradable en el camarote principal... - ofreció Bootleg.

Se detuvo ante la mirada furiosa que Sango le arrojó. Claro, ella podría relajarse en un momento como este, preguntándose si su amante y sus amigos estaban vivos o muertos. ¿No se daba cuenta de que nada menos que una conmoción cerebral podría hacerla incluso cerrar los ojos? Deberías haber insistido en ir con ellos, Sango se azotó por doceava vez. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, segura, mientras que todos los que le importaban estaban en peligro. Una vez más.

\- Mon ami… Llegando. - dijo Lyceum bruscamente.

Los dos yokais se quedaron mirando al cielo púrpura. Sango también lo hizo, pero no podía ver nada aparte de las estrellas que parpadeaban suavemente. Ella agarró la barandilla en el lado del bote. ¿Era Miroku y los demás? ¿O alguien más amenazador? Un zumbido sobre su cabeza fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes de que algo grande cayera pesadamente a sus espaldas. Sango se dio la vuelta con un pequeño grito… y luego fue arrastrada a un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿Me extrañaste, querida? - Preguntó una voz Inglesa.

Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de jadear una respuesta antes de que la boca de Miroku reclamara la suya en un beso contundente. Él la cogió, por lo que sus cabezas estuvieron casi iguales en altura. Su boca se abrió, robando su gemido de alivio mientras pasaba sus manos sobre él. Seguro. Sólido. Entero. No podía pedir más.

\- Tengo un regalo para ti - murmuró una vez que rompió el beso y la bajó.

Sango miró atrás de Miroku, un mayor alivio estrellándose a través de ella ante la vista de Kagome e Inuyasha, ensangrentados, pero de una pieza, Alten, Koga, y otro hombre de cabello castaño rojizo... Se quedó paralizada, ese rostro trayendo de vuelta la ráfaga de imágenes mentales. Raum dentro de un pentagrama, un hombre de cabello rojo en el otro lado. "_Dame poder como el tuyo_," dijo el hombre pelirrojo, "_y puedes tener lo que quieras._" Y ahora allí estaba, en carne y hueso.

\- Nathaniel - ella susurró.

\- Sabes mi nombre. - Su cabeza se sacudió en su dirección, los ojos color avellana ampliándose.

\- Gracias a Cristo sangriento que es el tipo correcto. Taimada dificultad conseguir al cabrón - murmuró Koga, apartándolo de un empujón.

\- Voy a llevarlo abajo - dijo Kagome, agarrando a Nathaniel antes de que cayera.

\- Espera, ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué me cogieron? ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? - Nathaniel demandó con voz ronca.

Sango fue impactada sin palabras. La primera vez que lo vio, ella había estado abrumada por el alivio. A pesar de los pronósticos, Nathaniel estaba aquí, ¡así que su terrible experiencia con las marcas estaba a punto de terminar! Pero al estar cara a cara con su infame pariente, ella estaba repentinamente indecisa. ¿Debería tratarlo como un prisionero? ¿Censurarlo furiosamente por todo lo que Raum le había hecho a ella y a su familia? ¿Restregarle que estaba regresándolo al demonio que los había marcado a ambos? Si al menos no pareciese tan asustado —y esperanzado. Si Nathaniel hubiese actuado como la figura codiciosa y cruel de su imaginación, esto sería mucho más fácil.

\- Llévalo abajo, ahora - dijo Miroku a Kagome. Luego apartó a Sango de la vista de Kagome llevando a su pariente abajo.

\- Huelo el remordimiento empezando a flotar de ti, pero tú no has hecho nada malo. Ese hombre hizo su cama. Es simplemente tiempo de que él se tienda en ella, y si la situación fuese al revés, él ofrecería tu hermoso culo a Raum, sin un momento de pausa - dijo Miroku bajo.

La fría lógica la hizo sentir mejor, apartando su punzada de culpabilidad. Miroku tenía razón. Nathaniel hizo voluntariamente su contrato con Raum. No se había visto obligado como ella. Él podía parecer inofensivo, pero era justo como cualquier otro criminal, sin sentirlo por cometer el delito, sólo por pasar tiempo en prisión. Miroku acababa de arriesgar su vida para atrapar a Nathaniel. Al igual que Kagome y todos los demás. Ella no se permetiría pagarles atormentándose sobre ello.

\- Vamos a empezar a movernos. Koga, tú, Alten, Bootleg, y Fabián vayan en el bote de Lyceum. Diríjanse hacia el este. Nosotros vamos hacia el oeste. Si Web busca perseguirnos, tendrá dos caminos a seguir frente en vez de uno. Nos encontraremos de nuevo en Viena. - declaró Inuyasha.

\- ¡Mis felicitaciones por una entretenida velada a todo el mundo! - Koga saltó en el otro bote, dándoles un gesto alegre.

\- Camaradas. Gracias. - La voz de Miroku era más gruesa.

\- Sí, gracias, a todos ustedes - dijo Sango con sinceridad de corazón. El resto de ellos se despidieron y luego Lyceum aceleró su bote en la dirección opuesta a la que Inuyasha destinó el suyo. Sango miró hasta que el otro barco no era más que una mota en el horizonte cada vez aclarando, entonces se volvió hacia Miroku.

\- Estoy tan aliviada de que estés bien. Estaba muy preocupada. - Sango se apartó de Miroku para barrer su mirada sobre él, por dentro sobresaltándose ante los rasgones en su ropa junto con las salpicaduras carmesí. No sólo había arriesgado su vida, él había matado también por ella hoy.

\- ¿Esta Web...? – no quería, pero tenia que preguntar.

\- Todavía vive, por desgracia. No importa. No correrá el riesgo de empezar una guerra cuando no puede declarar una razón para ello. - replicó Miroku con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Estás hecha polvo, Sango. - Inuyasha gritó desde el piso superior donde se encontraba el timón.

\- Deberías llevarla abajo para que descanse un poco, Miroku. - Una sonrisa lenta se extendió en el rostro de Miroku.

\- Qué brillante idea - murmuró, hundiéndose para deslizar su boca sobre su cuello.

El temblor que la atravesó era más que una reacción física. Sango quería que Miroku le hiciera el amor, pero eso no era todo lo que quería. Ella también quería despertar con él, hablar con él, reír con él, y dormir con él. La intensidad de sus sentimientos la sacudió. Miroku se había vuelto tan importante para ella tan pronto. ¿Qué pasa si él no se sentía lo mismo por ella? Y luego estaba lo otro...

\- Es posible que desees primero una ducha - dijo Sango, temblando ante el ligero roce de su lengua en su oreja.

\- Yo me ofrecería a acompañarte, pero es tan pequeña, puede que ni siquiera encajes. - Una risa baja la sacudió.

\- Siempre puedes ver... otra vez. - Estaba confundida, entonces floreció la comprensión de esa noche en Las Vegas.

\- ¿Lo sabías? - Otra carcajada, infinitamente más malvada.

\- Yo quería que mirases, por lo que pisoteé alrededor de la habitación para despertarte antes de meterme en la ducha. ¿No te preguntaste por qué la luz estaba encendida? No era por mí, puedo ver en la oscuridad. Y entonces mantuve el agua fría así el vidrio no se empañaría. – el rostro de Sango se puso de todos los colores posibles.

\- Con tu cuerpo, eso debería contar como trampa - murmuró Sango, sintiendo su rostro calentarse como una fucion nuclear.

\- No, querida… - Su voz era ronca.

\- Es seducción, y no tengo reparos en eso. Tengo la intención de seducirte cada vez que pueda. - Él se alejó, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran de su agarre.

\- Voy a tomar esa ducha ahora. - Su frente se levantó con significado.

\- Y voy a dejar la puerta abierta. - El deseo aumentó en Sango, cubriendo su timidez por Inuyasha y Kagome estando bien dentro del alcance de la escucha.

\- Dame unos minutos - dijo, mentalmente planeando una rápida refrescada. Mentas refrescantes, polvo y lápiz labial en mi cartera, camisola en mi bolso.

\- Te veo allí. - El rojo se arremolinaba con el coñac en su mirada.

Miroku fue debajo de la cubierta, quitándose su camisa y chaleco antibalas antes de desaparecer en el minúsculo cuarto de baño. Sango levantó la vista al timón. Inuyasha no apartó una vez la mirada del cielo gris por delante, a pesar de que tuvo que escuchar cada palabra entre ellos. No me importa, decidió Sango, cruzando la cubierta hacia la unidad de almacenamiento debajo de la silla donde había dejado su bolso. No sería nada que Inuyasha no hubiese escuchado antes.

Ella había retirado el asiento acolchado y estaba buscando alrededor de los chalecos salvavidas su bolso cuando una explosión violenta de movimiento vino de debajo de la cubierta. Un momento, Sango estaba sosteniendo su bolso, al siguiente estaba sobre su espalda, mirando a un yokai de cabello leonado que ella reconoció incluso sin su máscara. Antes de que ella pudiera pestañear, una empuñadura de un cuchillo apareció en el pecho de Web como por arte de magia. Sango sintió un momento de alivio cuando Web se dejó caer de rodillas, pero luego una mano de hierro se cerró sobre ella y ella fue tirada sobre sus pies.

\- Dejen sus cuchillos - ordenó Web, su brazo alrededor de su garganta cortándole la respiración mientras que algo afilado se clavaba en su estómago.

Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban en frente de ellos, cuchillos de plata agarrados en sus manos. Después de intercambiar una mirada, bajaron sus armas sobre la cubierta. Otro yokai cayó del cielo frente a Sango, sonriendo mientras recogía las armas y se paraba cerca de Web.

\- Perspicaz idea con el chaleco. Es por eso que llego tarde. Tengo el muelle bajo vigilancia de vídeo, así que sabía dónde buscarlos, pero tuve que conseguir mi propio chaleco primero... y cuan considerado que se han quitado los suyos. - comentó Web.

\- Déjala ir - dijo Miroku, la rabia abrazando cada palabra.

\- No es probable. - Un resoplido en su espalda.

\- Sabes que si le haces daño, no habrá nada que nos impida rasgarte en pedazos. Suéltala, y te prometo que puedes emprender el vuelo sin daño de la misma manera que llegaste. - dijo Inuyasha en un tono tranquilo.

\- No sin lo que me robaron. Denme a Nathaniel, luego, cuando me vaya, voy a tener a Canine dejando caer a esta perra a un par de millas en el agua. Puedes pescarla, si significa tanto para ti. - Web dio una risa desagradable.

\- No vas a ninguna parte con ella - dijo Miroku, la voz vibrante de odio.

\- Tengo al rehén, así que yo hago las reglas - siseó Web.

El dolor golpeó en el estómago de Sango en el instante siguiente, tan intenso y abrumador, que ella ni siquiera pudo respirar para gritar. Luego, el único sonido que salió de ella fue un agonizante grito ahogado. Miroku gruñó y embistió hacia adelante, pero a través de la neblina repentina en la visión de Sango, ella vio a Inuyasha tirando de él hacia atrás.

\- Un paso más y voy a derramar sus entrañas en esta cubierta - dijo la voz de Web, cerca de su oreja, mientras que otra explosión de dolor en su vientre la tuvo casi desmayándose.

\- Me dan a Nathaniel ahora y pueden curarla a tiempo para que ella viva. Si no lo hacen, ella muere. - Canine rió. Miroku había dejado de luchar contra Inuyasha y estaba mirando a ambos con una ardiente mirada esmeralda.

\- Si ella muere, siempre desearás unirte a ella en la muerte, excepto que no te dejaré. - Sango sabía que no debía, pero bajó la mirada hacia la fuente de la agonía al rojo vivo.

Web tenía un cuchillo atascado en su estómago, la sangre saliendo de ella sobre la cubierta, cada contracción de su mano enviando nuevas corrientes de esa horrible pulsación más profunda en su interior. La acumulación de sangre a sus pies produjo una oleada de imágenes en su mente. Tantos ojos brillantes. Carne fresca a su alrededor. La sangre seguirá. La muerte seguirá. Siempre lo hace. Pero esta vez, en lugar del pánico paralizante que sus recuerdos normalmente inculcaban, Sango sintió la extraña ola de ira explotando a través de ella, creciendo junto con el dolor en intensidad.

\- Saca eso de mí. - Sango no reconoció su propia voz. Era baja y salvaje, como nada de lo que había venido de su garganta antes.

\- Cállate. - dijo Web, sonando sorprendido de que ella hubiese hablado en absoluto.

\- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Tráiganme a Nathaniel, o derramaré más de su sangre. - Kagome se acercó lentamente desde el interior inferior del bote, Nathaniel delante de ella. Cuando ella estaba a una distancia corta de Web, se detuvo.

\- Has que tu chico venga a buscarlo y entonces todos pueden irse. Pero si tratas de llevarte a Sango, o hacerle cualquier otra cosa a ella, yo voy a freírte dónde estás - gruñó Kagome. Sus manos volviéndose azules, chispas naranjas empezando a gotear de ellas.

\- ¡Deja eso o la mataré! - Ordenó Web, algo filoso cavándose en su cuello después. Él tiene dos cuchillos, Sango se dio cuenta. Uno en mi garganta y otro en mi estómago.

Instintivamente se tocó la herida más baja, sintiendo la frialdad en el agarre de Web en el mango y el calor de su sangre derramándose entre sus dedos. Otra ola de mareo se apoderó de ella, seguida por una fresca oleada nauseabunda de dolor. Entonces vio la cara de Miroku, la angustia compitiendo con la rabia en su expresión, y fue su dolor el que hizo crujir algo dentro de ella.

\- ¡Suéltame! - Excepto que esto no salió como palabras. Fue un gruñido confuso que hizo que los ojos de Inuyasha se ampliaran con asombro. Esa sensación de salvajismo creció en Sango hasta que fue incluso más fuerte que su dolor.

\- Oh, Dios mío - susurró Nathaniel.

Sango soltó su estómago para sujetar los brazos que tenían los cuchillos en ella, salvajemente desgarrándolos con sus manos. En el mismo instante, Miroku se lanzó, a toda velocidad entre ellos dos. Miroku derribó a Web hacia la cubierta, su único objetivo en impedir que esos cuchillos cortaran a través de la garganta de Sango o la destriparan. El terror le dio mayor velocidad a medida que arrancaba los cuchillos de Web y luego los arrojaba al mar.

Web, se tambaleó hacia atrás, el trozo arrancado de sus brazos por las garras de Sango curándose ante su mirada. Sus manos habían cambiado momentos antes de que ella lo atacase, alargándose en garras como de monstruo que perforaron a través de sus guantes mientras sus ojos se distorsionaban en un ángulo antinatural.

\- Gatita, asegura a Nathaniel - Miroku oyó a Inuyasha gritar, pero apenas lo registró.

La sed de sangre competía con una violencia estridente en su interior. Tenía que llevar a Sango abajo para curarla. Tenía que desgarrar cada miembro del cuerpo de Web. Su decisión fue tomada cuando vio la sangre todavía brotando del estómago de Sango. Miroku le hizo girar hacia arriba, pateando a Web lo bastante duro para que chocara contra la proa, pero lo dejó allí mientras se apresuraba a llevarla abajo. Sango luchó contra él, gruñidos saliendo de su garganta y sus hermosos ojos color avellana llenándose de rojo. Miroku bajó de un salto al pasillo interior que conducía a los dormitorios, desgarrando su muñeca abierta con sus colmillos.

\- Bebe - ordenó él, sosteniendo su muñeca sangrando en la boca de ella.

Sango trató de volver la cabeza, pero Miroku forzó las gotas de su sangre en su boca. Ella tragó, haciendo una mueca. Cuando su muñeca sanó, Miroku se la abrió de nuevo, esta vez goteando su sangre directamente sobre la herida de puñalada en su estómago. A pesar de que esa terrible herida comenzó a sanar, Sango jadeaba, esos ruidos seguían saliendo de su garganta en lugar de palabras. Miroku entró en el camarote, colocándola en la cama y mirándola con pánico en aumento. Su lesión había sanado, ¿por qué parecía como si estuviera cada vez peor?

\- Sango, mírame. ¡Dime lo que está mal! - instó él.

Sus ojos eran de color rojo ahora, distorsionados en esos ángulos imposibles, y sus manos con garras desgarrando sus muñecas para derribarlo. Fieros, sonidos ininteligibles venían de ella, creciendo en volumen a medida que aumentaban sus luchas.

\- Inuyasha - gritó Miroku. Tal vez Sango necesitaba sangre más fuerte que la suya. ¿Podrían los cuchillos de Web de alguna manera haber estado envenenados? Fue Kagome quien entró encubada en el dormitorio. Miroku ignoró su jadeo al ver a Sango, sin reservarle un vistazo.

\- Consigue a Inuyasha - espetó. Sango comenzó a retorcerse, los ruidos de ella sonando más frenéticos. Miroku nunca había visto nada como esto antes. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

\- Ya te dije, yo puedo ayudar - dijo una voz desde detrás de Kagome.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? - Miroku dio la vuelta, su mirada estrechándose cuando vio que era Nathaniel.

\- Ella es como yo. Las marcas... ella está demasiado lejos para detenerse ahora. - Nathaniel susurró.

\- Se claro o yo romperé tu maldita columna - Miroku ladró, el terror, asiéndole ante oír "demasiado lejos." No. Ella no podía estarlo.

\- Hazte a un lado - dijo Nathaniel. Miroku le dio una mirada que prometía una muerte larga y horrible si él hacía cualquier cosa para hacerle daño, pero la sacudida convulsiva de Sango lo hizo estar dispuesto a dejar que el muchacho intentase lo que él pensaba que podía ayudar.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sango? - Preguntó Nathaniel.

\- Sí. - Una palabra, recortada.

\- Sostenla, pero no demasiado apretado. Deja que se mueva. Pero no dejes que se vaya. - Miroku obedeció, moviéndose detrás de Sango para envolverla blandamente en sus brazos, haciendo caso omiso de sus uñas garras surcando en su carne.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Inuyasha apareció detrás de Kagome en el estrecho pasillo.

\- No sé. Ella esta... no está bien. - dijo Miroku con fuerza.

\- Maté al otro yokai, pero Web se escapó. Tenemos que irnos. Él va a tener más gente en camino pronto, si no está ya - dijo Inuyasha con una mueca hacia Sango.

\- ¡No puedes moverla todavía, no lo entiendes! - Nathaniel exclamó.

\- ¿Pedí tu opinión? - Inuyasha lanzó una mirada lacerante sobre él.

\- Discute con él más tarde, ¡necesito su ayuda ahora! - soltó Miroku.

\- Busca otra manera, Inuyasha. Haznos ganar tiempo. - Su amigo sin decir palabra se fue a la parte superior. El bote se sacudió momentos más tarde cuando Inuyasha cañoneó los motores. Nathaniel se arrodilló delante de ella.

\- Sango, sé que me puedes escuchar - empezó a decir con voz fuerte y clara.

\- Estás entrando en pánico porque te sientes como si estuvieras siendo arrancada de adentro hacia afuera, pero estarás bien. Te pusiste demasiado molesta y eso desencadenó el cambio. Estás demasiado lejos como para que se detenga, pero tú puedes controlarlo – siguió instruyéndola calmadamente.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Si tú estás inventando esto, yo… - Exigió Miroku.

\- No te molestes con amenazas, no hay nada que puedas hacerme que no ha sido hecho -respondió fríamente Nathaniel antes de que su tono se endureciese.

\- He pasado por esto antes. Tu no, así que tranquilízate y haz lo que digo. - Kagome parecía casi tan sorprendida por esta afirmación audaz, como lo estaba por las manos y ojos alterados de Sango, pero ella no dijo nada. Miroku decidió seguir su ejemplo. Él cerró la boca. Nathaniel volvió su atención a Sango, que se retorcía y gemía de esa gutural manera, escalofriante.

\- Escúchame, Sango - ordenó, acercándose.

\- Si no controlas en lo que te estás transformando, tu mente recogerá lo que sea que te asusta más, y supongo que será algo que termine matando a todos en este bote. Así que concéntrate en lo que te estoy diciendo. Deja de luchar. - Los horribles gemidos de Sango no se detuvieron, pero sus intentos de liberarse de Miroku sí. Él sintió un destello de esperanza. Ella entendió lo que el muchacho le estaba diciendo a ella, incluso lo suficiente para actuar en consecuencia. Lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo, su conciencia no había sido enterrada fuera del alcance debajo de esto.

\- Bien. ¿Ves? tú tienes el control suficiente para obligar a tu cuerpo a que haga lo que quieras. Tú has alimentado la esencia del demonio demasiado para detener el cambio, pero no va a ser permanente. ¿Entiendes, Sango? Vas a estar bien. - Algo así como un sollozo salió de ella. El corazón de Miroku se retorció escuchándolo.

\- Quiero que pienses en algo pequeño, algo inofensivo - continuó Nathaniel.

\- Algo que no podría herir a nadie. Céntrate en eso. Velo en tu mente. No pienses en nada más, sólo eso... - El cuerpo entero de Sango se estremeció, luego, increíblemente, Miroku sintió que los huesos de ella comenzaban a encogerse bajo sus manos. Su piel ondulándose alrededor de su moldura como si fuese agua, plegándose sobre sí misma y contrayéndose junto con el resto de ella.

\- Oh. Mi. Dios. - La voz de Kagome, reflejando el impacto que él sentía.

\- Estás bien - dijo Nathaniel, sin perder nunca la confianza en su tono a pesar de que Miroku sentía como si su mundo se estuviera inclinando hacia fuera desde debajo de él.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien. Lo estás controlando. Mantente centrada en esa imagen pequeña, inofensiva. No la dejes salir de tu mente por un segundo... - Sango siguió encogiéndose hasta que su ropa cubría la mayor parte de lo que Miroku podía ver de ella. Él estaba congelado, incapaz de moverse o hablar, viendo como la mujer que amaba parecía desvanecerse ante sus ojos.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien - coreó Nathaniel.

Si Miroku todavía pudiese hablar, le habría dicho al muchacho que había perdido su condenada cabeza, llamando a cualquier cosa de lo que estaba pasando "bien". Pero sólo pudo mirar cómo hubo un estremecimiento final debajo de la pila de ropa que, hace minutos, Sango había usado, pero ahora cubría... lo que sea que quedaba de ella.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? - Kagome se recuperó más rápido que Miroku.

\- ¡¿A dónde diablos se fue Sango?! - Entonces más fuerte. Con un siseo, un gato color crema con manchas negras salió disparado de debajo de la ropa, lanzándose a la vez para esconderse en la esquina.

\- Ahí está - dijo Nathaniel con calma.

_Continuara…_


	17. Mecha

**Mecha **

Miroku estaba de pie en la línea de seguridad en el aeropuerto de Viena, agarrando un transportador de mascotas en una mano y el hombro de Nathaniel en la otra. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban detrás de Nathaniel. Kagome parecía normal, pero Miroku sabía que estaba tomando toda su concentración funcionar tan temprano en la mañana.

\- ¿Va a dar a guardar a su mascota con su equipaje, o pasar a primera clase para embarcarla con usted? - Preguntó la empleada de venta de tiquetes. Un ruido ahogado escapó de Kagome. Miroku apretó la mandíbula.

\- Primera clase - contestó él bruscamente. Dentro del transportador, un siseo fuerte seguido de una serie de sonidos de arañazos enojados hizo que el empleado levantara la mirada.

\- Voy a necesitar una constancia de las vacunas al día - dijo ella. Miroku se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus rostros estaban sólo a un pie de distancia, el rojo destellando de sus ojos.

\- Tienes la prueba, ahora date prisa - gruñó él.

Una expresión vidriosa se apoderó de su mirada, pero sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado. En momentos, Miroku tenía su tiquete… y sus papeles para volar con un animal. Nathaniel mejor que esté en lo cierto acerca de esto siendo sólo temporal, pensó Miroku, luchando contra el impulso de matar a alguien sólo como una salida para la frustración hirviendo en él.

\- Todo irá bien. Tan pronto como ella esta relajada, va a cambiar de nuevo. - dijo Nathaniel, como si hubiera leído su mente.

La gata "Sango" estaba cualquier cosa menos relajada ahora. Ella había siseado y arañado a todo lo que se le acercaba, hasta que Miroku tuvo que agarrarla del cuello para volar lejos del bote con ella. Ahora, por supuesto, tenían que usar una forma más tradicional de volar para llegar a un lugar seguro. Cualquier lugar dentro de un centenar de kilómetros de Mónaco era muy cerca de Web y su gente para la comodidad de Miroku.

Él esperó diez minutos más hasta que todos tuvieron sus tiquetes, necesitando brevemente hacer uso de los ojos verdes con la empleada de nuevo para que la identificación falsa de Koga pasase por Nathaniel. No habría sido muy difícil, ambos hombres eran de la misma estatura, color de cabello, y edad en apariencia humana, pero no tenía sentido correr el riesgo de un retraso de seguridad cuando había una manera de evitarlo. El muchacho había sido voluntario y cooperativo desde que Miroku le dijo lacónicamente que lo había capturado para ayudar a Sango. Eso era cierto, después de todo. Pero no como el tipo se daba cuenta.

Una vez a bordo del avión a Bucarest, sin embargo, la helada compostura de Miroku comenzó a resquebrajarse. La mujer que amaba estaba en un transportador de gatos a sus pies, y él sólo tenía la palabra de un agalbanado, evasor de demonios de que no era permanente. Las manos de Sango cambiaron de nuevo, Miroku se recordó, pero era un consuelo demasiado pobre. La leve deformidad de la mano no era nada comparado con esto.

\- ¿Este vuelo tiene servicio de comida? - Nathaniel Preguntó a la auxiliar antes de que su cinturón de seguridad estuviese aún puesto.

\- Cállate - Miroku desgranó, anhelando estrangularlo. Si no fuera por él, Sango no estaría un centenar de libras más ligera y cubierta de pelaje.

\- Pero… tengo que comer - dijo Nathaniel.

\- El estrés, el dolor, el miedo, el hambre, la calentura... todas esas cosas, si se dejan fortalecer, activarán el cambio. Ya estoy estresado preocupándome de que Web aparezca y supongo que no puedo conseguir una mamada a corto plazo, así que tengo que calmar mis ansias de hambre, por lo menos. - Inuyasha se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Web te ha mantenido follado, alimentado, relajado y feliz, al mismo tiempo drenaba tu sangre para la venta? - preguntó él bajo, su voz chorreando sarcasmo.

\- Cojones. - Nathaniel se dio la vuelta, su cara endureciéndose de su normal expresión, casi juvenil.

\- No. Él me mantenía jodido así lo quisiera o no, drenado hasta el punto de la debilidad constante, y nada cerca de relajado. Pero estoy asumiendo con la forma en que él actúa, que se preocupa lo suficiente por ella, para no tratarla de esa manera. – gruño cruzándose de brazos.

\- Te das cuenta que si no nos dicen cómo realmente regresar a Sango, tendrás una muy breve y terrible vida - dijo Kagome con bastante acero en su voz. Miroku estaba de acuerdo, pero sólo en caso de que el muchacho dijese la verdad, él no quería a Nathaniel poniéndose nervioso. Tenerlo cambiando en un avión Caín-sabía-que sería desastroso.

\- Ahora no es el momento para esta discusión, voy a ver si hay algo aquí que puedas comer. - dijo a los dos. Luego, a Nathaniel.

Dos horas y todos los aperitivos disponibles en el avión más tarde, aterrizaron en Bucarest. Inglaterra sería el primer sitio en el que Web los buscase, y América estaba demasiado lejos, pero el sire de Miroku tenía una casa aquí que era bien fortificada, aislada y familiar. Koga esperaba a la salida del aeropuerto en el camino de llegadas después de que ellos recogieron sus maletas. Él los miró y sus cejas se levantaron.

\- ¿Dónde está Sango? Y ¿qué estás haciendo con un condenado gato, Miroku? ¿Una especie de mascota para nuestra querida Parca negra aquí? - pregunto en tono burlón.

\- Ni una palabra más - replicó Miroku, subiendo al coche y acomodando al transportador en su regazo.

\- Koga, confía en mí… no lo hagas - dijo Inuyasha antes de que arrojase sus maletas en el maletero. Luego se subió en la parte trasera, sentando a Nathaniel entre ellos. Kagome entró adelante, golpeteando con los dedos sobre el tablero de mando.

\- Vamos, Koga - gritó ella con impaciencia, sin duda, todavía cansada a pesar de que había dormido la mayor parte del camino en el avión.

\- Supongo que alguien me contará lo que está pasando, tarde o temprano… Hasta entonces, es un poco grosero que me traten como un chofer preguntón, considerando todas las cosas. - comentó Koga mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor.

\- ¿Quieres saber dónde está Sango? - El temperamento de Miroku se rompió.

\- ¡Aquí está! Ahora conduce el coche, Koga, o lárgate así yo puedo hacerlo. - Levantó el transportador por lo que el felino siseando era visible en el espejo retrovisor.

Koga condujo, sin decir nada más hasta llegar a la casa. Tan pronto como el coche se detuvo, Miroku salió, tirando de Nathaniel con él. Alten y Fabián habían salido a recibirlos, pero él los pasó a zancadas sin una palabra, dirigiéndose a la habitación en la que se había quedado meses atrás, cuando él había estado aquí para ayudar a Inuyasha. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y luego le gritó a Nathaniel.

\- Muy bien. ¿Cómo la traigo de vuelta? - El hombre de pelo rojizo caminó por la habitación, inclinándose y revisando las esquinas, debajo de la cama, las ventanas, e incluso el baño.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - Tomó todo el control de Miroku no comenzar a golpearlo.

\- Comprobando los lugares por donde podría escaparse… Una ventana abierta, un espacio por donde podría arrastrarse debajo del gabinete ... ¿deseas pasar la noche en busca de tu novia gatita perdida dentro de las paredes o en la propiedad? - contestó Nathaniel.

\- Muy bien. Si terminaste con eso, ¿ahora qué? - Miroku apretó los puños, pero mantuvo su voz calmada. Nathaniel, que era inteligente, oyó la amenaza letal detrás de estas dos últimas palabras y produjo resultados rápidos, pero se encogió de hombros.

\- Consigue atún y un plato de crema - Miroku lo tuvo contra la pared colgando de su cuello en el instante siguiente.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que elijas decir a continuación, porque tendrás que pagarlo con sangre si esto es otro chiste mal concebido. - Sólo el conocimiento de que él necesitaba a Nathaniel, si Sango se transformaba de nuevo, contuvo a Miroku de matarlo en el acto.

\- ¡Estoy hablando en serio! - dijo Nathaniel, con énfasis en cada palabra. Sus ojos color avellana se mantuvieron estables.

\- Has conseguido una mujer aterrorizada atrapada en una forma desconocida que ha sido acarreada alrededor en una pequeña caja por horas. Ella tiene hambre. Sed. Probablemente claustrofobia, también, lo que explicaría por qué ha estado siseando y arañando en la caja sin parar. Déjala salir. Deja que coma algo, tome algo, que se calme un poco. Y luego vas a _mimarla_ hasta que ella esté realmente relajada. - Ese impulso asesino era casi insoportable, haciendo que un ligero temblor corriera a través del cuerpo de Miroku. Sus colmillos presionados contra sus labios en una demanda silenciosa de enterrarse en la garganta de Nathaniel y desgarrar.

\- Muy bien… Pero si me estás tomando del pelo, serás el siguiente en ese transportador. En piezas. ¡Alten! - dijo Miroku, una vez que su furia se calmó lo suficiente para que él hablase.

\- ¿Sí? - Unos momentos después, se abrió la puerta.

\- Pide en la cocina que envíen un poco de atún o de pollo, además de un plato de crema. Ahora mismo. - Alten parpadeó, pero no trató de cuestionar la orden.

No pasaron cinco minutos antes de que estuviese de vuelta, con atún en un plato y un platillo lleno hasta el borde con crema. Esta vez, sin embargo, Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron con él. Se presentaron en la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Miroku puso los envases de atún y crema en el suelo y luego abrió la puerta del transportador. Un borrón de pelaje borbotó libre con un aullido, corriendo alrededor del perímetro de la habitación en una loca carrera antes de lanzarse debajo de la cama. Miroku sintió su corazón hundirse ante la respuesta claramente felina. ¿No había quedado nada de Sango en el animal escondiéndose debajo de la cama?

\- Solo espera - dijo Nathaniel.

Después de un par de tensos minutos, una cabeza de color caoba se deslizó de debajo de la cama. Siseando a la habitación en general, la gata salió por completo y se fue directo al plato de atún, devorando el banquete maloliente. Entonces la gatita lamió el plato de crema hasta que sus costados oscuros comenzaron a hincharse.

\- Cógela ahora - indicó Nathaniel.

Miroku cogió a la gata antes de que pudiera lanzarse de vuelta debajo de la cama. Inmediatamente pequeñas garras surcaron sus manos, pero él no hizo caso de eso, mirando al manojo de pelaje con una mezcla de esperanza y desesperación. ¿Podría realmente Sango regresar de esto? Ella dijo que había visto a Raum transformarse en un perro y volver sin ningún efecto negativo, pero él era un demonio, y ella seguía siendo (en su mayor parte) humana. Por lo menos, ella solía serlo.

\- No la dejes suelta. Hazla tan cómoda como sea posible, y empieza a acariciarla. - Inuyasha murmuró algo que Miroku no quería descifrar.

Con una mandíbula apretada, se acomodó en la cama con la gatita ahora gruñendo, manteniéndola en su lugar con una mano y acariciando su pelaje con la otra. Cuatro pares de ojos absortos observaron todos sus movimientos. Después de un minuto, Miroku se tensó lo suficiente para gruñir, junto con la gata.

\- Denme la habitación - dijo. Inuyasha tomó del brazo a Nathaniel.

\- Camarada ven conmigo. Te voy a mostrar tu habitación - dijo antes de alejarlo.

Miroku casi sonrió, imaginando donde Inuyasha lo pondría. El resto de ellos salieron, Kagome cerrando la puerta con una última mirada pensativa hacia ellos. La gatita siguió gruñendo de esa manera baja y prorrogada, puntuando de vez en cuando por un siseo y un giro para liberarse. Miroku aflojó su agarre hasta donde la gata pudiera moverse, pero no escapar, todavía acariciando esas orejas de color marrón oscuro.

\- Sango - dijo bajo.

\- Si me puedes escuchar, necesitó muchísimo que vuelvas. No me abandones a la suerte de ser uno de esos viejos yokais ariscos que sólo viven con sus mascotas. - Estoy hablando con una joven gatita, se le ocurrió. Él bien podría cavar un hoyo y cubrirse con la tierra de su tumba ahora. Pero no se detuvo, porque necesitaba creer que Sango entendía lo que estaba diciendo, aunque eso no fuese cierto.

\- Vamos, querida, puedo pensar en maneras mucho mejores de pasar el tiempo en la cama contigo que esta - añadió en voz baja.

\- Tú haces un correcto atractivo felino, pero en realidad, hay límites a las cosas que estoy dispuesto a intentar. - La gata dejó de gruñir, aunque su cola mantuvo su inquieta contracción. Miroku no sabía si eso era un signo positivo, pero siguió hablando.

\- Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para seguir adelante, mi amor, salvo tú. Vuelve, Sango. Regresaremos a Nathaniel a Raum quitaremos estas marcas de tus brazos, y seguiremos con nuestras vidas. ¿Sabes lo primero que quiero hacer, cuando tengas tus marcas quitadas? - Un ruido suave comenzó a emanar de la gata. Después de un segundo, Miroku se dio cuenta de que estaba ronroneando.

\- Voy a llevarte a un lugar muy elegante - añadió.

\- Me imagino el vestido que usarás: de seda negro, tirantes delgados, escote profundo… y sin guantes. Tendrás una maravillosa cena, y después vamos a bailar hasta que estés hecha polvo... pero no demasiado hecha polvo, porque cuando llegamos a casa, voy a hacerte el amor. Voy a ir despacio, tomándome mi tiempo sobre cada centímetro de tu piel, hasta que tu voz se convierta en ese sonido delicioso y gutural que me inflama. Y luego, más tarde, te abrazaré hasta que te duermas... - Una fuerte corriente ondeó sobre el cuerpo de la gatita.

Miroku dejó de hablar, mirando con asombro como el bulto debajo de sus manos crecía. Otro temblor ondulante, luego otro y otro. La piel parecía a punto de estallar de la forma del gato, extendiéndose, cada vez mayor, y ensanchándose en un cataclismo de extremidades, carne y hueso que pasó casi más rápido de lo que sus ojos podían monitorear. En el espacio de increíbles pocos segundos, el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer sustituyó a la gata acurrucada en su regazo, su cabello como un velo oscuro sobre su cara. Miroku no se movió, con miedo de que el menor gesto de su parte causara que ella desapareciera por arte de magia otra vez.

\- Sango. - Una mano temblorosa cepilló su cabello hacia atrás y, luego la hermosa mirada avellana de Sango se encontró con la suya.

\- Miroku - dijo, su voz áspera y rugosa. Entonces ella saltó de la cama, se tambaleó, y corrió al cuarto de baño.

\- Sango, cariño, ¿estás bien? Por favor, déjame entrar - le instó Kagome. Sango se quedó en el suelo, tan apretado a la esquina como pudo, y sólo contestó porque sabía que si no lo hacía, Kagome forzaría la entrada.

\- Estoy bien. Sólo quiero estar sola un rato. - dijo rechinando los dientes.

Ella le había repetido la misma frase a Miroku hace veinte minutos, después de que había terminado sacudiéndose y pasándose las manos por todo su cuerpo para comprobar que sí, que había vuelto completamente de nuevo a sí misma. Las palabras no podían explicar el pánico horrible que había sentido cuando se convirtió en otra cosa, incapaz de comunicarse de cualquier manera, aparte de gruñidos y siseos.

Antes, en el barco, había tenido una punzada de culpa sobre mandar a Nathaniel de vuelta con Raum. Ahora, si el demonio estuviera en frente de ella, empujaría a Nathaniel a los brazos de Raum sin la menor vacilación. No para salvar a su familia, o porque Nathaniel había hecho un trato, o por lo que Miroku había pasado para llegar a él. No, ella lo haría para nunca tener que preocuparse por su cuerpo convirtiéndose en una prisión extraña de nuevo.

\- Sango. Abre la puerta - La voz de Miroku, rica y profunda.

De ninguna manera. Él la había visto como un animal. Su nuevo amante la había aprisionado en una jaula, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a decirle después de eso? Incluso ahora, el recuerdo de estar atrapada en ese recipiente pequeño la hizo romper a sudar. Siempre había odiado los espacios pequeños, apretados. Ser empujada en uno, sabiendo que no era ni siquiera humana en ese momento había partido casi por completo su cordura.

Ella sólo tuvo que mirar a Kagome y obtener una brillante idea para cambiar en su apodo 8recuerden que Inuyasha la llama gatita). ¿Por qué no podía haber pensado en algo más pequeño e inofensivo? ¿Algo humano? El estómago de Sango se apretó y eructó, el sabor del atún le siguió. De acuerdo, había comido sobre un recipiente en el suelo porque, hace apenas media hora, había sido un animal. La bilis subió por su garganta con rapidez y sin piedad. Se apresuró hacia el retrete, llegando justo a tiempo y teniendo arcadas en su garganta quemada.

Un ruido, como un crujido fuerte le hizo levantar la cabeza. Miroku entró en el cuarto de baño, la manija de la puerta colgando de su percha. Sango tiró una toalla sobre sí misma, profundamente avergonzada. Primero, Miroku viéndola comiendo de un tazón como un animal, ahora agachada desnuda en un baño echando las tripas.

\- Por favor, sal - se quejó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma? - Se arrodilló junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Hablas en serio? - Una risa casi histérica se le escapó. Manos frías se deslizaron a través de sus brazos. Sango se estremeció de nuevo, pero la pared tras ella le impidió evitar su contacto.

\- No - dijo ella bruscamente.

Una mirada había demostrado que Miroku estaba tan guapo como de costumbre, impecable, con pantalones apretados y camisa limpia y almidonada, su olor, un perfume embriagador natural. Por el contrario, allí estaba ella, vestida sólo con una toalla, cubierta de sudor, y apestando como el vómito de atún. Sango comenzó a luchar cuando Miroku la tomó en sus brazos, pero era tan inútil como sus intentos de escapar cuando estaba cubierta de pelo. ¿Cómo soportaba él tocarla así, y mucho menos estar en la misma habitación con ella? Si ella pudiera evitarse a sí misma, lo haría.

\- No necesitas tratar de mejorar las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo por favor, Miroku, déjame sola. – ordeno, aun en esa situación tan humillante tenía su dignidad.

\- Esto no es sobre ti. Yo necesito esto. En este momento, lo necesito más de lo que alguna vez he necesitado algo, incluida la sangre. - respondió él, apretando sus brazos alrededor cuando ella se retorcía para alejarse.

Ella no dijo nada, desgarrada entre el deseo de creerle y pensar que él estaba mintiendo sólo para hacerla sentir mejor. Y ella se sentía mejor en sus brazos. ¡Oh, mucho mejor! Al igual que había esperanza y razón en su mundo, en lugar de sólo el deterioro de las arenas movedizas de su cuerpo y su alma.

\- Me cogiste por el pescuezo. - Las palabras salieron sin pensarlo. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido, debería haber sido la última cosa en su mente.

Algo rozó sobre su cabeza que se sentía como sus labios. "Mis disculpas, querida."

"¿Cómo me puedes llamarme así?" preguntó Sango en un susurro. "Si alguna vez hubo una buena causa para romper con alguien, es que se convierta en una criatura de cuatro patas."

\- Soy un yokai. Mis amigos más cercanos son yokais y onis, y hay un fantasma flotando fuera de esta habitación. He tratado con demonios, magia negra, fantasmas y zombies en los últimos dos años, así que me temo que tu cambio de forma no va a hacerme huir de miedo. Sango se quedó en silencio por un momento.

\- Cuando lo pones así... suenas como un psicópata. - Luego dijo.

\- Puedo aceptar eso. - La risa sacudió el pecho de Miroku.

\- Sí, bueno, soy una cobarde. - Algo del aplastante peso de su propia indignación se liberó, pero la vergüenza todavía se arremolinaba en su interior.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Miroku aflojó el agarre hasta que pudo mirarla, el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

\- Porque aunque parte de mí piensa que es asesinato, voy a entregar a Nathaniel a Raum. No sólo para salvar a mi familia, sino para salvar mi propio culo. - Ella quería evitar su mirada, pero sería una prueba más de su declaración, por lo que Sango le miró directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba.

\- Por supuesto que vamos a entregar a Nathaniel a Raum - contestó Miroku, agitando una mano para restarle importancia.

\- No estamos ofreciendo a un inocente para saldar tu propia deuda. Eso haría que fueras una cobarde, como Nathaniel ha sido, dejando que sus descendientes paguen por él escaqueándose de Raum. No me digas que el cabrón no sabía que otros pagarían por él, tampoco. No puedes renegar de un acuerdo con un demonio y no esperar consecuencias. - Miroku le dio la vuelta hasta que se enfrentó a él plenamente, sus ojos brillando con reflejos verdosos.

\- Y aunque me rogases que no lo hiciera, entregaría a Nathaniel a Raum. No eres una cobarde, Sango. En realidad no tienes otra opción. - Ella estaba demasiado emocionalmente cableada como para seguir hablando de Nathaniel.

\- Necesito una ducha… y lavarme los dientes. Uf, nunca más voy a volver a comer atún o a beber leche de nuevo. – resoplo.

\- Por mí de acuerdo, pero tienes que comer algo, y pronto. - El recuerdo de la voz de Nathaniel sonó en su mente.

_El estrés, el dolor, el miedo, el hambre, la calentura... todas esas cosas, si se dejan fortalecer, activarán el cambio_. Sango pensó en el momento en que sus manos se habían transformado. Nathaniel tenía razón: había sido una combinación de hambre, enfado, lujuria y estrés. Imagínate estando estresada, con hambre, a continuación, siendo apuñalada y ver la reacción de Miroku ante ello, había volado a través de cualquier defensa que los tatuajes le hubieran dado contra la esencia de Raum.

Bueno, ella no tenía la intención de repetir ese conjunto de circunstancias. Un estremecimiento atravesó a Sango, deslizando su mano por debajo de la toalla para volver a sentir la suavidad tranquilizadora de su estómago. No hay pelaje, nada de heridas sangrientas. Tenía la intención de que siguiera siendo así. Miroku la puso sobre sus pies, pero no se fue. Sango se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo sus mejillas cálidas.

\- Ah, ¿podrías darme un poco de privacidad? Necesito utilizar la caja de arena. - Los labios de él se torcieron por su mal juego de palabras, entonces le besó la mano.

\- Voy a ir a buscar algo que puedas ponerte. – comento ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la ropa de mi maleta? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Está en el fondo del Mediterráneo con el barco. - Oh. Ella no recordaba mucho de lo que ocurrió justo después de abandonar el barco, más preocupada por el terror de ser un animal. Sango le dio a Miroku una sonrisa irónica.

\- Sólo pon el barco hundido en mi cuenta. - Podía ser la novia número diez mil uno de Miroku, pero hasta ahora, había sido probablemente la que le había salido más cara.

\- Deja de preocuparte por cosas así. Yo no lo estoy. Te veo en un rato. - Miroku le besó la otra mano.

Se fue, cerrando la puerta. Sango miró hacia la colgante e inútil manilla de la puerta y luego su reflejo. Cualquier situación se enfrenta mejor con la vejiga vacía y un cuerpo limpio, se recordó. Ah, y sin aliento a vómito de atún. Después de que Miroku dejase algo de ropa en la cama de Sango y tirara los restos de leche y de atún, se encontró con Inuyasha en el salón, bebiendo un whisky y girando el líquido mientras lo contemplaba de forma silenciosa.

\- ¿Dónde está Nathaniel? - preguntó Miroku.

\- En uno de los nuevos calabozos para yokais del sótano. El mejor lugar para él. Tendría que cambiar en vapor para escapar de ahí, aunque no es que tenga la intención de tratar de huir. Él cree que eres su jodido héroe. - Inuyasha dejó el vaso con un bufido sardónico.

\- ¿Ha dicho eso? ¿O lo oíste en sus pensamientos? - Miroku se sentó frente a él.

\- Sus pensamientos. - dijo Inuyasha.

\- El tipo cree que lo robaste de la Web para obtener su ayuda en el control de la esencia demonio en Sango. Él no tiene ni idea de que es objeto de intercambio para la eliminación de esa esencia. - Miroku digirió esto sin una pizca de simpatía

\- Tenemos que mantenerlo alejado de Sango tanto como sea posible. Ella ha empezado a sentirse culpable por el asunto. - Él habría hecho mucho más que sacrificar a un indigno cabrón que había cedido su propio destino, para salvar a Sango de la destructividad de las marcas.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo tienes intención de convocar al demonio? - La boca de Miroku se torció.

\- Me gustaría hacerlo inmediatamente, excepto por el pequeño asunto de que no sé cómo matar a Raum. No me apetece confiar en la palabra del demonio de que va a liberar a Sango en lugar de simplemente matarla una vez que tenga a Nathaniel de vuelta. - Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada astuta.

\- El muchacho del sótano puede ser útil para eso. Si él piensa que vas a destruir a Raum, apuesto a que no le importaría compartir la información que tiene para ayudar con eso. - Miroku apostaría a eso mismo, pero no tenía la intención de destruir a Raum a menos que fuera un último recurso. Él quería las marcas fuera de Sango. No matar Raum a la vista, condenándola para siempre a acarrear la marca del demonio.

\- ¿Kagome está durmiendo? - preguntó distraídamente.

\- Una vez que supo que Sango estaba sana y salvo, no pudo resistir más. - Inuyasha asintió. Koga se paseó, su mirada turquesa parpadeó en los dos antes de que se acomodara en una silla.

\- Miserablemente injusto, eso es… De nosotros tres, yo soy el que siempre está coleccionando lo raro e inusual, sin embargo, los dos lograron enganchar las mujeres más singulares del mundo. Primero tú, Inuyasha, con la única mestiza viva, que luego se convirtió en una yokai aún más inusual. Y ahora tú, Miroku, has cazado a una cambia formas. Pensé que estabas bromeando cuando decías que Sango era el gatito. Simplemente estoy verde de envidia. - remarcó.

\- Sango no será cambia formas por mucho tiempo - dijo Miroku bruscamente.

\- Y una vez que tenga esas marcas fuera, no tengo intención de que siga siendo humana, tampoco. - Mientras las palabras salieron de su boca, el pelo de la nuca de Miroku se erizó. La expresión de Inuyasha tornándose sombría sólo lo confirmó. Muy despacio, Miroku se giró para encontrarse con la sorprendida mirada de Sango.

\- Bootleg y Lyceum tenían razón. De verdad esperas que me convierta en un yokai ¿Por qué crees que haría eso? - Su voz era incrédula.

_Continuara…_


	18. Pólvora

**Pólvora **

Inuyasha y Koga se escurrieron fuera de la habitación sin decir palabra. Sango apenas se fijó en ellos, concentrándose en la cara de Miroku, esperando que le dijera que no había entendido bien lo que quería decir. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio su expresión se oscureció mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿Por qué creo que harías eso? - repitió él.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haría, ahora que estamos juntos? Realmente no creerías que estaría dispuesto a permitirte seguir siendo humana, ¿verdad? - Sango sintió la traición brotando en ella.

¿Él acababa de decidir qué cambiaría su especie, sin ni siquiera hablar con ella sobre eso? Ella había estado dispuesta a luchar contra su TEPT y permanecer en el mundo de los yokais, sólo para estar con él. Pero no importaba cuán dulce actuó hacia ella, nunca había llegado más allá de sus prejuicios en contra de su condición humana. Había pensado que Miroku la aceptaba por quién era, pero todo el tiempo no había sido lo suficientemente buena.

\- Siempre he sido clara sobre el hecho de que si consigo sacarme estas marcas, iba a volver a ser una humana normal. Eso no ha cambiado. - Miroku estaba delante de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus manos agarrando sus hombros casi dolorosamente.

\- ¿Estabas dispuesta a sacrificar tu humanidad para proteger mi vida, pero no estás dispuesta a sacrificarte por nuestra relación? Y yo te creí cuando dijiste que no estabas interesada en un polvo ocasional, pero es evidente que es todo lo que soy para ti. - Él dejó escapar una risa cruel.

\- ¡No debería necesitar cambiar en yokai para ser lo suficientemente buena para tener una relación contigo! - Sango le empujó, pero ni siquiera lo hizo parpadear.

\- ¿Mejor ser un oni en su lugar? Muy bien, ¡elige eso! - estalló. Ella lo miró. ¿Realmente despreciaba tanto a los humanos?

\- No voy a cambiar mi especie sólo para ser digna de una relación contigo. Si no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti tal como soy, no lo seré de ninguna otra forma. - soltó Sango, la rabia filtrándose por el dolor de su rechazo.

\- Que así sea. ¡Deseo que disfrutes de tu corta vida! - Los ojos de Miroku se volvieron rojos y los colmillos sobresalían de sus dientes.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió, su gracia sobrenatural y su velocidad haciendo hincapié en que las diferencias entre ellos eran insuperables. Sango oyó que la puerta delantera daba un portazo unos segundos más tarde. Sólo cuando estuvo segura de que Miroku había salido de la casa permitió finalmente que sus lágrimas cayeran.

\- Eso fue impresionante estúpido de tu parte. - Miroku maldijo, pero siguió caminando por el denso bosque que bordeaba la casa, sin dignarse a responder a Koga. Los crujidos de las hojas continuaron detrás de él.

\- Si yo fuera un hombre de apuestas, yo apostaría a que la chica está llorando ahora mismo - continuó Koga.

\- No es muy probable. Ella es la que me echó fuera y no al revés. - Miroku apretó la mandíbula.

\- Hmm. Supongo. Si te has resignado a las cosas terminándose entre ustedes dos, entonces creo que voy a pasear de regreso a la casa y ver si la atractiva pequeña cambia forma está necesitado de algo de consuelo… - Miroku tuvo a Koga contra un árbol cuando una sonrisa sagaz lo hizo dejar caer sus manos.

\- En efecto, cierto terminaste con ella totalmente - Koga se burlaba de él. Se obligó a dar un paso atrás de Koga, maldiciendo que él hubiese caído tan fácilmente en eso.

\- No importa lo que yo todavía siento por ella. Ella es tan buena como muerta como humana, y yo no voy a pasar por eso otra vez. - El conocimiento quemaba como plata en su corazón. Encantadora, valiente, testaruda, Sango. Pudriéndose en una tumba dentro de unas pocas fugaces décadas… si tenía suerte. Antes, si no la tenía. Él no podía tolerar eso. Esto casi lo había destruido con Giselle.

\- Tu problema es que eres demasiado malditamente honorable para tu propio bien. Si yo fuera tú, cambiaría a Sango, independientemente de su objeción. - dijo Koga.

\- Camarada, lo sé mejor que nadie. - Miroku dejó escapar una risa helada.

\- Sí, tú e Inuyasha lo harían, ¿no? - Koga se encogió de hombros.

Él se detuvo y lanzó una mirada dura al yokai frente a él. Koga le devolvió la mirada, sin complejos, sin concesiones. La misma mirada Koga le había dado hace más de doscientos veinte años, cuando él había sido responsable de Miroku siendo convertido en un yokai. Koga podría no haberlo creado, estando demasiado debilitado después de cambiar a Inuyasha, pero Miroku fue convertido porque Koga lo pidió como favor, ignorando que Miroku no lo había querido.

Durante varios largos y despiadados segundos, Miroku consideró eso. Él había perdonado finalmente a Koga, después de todo. Así había hecho Inuyasha. Es cierto, Sango podría odiarlo por cien años si él la cambiaba a pesar de sus objeciones, pero al menos ella estaría viva para odiarlo. No alimentando a los gusanos bajo tierra. Pero, ¿podría él realmente hacerle eso a ella? ¿Pretender aceptar su humanidad, y luego arrebatársela tan pronto como las marcas estuviesen fuera? Si él lo hacía, ¿cómo podría ella alguna vez confiar en él otra vez? Él y Inuyasha perdonaron a Koga, sí, pero la naturaleza de su relación había sido muy diferente como amigos traicionados frente a un amante traicionado.

¿O qué si Sango no se daba cuenta de que era una traición? Ella había sido susceptible al poder de su mirada antes. Él podría plantar la idea en su mente de darle la bienvenida al cambio. Ella nunca recordaría siquiera que esta no había venido de ella...

\- No. Tendré algo real con Sango, o nada en absoluto. - Con una violenta maldición, Miroku sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

\- ¡Idiota! - Koga le gritó. Él apretó la mandíbula de nuevo. Eso podría ser cierto, pero era su decisión de todos modos. Los golpes en la puerta del dormitorio hicieron saltar el corazón de Sango.

\- Entre - ella gritó al instante. Esa breve esperanza estuvo extinta cuando Inuyasha entró en lugar Miroku.

\- Aunque no pudiera leer tus pensamientos, tu esencia de decepción es abrumadora - señaló Inuyasha.

Sango se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Había estado intentando sin éxito dormir en las horas desde que Miroku salió furioso. _¿Se había ido para siempre?_ Él podía haberlo hecho. Inuyasha y Kagome podría más que manejar entregar a Nathaniel a Raum.

\- Por supuesto que Miroku no se fue para siempre. Él está bastante airado, pero él regresará al amanecer, a más tardar. - dijo Inuyasha, llevando la silla cerca de la cama.

\- Sabes, nunca me di cuenta de cuan intrusivas eran tus habilidades para leer la mente ¿No puedes cambiar a otro canal o algo así? - dijo Sango secamente.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de cuánto le importas a Miroku? – pregunto ignorándole.

\- No te puede importar lo que no respetas, y Miroku no tiene ningún respeto por los humanos. - Sango bufó.

\- Eso no es cierto. Miroku respeta a los humanos. Él solo evita preocuparse por un humano otra vez porque los seres humanos siempre mueren - dijo Inuyasha en voz baja.

\- ¡Los yokais mueren todo el tiempo también! No hay tal cosa como la inmortalidad, no importa la especie. - replicó Sango.

\- Los yokais no pueden morir por el paso del tiempo, las enfermedades o accidentes. Nadie puede protegerse contra todas las formas de la muerte, pero la muerte esta mucha más cerca de los humanos que los yokais u onis. Lo que pasó con Web, obviamente infló el temor de Miroku de tu mortalidad al nivel de que lo tuvo saliendo furiosamente cuando rechazaste la idea de alguna vez convertirte en un yokai. – argumento Inuyasha.

\- Pero yo no quiero ser un yokai… ¿Por qué eso es una cosa tan poco razonable para Miroku de entender? - dijo Sango, frustrada.

\- Porque significa que él te enterrará algún día - respondió Inuyasha.

\- Un día pronto, para la forma de pensar de un yokai. No es lo mismo que una relación normal, donde hay una posibilidad de que tu esperanza de vida será similar. Con un ser humano, una muerte prematura está garantizada. Si la situación fuera al revés, ¿estarías contenta con dejar a Miroku morir, si pudieras evitarlo? ¿No te acuerdas lo que dijiste cuando encontraste el cuerpo de Randy? Me gritaste que lo arreglara. Ya era demasiado tarde, pero si no lo hubiera sido, me habrías pedido que yo hiciera lo que fuera necesario para asegurar que tú y Randy pudieran estar juntos. - Él recuerdo cortó a sangre fría a través de su mente.

Yokais en todos lados, sangre y suciedad salpicándolos. Ella se deslizó, cayendo en algo oscuro y pegajoso. La mancha cubría el suelo, ampliándose mientras se dirigía a la cocina. La luz verde de la mirada de un yokai pasando iluminó los largos y deformes trozos frente a ella. ¿Que eran esos? Su aturdida mirada diagnosticó las formas y ella respiró fuerte y con dificultad. Trozos de una persona estaban todos a su alrededor. El brillo de la mirada de otro yokai reflejó algo brillante en el grupo situado junto a su pierna. Era una mano, con un familiar anillo de bodas de oro y plata en ella...

\- Tienes razón. Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa para mantenernos juntos. - reconoció Sango, su voz ronca por la pena recordada.

\- Así que ahora debes preguntarte, ¿Sientes lo mismo por Miroku? - Inuyasha enarcó una ceja.

Miroku se dirigió a través de la puerta principal de la mansión de la misma manera que él había entrado por ella ayer… sin hablar con nadie y dirigiéndose directamente a un solo lugar. Esta vez, no era arriba al dormitorio. Era a la planta baja, más allá del sótano que era la vivienda de la media docena de humanos que eran residentes permanentes aquí, hacia la entrada protegida de la bodega. El yokai en posición firme abrió la puerta sin decir una palabra, dejando a Miroku entrar en el estrecho pasillo de concreto reforzado que tenía sólo dos puertas en los extremos opuestos. Las paredes eran tan gruesas alrededor de las dos habitaciones, que Miroku no podía oír un latido de corazón para saber en cuál estaba Nathaniel.

Estaba en la primera que Miroku revisó, dormido en el estrecho catre. La habitación estaba escueta de la mayoría de servicios, ya que era una celda para mantener a los yokais nuevos. Un yokai tomaba de unos pocos días a una semana para dominar el hambre abrumadora que le causaría a él o a ella matar a cualquier humano alrededor. Por esa razón, estas habitaciones eran perfectas para mantener al cambia-forma. No importa qué forma podría tomar Nathaniel, él no sería capaz de penetrar las paredes que habían sido construidas para soportar a un nuevo yokai estando hechas una furia. Pero Nathaniel no había cambiado de su forma normal. Por si acaso, sin embargo, Miroku cerró la puerta detrás de él. Esta se sellaba con cerraduras automáticas. Él necesitaría el intercomunicador para informar al guardia cuando dejarlo salir.

\- Despierta - dijo, dando al hombre una sacudida.

Nathaniel se abalanzó en un frenesí de movimiento que tuvo a Miroku inmovilizándolo a la pared con sus colmillos afuera, la furia atravesándolo ante el intento del ataque furtivo. Pero una vez los ojos de Nathaniel estuvieron totalmente centrados en Miroku, la fuerza dejó sus miembros.

\- Ah, eres tú. Me sorprendiste - dijo Nathaniel, bajando bruscamente. Miroku echó hacia atrás a Nathaniel sobre el catre.

\- ¿He de creer que fue un accidente? - preguntó él con pesado sarcasmo. Los ojos color avellana que eran demasiado similares a los de Sango lo miraron.

\- No sabes lo que sucede normalmente cuando alguien se lanza sobre mí mientras estoy dormido. He aprendido a despertar luchando. - Miroku podía imaginar eso. Ofertas con el paquete. Todavía no se atrevía a compadecerse del hombre. No después de lo que Nathaniel le había costado a Sango… y ahora a él… pero hizo Miroku disfrutar el recuerdo de despedazar a los guardias de Web más. Nadie merece vivir después de eso.

\- No podrías estar más seguro de mí cuando se trata de eso - respondió Miroku.

\- Estoy aquí para aprender todo lo que sabes acerca de matar demonios. - Nathaniel sonrió ante eso, por lo que su rostro se vio más juvenil. Él debe haber sido muy joven cuando él había logrado ese trato con Raum. ¿Veinte? ¿Veintiuno?

\- Ahora hay un tema del que me gusta hablar. Sólo una puñalada a los ojos con ese cuchillo. Muerte instantánea. - dijo Nathaniel con obvio deleite.

\- ¿Qué cuchillo? ¿Un cuchillo de plata? – pregunto Miroku casi emocionado de saber que podría matar a Raum.

\- Cuando me tomaron, ¿no consiguieron el cuchillo, también? - El color desapareció del rostro de Nathaniel.

\- ¿Qué Cuchillo? - Miroku dijo bruscamente, su temperamento ya estirado hasta el límite.

\- ¿Cómo podrías no saber sobre el cuchillo? ¡Sabías de mí! Sabías lo que era, lo que la chica era, y cómo sucedió. ¡¿Cómo podrías no saber sobre el jodido cuchillo?! - Nathaniel se disparó con un gemido, sus movimientos mucho más rápidos de lo que los de un humano deberían ser.

\- No pierdas tu tiempo lanzándome improperios cuando deberías estar respondiendo a mi pregunta. - Miroku le dio un manotazo casi de manera casual, enviando a Nathaniel a estrellarse de vuelta al catre. El labio de Nathaniel estaba sangrado donde Miroku lo había golpeado. Él lo secó de inmediato, limpiando la sangre en una manta, mirando a Miroku con la tensión apestando en cada poro.

\- Eres el primer yokai en setenta años que no va tras mi sangre. Incluso los guardias, que tenían prohibido degustarme, constantemente tomaban sorbos. Ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionar hacia ti ignorándola. - A continuación, Nathaniel dejó escapar una breve carcajada sin gracia.

\- Reacciona contándome sobre el cuchillo - dijo Miroku en un tono glacial.

\- Sólo armas hechas a partir de sus propios huesos pueden matar a un demonio corpóreo. Por eso, los huesos de demonio son casi imposibles de conseguir. Si un demonio mata a otro demonio, ellos destruyen los huesos. Pero un demonio mantendrá un arma como defensa contra otros demonios. He robado el cuchillo de hueso del demonio que me marcó cuando lo envié de vuelta al inframundo. Sólo en caso de que alguna vez regresase. - Miroku consideró esto.

Su conocimiento de demonios en su mayoría consistía en información acerca de los incorpóreos que poseían a humanos, así que lo que Nathaniel decía podía ser verdad. Pero, de nuevo, podría ser una mierda total. Una manera de estar seguro. Miroku cogió a Nathaniel, fijándolo a la pared. El hombre luchó con una fuerza considerable teniendo en cuenta los latidos de su corazón, pero no pudo romper el agarre de Miroku. Lo que sí hizo fue cerrar a presión sus ojos ante el primer movimiento de Miroku, sin embargo. _Cabrón inteligente_.

\- No voy a hacerte daño. Sólo quiero estar seguro de que lo que me estás diciendo es verdad. Abre los ojos. – intento calmarle.

\- No. Podrías hacer que haga cualquier cosa. - jadeó Nathaniel.

\- Por piedad, no tienes nada que quiera a excepción de tu conocimiento - respondió secamente Miroku.

\- Si eso no fuese cierto, ¿por qué me molestaría en hipnotizarte? Cualquier otra cosa que quisiera, yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para tomarla sin necesidad de utilizar mi mirada. - El pulso de Nathaniel retumbó como los cascos de una estampida y apestaba a miedo, pero poco a poco sus párpados revoloteaban abiertos.

Miroku dejó que su poder estallase buscando dominar la voluntad detrás de esos ojos color avellana. El muchacho era más fuerte, también, de lo que Miroku habría imaginado. Por otra parte, Nathaniel necesitaría una fortaleza mental de hierro para soportar el tratamiento de Web las últimas décadas sin volverse loco. Miroku empujó a un lado ese pensamiento, porque llevaba a una renuente admiración que él no podía permitirse el lujo de sentir.

\- Abre tu mente - dijo Miroku, más poder emanando de él.

Él sintió el crujido de la voluntad de Nathaniel, como si romperla hubiese hecho un sonido audible. Luego él empujó a través de las telarañas trepadoras de la conciencia hasta que estuvo seguro de que cualquier cosa que le preguntase a Nathaniel sería respondida con la verdad.

\- ¿Cómo matas a un demonio? - Nathaniel repitió la misma respuesta que antes, en un tono monótono que Miroku estaba acostumbrado a oír de alguien cautivado. El muchacho no había estado mintiendo. No debe realmente saber que revelando dicha información lo acercaba a su propia destrucción.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te capturé? - Miroku preguntó después, sólo para estar seguro.

\- Para salvar a tu novia. Así yo podría ayudarla a controlar el poder de las marcas. - murmuró Nathaniel.

No, Nathaniel no tenía ni idea de su destino. Miroku apartó un atisbo de remordimiento. Él y Sango no podrían tener un futuro junto, pero eso no significaba que ella no podría tener un futuro libre de la esencia del demonio. Miroku se aseguraría de que Sango volviese a ser humana tal como ella quería, con su familia a salvo. Por su propia culpa, Nathaniel era el costo de eso.

\- ¿Quién tiene el cuchillo? - Miroku preguntó, aunque ya había adivinado la respuesta.

\- Web. Lo mantiene cerca de él siempre. Temeroso de que el demonio lo mate para recuperarme. - Sin duda Raum habría intentado masacrar a Web para recuperar a Nathaniel, si hubiera sabido que Web lo tenía.

Pero ahora Miroku lo tenía, y Web sabría que Nathaniel le contaría sobre el cuchillo. Maldita sea, Web **estaría esperando** que Miroku tratara de tomar el cuchillo. Él sabría que Miroku lo necesitaba, solo que no por las mismas razones que Web lo había guardado. La boca de Miroku se torció. Parecía que Web tendría otra oportunidad de matarlo, después de todo.

\- Nunca tratarás de escapar de mí… Dilo - dijo Miroku, mirando profundamente a los ojos de Nathaniel.

\- Nunca trataré de escapar de ti - repitió Nathaniel debidamente.

Web probablemente forzó la misma directiva en Nathaniel. El muchacho había peleado con él cuando Miroku lo arrastró fuera de Web, pero no importaba. En el caso de Miroku, él no estaba usando el comando para tratar de mantener a Nathaniel con él indefinidamente, sino sólo por un corto tiempo. Sólo hasta que él se lo entregase a Raum, donde, si todo iba bien, él además estaría dejando ir a Sango, también. Entregándola de vuelta a su frágil y letal humanidad que acabaría separándolos para siempre. El conocimiento de eso se alzaba como la bilis en su interior, pero él lo forzó de vuelta. Eso es lo que ella quiere más que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso yo.

\- Bien, entonces. Despierta - dijo Miroku, liberando a Nathaniel.

\- ¿Averiguaste lo que necesitabas saber? - El otro hombre parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza como para despejarla.

\- Sí.- Miroku apretó la mandíbula. Y él iba a mantener el rumbo costara lo que costara.

Sango se había quedado despierto esperando que Miroku regresara. Cuando oyó el golpe de la puerta de entrada, se apresuró a la sala, con la esperanza de atrapar a Miroku antes de que desapareciera en una de las habitaciones superiores. Pero a pesar de que esperó, nadie subió las escaleras.

Tal vez se fue directamente al estudio otra vez. Sango bajó y comprobó la habitación en la que habían discutido, pero estaba vacía. Entonces se asomó dentro de las otras habitaciones en el primer piso. Nada. Finalmente fue a la parte delantera de la casa de nuevo, su corazón saltó cuando percibió movimiento en la entrada. Tan rápido como se disparó su optimismo, se desinfló cuando la figura oscura en las sombras se dio la vuelta y Sango vio que era Alten. Inuyasha estaba equivocado. Estaba amaneciendo, pero Miroku no había vuelto después de todo.

\- Oh, hola, Alten - dijo sin convicción.

\- Yo sólo estaba... - Obviamente esperando a alguien que no va a aparecer.

\- Si estás buscando a Miroku, fue al piso inferior. Todavía parecía enojado, también. Yo lo dejaría estar, si fuera tú. - dijo Alten. Sólo así, el estado de ánimo de Sango cambió de nuevo. Él había vuelto. Podría estar molesto, sí, pero Miroku estaba de vuelta. Bueno, molesto o no, ellos iban a hablar.

\- ¿Qué hay abajo? - Tenían demasiadas cosas que resolver para que Miroku la estuviera evitando.

\- Su desayuno. - Alten se encogió de hombros. Claro. Esta era una casa de yokais, lo que significaba que había un buffet viviente debajo de ellos. Tal vez la alimentación pondría a Miroku de mejor humor antes de que hablara con él. Eso esperaba.

\- Muéstrame - dijo ella, apretando su bata a su alrededor.

\- No creo que eso sea una buena idea… ¡Espera! - Sango ya se había dado la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos. Lo encontraría por sí misma. La casa era grande, pero si era como todos los hogares en comunidad de yokais, el sótano habría sido reformado para convertirlo en una acogedora sala de estar.

\- Bien, te llevaré - dijo Alten, sonando frustrado.

\- Que amable de tu parte. - Ella le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

La mirada de él le dijo que la bondad no tenía nada que ver con ello. Sango le siguió hasta la parte posterior de la casa y bajo la escalera que conducía a —supuso ella— un sótano lujosamente redecorado. Para su sorpresa, sólo dos personas estaban en un sofá grande, viendo televisión. La mesa de billar, el área de computación, cocina y sala de ejercicios parecían estar vacías.

\- ¿Dónde están todos? - A menos que este fuera el más pequeño séquito de yokais con que se había encontrado, varios humanos faltaban.

\- Está amaneciendo, por lo que están durmiendo. Nadie suele venir a comer al amanecer. - El chico en el sofá, miró hacia arriba.

\- ¿Dónde está el yokai que vino aquí hace poco? - Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba Miroku? El niño sonrió y señaló por un pasillo.

\- Sigue los sonidos. Kristie es una gritona. - La ira estalló en Sango. Miroku no podría haberla sustituido por otra persona tan rápido, ¿o sí? _Mira lo que pasó la primera noche que Rachel y Ross se tomaron "un descanso,"_ se mofó su voz interior. Sango gruñó, elevando las cejas de Alten.

\- ¿Listo para luchar conmigo por tierra? Porque esa es la única manera que me impida ir por ese pasillo. - Ella golpeó la mano Alten cuando fue a agarrarle el brazo, disparándole una mirada peligrosa.

\- No es… - comenzó a decir.

\- ¿No es qué? - Sango interrumpió a Alten.

\- ¿No es mi asunto? ¡Yo juzgaré eso! - Sango acechaba por el pasillo que había señalado el joven, cada vez más lívida mientras unos inconfundibles y fuertes gemidos se encontraron con sus oídos.

¡Miroku había llegado hace menos de quince minutos! ¡Hijo de puta! Algo le apuñaló en la palma de la mano. Miroku miró hacia abajo, no se sorprendió de ver esas garras horribles reemplazando sus uñas y dedos de longitud increíblemente larga. Culpa de él. Curvó sus manos lo mejor que pudo, sin apuñalarse a sí misma otra vez y luego golpeó la puerta de donde emanaban los sonidos, la furia haciéndola osada.

\- ¡Abre esta puerta! - Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Koga, totalmente desnudo, muy erguido, y altamente molesto.

\- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? - Sango podía sentir el calor quemando en su rostro. Detrás de Koga, una joven desnuda le dio a Sango también una mirada agravada, mientras que Alten dejaba escapar algo que podría haber sido una risa ahogada.

\- Um... no importa - Sango tartamudeó, dándose la vuelta, ocultando sus manos, ese calor en sus mejillas creciendo. Koga cerró la puerta, murmurando algo acerca de las interrupciones groseras. Los chillidos femeninos desde el interior de la sala se reanudaron casi de inmediato.

\- Traté de decirle que no era Miroku el que estaba allí - le dijo Alten a Sango cuando regresó a la sala. Él ni siquiera trató de ocultar su sonrisa.

\- Podrías haberte esforzado… ¡NUNCA NECESITÉ EN LO ABSOLUTO SABER QUE KOGA TENÍA UN PIERCING ALLÁ ABAJO! - dijo Sango, intentando sin éxito borrar de su mente lo que ha visto. Alten soltó otra risita que fue cortada por la voz de Miroku detrás de ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?! – estallo una voz enfadada.

_Continuara…_


	19. Chispa

**Chispa**

El guardia acababa de dejar salir a Miroku de la celda de Nathaniel cuando la voz de Sango fue a la deriva hacia él. ¿Por qué estaba aquí abajo? ¿Algo iba mal? ¿Raum de alguna manera la había encontrado mientras él estaba fuera? Miroku se lanzó por las escaleras hasta el sótano, justo a tiempo para presenciar la risa de Alten. Sango estaba delante de Alten, con la cara roja y las manos detrás de su espalda.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! - Exigió, agarrándola por los hombros y tomando en una profunda aspiración. No había olor de demonio en su piel.

Algo del rojo desapareció de su visión. La boca de Sango se abrió y sus ojos se ampliaron. Miroku se obligó a soltarla, dando un paso atrás, de modo que no se cerniese sobre ella gruñendo. Mirándola, tan encantadora, era más de lo que Miroku pensó que podía soportar. Las palabras de Koga sonaron en su cabeza con toda la tentación pecaminosa de una serpiente sosteniendo una manzana. Si yo fuera tú, cambiaría a Sango, independientemente de sus objeciones...

Él rompió esa peligrosa línea de pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta que las manos de ella aún estaban detrás de su espalda. No era su posición normal, y sus hombros se torcían como si las estuviera moviendo. Miroku no la agarró de nuevo, se movió detrás de ella más rápido de lo que ella podía girarse. Una maldición se le escapó al ver las garras que salían de sus manos a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlas.

Había cambiado parcialmente de nuevo. _Hijo de puta, egoísta, bastardo_, se criticó Miroku. Debería haber considerado esta posibilidad. Sí, lo había enloquecido darse cuenta que Sango no tenía la intención de que tuvieran un futuro juntos, pero el debería haberse quedado. Después de todo, sus emociones destrozadas no se manifestaban con una transformación física horrible, como las de ella lo hacían.

\- Sango. - Miroku hizo su voz más tranquila de lo que se sentía mientras seguía maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

\- Pido disculpas por hablarte así. ¿Para qué has venido aquí abajo? - Alten empezó a alejarse de inmediato. Sango volvió la mirada hacia él como si quisiera seguirlo.

\- Quería hablar contigo, pero tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta que hayas conseguido dormir un poco - murmuró ella. No cuando esperar pudiera significar otra transformación completa para ella.

\- Dime ahora, ¿Qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo? - A pesar de que estar tan cerca de Sango era como pinchar su corazón con agujas de plata, Miroku no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso le sucediera de nuevo a ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y ella parpadeó.

\- Todo está pasando tan rápido… - dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Quiero decir, hace un mes, yo todavía estaba de duelo por Randy, y ahora me tienes pensando en convertirme en yokai para que podamos tener incontables años juntos, y yo... a veces, no sé si estoy lista para lo que siento por ti. - ¿Ella estaba pensando en convertirse? Miroku no pudo evitar acariciarle el rostro, mientras que todos los nervios dentro de él se tensaban con ansiosa expectación. _Por favor, que sea eso. Por Cristo, se disculparía de rodillas por irse antes, si ese era el caso._

\- ¿Lista? La vida nunca espera hasta que estás listo. No estaba listo para convertirme en un yokai, pero lo hice. No estaba listo para perder a alguien que amaba hace mucho tiempo, pero sucedió. Tú no estabas lista para que tu marido fuera asesinado, pero lo fue. Y ciertamente, no estabas lista para que un demonio te marcara, pero lo hizo. Y puede que ninguno de nosotros esté listo para lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, pero eso no hace que esos sentimientos desaparezcan. - preguntó él con suavidad, pero también con ironía.

\- Aquí estamos, Sango. Listos o no. - Miroku se inclinó más cerca, bajando la voz.

\- Tienes razón. No me importa si no estoy lista, te necesito. Y creo que he pensado en un acuerdo que va a funcionar para los dos… - Ella le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos todavía brillando.

Miroku no pudo contener el hambre y el deseo que se estrelló a través de él al escuchar a Sango decir que lo necesitaba. Sus labios se sellaron sobre los de ella, su lengua reclamando la oscura dulzura y embriagadora de su boca. Su lengua era como el fuego húmedo, sedoso, alimentando más su deseo mientras, después de una pequeña vacilación, ella le acarició la lengua con la suya. Miroku la tomó de las muñecas con una mano, manteniéndolas en la espalda. No por miedo o repulsión por las garras, sino porque hacía que sus pechos se presionaran con más completamente contra él.

Sango gimió cuando su mano libre tomó uno de esos deliciosos pechos, la bata de seda y la camisa de dormir que había dejado para ella no era una verdadera barrera contra su tacto. Atrapó el pezón entre los dedos, ya tan duro, y le dio un pellizco lento, sensual. Sango gimió en su boca. Su aroma se convirtió en una exuberancia adictiva con su deseo. Ella parecía hundirse en sus brazos, incluso mientras se frotaba contra él con un sensual propósito, abandonándose. Había sido un tonto al pensar que podría dejarla ir. Ella había roto las barreras que él había erigido alrededor de su corazón, haciéndolo sentir como nadie más lo había hecho. Incluso si algunas décadas era todo lo que tendría con ella, tendría que ser suficiente.

\- Miroku... espera... - Sango agachó la cabeza, interrumpiendo su beso, su respiración golpeándole el cuello en suaves jadeos.

Era cierto, estaban en el sótano con dos humanos sorprendidos frente a todos sus movimientos. Miroku tomó a Sango y se fue rápidamente de la habitación, reclamando su boca con otro beso. Deseo hizo su sabor fuerte y dulce al mismo tiempo, inflamándolo, haciéndolo incapaz de evitar acariciar sus caderas y su pecho mientras la llevaba. Sango hizo sonidos amortiguados en contra de su boca mientras su temperatura parecía dispararse un par grados. Su perfume embriagador se hizo más fuerte, también, hechizándolo. Cuando llegó a la primera planta se apartó de su boca con una fuerza y velocidad que no esperaba de ella. Algo caliente, húmedo e increíblemente rico se arremolinaba por su lengua.

\- Miroku, yo… - No pudo evitarlo, tragó.

Su gemido gutural le hizo dejar de hablar en mitad de la frase. Sus ojos color avellana se asentaron en su boca… y se ampliaron. Nada menos que su muerte podría haber impedido a Miroku lamer sus labios, y después los de ella, para tomar las huellas que quedaban de su sangre, por haberse movido demasiado rápido y raspado el labio inferior con su colmillo. Miroku casi podía sentir la ambrosía embriagadora pasar por sus venas. Su corazón no latía, pero había dirigido su sangre al sur en su primer beso, circulando allí para mantenerlo duro para ella. La sangre de Sango parecía correr hacia allí también, convirtiendo su deseo ya a punto de explotar en un hambre completamente sin sentido. Ahora. Toda ella, ahora.

En su última consideración al pudor, se tambaleó a la habitación más cercana, sin molestarse en ver si se las había arreglado para cerrar de una patada la puerta antes de caer al suelo sobre ella. El primer pensamiento de Sango al ver su sangre manchando los labios de Miroku fue, Oh, mierda. Luego, el fuego que llenó su mirada y la manera en que le dominó la boca en su siguiente beso le hizo decidir que la auto-preservación estaba sobrevalorada. Claro, ella debería estar gritando a Inuyasha por ayuda, ya que estaba claro que Miroku no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir hasta que los efectos de su sangre siguieran su curso.

Pero a pesar de su sangre, obviamente afectándolo, Miroku no había intentado morderla. Si Sango gritaba a Inuyasha, significaría que Miroku dejaría de hacer lo que estaba haciendo… y ella no quería que se detuviera. Su lengua entró varias veces en su boca, enroscándose y girando con tal intensidad seductora, que Sango pronto sintió que respirar estaba sobrevalorado, también. Una de mano Miroku aún contenía las ella a su espalda, pero la otra... ah, la otra pasaba por encima de su cuerpo en la forma más erótica y despiadada, apretando, acariciando, a fondo su carne en todos sus puntos más sensibles. Él arrancó el camisón y la bata con un sonido de impaciencia, con la boca en sus pechos antes de Sango pudiera incluso tragar aire.

\- Tan suave, duro y caliente, todo a la vez - murmuró Miroku con la lengua en su pecho. Una fuerte aspiración repentina en el pezón hizo que arquera la espalda, pero mientras se deleitaba con la sensación de eso, la mano de él aterrizó entre sus piernas, con la palma presionando profundamente contra su clítoris. Sango no pudo detener el grito que salió de su boca. Ella miró la camisa de Miroku en frustración, deseando sentir su piel contra la suya, no la tela. Y sus pantalones... ¿Había aborrecido algo tanto como odiaba sus pantalones en este momento?

\- Déjame ir - exclamó Sango, tirando de sus manos. El agarre de Miroku se hizo más fuerte.

\- No. - Un gruñido contra su pecho que no era menos sensual por su negativa.

Por supuesto. Sus manos tenían feas uñas y dedos espeluznantes. No es de extrañar que Miroku no quisiera que ella lo tocara con ellas; eran asquerosas y peligrosas. Pensar en sus manos fue un balde de agua fría en su ardor. Sango se echó hacia atrás, tratando de sentarse a pesar de que el cuerpo de Miroku cubría la mitad del de ella.

\- Miroku, tal vez no deberíamos… - Un rayo de placer pasó a través de su pecho, tan agudo y rápido, no pudo respirar.

Cuando aspiró en una respiración irregular, terminó en un gemido tan repentino como el bienvenido calor flameando en su pezón. No tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que lo provocó antes de que su otro pezón flameara increíblemente con el mismo calor. ¿Qué le había hecho Miroku?

Sango miró hacia abajo y otro grito fue arrancado de ella. Gotas de sangre perlaban sus pezones al lado de dos marcas de pinchazos distintas. Palpitaban con el placer más sorprendente en concordancia con su pulso. De alguna manera, Miroku frotaba entre sus piernas con exactamente los mismos intervalos con que palpitaban sus pechos, casi llevándola al orgasmo en ese momento. Aun así, una astilla de miedo hizo su camino a través de la neblina de felicidad de Sango. La había mordido. ¿Cuánto más de su sangre podía Miroku beber antes de que lo lanzara en un frenesí que le llevaría a drenarla, posiblemente hasta la muerte? La boca de Miroku estaba manchada de rojo mientras se frotaba entre sus pechos, dejando una mancha de un débil carmesí. Luego se acercó, rozando sus labios sobre los de ella.

\- Bésame - le ordenó con una voz gruesa.

Sango vaciló, dividida entre el ansia de hacer precisamente eso y su aversión instintiva a probar su sangre en la boca de él. La mano de Miroku se movió de entre sus piernas para pellizcar su pezón. La explosión de calor que siguió la hizo arquearse hacia atrás tan fuerte que se golpeó la cabeza en el suelo. Cuando lo hizo por segunda vez a su otro pezón, estaba casi llorando del placer. _Más. Más. No importa si me mata, sólo más_…

\- Bésame. - Sango sesgó su boca a través de la de Miroku, lamiéndole los labios, saboreando su sabor cobrizo, y luego llevando su lengua dentro de la boca de él enredándola con la suya. Él hizo un ruido áspero de necesidad y se deslizó hacia delante, separándole las caderas con las piernas, su mano libre tirando abajo sus pantalones. El golpe duro en su interior fue tan repentino, profundo y contundente que Sango mordió la lengua de Miroku en un reflejo incontrolable. Él gimió, empujó de nuevo tan poderosamente, enviando un estremecimiento de placer a través de ella.

\- Tan caliente... tan bueno. - El gruñido de él en su oído la hizo estremecerse con su vehemencia.

Ella arqueó las caderas a la espera de su nuevo empuje… y sintió su lengua moviéndose rápidamente entre sus piernas en su lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock de que Miroku se había deslizado por su cuerpo antes de que ella siquiera no notara. Ahora sus muslos acunaban su cabeza en lugar de sus caderas, su pelo negro cubría su rostro mientras la lamía con firmes, e imposibles rápidas caricias.

\- No sé qué es más adictivo, tu sangre o tu miel de aquí - su áspera voz reflexionó antes de lamer profundamente otra vez haciéndola retorcerse en éxtasis.

Luego, una estocada larga y dura la hizo llorar en el siguiente latido, Miroku llenándola tan profundamente, que ahogó un sollozo. Otro empuje que la hizo arquearse, luego otro, y entonces… Su boca capturó su parte baja de nuevo, la lengua azotando su carne con el mismo frenesí hambriento, dulce. Antes de que pudiera gritar su pasión, su carne dura reemplazó su lengua, lo que la hizo estremecerse por los empujes dentro de ella.

Sango se dio cuenta de Miroku había soltado sus manos sólo cuando se encontró sin saber a partir de un momento a otro si ella estaría tomándole por la cabeza o las caderas. Se movía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin problemas alternando entre tomarla con la boca o con esos empujes de profundidad alucinante. Sus pechos palpitaban mientras sus entrañas se torcían con tantas sensaciones diferentes bombardeándola.

Miroku se irguió sobre sus rodillas, tirando de ella con él, las manos sobre las caderas para mantener su posición vertical mientras empezaba a empujar tan rápido, con tanta fuerza, que las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos. Sin embargo, Sango quería más. No se cansaba de la locura en él, cómo tan firmemente la sostenía, o cómo sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes y más urgentes. Sus pechos rebotaban contra su pecho con cada golpe ardiente, rápido, sus pezones ardiendo por la fricción contra su camisa. Estaba tan cerca de llegar. Tan cerca...

Colmillos se hundieron en su cuello en el instante siguiente. Antes de que pudiera tener miedo, calor estalló dentro de sus entrañas como una bomba explotando, meciéndola en ola tras ola de éxtasis. Los espasmos la controlaban, la hizo ajena a todo, menos la sensación de punzante apretar, en cascada desde su centro, llenando su cuerpo con onda tras onda de felicidad. No sabía si todavía Miroku bebía de ella, y no le importaba. Si esto es morir, Sango pensó, realmente lo recomiendo.

_No tragues. No tragues_. Miroku coreaba en su mente cada vez que mordía a Sango, deteniendo el sangrado de las pocas profundas perforaciones presionando sus dedos en ellas. La presión forzaba el jugo de sus colmillos dentro de Sango, incrementando el calor, hasta que ella ignoraba que el limpiaba la sangre de su boca en vez de tragársela.

Aun así, la primera ingestión cuando ella se cortó el labio le dejó una sensación de embriaguez, lo que le causó tomarla más duro de lo que lo había hecho anteriormente— y la forma en que ella respondió más fuerte destrozó su control. Él nunca había estado tan excitado por una mujer, nunca se perdió tanto como cuando estaba dentro de Sango. Ella se llevó su voluntad y lo reemplazó por un harapo necesitado, pasando de ser un controlado conocedor sexual a un novato febril que apenas podía sostener su semilla. Miroku llegó a su clímax justo después que ella, con un rugido de satisfacción.

Se dio la vuelta para tumbarse sobre su espalda, Sango medio extendida sobre su pecho. Ella jadeaba, su hermoso cuerpo enrojecido, sus dedos casi acariciaban distraídamente su pezón. A mitad de estar haciendo el amor, sus manos habían cambiado de nuevo, la piel suave y uñas mordidas habían sustituido las garras y afiladas pezuñas.

\- Ahora dime sobre tu arreglo - dijo él, sabiendo que estaría de acuerdo sin importar lo que fuera.

\- Dame un minuto - respondió Sango, aun sin aliento. Miroku dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

\- Tómate tu tiempo. No voy a ir a ningún sitio. - Y no iba. Sin importar cuando doliera más tarde.

\- Que… ¡eh! Mis manos han vuelto a la normalidad. Suerte la tuya; Probablemente te hubiera rasgado la espalda de otro modo. - Las blandas y cálidas manos de ella tocaban su pecho.

\- Lo hubiera valido. - Él tomó una de sus manos y las besó. Ella sonrió, después su expresión se volvió seria.

\- ¿Cuándo te fuiste antes, fue porque nuestra esperanza de vida estará tan fuera de sintonía una vez que me quite estas marcas? ¿No tienes problemas con que sea de una especie diferente a la tuya? - Él podía haberle dado una respuesta, pero Miroku conocía otra manera de hacer que Sango lo comprendiera.

\- Estaba enamorado en el siglo dieciocho. Giselle también me amaba, pero no quería convertirse en un yokai. Pensé que con el tiempo, ella cambiaría de idea. Al año de nuestra relación mi Sire me necesitaba y me tuve que ir. Cuando se acercaba mi regreso, Giselle me mandó un mensaje que me encontraría en mi casa. En su camino, se quedó varada con su chofer. Ellos no fueron muy lejos antes de que los desertores vinieran. - Miroku se detuvo, ese viejo dolor y rabia todavía rizándose a través él ante el recuerdo. Sango envolvió sus manos en las suyas.

\- Dime el resto, Miroku. - Él la jaló más cerca, calmándose por su cercanía.

\- Giselle corrió, tratando de perderlos en el bosque, pero ellos eran más rápidos. Ellos cinco la golpearon, violaron y sodomizaron. A pesar de tal brutal asalto, Giselle mantuvo su ingenio, fingió estar muerta hasta que pensó que ellos habían desaparecido. Luego se arrastró hacia arriba y comenzó a caminar en dirección a mi casa. Pero el ex capitán volvió a recuperar la espada que había olvidado antes en su prisa por quitarse los pantalones. Siguió el rastro de sangre en la nieve, y cuando se encontró con Giselle, cortó su garganta tan profundamente que casi cortó su cabeza. Luego tiró su cuerpo por un barranco. Allí fue donde la encontré. Tan cubierta de sangre, que ni siquiera la reconocí a primera vista. – la última parte corto su voz, tantos siglos y aun le dolía fuertemente…

\- Y solo ayer, Web sostenía un cuchillo contra mi garganta. Oh Dios, los recuerdos que eso te debe haber causado… - Sango tomó una respiración lenta.

\- Sí - dijo Miroku de modo tirante.

\- Estás dejando algo fuera, Giselle no estaba viva para decirte ese tipo de detalles. - Las manos de ella eran bálsamo caliente en sus hombros.

\- Lo supimos después, cuando Inuyasha y yo capturamos a esos bastardos y les obligamos a describir todo lo que habían hecho. - La mirada de Miroku no dejo la de ella. Giselle había sido vengada al máximo, pero como Sango sabía muy bien, la venganza no se llevaba el dolor. Miroku tocó su rostro. Si esta era su oportunidad para hacer que Sango comprendiera, no se guardaría nada.

\- Me las arreglé para superar la muerte de Giselle, pero no podría hacerlo si tuviera que sufrir la tuya. - Los ojos de ella brillaron con lágrimas.

\- Como te dije, yo tampoco quiero perderte. ¿Que si… permanezco humana, pero no envejezco y soy más difícil de matar? - Solo una cosa sería responsable de tal estado, pero él tenía que estar seguro.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a beber mi sangre? - Su voz era tranquila, desmintiendo sus fuertes emociones. Sango asintió, estirando la mano para tocar su cuello con una suave caricia.

\- Si - Miroku no pudo evitarlo… la apretó contra él, el alivio corriendo por sus venas en una sensación casi tangible. Si Sango bebía de él todos los días, incluso una pequeña cantidad, sería suficiente para extender su vida indefinidamente. Todavía podría morir con más facilidad que un yokai, pero con su sangre, también podría ser traída de vuelta como un oni, si ella se encontrara con un inoportuno final…

\- ¿Significa eso que estamos bien? - dijo Sango con voz entrecortada.

\- Sí. Y estoy increíblemente enamorado de ti. - Él la dejó echarse para atrás, su alivio transformándose en alegría. Ella escuchó esas palabras como si hicieran eco a través de ella. Enamorado de ti. Enamorado de ti. Enamorado de ti. Felicidad como nunca pensó que volvería se vertió a través de ella, haciéndola sonreír incluso mientras el rostro de Miroku se volvía borroso por las lágrimas.

\- Yo también te amo - susurró ella. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Miroku la aplastó contra él, levantándola y dándole vueltas en círculos hasta que sus piernas se balanceaban sin control. Sango se echó a reír a pesar de que casi no podía respirar por su posesivo y apretado abrazo.

\- Nunca pensé que me sentiría de esta manera otra vez. Oh, querida, me siento como que me has devuelto a la vida. - le susurró al oído.

Sus palabras eran tan acorde a cómo se sentía ella, que hizo que se ahogara un sollozo. Ella sintió ese terrible vacío, por sólo quince meses. ¿Cómo lo había soportado Miroku durante casi ciento cincuenta años? La culpa se hizo camino a través de ella inmediatamente después de ese pensamiento. ¿No le debería haber tomado más tiempo amar a alguien más? Le había tomado más a Miroku. ¿Era una mala persona por sentirse así tan pronto? Miroku la dejó de vuelta en el suelo, apartando gentilmente el cabello de su rostro.

\- Tú siempre lo amarás - dijo como si hubiera leído su mente.

\- Eso no muere porque él lo haya hecho, o porque ahora me ames a mí. Tu amor por él es parte de quien eres. Es una parte hermosa, Sango. No estés triste por eso, yo nunca estaré celoso por ello. - Los ojos de Sango se desbordaban nuevamente. Miroku tenía razón. Randy y Giselle los habían hecho quienes eran. Ahora ellos podían dejar atrás el horror de sus muertes, seguir adelante, y tomar solamente la mejor parte de ellos en el futuro…

\- Quiero que sepas que si fuera posible que yo cambiara a humano de nuevo, si me lo pidieras, lo haría… No habría nada que no hiciera para estar contigo, Sango. Siento no poder darte la vida normal que quieres, pero te prometo que te adoraré cada día del resto de tu nueva vida. - susurró Miroku.

\- Te amo - Sango se atragantó, sonriendo cuando él la beso con una pasión y hambre que inclinó su espalda hacia atrás.

\- ¡Abre esta puerta! - Tres duros y fuertes golpes, le hicieron saltar asustada al siguiente segundo.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - Murmuró Miroku, dejándola ir para ir a abrir la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Koga estaba parado en el otro lado.

\- ¿Qué está mal contigo, golpeando de esa manera? - Exigió Miroku. Koga lanzó una mirada malvada a Miroku, quien sólo llevaba su camisa, y luego a Sango que se cerró apresuradamente la bata.

\- Venganza - dijo Koga sucintamente. Entonces se alejó, silbando.

Miroku miró a Sango limpiar su plato, cerrando sus ojos mientras raspaba el último bocado de pastel de crema de banana. Ella tenía tal mirada de felicidad en su rostro mientras tragaba, que Miroku hizo una nota mental de llevar una gran porción arriba más tarde. Y luego extendérsela a través de su piel.

\- Inuno está aquí. - Inuyasha levantó la vista de su ordenador.

Miroku se levantó, aun no lo sentía, pero confiando en que Inuyasha estaba en lo correcto. Desde que Inuno había compartido sus poderes con Inuyasha casi un año y medio atrás, su amigo podía sentir al otro yokai mucho antes que cualquier otra persona. Después de otro minuto más o menos, Miroku sintió el primer paso de energía en el aire, débil al principio, pero distintivo, cuando el poder de Inuno lo alcanzó. Algo dentro de Miroku chasqueó, una forma de conocimiento que el reconocería en cualquier lugar, incluso si estuviera repleto de miles de yokais. Se hacía más fuerte mientras Inuno se acercaba, hasta que Miroku podía sentir las emociones del otro yokai, así como el aura electrizante y arremolinarte que distinguía a Inuno como uno de los más poderosos yokais en existencia.

Tal era el lazo entre Miroku y Inuno, el yokai que lo creó. Miroku abrió la puerta él mismo. Al siguiente minuto, un Aston Martin plateado giró en la esquina de la carretera. Cuando se paró en frente de la casa, un yokai egipcio con pelo negro salió de él con una gracia que impresionaba incluso al no-muerto.

\- Miroku - dijo Inuno, con una sonrisa que hacía que pareciera más joven que Miroku, a pesar de que Inuno tenía unos 4000 más.

\- Puedo ver que estás feliz de nuevo. Me alegro - Miroku envolvió a Inuno en un abrazo, acostumbrado a la chisporroteante vibración que su contacto producía. Su sire siempre se sentía como un rayo caminando.

\- Estoy muy feliz - dijo Miroku, deseando lo mismo para Inuno. Pero la tristeza emanaba de su sire, oscureciendo sus rasgos con más melancólica de la que cualquiera que luciera como él, a principios de sus veinte, debería cargar. Sango se quedó atrás en la puerta. Ella estaba nerviosa por ver a Inuno de nuevo. La última vez había sido esa fatídica Víspera de Año Nuevo, pero Miroku necesitaba a su sire si quería el cuchillo de huesos de demonio con el menor daño posible.

\- Hola - dijo Sango, mirando hacia el exterior tan calmada que si Inuno no pudiera oler su malestar (o leer su mente) él nunca lo sabría.

\- Qué agradable volver a verte, Sango - Inuno la saludó con una reverencia.

Inuyasha le dio la bienvenida a su co-gobernante con más frialdad que Miroku. Él todavía no había perdonado del todo a Inuno por su secreto con Kagome el año pasado, pero Inuyasha también sabía lo necesaria que era la presencia de Inuno. Web esperaba un ataque, por lo que estaría preparado, pero incluso las mejores defensas de Web no podían parar los poderes de Inuno. El mega-maestro yokai podría helar a decenas de yokais en una inmovilidad completa con su telekinesis. Con la ayuda de Inuno, Miroku podría ir y tomar el cuchillo de Web sin que el otro yokai fuera capaz siquiera de parpadear para detenerlo. La única razón por la que Miroku no había llevado a Inuno al ataque para conseguir a Nathaniel fue porque no había habido tiempo para que su sire llegara. Sin embargo, una vez los saludos fueron intercambiados y todos ellos estaban sentados en el comedor, a excepción de Fabián, que flotaba, Inuno lo dejó pasmado.

\- Recibí una llamada de Web más temprano. Me preguntó si yo sabía que el yokai que yo convertí y mi co-gobernante habían allanado su casa para robar su propiedad. Cuando le sugerí a Web que se quejase a los Guardianes de la Ley si tenía un problema, él me pidió que le diera un mensaje a Miroku. - dijo su sire.

\- ¿Y ese mensaje es? - La cara de Sango palideció, pero Miroku no dejó salir ninguna de sus emociones.

\- Web dijo, "sé lo que es ella y lo que quieres, así que propongo un trato" - Inuno respondió, su mirada carbón pasó con interés a Sango.

\- ¿Cómo demonios lo descubrió? Hundimos el barco de manera que nada de su sangre pudiera ser recuperada. - Miroku soltó una maldición inclusive mientras Inuyasha murmuraba.

Miroku reprodujo ese desagradable momento en su mente cuando Web atacó el barco. Él había sostenido a Sango frente a él, pero ella tenía puestos los guantes, por lo que Web no pudo haber visto las marcas de demonio. Después la apuñaló en el estómago, pero Web no puso su mano ensangrentada en su boca… ¿a menos que lo hubiera hecho después?

\- El debió haber visto mis manos. Cambiaron cuando agarre su brazo. - dijo Sango calmadamente.

\- Eso es verdad. Después de haber tenido a Nathaniel tanto tiempo, debe saber lo que causó ese cambio en ti. - susurró Miroku recordando las garras a través de sus guantes y los agujeros que hizo en los brazos de Web.

\- ¿Me permitirán estar en el secreto? - Inuno levantó una ceja negra de manera inquisitiva

\- Aquí no - dijo Miroku, con una sacudida significativa de la cabeza indicando el resto de la casa.

Todo el mundo en esta mesa sabía lo que estaba en la sangre de Sango y todos sus efectos, pero eso era lo más lejos que Miroku quería que la información se difundiera. Aunque ahora lo sabía Web, también. Miroku sofocó otra maldición. ¿A quién se lo había dicho él? ¿Habían otros, incluso ahora, acelerando la posibilidad de arrebatar a Sango lejos para su propio sórdido comercio de Red Dragón? Él solo podía esperar que la codicia de Web lo mantuviera en silencio sobre el tema. Después de todo, Web no quiso compartir las noticias de qué era Nathaniel con los otros. Tal vez aún buscaba acaparar el mercado Dragón Rojo no revelando la otra fuente de la droga.

De cualquier manera, no había manera de que Miroku lo dejara vivir. Incluso después de que Sango no tuviera las marcas, Web todavía podía perseguirla con la esperanza de que su sangre fuera todavía de alguna manera una droga. Y si Web tenía éxito capturando a Sango y después se daba cuenta que su sangre era normal… no tendría razón para dejarle vivir. Un trozo de madera se soltó de la mesa delante de él. Miroku miró hacia abajo, al darse cuenta de que inconscientemente se agarró al borde hasta que lo rompió.

\- Pido disculpas. ¿Dejó Web un número para que lo llamara? - dijo, aunque no podía importarle menos la mesa.

\- Lo hizo ¿Vas a llamarlo? - respondió Inuno.

\- Sí. Ahora mismo. - Inuno levantó sus hombros en un elegante medio encogimiento, a continuación golpeó una serie de números en su teléfono móvil, sosteniéndolo hacia Miroku cuando terminó.

\- ¿Le diste mi mensaje a Miroku? - Al segundo repique, la voz de Web fluyó sobre la línea.

\- Lo tiene ¿Qué clase de trato propones? - Miroku dijo con fuerza.

\- Miroku, debo decir, que me sorprendiste. Matando a mi socio en las Vegas. Asesinando a mis guardias. Robando en mi propiedad, todo para quitarme la fuente de mi negocio… cuando tú ya tienes una fuerte. Si me hubiera dado cuenta que eras tan inescrupuloso, codicioso, y emprendedor, quizás me las habría arreglado para conocerte antes de esto. - Web dejó escapar una falsa risa de placer.

\- También soy impaciente. Así que vas a tu oferta de un trato. - indicó Miroku con una voz fría.

\- Dame a la chica, y podrás tener el cuchillo. Aun tendrás la mitad del comercio de Dragón Rojo a través de Nathaniel, que debería ser más que suficiente para ti. - Miroku tragó la rabia asesina que le hizo querer enumerar todas las terribles maneras en que él iba a matar Web a la otra línea. En su lugar, obligó a su voz a permanecer fría y calmada.

\- Prefiero a la chica. ¿Qué te parece canjear a Nathaniel por el cuchillo? - Web se rio.

\- Porque sin el cuchillo, Nathaniel es una carga, como ya debes saber ahora. No sé cómo la chica obtuvo sus marcas, pero cuando el demonio de Nathaniel vuelva, lo buscará con toda la venganza del infierno. Y los dos sabemos que la chica vale más que Nathaniel. Estoy siendo generoso permitiendo que conserves lo que me robaste, pero si no me das algo a cambio… Bien, no tengo nada que perder persiguiéndote por toda la tierra, ¿cierto? - Miroku se mantuvo en silencio por un largo momento, mirando a Sango, quien había escuchado suficiente de su parte de la conversación para que pareciera enferma.

\- Bien. ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos? - dijo él, tendiéndole una mano cuando Sango jadeó.

\- Aquí en Mónaco, por supuesto - contestó Web al instante.

\- En el muelle Fontvieille. Estoy seguro que recuerdas donde es. - El muelle estaba bajo la vigilancia de Web. Miroku apretó la mandíbula.

\- Bien, entonces. Mañana a la medianoche. - El estaría entrando en una trampa donde Web tenía la ventaja de su propio campo. Su mirada se desvió a Inuno. _Pero yo tengo mi propia trampa._

\- Estaré esperándolo… Oh, pero debes entender que si escucho que Inuno está en cualquier lugar cerca de Mónaco, voy a asumir que tienes intención de traicionarme y nuestro trato se acaba. Y la caza empieza. - dijo Web a la ligera.

\- ¡No puedes esperar que me presente sin protección! Vamos. Soy un hombre de negocios, no un estúpido. - espetó Miroku.

\- Muy bien. Trae a tu pequeña amiga encendedor, si te hace sentir mejor, aunque tuvo algunos problemas el otro día, ¿No? Tal vez los cuentos que he oído hablar de sus poderes eran exagerados. - Web hizo un ruido de exagerada paciencia.

\- Inuyasha nunca permitirá que su mujer vaya sin él. Debes saber eso, entonces tu oferta de que tenga a Kagome conmigo no es real. En ese caso, asumo que el canjeo de la chica por el cuchillo tampoco es real, así que no hay nada más que decir. Cázame tanto como quieras. - dijo Miroku, su tono endureciéndose.

\- ¡Espera! - gritó Web, justo cuando Miroku estaba a punto de cerrar el teléfono de golpe.

\- Bien, trae al caza recompensas también - dijo Web sonando molesto.

\- Pero solo a ellos dos, y a la chica o pensaré lo peor. - Web debía tener una gran cantidad de fuerza preparada, para aceptar tan rápidamente que Kagome e Inuyasha fueran con él.

\- Un conductor y a Nathaniel, también. De otro modo ¿cómo voy a saber que has traído el cuchillo correcto y no algo que recogiste en una caza? - dijo Miroku.

\- Inteligente y despiadado. Quizás tengamos una asociación muy beneficiosa delante de nosotros. Ah, y el conductor tiene que ser humano. No puedo permitir que cueles otro yokai fuerte ¿Cierto? - Web soltó otra carcajada baja.

\- Hasta mañana por la noche. - Inteligente bastardo. Él cerró el móvil, mirando silenciosamente los rostros alrededor de la mesa. Todos excepto Sango habían escuchado el otro lado de la conversación. Inuno lucía siniestro.

\- ¿Por qué aceptaste que yo no fuera, Miroku? Sabes que tiene la intención de matarte, y él sabrá si estoy cerca. Web tiene espías por todo Mónaco. - Miroku miró fijamente a Inuno. Después lentamente, su mirada se balanceó hacia Kagome, la antigua medio yokai quien ahora era el único yokai que se mantenía bebiendo sangre Yokai en vez de humana.

\- Porque tu poder estará ahí, Inuno, incluso si tú no estás. -

_Continuara…_


	20. Explosión

**Explosión**

La camioneta entró en el puerto de Fontvieille, montones de hoteles glamorosos detrás de ellos y barcos de lujo al frente. Las luces a lo largo del puerto estaban oscuras, sin embargo, la única consideración a las muchas ventanas del hotel que tendrían una visión del estacionamiento. Dado que Sango apenas podía ver y ella estaba aquí abajo, el manto de oscuridad sería suficiente para ocultar lo que sea que se llevaría a cabo en los próximos minutos de cualquier espectador a gran altura.

Miroku la miró desde su lugar en el asiento del pasajero. Él no dijo nada, pero su cara lo decía todo. Sango se obligó a sonreír. Miroku no debería gastar nada de su energía preocupándose por ella. Él, Inuyasha, y Kagome tenían suficiente para hacer frente tratando de pasar la noche con vida. Y una vez más, ella estaría aislada a salvo mientras esto estaba sucediendo. Sango estaba tan harto de ser la persona por quien sus seres queridos luchaban, en lugar de enfrentar el peligro por sí misma. Si ella pudiese haber cambiado de lugar con Miroku, Kagome, o Inuyasha, ella lo habría hecho en un santiamén. Pero, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos se lo permitiría.

Eso va a cambiar, Sango se prometió a sí misma. Ella conocía el mundo con el que estaba comprometiéndose, por lo que iba a aprender la mejor manera de vivir en él. Eso significaba endurecerse, pero ella estaba preparada. De hecho, aunque ella no le había dicho a Miroku, no estaba descartando convertirse en un yokai algún día. Beber la sangre de Miroku de forma regular sería su periodo de prueba. Ella no era la misma persona que había sido antes, dispuesta a esperar al margen. O en el sótano.

Pero primero todos ellos tenían que sobrevivir esta noche.

Sango miró a Kagome. Su amiga parecía aturdida, no es que Sango la culpase. Todas sus esperanzas de victoria dependía de una capacidad que Kagome no sabía cómo funcionaba totalmente. Inuyasha y Miroku confiaban en que cuando llegase el momento, ella estaría a la altura de ello. Sango temía y envidiaba a Kagome por esa impresionante responsabilidad. ¿Cuándo Sango había sido siquiera la persona confiable para ponerlo todo en la línea por aquellos que dependen de ella?

\- Muy bien. Hagamos esto. - dijo Miroku en voz baja.

Oliver, el conductor humano para este acontecimiento, se quedó al volante, manteniendo la camioneta en marcha, pero Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, y Nathaniel salieron. Sango miró a su alrededor, sin detectar a los otros yokais que ella sabía que estaban allí. La gente de Web. Estaban ocultos probablemente detrás de cada sombra. El punto en la palma de Sango picaba a pesar de que la pequeña herida sanó después de que Miroku frotase su sangre sobre ella. Nada era visible en el exterior, pero dentro de su palma estaba una minúscula cápsula transmisora. Nathaniel tenía una implantada en el mismo lugar, también. Sólo en caso de que nos separemos, así Inuno puede rastrearte, había dicho Miroku.

Sango sabía la razón más severa detrás del transmisor, a pesar de que Miroku no lo dijo. En caso de que Web gane y el resto de nosotros estemos muertos. Web no la mataría a ella o a Nathaniel, eran demasiado valiosos. Pero ella y Nathaniel eran los únicos que Web pretendía que sobrevivieran esta noche. Ella pensó que vomitaría. La cara de Miroku se liberó de toda expresión cuando él tomó su brazo en una mano y el de Nathaniel en la otra. Su pariente no había hablado en absoluto, ya sea en el viaje en avión a Mónaco o el viaje en coche hasta el puerto. Sango sabía que Nathaniel había sido informado de su papel esta noche, pero ella se preguntaba por su silencio. ¿Tenía miedo de ser capturado de nuevo por Web? Ella sin duda lo estaría, si fuera él, aunque lo que ella se proponía para Nathaniel era mucho peor que eso...

Sango se recordó que no tenía nada que ver con Nathaniel haciendo el trato con Raum, en primer lugar, pero la racionalización se sentía vacío. Ella echó un vistazo a los tatuajes que cubrían las marcas en su piel. Si solo hubiera otra manera de eliminarlas. Su atención se rompió lejos de eso cuando Web apareció en el extremo de un muelle. Debía de haber estado allí todo el tiempo, que era donde Miroku había estado caminando, pero no fue hasta que ella estuvo en el muelle se fijó en él. El alborotado cabello rubio de Web era visible en la oscuridad, pero esos espeluznantes ojos cobalto estaban todavía demasiado en la sombra para que ella los viera.

\- Buenas noches - gritó Web, como si se tratara de una visita social. Luego habló en su teléfono.

\- ¿Estamos bien, Vick? - Sango no oyó la respuesta, pero cuando la postura casual de Web se relajó aún más, ella pudo adivinar cuál fue. Sí, sólo los seis de ellos habían venido a Mónaco, tal y como acordaron, lo cual debe ser lo que los espías de Web le transmitieron.

\- ¿No confías en mí? - Preguntó Miroku, un toque de diversión en su tono. Sango no sabía cómo Miroku podía sonar tan fríamente inafectado. Ella estaba casi temblando por las circunstancias, y ella era la persona más segura en el muelle aparte de Nathaniel.

\- Sólo siendo cautos. Fuiste un poco grosero en nuestro último encuentro. - respondió Web a la ligera.

\- Estoy seguro de que habrías actuado de la misma manera, si fueras yo - Miroku se echó a reír ante eso, dejando ir el brazo de Sango.

\- Muy cierto. - Ahora Sango estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver el brillo en los ojos de Web.

Ella lo había conocido, por supuesto, pero al ver los ojos de Web parpadear detrás de ellos con falsa indiferencia recalcaba que se trataba de una trampa. Web no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que Miroku, Inuyasha, o Kagome salieran caminando este muelle. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. ¿Que si esto no funcionaba?

\- Ves que he traído a la chica - dijo Miroku, sin apartar la vista de Web.

\- Ahora, muéstrame el cuchillo. - Web sacó un delgado estuche negro de su chaqueta, similar a un estuche de joyas para un brazalete. Sango parpadeó. ¿Era realmente el cuchillo así de pequeño? Web abrió la caja, revelando una hoja pálida que era de la misma sustancia color crema desde la punta afilada hasta el grueso mango grabado. Hueso de demonio.

\- Deslízalo. Y entonces te enviaré a la chica. - ordenó Miroku. Web no discutió, lo que puso a Sango aún más nerviosa. Ellos debían estar realmente rodeados para que él se sintiera tan seguro. Él cerró la caja y luego la deslizó a lo largo del muelle, mirándolos con una sonrisa brillante.

\- Este es. - Nathaniel fue y lo recogió, tomando el cuchillo y sosteniéndolo a la luz de la luna. Asintió.

\- Y ahora la chica - dijo Web sedosamente.

Sango echó una última mirada a Miroku antes de que ella caminara hacia adelante, lentamente. Los ojos de Web se deslizaron sobre ella de una manera que se sentía como pasos en su tumba. Oferta con el paquete. Venta de sangre. Sus planes para ella harían su vida un infierno, si él tenía éxito esta noche. Sango estaba casi al alcance de Web, cuando la sonrisa se deslizó de su rostro. Un siseo salió de él y sus ojos se volvieron verdes.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - rechinó Web. Su mano se levantó lentamente de su lado como siendo jalada por un gran peso. Detrás de ella, Sango oyó a Kagome gruñir. Ella miró hacia atrás, viendo las manos de Kagome extendidas hacia afuera y verde ardiendo de sus ojos.

\- Inuno envía sus saludos - gruñó Kagome.

\- ¡Corre! - espetó Miroku hacia Sango, sacando varios cuchillos de sus mangas.

Gritos surgieron de la oscuridad, y el aparente puerto vacío de pronto estuvo inundado de movimiento. Sango agarró el brazo de Nathaniel y corrieron por el muelle, casi chocando con un yokai que apareció como salido de la nada. Cuando el yokai fue a agarrarla, sin embargo, su alcance se desaceleró, como si estuviera moviéndose bajo el agua. Antes de que pudiera tocarla, Inuyasha cortó un cuchillo de plata a través de su corazón.

\- Váyanse - ordenó Inuyasha.

Varios yokais más trataron de detenerla, pero estaban balanceándose casi como borrachos, como si hubieran perdido la coordinación de sus miembros. Ella y Nathaniel lograron evadir sus brazos agarrantes y siguieron su camino, hacia el estacionamiento y la camioneta.

\- Rápido - gritó Kagome, su voz sonaba tensa.

\- No puedo sostenerlos mucho más tiempo. - Oliver apareció, corriendo hacia ellos, acuchillando y cortando en tajos con espantosa eficacia a cada yokai que se encontraba. Con sus movimientos reducidos a los de un débil humano y Oliver excitado por la sangre de yokai, la gente de Web estaba casi indefensa.

\- De prisa - dijo Oliver. Los tres corrieron hacia el estacionamiento, saltando a la camioneta y saliendo a la carrera antes de que Sango contuviese el aliento.

Web luchaba por sacar un cuchillo mientras Miroku se acercaba, pero él no podría mover las manos a su chaqueta a tiempo. Por Cristo, ella lo hizo, Miroku pensó. Kagome no había absorbido el poder de Inuno para inmovilizar a personas, o ella no había tenido tiempo para aprender a manejarlo igual que su creador lo hacía, pero ella había ganado lo suficiente de beber la sangre de Inuno para reducir a Web y a sus hombres a más lento que la velocidad humana. Por suerte, había logrado desviarlo lejos de él, Inuyasha, Nathaniel, Alten, y Sango, lo que había sido su mayor preocupación. Si ninguno de ellos podía moverse, el poder sería inútil. Sin embargo, con solo la gente de Web afectada, no importa cuántos de ellos hubiesen, no tenían ninguna posibilidad.

Casi había sentido pena matarlos cuando estaban tan entorpecidos, a excepción de lo que ellos habían pretendido con Sango. Miroku miró a los ojos de Web mientras sostenía su cuchillo hacia el pecho del otro yokai. Y sonrió.

\- Nunca la usarás - dijo Miroku antes de embestir el cuchillo en el pecho de Web. Ningún chaleco obstaculizó su camino, ya que este se hundió hasta la empuñadura. Web realmente había esperado que su trampa fuese suficiente.

\- No - susurró Web.

Miroku ignoró eso. Con dos duras sacudidas, torció el cuchillo, fragmentando el corazón de Web. Cuando lo sacó, Web estaba sin vida sobre el muelle, su piel empezando a arrugarse en la forma en que todos los yokais hacían una vez que experimentaban la muerte verdadera. Kagome estaba de rodillas, sus manos extendidas hacia fuera, las ondas del poder prestado de Inuno emanando de ella para lanzar una red alrededor del puerto. Su brillante mirada verde encontró la de Miroku.

\- Date prisa. No puedo sostenerlos mucho tiempo más - dijo ella.

Miroku miró detrás de ella, viendo a Oliver, Sango, y Nathaniel saltar a la camioneta. Él alivio lo atravesó. Oliver los llevaría fuera de la ciudad, donde Inuno e Koga esperaban en las afueras. Sango estaría a salvo. Miroku se unió a Inuyasha para moverse letalmente a través de la gente de Web, reduciéndolos con precisas y rápidas cuchilladas de su estaca. Él no tuvo piedad. Cada yokai de Web era una amenaza para Sango, si Web había revelado lo que había en su sangre. Las palabras de Nathaniel resonaron en su mente. No sabes lo que sucede normalmente cuando alguien se lanza sobre mí mientras estoy dormido... Incluso los guardias, que tenían prohibido probarme, constantemente escamoteaban sorbos. Eso es lo que estos yokais habrían hecho con Sango. Todos ellos merecían morir por ello.

Con un fuerte grito, el poder de Kagome sobre los yokais se rompió. Rugidos de ira atravesaron el puerto cuando los hombres restantes de Web se defendieron con toda la velocidad y poder de su patrimonio yokai. Las manos de Miroku se apretaron sobre sus cuchillos mientras él lanzaba su propio rugido de rabia a la noche.

No le importaba si ellos eran aún más numerosos, él no iba a correr. Que traten de derribarlo. No dejaría de luchar hasta que todos ellos estuviesen muertos. Oliver conducía a una velocidad que normalmente habría asustado a Sango, pero ella no dijo nada. Los Maestros yokais podían ir a más de cien kilómetros por hora. Algunos podían volar tan rápido… o más rápido. Oliver tenía razón para clavar el pedal a fondo del acelerador.

\- Creo que él lo mató… ¡Creo que el hijo de puta esta finalmente muerto! - murmuró Nathaniel. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, lo que lo hizo lucir desgarradoramente joven, a pesar de que Sango sabía que él tenía que ser décadas mayor que ella.

\- Estoy segura de que él mató a Web - dijo ella, recordando la expresión en el rostro de Miroku cuando se había acercado al otro yokai. Sango reprimió un escalofrío. Si alguna vez veía esa mirada en el rostro de alguien, ella sabría que la muerte estaba cerca.

\- He odiado a los yokais por más de setenta años, pero amo a algunos de ellos esta noche. - dijo Nathaniel. Su voz tenía una satisfacción salvaje que vibraba.

\- Espero que él los mate a todos. Cada último hijo de puta que quede. - Sango no dijo nada estúpido como, ¿Fue realmente tan malo cuando Web te tuvo? Por supuesto que lo fue. Si nada más, por lo menos Nathaniel podría sentirse vengado esta noche.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué hiciste ese trato con Raum? - Pero ella no pudo evitar preguntar una cosa.

\- No deberías hablar con él. Miroku dijo que no quería que lo hicieras. - Oliver le dio una mirada de censura en el espejo retrovisor.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - Nathaniel la miró, su rostro palideciendo.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste ese trato? - Repitió Sango, haciendo caso omiso de lo que Oliver dijo sobre no hablar con él.

\- Sabes su nombre. Nunca le dije a nadie el nombre del demonio. ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? - Nathaniel todavía la miraba como si de alguna manera le hubiesen brotado cuernos y una cola. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces antes de que se las arreglase para hablar.

\- No hables con ella - Oliver casi gruñó desde el asiento delantero.

Sango respiró profundo, encontrándose con la sorprendida mirada avellana de Nathaniel. Mientras ella lo miraba, casi podía ver el conocimiento formándose en sus ojos. Podía casi sentir el horror emanando de él mientras él construía la respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Él te envió detrás de mí - susurró Nathaniel.

\- Es por eso que tu novio me robó de Web. No es para ayudarte a controlar el poder en tus marcas, sino para regresarme a él. - El sonido que salió de la garganta de Nathaniel la perseguiría. Fue un cruce entre un sollozo y la risa más desesperada que Sango alguna vez había oído.

\- Yo debería haber sabido - dijo Nathaniel, todavía haciendo esa terrible carcajada de lamento.

\- Nunca me dejan a tu alrededor, lo que me pareció extraño, ya que se suponía que debía estar ahí para ayudarte. Entonces nunca me pidieron que te dijera acerca de los trucos que había aprendido para detener el cambio, además para mantener los más bajos deseos bajo control. Hay meditaciones, ciertas hierbas que maceras juntas para beber... pero nada de eso importa ahora, ¿verdad? - Oliver bajó la velocidad lo suficiente como para lanzar una mirada lacerante sobre Nathaniel.

\- No hables con ella de nuevo - dijo él.

\- ¡Basta! Déjalo hablar. - Exclamó Sango.

\- Miroku no… - intento de nuevo.

\- Sé que Miroku no quiere que hable con él… Pero incluso los presos condenados logran tener sus últimas palabras. - Sango lo interrumpió.

\- Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que tu decisión terminó costándome? Raum asesinó a no sé cuántos miembros de mi familia buscándote. Amenazó con matar a los pocos que quedaron y me marcó para obligarme a encontrarte. Tú tienes derecho a hablar, pero yo tengo derecho a saber por qué. - Luego dio a Nathaniel una mirada fija.

\- Yo no tengo una buena razón. Yo era un campesino extremadamente pobre en los mil ochocientos sesenta que se topó con lo oculto después de que un enfebrecido sacerdote se quedase en mi casa. Mientras él estaba delirando, habló acerca de los demonios. Eso no me asustó, me fascinó. Yo siempre había soñado con ser más de lo que era, y el sacerdote sin darse cuenta me dio las herramientas para hacerlo. Cuando se mejoró, lo engañé haciéndole creer que quería ayudar a su obra, pero realmente buscaba aprender a invocar y atrapar a un demonio en su lugar. - Nathaniel hizo una pausa y suspiró.

\- Yo tenía diecinueve años. Era joven, estúpido y arrogante. Después de que invoqué a Raum y negocié larga vida y poder, lo envié de vuelta de donde vino. Pensé que nadie se vería perjudicado. Pero luego me di cuenta que no podía controlar los efectos de sus marcas. Yo quería ser poderoso, pero yo no quería cambiar a los monstruos de mis pesadillas. Encontré al sacerdote que había engañado y le pedí ayuda. Juntos aprendimos a controlar los factores desencadenantes de la transformación y la forma de controlar en lo que cambiaba, cuando eso todavía no era suficiente. Cuando murió, dejó instrucciones para que otros sacerdotes me ayudasen. Fue uno de ellos que me habló de yokais, y cómo un yokai de monólogo podría ser capaz de silenciar mis marcas en el caso de que Raum alguna vez regresase. Conseguí los tatuajes y pensé... que quizás sería capaz de vivir una vida semi-normal entonces. Pero el yokai que me llevó a los de monólogos sabía que mi sangre era diferente. Y después de que conseguí los tatuajes, me vendió a Web. – su voz se quebró en la última frase.

\- Negociaste tu alma con un demonio. Mereces lo que has alcanzado. - dijo Oliver sin piedad.

\- ¡Sé que me lo merezco! - Gritó Nathaniel.

\- No sabes cuántas veces he deseado que pudiese hacer retroceder el reloj así nunca hiciese esa oferta, pero la hice. A lo largo de los últimos setenta años con Web, a través de cada horrible y degradante cosa que me hicieron, lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo fue saber que siempre podría ser peor. - Su voz se rompió con dolor.

\- Y ahora lo será, y sé que no es más de lo que merezco, pero eso no me hace tener menos miedo. - Sango pensó en sus primos y tías asesinados, sus padres, y las clamorosas amenazas de Raum de que él mataría al resto de su familia si ella no regresaba al hombre sentado en el asiento al lado de ella. Entonces pensó en la sonrisa valiente de Randy antes de ir salir por la puerta del sótano, y la culpa y la cobardía que la había llenado desde entonces.

\- Si pudieras tener cualquier cosa que quisieras, ¿Qué sería? - Preguntó en voz baja a Nathaniel.

\- Eso es fácil. - Su voz era un chirrido.

\- Quiero vivir sin miedo ni ser usado o avergonzado. Quiero una segunda oportunidad. - Sango cerró los ojos brevemente. Cuando los abrió, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Oliver, detente por un segundo - dijo ella.

\- No voy a dejar que él se vaya, no importa lo que digas. - Él le dio una mirada deliberada.

\- Ya lo sé. - contestó Sango.

\- Sólo quiero que te detengas por un momento. Te lo prometo, no voy a pedirte que lo dejes ir. - Oliver le dirigió una mirada cautelosa, pero aparcó a un lado.

\- No te preocupes. No podría escaparme, aunque quisiera… y créeme, quiero. Pero Miroku debe de haberme hecho algo cuando me puso en trance. No puedo hacerme incluso agarrar la manija de la puerta para abrirla. - Nathaniel dejó escapar un gruñido cansado.

\- Bien. Parece bastante seguro aquí por el momento, ¿qué quieres? - dijo Oliver brevemente, mirando a su alrededor antes de estacionar el auto. Se encontró con la mirada de Sango en el espejo retrovisor.

\- Lo siento. - Sango respiró hondo.

Y entonces ella sacó el arma que Miroku había dejado para ella en el asiento de atrás y estrelló la culata de la misma contra la cabeza de Oliver. Miroku merodeó por los muelles, en busca de algo más de la gente de Web. El olor de la muerte flotaba en el aire, afilado con el aroma más severo de la sangre de no-muerto. Miroku lo saboreó. Era el olor de la seguridad de Sango. La lucha había sido brutal, pero ahora la mayoría de la gente de Web estaba muerta. Unos pocos habían logrado escaparse por completo. Kagome e Inuyasha estaban ocupados apilando los cuerpos en uno de los barcos más grandes, donde una explosión les daría una versión moderna de un funeral Vikingo.

En opinión de Miroku, eso era más digno de lo que merecían, pero no podían dejarlos a la intemperie para que los humanos encontraran. Las llamas quemarían cualquier evidencia paranormal en su sangre, dejando sólo un extraño alijo de cadáveres carbonizados con diferentes edades en el barco para ser encontrado, sin rastros sobrenaturales dejados atrás. En cuanto a los monitores de Web en los muelles... ellos habían sido encontrados y destruidos.

Inuyasha ya tenía una mirada roja hacia unos pocos humanos para que olvidaran la masacre con la que se habían tropezado. Cuando la policía no se presentó, Miroku sospechó que Web les había advertido antes que estuvieran a distancia de los muelles. Web no habría hecho de Mónaco su hogar sin tener influencia en las autoridades locales humanas. Miroku sintió una sombría satisfacción cuando una búsqueda del puerto y los terrenos circundantes de los hoteles no presentó ningún otro yokai. En cuanto a los pocos que escaparon, él los encontraría. No tenían Maestro de su línea para protegerlos ahora. No les tomaría mucho tiempo para rastrearlos, sobre todo, no con la recompensa que pretendía poner sobre ellos— de preferencia entregados muertos en lugar de no-muertos.

\- ¡Miroku! - Su cabeza se sacudió alrededor al reconocer la voz de Oliver, el miedo deslizándose por su espalda.

No se suponía que él debía estar aquí. Se suponía que debía llevar a Sango y Nathaniel a Inuno y permanecer con ellos hasta que Miroku se uniera a ellos más tarde. Miroku voló en la dirección de la voz de Oliver, viendo que el otro hombre acababa de llegar a los muelles. A pie.

\- ¿Dónde está Sango? - Preguntó él, bajando del cielo para agarrar a Oliver. ¿Por qué ella no está contigo?

\- Ella me noqueó - dijo Oliver con voz ronca.

\- Ella había estado hablando con Nathaniel, y entonces ella solo me aporreó. Ni siquiera la vi levantar el arma, fue tan rápido. Cuando volví en mí, ella se había ido. La busqué, pero no encontré la camioneta. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve fuera... - Miroku echó hacia atrás su cabeza y rugió de dolor. Sólo había una razón para que Sango hubiera hecho tal cosa. ¡Ella estaba yendo tras el demonio ella sola!

\- No creo que esto vaya a funcionar - murmuró Nathaniel. Sango le lanzó una mirada aplacadora. La palma de su mano seguía ardiendo donde había removido el transmisor después de descargar el cuerpo inconsciente de Oliver en la orilla de la carretera. Ese golpe en la cabeza no tardaría mucho en sanar, con la sangre de yokai que él había bebido antes. Ella había removido el transmisor de Nathaniel también.

\- Recuerdas cual es la alternativa, ¿verdad? Si te gusta tu alma, y quieres mantenerla un tiempo más, dejarás de decir que esto no va a funcionar y empezarás a aportar ideas para que funcione. - No podía pasar por todo esto sólo para que Inuno los rastreara y la detuviera.

\- Raum es un demonio antiguo y poderoso. No eres más que una humana. ¿Cómo crees que puedes llevar a cabo una pelea con Raum lo suficiente para apuñalarlo en los ojos? Llama a tu novio. Él tiene una mejor oportunidad de derrotar a Raum – gruño Nathaniel.

\- Si hago eso, puedo igual dispararte con esta arma. Sería más misericordioso. – le apunto de manera sarcástica a la cabeza,

\- Podrías dispararme todo lo que quieras, ¡eso no me va a matar! Si fuera tan fácil para mí morir, yo no estaría aquí. He intentado por todos los medios matarme en los últimos años. Colgándome. Disparándome. Apuñalándome. Saltando de un acantilado. Explotándome a mí mismo. Incluso tuve a alguien cortándome la cabeza… - dijo Nathaniel fríamente.

\- No. No sobreviviste a todo eso. - exclamó Sango.

\- No entiendes lo que estas marcas son, ¿verdad? Si ellos me hubiesen dejado hablar contigo antes, podría haberte dicho. Ellas son extensiones del poder de Raum. Todo su poder, incluyendo su poder regenerador. Así como nada más que un cuchillo de hueso puede matar a un demonio, nada más que un cuchillo de hueso puede matar a alguien marcado por un demonio. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de eso, pero para entonces, Thomas me convenció de no usar el cuchillo en mí. - Nathaniel le dirigió una mirada cansada y hastiada.

\- ¿Quién es Thomas? – pregunto Sango curiosa.

\- Fue. Thomas fue el sacerdote al que engañé que más tarde me ayudó. – explico con aire nostálgico.

\- Realmente no sobreviviste a tu cabeza consiguiendo ser cortada, ¿verdad? - Sango lanzó otra mirada hacia él, mientras ella conducía.

\- ¿Ya sabes cómo a los yokais les vuelve a crecer un miembro de inmediato después de que este es cortado? - Nathaniel hizo un gesto de corte a través de su garganta.

\- Nueva cabeza, el mismo aspecto, en una hora. Hizo a la persona que me decapitó cagarse antes de que se desmayara. - Sango recordó a Raum burlándose de ella el día en que la había marcado de que ahora ella estaba más allá de la muerte mortal. Ella no se dio cuenta de cuanto más allá él había querido decir.

\- Pero yo sangré cuando Web me apuñaló. Miroku tuvo que curarme. – exclamo con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

\- Por supuesto que sangraste. Pero él no tenía que curarte. Habrías curado muy pronto por tu cuenta. Podría haber tomado un día. No has estado marcada por tanto tiempo, dijiste. Cuanto más tiempo tienes la esencia de demonio en ti, más rápido vas a sanar. - Todo esto era tan difícil de asimilar… y aterrador. Si ella tenía éxito, ella estaría marcada para el resto de su vida... y esa vida podría durar más de lo que incluso podría concebir. O podría ser que terminara antes de la salida del sol.

\- Necesitamos a Miroku si vas a tratar de matar a Raum - dijo Nathaniel por décima vez.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Miroku no arriesgara mi vida por tu alma. Él te ofrecerá a Raum en un santiamén. No puedo involucrarlo. - Sango chasqueó una respuesta sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? ¿Encargándote de un demonio cuando sólo podrías entregarme y volver a tu vida? - Nathaniel se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Porque ella no podría vivir consigo misma si ella lo entregaba al demonio, a sabiendas de lo que sucedería. Debido a que ella se había hecho a la idea de que no era la misma persona que se había quedado abajo en el sótano, aquella fatídica Víspera de Año Nuevo. Era el momento para que ella tuviera una postura firme. De hacer frente a los monstruos, en vez de dejar que los demás lucharan contra ellos por ella.

\- ¿Dijiste que querías una segunda oportunidad? Bueno, Nathaniel, yo también. – desvió su vista al frente, ya no podía dudar más.

Sango estaba de pie bajo el muelle, la arena terminando en olas a unos metros detrás de ella. La camioneta ya se había hundido bajo las aguas oscuras, llenándose rápidamente con todas las ventanas y puertas abiertas. Sango levantó el arma, apuntando a Nathaniel. Nunca había disparado a nadie antes en su vida, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es necesario? - Nathaniel dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

\- Estás decidida a luchar contra Raum por tu cuenta, por lo que necesitarás el elemento sorpresa. Si lo convocas y yo estoy aquí tranquilamente esperando mi destino, él sospechara. Pierdes el elemento sorpresa… y Sango, incluso con el elemento sorpresa, y cambiando en lo que pienses que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a un demonio, tus posibilidades no son tan buenas. – se rasco la cabeza con pesimismo.

\- Que buen un orador motivacional eres. - Ella ya estaba nerviosa por enfrentar y luchar contra el demonio. Escuchar la percepción de él de sus probabilidades no estaba ayudando.

\- Deberías llamar a Miroku. - Nathaniel le dirigió una mirada dura.

\- Tienes un gran deseo de morir. Por última vez, no voy a llamar a Miroku. Punto. - murmuró.

Sango no le dijo a Nathaniel la otra razón por la que ella estaba manteniendo a Miroku fuera de esto, aparte del hecho de que él no le permitiría hacerlo en lo absoluto. Raum muy seguramente tenía un hacha para moler a Miroku después de lo de las bombas de sal. Si Miroku se aparecía en cualquier lugar cerca del demonio, Sango no tenía ninguna duda de que Raum trataría de matarlo. Con su inaudita capacidad de soportar lesiones, tenía más oportunidades que Miroku. Y estaría condenada si diera un paso atrás una vez más y dejara que el hombre que amaba peleara… y muriera por ella.

\- Así que si Raum sabe que estas balas no te matarán, ¿Cuál es el punto en que te dispare? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

\- Porque si estoy lo suficientemente herido, no puedo cambiar. No habrías sido capaz de cambiar ese día después de que apuñalaron, pero Miroku te curó. Es por eso que Web me mantenía drenando sangre todo el tiempo, además de para venderla, por supuesto. Sabía que de lo contrario me convertiría en algo capaz de acabar con él. Si Raum me ve herido, incapaz de cambiar, va a estar malditamente más inclinado a pensar que no le estás traicionando. - Sus palmas sudaban, haciendo que el arma se sintiera resbaladiza en su agarre.

\- ¿Dónde, ah, lo quieres? – pregunto, jamás le había disparado a nadie.

\- Si es en el hombro, no se verá lo suficientemente convincente. En el corazón podría matarme si Raum me quita las marcas de inmediato una vez que llegue... y lo necesitamos que elimine las marcas, por cierto. Esa es tu mejor oportunidad para atacar, cuando se concentré en tirar su poder de mí de nuevo hacia él. Apunta al centro. Tomará bastante tiempo para sanar por lo que Raum no sospechara, pero debería sanar lo suficiente como para no matarme cuando sea humano otra vez. – reflexiono Nathaniel, era perturbador ya que parecía que decidía donde poner un cuadro.

\- Pero si le doy a un órgano importante y todavía no has sanado lo suficiente cuando te conviertas en humano otra vez, podría matarte. Creo que sólo debería disparate en la pierna o algo así. - Nathaniel agitó la mano.

\- Mira, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tu novio, probablemente, está recorriendo la zona buscándote, así que si quieres mantenerlo fuera de esto, necesitas apuntar a mi estómago y dispararme ahora. Si acabo muerto por una herida de bala, sigue siendo un destino mucho mejor que lo que Raum tiene en mente para mí y para ti... - Sango dio un paso adelante, centró su atención en el costado de Nathaniel alrededor del nivel del ombligo, y luego apretó el gatillo. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, sosteniendo su costado, rojo derramándose a través de sus dedos.

\- Hijo de puta - jadeó.

\- Lo siento - dijo Sango inútilmente.

\- Está bien… Ahora, oculta el cuchillo de hueso de demonio en la arena a tus pies. Entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es rebanar los tatuajes de tus antebrazos. Una vez que el hechizo de protección esté alterado, Raum lo sabrá. Vendrá corriendo, créeme. - La voz de Nathaniel estaba ronca por el dolor.

Sango trató de estabilizar sus nervios, y luego se recordó a sí misma que enojarse sólo ayudaría en este caso. ¿Qué provocaba la transformación? Hambre, nervios, dolor, estrés y calentura. Tenía cuatro de las cinco cubiertas. Debería ser suficiente para impulsar su cambio. Por supuesto, Nathaniel pensó que no había nada que Sango pudiera imaginar lo suficientemente fuerte u horrible para derrotar al demonio. Bueno, Nathaniel no había estado allí esa noche en la Víspera de Año Nuevo. Ella había visto una de las criaturas que había matado a docenas de poderosos yokais, onis, y a su marido. Había llegado al sótano y mutilado a la madre de Kagome. Sólo el hechizo que había creado tal abominación siendo rotos segundos más tarde, y una gran cantidad de sangre de yokai, había salvado a Sonomi. Raum no tenía ni idea del tipo de horror que Sango tenía acechando en sus pesadillas, pero estaba a punto de mostrárselo.

\- Estoy lista - dijo, lanzando su teléfono celular sobre la arena, pero enterrando el cuchillo de demonio a pocos centímetros de sus pies.

Entonces tomó uno de los cuchillos de plata que le había robado a Oliver y cortó hacia abajo en su antebrazo, cuidando de eliminar únicamente la piel y no dañar los tendones. O las arterias. Quemaba y latía como un terrible incendio, haciéndola comenzar a sudar y morder un gemido. Casi listo. Casi...

\- Maldito Dios, eso duele - susurró cuando hubo terminado.

\- Cuidado. No maldigas a Dios ahora. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. - La voz de Nathaniel sombríamente divertida.

Sango le dio la fugaz caricatura de una sonrisa, pero luego pasó la hoja hacia abajo en el otro brazo antes que perdiera el valor. Dolió tanto como el primero, y era más difícil, con la sangre rodando por la hoja y sus dedos temblando de dolor. Cuando llegó al final del grabado cerca de su muñeca, estaba jadeando, sus uñas comenzando a curvarse en las garras horribles que ahora se dio cuenta habían sido siempre las del monstruo de sus pesadillas. El mismo en el que tenía la intención de transformarse en poco tiempo. El cuchillo cayó de sus dedos y Sango dobló sus brazos, sosteniéndolos contra su pecho para detener el sangrado. Cuando ella miró a Nathaniel, alguien se puso en su línea de visión.

\- Pues hola, Sango - ronroneó Raum.

_Continuara…_


	21. Nuestra familia

**Nuestra familia**

Miroku dio la vuelta sobre el cielo de Mónaco, enfocando su visión en todos los vehículos que remotamente se parecían a una camioneta. Había volado sobre el maldito principado entero dos veces y aun así no la había encontrado. ¿Y si Sango abandonó la camioneta y tomó otro auto? Tenía un arma, después de todo, sería fácil para ella forzar a alguien fuera de su vehículo. ¿Y si buscar la camioneta era una pérdida de tiempo que podría costar a Sango su vida?

Inuyasha volaba también. Kagome buscaba en tierra con Oliver, ya que ninguno de ellos era capaz de volar. Había pasado casi media hora y no había señales de Sango o Nathaniel. ¿Podría haber salido de Mónaco tan rápido? ¿En qué dirección se habrá ido? Maldita sea, ¿Por qué había hecho esto? ¡Ese maldito esquivo de demonio no valía la pena!

\- ¡Inuno! - Miroku dijo de pronto en voz alta. Se dirigió a la azotea más cercana, marcando en su móvil mientras bajaba.

\- ¿La encontraste? - Fueron las primeras palabras de su sire.

\- No ¿Pero no puedes rastrearla de otra manera? Hace unos meses, perdiste tus visiones del futuro, ¿No han vuelto desde entonces? ¿O puedes usar tu poder para ver dónde está Sango ahora? - dijo Miroku en breve.

\- Mis visiones no ha regresado. No veo nada... y no puedo usar mi poder para determinar la ubicación de Sango. Eso también se ha ido. - Sonó como si Inuno suspirara.

\- ¡Por qué diablos no has encontrado una manera de arreglar eso! - Miroku casi gritó en el móvil, el miedo volviéndolo irracional.

\- Nunca te he pedido ni una vez que utilices tu poder por mí antes. ¿Por qué ahora, cuando te necesito más, no me sirves de nada? - Colgó antes de Inuno pudiera responder, queriendo de mantener su línea libre en caso de que Sango llamara.

Ella todavía tenía el teléfono que le había dado. Había estado en el asiento trasero junto con el arma. Miroku trató de calmar el pánico en aumento mientras se elevaba en cielos de nuevo. El destino no podía ser tan cruel como para hacerle esto dos veces, ¿cierto? O tal vez el Destino era exactamente tan cruel, dejándolo enamorarse de otra humana, sólo para que la muerte la arrancara de su lado.

Raum enfrentó a Sango, sus ojos negros iluminados con brasas rojas y su cabello castaño claro moviéndose en la brisa fría que venía del agua. Vestía pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta con "¿Tienes azufre?" estampado en el frente de la misma. Si no supiera lo que era, el aspecto extrañamente normal de Raum no la haría mirarlo dos veces. Pero sabía lo que era, y el olor a azufre la envolvía como un abrazo no deseado.

\- ¿Te atreves a llamarme aquí, tan cerca del agua salada? ¿Crees que te hace estar más segura? Estoy muy, muy decepcionado de ti. Te aprovechaste de mi bondad, rompiste nuestro acuerdo… - dijo Raum, avanzando un paso hacia ella.

\- Raum… Mira detrás de ti. - Sango le interrumpió.

El demonio se volvió lentamente y luego se hizo eco de su risa. Saltó hacia Nathaniel y se apoderó de él en un apretón alegre, oscilando en torno a él con el mismo tipo de desinhibida exuberancia con que Miroku le había hecho girar la otra noche.

\- Nathaniel, mi protegido perdido hace tanto tiempo, ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo! - exclamó Raum. Incluso le dio un beso a Nathaniel de lleno en la boca, con el sonido de una manotada.

\- Ah, sabes tan desesperadamente dulce. Tengo la intención de divertirme contigo, lo sabes. - Nathaniel gritó algo que el demonio hizo. Sango no pudo ver lo que era a través de la espalda de Raum, pero lo que haya sido, fue doloroso.

\- ¿Crees que eso duele? No tienes idea de lo que es la agonía, tu inmundo y pequeño mentiroso, pero lo harás. Para siempre. - Raum siseó, su tono cambiando de alegre a algo tan bajo, que Sango apenas podía oírle.

Sin importar lo que sucediera más tarde, en ese momento, Sango estaba contenta por todo lo que había hecho en las últimas dos horas. No podría haber vivido enviando a cualquier persona a sufrir lo que Raum había planeado para Nathaniel. Sí, Nathaniel había hecho el trato con el demonio, pero maldita sea, había pagado ya suficiente por eso durante su tiempo con Web. Había sido un niño estúpido que cometió un error terrible, pero no debería tener que ser eternamente castigado por ello. Y si sobrevivía a lo que haría a continuación, se dejaría de castigar a sí misma, también. Por dejar que mataran a Randy, por el aborto involuntario... todo. _Es tiempo de que los dos seamos perdonados_, Sango se dio cuenta. Más que tiempo.

\- Oye Raum - dijo ella, alzando la voz.

\- Quiero salir de aquí, pero primero quiero probar que puedes darme mi pago. - El demonio se dio la vuelta, todavía sosteniendo a Nathaniel en un abrazo más apretado que el que un amante usaría.

\- Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo crees que tendría que probar eso? - dijo Raum. El peligroso desafío en la voz del demonio hubiera hecho a Sango retroceder temblando hace cinco semanas, pero esta noche no. Encontró esa mirada teñida de rojo sin pestañear.

\- Prometiste que si te entregaba a Nathaniel, dejarías a mi familia tranquila para siempre. Y que me quitarías estas marcas y tu esencia fuera de mí, convirtiéndome en una humana normal. Se podría decir que me siento un poco recelosa hacia ti después de todo lo que he pasado, así que ¿Por qué no me muestras primero que voy a sobrevivir cuando me quites las marcas? O correré tan rápido como pueda de vuelta con los yokais, y puedes tratar de perseguirme mientras cargas a Nathaniel. - Una sonrisa se dibujó alrededor de los labios de Raum.

\- Eres una pequeña habladora ahora, ¿no? Me gusta este lado de ti, Sango. Es muy atractivo. - La forma en que hizo hincapié en que la última palabra se arrastró sobre la piel de Sango, pero sabía que por eso lo había hecho.

\- Quítale las marcas a Nathaniel. Déjame ver que es normal de nuevo. Luego quítame las mías y podemos ir por caminos separados, yo sola y tú con él. Como acordaste. - Raum quería que se encogiera y se asustara, pero si ella dejaba que la pusiera nerviosa una sola vez, no tendría el coraje de seguir adelante con el resto.

\- No lo hagas, por favor. Eso es demasiado rápido. ¿No quieres torturarme mientras sea capaz de curarme una y otra vez? ¿No has querido hacerme gritar por mucho tiempo, Raum? ¡No puedes hacer eso si soy humano! - rogó Nathaniel. Las lágrimas se filtraron de sus ojos, y la desesperación en su rostro era palpable.

Inteligente táctica, pensó Sango. La expresión del demonio había sido escéptica cuando Sango había terminado de hablar, pero después de escuchar a Nathaniel, sonrió con la anticipación malévola de tal manera que parte de ella quiso huir de la mera visión. No te atrevas, se ordenó ella. Puedes vencerlo. Nunca esperará que pelees.

\- Por qué, Nathaniel, te has vuelto más inteligente en estas largas últimas décadas, ¿no? Ya sabes, no importa lo que haga contigo, será mejor que lo que sucederá una vez que seas humano y pueda matarte. Tenía la intención de tomarme mi tiempo jugando contigo primero, pero… - Raum parecía realmente convencido de ese acto… _demonio tonto _no pudo evitar pensar.

\- ¡Sí, sí, juega conmigo! Me lo merezco, te lo has ganado... - Gritó Nathaniel. Derramó más lágrimas.

\- ¡Pero esto será aún más divertido! - dijo Raum, su voz convirtiéndose en un rugido salvaje.

Luego Raum tomó los antebrazos de Nathaniel, las manos del demonio cubriendo los intrincados tatuajes, antes de que hundiera sus dedos en el interior de la piel Nathaniel. El gritó de Nathaniel, fue agudo y penetrante. El olor a azufre aumentó, mientras que una nebulosa zumbarte parecía llenar el aire.

\- ¿Sientes eso? - gruñó Raum.

\- ¡Es el final de tu inmortalidad, muchacho! - _¡Ahora!_ se dijo Sango a sí misma.

Se rasgó las piernas con las manos en garras, lo que le dio un fresco chorro de dolor. En su mente, se centró en la imagen de una de las criaturas de la Víspera de ese Año Nuevo. Criaturas tan sucias, tan poderosas, que no existían en ninguna parte, sólo en los más oscuros dominios de la magia negra más prohibida. Ese sentimiento de caos ciego se extendió a través de su cuerpo, el mismo que había sentido cuando se transformó en el barco. Esta vez, sin embargo, Sango no trató de luchar contra él. Alimentó el salvajismo, ampliándolo con todas las imágenes horribles de aquella noche. Centrándose en todos los detalles de la criatura que meses de antidepresivos, terapia, y la distancia del mundo no-muerto aún no la habían dejado olvidar.

Su piel se sentía como si explotara, ondas de dolor y de energía sacudiendo todo su cuerpo en relámpagos y explosiones. Sólo una pequeña parte de ella fue consciente de que Raum se dio la vuelta para darle una mirada casi burlona.

\- ¿Qué infiernos? - Murmuró él.

Un grito salió de su garganta, tan horrible y fuerte como los sonidos que habían atormentado sus pesadillas. Luego Sango se inclinó y sacó el cuchillo de hueso de la arena. Ella le mostraría al demonio, lo que era el infierno. Con otro rugido sobrenatural, Sango cargó contra Raum. Miroku sintió la vibración en su bolsillo, incluso con el viento agitándole la ropa. Sacó su móvil, la esperanza saltando en él cuando vio los números de la llamada.

\- ¡Sango! ¿Dónde estás? - Gritó mientras contestaba. Un escalofriante y terrible aullido vino desde el fondo antes de Miroku oyera la voz débil de Nathaniel.

\- Date prisa. No puedo ayudarla. Ni siquiera puedo decir cuál es... – lo escucho jadear.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? - tronó Miroku. Mataría al podrido imbécil si algo le había sucedido a ella. Rasgaría la carne de sus huesos y…

\- Bajo uno de los dos muelles comerciales en Vieux Port, Marsella. Date prisa. - Miroku maldijo cuando colgó. Marsella estaba a más de una hora y media de distancia, incluso con su velocidad más rápida. ¿Podría Sango mantener a raya al demonio tanto tiempo? Apuntó con su cuerpo como una bala hacia el norte, incluso mientras marcaba el número de Inuyasha.

\- Ella está bajo uno de los dos muelles comerciales en Vieux Port, Marsella. El demonio está ahí. ¿Dónde estás? - Cogió al primer sonido.

\- Todavía estoy en La Condamine, casi a dos horas de distancia - dijo Inuyasha con abiertamente frustración. E Inuno estaba aún más lejos en Génova.

\- Llega tan rápido como puedas - dijo Miroku, colgando.

Canalizó toda su energía no dentro de su cuerpo, sino a un punto al sudoeste en la distancia. Tenía que estar allí. No aquí, allí. Ahora. Sango lo necesitaba. Ve más rápido. Flashes del cuerpo marchito de Giselle en el fondo de la barranca llenaban su mente… su pelo enrojecido por la sangre, el rostro congelado en el dolor, el cuerpo aún más caliente que la nieve a su alrededor. Ella había estado muerta sólo un par de horas antes de que él llegara ese día. El conocimiento del corto tiempo que había transcurrido entre su llegada y su muerte le había perseguido durante más de un siglo, pero ahora ¿Iba a perder Sango por sólo unos minutos?

No fracasaría. No podía. _Ve. Más rápido_. El suelo se veía borroso en la nada por debajo de él. Sólo la extensión del agua en el horizonte importaba, le hacía señas como con un susurro, ella está aquí. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, pensaba que casi podía sentir a Sango, podría degustar su lucha contra el demonio como el ácido en la lengua. _Ve. Más rápido. _

Pasó el tiempo. El agua oscura en la distancia se convirtió en más que una mancha borrosa bajo el cielo. Los edificios que bordeaban la orilla del mar se cristalizaron en más que deformes e indistinguibles bultos. Después de unos minutos más, pudo distinguir la histórica basílica, con su estatua de oro de la Virgen María como si estuviera mirando por encima de Marsella. Cambió de dirección muy ligeramente para dirigirse al Vieux Port. No falta mucho ahora. Vamos, Sango. Sigue luchando.

Unos minutos más tarde, el contorno de los muelles apareció a la vista. Miroku alineó su cuerpo, tratando de evitar la más mínima resistencia del viento, su capacidad de potencia en su cenit. Sin embargo, no podía ver lo que estaba por debajo de los muelles. No estaba en el ángulo correcto aún, todavía estaba demasiado alto... Miroku se lanzó tan bajo como pudo sin correr el riesgo de chocar con ninguna de las estructuras entre él y su meta. Incluso con el rugido del viento, el primero de los aullidos llegó a su agudo oído. Sonaba como el aullido de los condenados. ¿Eran esos los sonidos de Sango aun batallando con el demonio, o Raum riéndose en su victoria?

_Ve. MÁS RÁPIDO. _

Divisó la parte más vulnerable de los muelles en los segundos siguientes, que parecían extenderse hacia fuera deformados por el tiempo. Los sonidos provenían del más cercano a él. Miroku se centró en ese, al ver un bulto de un hombre que tenía que ser Nathaniel tendido en la arena. Pero delante de él con el agua hasta las rodillas, dos formas se enfrentaban en un violento combate. Dos formas. Miroku sintió su corazón explotar en su pecho. Sango todavía estaba vivo.

Y sin embargo, sabía que su fuerza se estaba deteriorando. La pérdida de sangre por la lucha, junto con la expulsión de todo su poder para llegar a ella lo más rápidamente que pudo, dejó a Miroku casi mareado con la debilidad invadiéndolo. Había llegado a tiempo para luchar contra el demonio, pero casi no tenía energía. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es mantenerlo a raya hasta que Inuyasha llegue aquí, pensó Miroku sombríamente. Él solo necesitaba mantener viva a Sango por ese tiempo. Podría hacerlo. El demonio quizás no tenía nada de plata, después de todo.

Las figuras que estaban encerradas en un combate a muerte se volvieron más claras con cada segundo que pasaba. Miroku nunca había visto al demonio antes, pero aun de tan lejos, era obvio que ninguno de ellos estaba en forma humana. Dos monstruos igualmente terribles enfrentados entre sí en el oleaje.

Chica inteligente, el pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Sango debe haber arrastrado el demonio al agua salada, sabiendo que le haría daño. Unos segundos más puso de manifiesto que una de las criaturas tenía un cuchillo pálido y huesudo. Miroku no podría distinguir cual era Sango. Una de las criaturas tenía protuberantes músculos, una cabeza enorme y deforme, y un poderoso cuerpo cubierto de piel que parecía estar llena de ampollas. El otro era igual de alto, con una apariencia que parecía ser sacada de la versión más grotesca de la tumba… _¡pero claro!_

Miroku se concentró en ellos, moviendo los brazos hacia delante para mantener los puños en una línea recta. Con el furor de la batalla, ninguno era consciente de su acercamiento inminente. Sus gruñidos y aullidos de furia sonaban en sus oídos, uno de ellos ahora muy familiar. Se estrelló contra la enorme criatura con la piel llena de ampollas con toda su velocidad, lanzándola lejos de la otra. Golpeando así, ambos el piso de arena suave, cubriendo a la criatura con agua de mar y su propio cuerpo. El tremendo impacto sorprendió a Miroku también, pero obligó a su cuerpo a retorcerse, sosteniendo a la criatura en la parte superior de él. Sus brazos azotaron en torno a la figura, luchando por mantener la cabeza fija en su posición. La criatura se resistió y se sacudió con tanta fuerza, que Miroku sabía que si no lo dejaba ir pronto, sus brazos serían arrancados de sus articulaciones.

\- ¡Sango, ahora! - Trató de gritar, pero agua salada y arena llenaban su boca.

Su cabeza entera estaba bajo el agua. Ella no podía oírlo, o tal vez estaba demasiado lejos mentalmente para entenderle. La garras de la criatura penetraron en el brazo de Miroku que había sujeto alrededor de su cuello, destrozándolo. Tirando. El dolor y la presión se acumularon a través del cuerpo de Miroku, pero no lo dejó ir. Tendría que hacerle pedazos antes de que liberara a esa monstruosidad de nuevo hacia Sango…

Un grito atravesó los oídos de Miroku, insoportable, incluso a través del capullo de agua y arena. Luego esa pesada criatura en su control comenzó a temblar, sus garras ya no rasgaban a Miroku, sino que se deslizaban hacia afuera en su lugar. El mar se sentía como si hirviera a su alrededor, la espuma nublando la poca visión que tenía, hasta que vio nada más que espuma blanca. Y entonces la criatura de ciento treinta kilos encima de él comenzó encogerse... hasta que fue apartada y nuevas garras se hundieron en su piel.

Miroku dejó que la otra criatura le tirara hacia arriba, sin alejar las monstruosas manos que se apoderaron de él. Parpadeó, tratando quitar la arena de su mirada, pero todavía podía ver el cuerpo rápidamente en descomposición a sus pies. Las cuencas de los ojos eran ennegrecidos agujeros con ese cuchillo de hueso todavía saliendo de uno de ellos. Luego Miroku volvió a la forma descomunal del voraz zombi, doblando la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¡Aléjate, no sabes si es ella! - gritó Nathaniel.

\- Sí, lo sé - respondió Miroku, suavemente tomando los brazos torcidos y haciendo caso omiso de los aguijones de dolor de las garras todavía hundidas en él

\- Está bien, cariño. Puedes parar ahora. Míralo. Lo hiciste. Se ha ido. - Y lo había hecho, tan sorprendente como era. Encantadora, valiente, amable Sango. Asesina de demonios.

Esas garras salieron de sus brazos y la cabeza bestial cayó, mirando hacia abajo como si estuviera avergonzada. Miroku no vaciló. La atrajo hacia sus brazos, notando con ironía que con la forma que había elegido, arrancándola directamente de esa horrible Víspera de Año Nuevo, ahora estaban a la misma altura.

\- Está bien, cariño. Se acabó. Puedes volver a mí ahora, Sango, vuelve... - repitió él, acariciándola.

Durante los varios minutos que le tomó arrastrarse a Nathaniel, oliendo fuerte a sangre, el cuerpo de Raum se había convertido en huesos en el oleaje y Sango se había transformado de nuevo en sí misma. Miroku mantuvo un pie sobre los restos del demonio mientras se quitaba la camisa y la cubría con ella. La mayor parte de su ropa había sido destrozada más allá de la decencia en su lucha con Raum, o arrancada de su cuerpo que había crecido en un tamaño mucho más grande.

\- Miroku. Me reconociste. Aun así, sabías que era yo. - le susurró al fin, las lágrimas brillando en su mirada.

\- Por supuesto que sí - respondió, abrazándola con fuerza. Un alivio abrumador recorrió a través de él, mezclado con alegría mientras el pánico de las últimas horas lo liberaba. Sango estaba a salvo. Estaba entera. No pediría nada más de la vida.

\- No podía hacerlo… Lo siento mucho por preocuparte, y por golpear a Oliver, pero no podía darle a Nathaniel. Habría destruido algo en mí que me niego a perder, y no podía arriesgarme a que Raum buscara venganza contra ti, por las bombas de sal, tampoco. - dijo, con voz suave.

\- No quiero hablar de eso ahora - Sí, todavía estaba molestó por cómo se había arriesgado a sí misma tan imprudentemente, pero no quería reprenderla en este momento. Estaba demasiado malditamente contento de que ella estuviera viva.

\- Miroku... las marcas son permanentes ahora. Sólo Raum podía quitarlas, y está muerto. No puedo morir como soy ahora, a menos que me apuñales a través de los ojos con ese cuchillo de demonio, pero voy a permanecer así. Si no puedes lidiar conmigo, siendo una… una cambia formas, lo entenderé… - Ella tomó una respiración profunda e irregular.

\- ¡Chica tonta! - le cortó él, alejándola para mirar sus ojos color avellana.

\- De acuerdo con lo que acabas de decir, está más a salvo ahora de lo que nunca estarías, incluso como un yokai. Así que me importa una mierda que de vez en cuando cambies de forma. Podrías transformarte en un zombi, un hombre lobo, o un gato de nuevo. Lo que desees. Todavía estaré ahí, y todavía estaré locamente enamorado de ti. - Ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- Te amo tanto - dijo con voz ahogada.

Miroku regresó su abrazo con la misma pasión, esa sensación de alegría y alivio creciendo aún más profundo. Realmente quería decir lo que había dicho. Si Sango fuera un yokai, bueno, la plata era fácil de conseguir, pero ¿Cuchillos de demonio? Del único que sabía todavía estaba en la órbita del ojo del cadáver de Raum, y Miroku trituraría los restos del demonio hasta sólo dejar polvo, para que no se pudieran forjar más armas de él.

\- Nathaniel puede mostrarme la forma de controlar mejor los cambios, pero aun así, nunca tendrás que preocuparte de que me convierta en un gato de nuevo. ¿No lo sabías? Soy alérgica a los gatos. - A pesar de que ella todavía se agarraba a él, Sango se echó a reír.

Sango puso el ramo de flores en la tumba. Estaban mezcladas con piñas. Ella sabía que él las hubiera apreciado más que lilas, tulipanes y rosas. Echó una mirada alrededor del cementerio. La primavera estaba definitivamente en su apogeo, cubriendo las ramas desnudas de los árboles de nuevo en sus capas de hojas. El suelo debajo de ella se sentía suave. Calentado por el sol. No duro y frío, como lo había sido el día en que lo había enterrado.

\- Hey - dijo Sango en voz baja, enjugándose una lágrima mientras tocaba la lápida grabada _Randolph MacGregor. Amado hijo y esposo. _

―Quería decirle que estoy con alguien. Lo conociste antes. Su nombre es Miroku. Sí, lo sé, un yokai, ¿no? No hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, pero a veces... sólo lo sabes. Lo supe contigo. Te dije que te amaría para siempre, y lo haré. - Sango hizo una pausa para enjugar una lágrima.

\- Lo amo también a él, y sé que esto es lo correcto. Puede ser que sea pronto, pero es lo correcto. Y sé que habrías odiado lo que hice a mí misma desde que moriste, por lo que quería decirte que he dejado de lado la culpa y el miedo. Cuando te recuerde, Randy, voy a sonreír, no llorar. Eres una parte de mí. Una de las mejores partes. Sólo quería decirte eso. - Se puso de pie, acariciando la lápida una vez más.

\- Y si conoces a alguien llamada Giselle… – susurró.

\- dile que sigue siendo parte de Miroku, también. Una parte hermosa. Por favor, darle las gracias por eso. - Sango se llevó los dedos a la boca, besándolos, y luego los puso sobre su nombre.

\- Adiós. - Sus ojos estaban secos para el momento en que caminó de vuelta a donde Miroku esperaba junto al auto, pero no habían sido lágrimas de dolor. Fueron de recuerdo, cálidas, y cuando Sango caminó a los brazos de Miroku, estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Listo para irnos, querida? - Le preguntó, besándola en la parte superior de la cabeza.

\- Sí, estoy lista. - No necesitó mirar hacia atrás.

\- ¿Ahora podré conocer a mi familia? - Nathaniel bajó la ventanilla del asiento trasero.

Él hizo la pregunta con tanta esperanza, que la sonrisa de Sango se ensanchó. Después de esto, iban a casa de sus padres, donde Sango presentaría a Nathaniel al resto de su familia, aun si fueran muy lejanos. Y ella volvería presentarles a Miroku a sus padres como su nuevo yerno. Se habían casado dos veces en las últimas dos semanas. Una vez ante un juez de paz, y una vez al estilo de los yokais cortando las palmas de sus manos y declarándose ante Kagome, Inuyasha, Alten, Koga, Inuno, y un fantasma que Sango todavía no podía ver. Ese matrimonio podía no ser reconocido por la sociedad de yokais, ya que Sango nunca podría cambiar a uno, pero para Miroku, contaba, lo cual era lo único que a ella le importaba.

\- Ahora podrás conocer a nuestra familia. -

_Fin _


	22. NOTA DE LA AUTORIA

**NOTA DE LA AUTORIA**

**Hola, quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración, últimamente muchos de ustedes me han felicitado por esta historia y la verdad me alaga mucho que les guste pero debo aclarar que no es mía, estoy haciendo una adaptación de mi saga favorita de Jeaniene Frost, mi autora favorita con los personajes de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, que también es mi mangaka favorita. También soy aspirante a escritora y como me parecen irrespetuosos los plagios quisieran evitar cualquier mal entendido en este tema. **

**Ahora bien también aprovecho para invitarles a mis próximas publicaciones donde terminare la saga completa spin off incluidos, y si les gusta también por favor pasen a mis otras historias que también son originales mías así como otras adaptaciones.**

**Agradezco su comprensión y buena tarde.**

**P.d. La continuación de esta historia es "El eterno beso de la oscuridad"**


End file.
